From Hell to Heaven
by pegasus5406
Summary: This is a story of a young girl abused at every turn, after learning some of the ways of her heritage, she moves to La Push to spend time with her father she has only talked on the phone for the past 17 years. She meets the love of her life and learns a new way of life. Can she get past what was done to her? Can she handle what is to come? Sam and Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING!** This has a lot of abuse and rape in the early parts of this story. Although I do not go into great detail of said rape, but it is explained to some extent. If you have a problem reading this sort of thing, please be-aware. You have been warned.

**Beta/proof reader/Advisor:** **Maria Vilson.**

**Rated:** **M Adult Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Violence.**

**Genre:** **Angst, Romance, Friendship**

**Summary:** Bella has had a lot of abuse in her life growing up with a grandmother and mother that cared nothing for her, abusing her at every turn, until a man regrettably falls in love with her mother and learned of all the ugliness that Bella has went through. Disgusted at how a mother could do such things to her own child he vows to stay and protect her.

As Bella grows into a woman, she learned that this man had been in contact with her great-grandfather, and found out things that couldn't be left unsaid. With hearing this Bella breaks away from her mother with Phil's help and move's to La Push, Washington to learn about the secret that they hold so dear, and what exactly does this have to do with Bella?

See how Bella handles all of this and meets the man of her dreams. Will she accept this man? Can she sift through all that she has been through and show this man the love that both of them deserve? Come join me and find the answers to all these questions in this story called:

From Hell to Heaven.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm eighteen years old, soon to be nineteen in a few months. I just graduated High School, and I'm ready to move to La Push to spend time with my dad, that I have only talked to on the phone once a week for the last sixteen years. Why is that you might ask? Well I'll tell you, but first let me start with; my mother is a total and complete bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **WARNING!** **This has a lot of abuse and rape in the early parts of this story although I don't go into detail, only explain what happened. If you have a problem reading this sort of thing, please be-aware. You have been warned.**

**'From Hell to Heaven'.**

**Beta/proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm eighteen years old, soon to be nineteen in a few months. I just graduated High School, and I'm ready to move to Forks to spend time with my dad, that I have only talked to on the phone once a week for the last sixteen years. Why is that you might ask? Well I'll tell you, but first let me start with; my mother is a complete bitch!

You might say that's a little harsh, isn't it? Well, after I explain to you why I think that about my own mother, you'll agree with me. Even her own husband agrees and only stays with her due to a promise he made to my grandmother on her death bed.

I keep telling Phil, my stepfather, that my grandmother was just as bad as my mother, and that no one would think badly of him for breaking such a promise; but, he felt sorry for the old hag, promising to stay, and take care of her daughter, his wife, my mother, bitch Jr.

I was treated badly while I grew up. In a way I was more of the parent than Renée, my bitch of a mother, was. She didn't do anything, couldn't by her word's anyway, which was total bull crap. I paid the bills, mostly with my father's child support, the rest came from Renée's mother and my grandmother Marie, bitch Sr. We never wanted for anything. I also cleaned the house, did the shopping, and cooked all the meals.

We lived with my grandmother until I was ten years old, and no, she couldn't do anything either; so, as I said I had to do it all, even after a day at school and homework. Do you have any idea what it's like living with two bitches in the same house? Pure horror let me tell you. They fought like cats and dogs, and afterwards cried and apologized to one another. That is until Renée started bringing home the men.

Grandma saw red and demanded she take them to a hotel, she was not to bring them to her home. Renée got pissed and moved us away, to my grandmother's despair. But she stuck to her guns. No matter what was said, she wouldn't let Renée bring strange men into her house. So we moved.

Not that it mattered to me; I still had all the responsibilities in the house. My grandma Marie was more upset that Renée took me away than anything else. So there lies the beginning of my sorrows. The responsibilities I was used to, but not the advances I got from the men Renée brought home.

She would be passed out after a night of drinking and sex, as I hid out in my room, and that's when the men would venture in. From the time I was ten years old until I was twelve, I had men take me against my will. I was really hurt the first time. I screamed and yelled for my mother to help me, but she was out cold, and didn't hear a word. Of course the men would cover my mouth as they violated me, and I fought to beat hell, but I was small, much smaller than the normal preteen.

I told my mother about what happened, but she called me a liar and smacked me across the face and told me if I said anything to anyone she'd let one of the men take me away and no one would ever find me again.

After that I went to the bathroom and locked myself in and soaked in a hot tub of water. My mother said I just started my period early and as soon as I healed, took me to the doctor to get birth control pills. She told the doctor she needed to make sure my periods were regulated.

My mother was constantly telling me that she wished she'd left me with my father, and I got the worst beating of my life when I offered to go live with him. She said it was his fault she got pregnant with me, and kept her in that god forsaken hole in the wall known as Forks, Washington.

She said that she begged him to move to a bigger town with sunshine, to better her possibilities of a grander life and upbringing for me, but he wouldn't move. She said if he loved her he would have made sure she lived the way she wanted to, and that he loved that town more than he loved her; but, I knew. I knew he had responsibilities there, he was the Police Chief. You just don't walk away from those kinds of responsibilities.

I don't know where she gets off thinking she's better than the folks of Forks. Hell she was raised on the Reservation at La Push. She was the grand-daughter of Quil Ateara the fourth. Grandfather Quil's daughter Marie did the same thing my mother did; ran off ranting about how she was drying up in the same towns that surrounded her.

It was only when my mother came home for a visit that she met Charlie, my father, and fell madly in love or so she thought. She ran after almost three years, when I was two, taking me with her, telling my father that no daughter of hers will be stuck in that hell hole.

That's what she told him, but she constantly told me she only took me because my father wanted me and she was trying to make his life as miserable as her's was. She flat out told me she didn't want me, and that the only reason she let me talk to Charlie once a week was so he could stay in pain for trying to keep her in that town. Sigh.

And to make me feel the same pain she told me that Charlie fought for me in court, but in those days a child belonged with their mother and that a single father wasn't reliable enough to handle a child that small. I did feel the pain…I had a parent who actually loved me and wanted me and all I get is abuse. I was the subject to bring pain to another, the other being my father.

But it got better when Renée met a baseball player named Phil Dwyer. He fell madly in love with Renée, God knows why, but she had a way to draw men into her web like the poisonous spider she was. She must have been a goddess in bed, because once she wrapped her legs around him he was hooked.

Phil is a good man, much too good for Renée. I felt sorry for him, for him choosing her, knowing sometime soon he would feel the pain that was Renée. The pain she would put upon him, the pain she was so good at putting upon others; that she revealed in. I had to concede to Phil's wishes, he loved her. They married and after a while he too felt her wrath, albeit mostly aimed towards me. He became my protector.

He made Renée stop talking to me the way she did. After they were together awhile, my grandmother Marie took sick, we went to visit her and just before she died she made Phil promise never to leave Renée. She said her daughter was a child at heart and needed someone like him to lead her through this life. He promised and she died.

It was after that that Phil began watching me and how I acted around Renee, and I caught him watching me during Grandma Marie's funeral. Of course I never shed a tear…why would I? She was part of this hell I call my life. I think he began realizing that my life was completely fucked up soon after, and sat me down one day when Renée went out shopping.

He asked me why I didn't feel bad about my grandmother's passing. I looked at him and huffed out a chuckle. I asked him if he really wanted to know, that it might change the way he felt about Renée. He told me nothing I could say about Renée would make him stop loving her. I huffed again. "We'll see," I told him and began telling him of my hell here on earth.

He sat with his mouth hanging open as I explained what my mother did, and didn't do to help me. I explained the attacks on my person that she let happen and threatened to rid me of my life if I uttered a single word. I told him what she did to Charlie, using me as a battering ram against him, and told him that my grandmother was no different.

When I finished he just sat there looking at me in shock. After a few minutes he cleared his throat and told me I'd never have to fear anyone or anything again, he promised he'd look out for me and let no one, including my mother, hurt me ever again. I didn't know if I could trust him at the time, but I hugged him and thanked him. I heard my mother come in and I made my way to my room to hide, not wanting to see the she devil any time soon.

Phil kept to his word. After our talk he faced my mother and told her he knew the truth about what had went on before they met. He threatened that if she said any bad thing or did anything to hurt me again, he'd cut her off of all spending and he would leave her and take me with him.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Phil took over the paying of the bills and helped with the cooking. He was my life line and he kept me safe from that time on.

I had turned eighteen last September and it was June a year later now. I only had a few more months before my nineteenth birthday. It was also graduation day. Yes, I just graduated High School. After returning home after the dinner Phil took me and Mom to as a celebration, we came home and I changed and had just come out of my room when Phil stopped me.

"I have something for you Bella, why don't you come with me," he said, as my mom huffed.

"Like she deserves anything," she griped.

"Shut it Renée, I mean it," Phil told her as she slumped against the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on Bella," he continued, holding out his arm for me to follow him as he gave Renée the look of death.

I walked from the house and stopped just outside, he passed me and opened the car door and helped me into the passenger seat. Once in, he closed the door and ran around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and pulled out of the driveway.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Yes, I need to talk to you and we can't do it here," he said.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"To my office," he said plain and simple.

"Okay," I said, as I stared out the car window as the trees flew by. I began to think. I needed to talk to him as well, I thought, as I looked over at him and began.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to go live with Charlie for a while," I said. He looked over at me and smiled before returning to look at the road as he drove.

"Well Bella, I figured you might, and one of the reasons I need to talk to you has something to do with that very same subject," he said.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked concerned.

"I'd rather wait until we get to my office sweetheart, God knows who's listening in my car," he told me, as I began to look around for some sort of listening device. Phil laughed loudly as he watched me look around. I realized he was kidding and turned a bright shade of red.

Once we were at the ball field, Phil helped me out of the car and I followed him to his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind us and told me to have a seat, as he sat behind his desk. He folded his fingers together making a pyramid with his first two fingers and laid them up against his lips. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and I'm sure he was putting together in his mind how to begin.

"Bella, since you've been about twelve years old, after you explained what happened to you right after I married your mother, I took it on myself to contact someone in your family.

"I got in contact with your father, and he pretty much told me the same thing you did about how he fought for you in court and what the outcome was. Now, I didn't tell him about the men that attacked you, that would have just brought him out here and probably killed your mother and put him behind bars."

"But I did tell him that she was using you to get back at him and that she was not the mother she should have been while you grew up. I told him I was making sure you were taken care of and trying to make you as happy as I could. That you were like a daughter to me and I would never let someone hurt you again as long as you lived with me."

"He seemed happy with that and it wasn't long before he got in contact with me again. It seems your great-grandfather needed to know a few things about you and wanted to know if he could contact me. I told Charlie that it would be best if he contacted my email address here at the office; that way there was no chance of your mother finding out about me being in contact with them."

"I've been in constant contact with your grandpa Quil, and he has given me permission to explain some things to you, that are very much a secret to his tribe. So you must promise that once you hear this, you must not tell a living soul, unless they already know. In that case, you're free to talk about it," he said.

"Okay, I promise," I said.

"Okay, do you know anything about the legends of the Quileute tribe?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I was taken away from there when I was two years old," I explained.

"Yeah, that's right I forgot. Well…" he began as he told me the legends of the tribe I was supposedly from. I listened carefully and it was amazingly beautiful hearing about my supernatural ancestors, and how they were wolves, who protected our people from the cold ones; but, what really perked me up was hearing about the third wife, and the selfless way she protected her husband against the cold one.

The thought of someone loving another that much, that she would harm her own self to draw the culprit from her husband, as a result dying to protect the man she loved. Only in fairy tales I thought, just before Phil dropped the bomb, as he finished the story of my people.

"It seems that they are true, Bella," he said as I looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "Look I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I set up a Skype so you can talk to your great-grandfather Quil," he said as he turned his lap top around to face me. I saw he was messing with something on his lap top as he explained about the legends. It was then that the face of an older man came on screen. I looked at him as he began to speak.

"Hello granddaughter, you're so grown, and have become beautiful. You look so much like your great-grandmother my dear," he said.

"Thank you? I think," I replied as he chuckled.

"I know you don't remember me, child, or any of us; but, I hope you will soon. What Phil has been telling you is the truth. We wouldn't have bothered telling you all this at all, but Leah Clearwater has phased and with you being a direct blood line to Taha Aki as well…well, we're worried with you being so far away it might happen to you, and we can't have that now can we?" he asked. I shook my head no in confusion.

"Isabella, you are of age now, child, and finished with school. We'd like for you to come live here with us if you'd like. Phil says you've been thinking of moving here…is that true?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I was just talking to him about that same thing," I told him. "Although, I'd much rather live with my father, I'd like to get to know him better, seeing we were torn apart the way we were," I continued. He chuckled.

"I'm sure you would and that is fine, your dad lives here on the Reservation now. He married Sue Clearwater last year and is hoping you'd feel like moving here with him for the same reasons. He's missed you very much granddaughter and I'd like to get to know you as well," he replied hopefully.

"I'd like that Grandfather," I told him. He smiled wide, as he finished talking with Phil.

"Okay, we hope to see you soon child. Phil can you make the arrangements and let us know when her flight gets in so we can greet her at the airport?" he asked.

"Of course…I'll miss her, but I'm sure she'll be better off with you than here with her so called mother," Phil chided. I lowered my head feeling bad about leaving him alone with the she devil.

"Thank you Phil for all your help. Isabella, we'll see you soon, bye for now," he said as the screen went dark. I looked up at Phil.

"So you're leaving me, but I guess the little bird has to leave the nest sooner rather than later," he said with a pout. I smiled, knowing he didn't mind me going away. It was for the best and he knew it.

"This is something I've looked forward to all of my life Phil, though I hate leaving you here to face the bitch from hell," I told him.

He laughed and said, "Don't worry about me little one, I hold all the cards in this relationship, the credit cards that is," he chuckled. I smiled and nodded my head.

"How am I going to get out of the house with her breathing down my throat?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry about her, I'll take care of her. When we get home just go pack your things and I'll take you to the airport," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yep, got your ticket right here," he said patting his breast pocket, "and as soon as I put you on that plane, I'll call your dad and tell him what time your flight lands so he can pick you up," he continued.

"Why didn't you tell Grandfather while we were talking to him?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to make sure you were still going first, and now that I know, I'll let them know," he told me.

"Okay, let's do it then," I told him with a grin. He smiled back at me and we headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 2

* * *

A special shout out to samhartmann666 (Guest): Thanks for the review hon, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, and don't worry I'll keep writing…thanks again hon…huggs.

* * *

Sam was a good man. He was the oldest of his cousins and he was a good mentor, one the elders trusted with the lives of those he led. Sam was a good student at school and earned a scholarship to one of the best colleges of his choice, only to have it jerked away with the responsibilities he now holds, for the good of his tribe.

Sam was good man, and still is. Only now, things have changed for him; and, even as he sits depressed and rejected, he still knows what his responsibilities are and fulfills them. But, still needs his time to bask in selfish thoughts of things he wished he could have completed before all this happened. He still ruminates on what he had to give up for the best of his tribe.

He didn't hate his ancestors for what he had become. There was only one species that he hated for making him what he was, and they, with his brothers' help will be destroyed as they come; but, this isn't what was on his mind at the moment, no.

The one thing that he so greatly bereaved now was his loss; his loss of the one he thought would be with him until his dying day. She left; took everything, even part of his broken heart. His soul called out to her only to be denied. Sam was a broken man.

He sat on the floor of his bare dark home alone. It was stripped of its contents, including the pictures on the wall where only the nails remained; protruding less than an inch from said wall. His girlfriend of six years, the love of his life, the woman he would have married if not for the circumstances that were beyond his control, was gone.

He met and dated her throughout high school and two years thereafter, even planned their wedding together, happily. There wasn't anything he or anyone else could do.

The man she walked away with couldn't even be blamed. This was part of the circumstances he swore to protect. Upset? Yes, he was, but it wasn't anyone's fault, it was written; therefore, it must be respected. He understood it, and hated it at the same time. This life took much away from him. He sat and cried as large crocodile tears flowed down his face, praying to Taha Aki to release her from her ties, and let her return to him, or at least release him from his pain, in any way he saw fit.

But he knew deep in his heart it was meant to be this way. He would have to tough it out and continue on with his life. As hard as it would be, he had to at least try.

He was the leader, he had to stand strong, be what his brothers needed him to be. There were only the four of them as of now, and he expected more before it was finished.

The legends were true; he found this out the hard way, alone and frightened. He roamed the woods trying to understand what had happened to him for weeks, before Harry Clearwater found him and explained to him what had happened and what he was.

Between him and the elders they learned the way of it, as they went along. He only wished he knew of imprinting beforehand, and ended things before this had happened. Not that it would have been any easier to accept, but at least he could have done it on his own terms, slowly.

He never dreamed this could happen. The last one to join the brothers was the one he had least expected, he was from the Makah Reservation; or at least his mother was, it was hard to understand what had happened. Sam went in front of the elders when it happened, and it was the Chief, Billy Black who figured it out.

The boy was born on the Quileute Reservation after his mother moved here a short time before. No one knew who had fathered the boy, and his mother wasn't talking. It was made clear once the boy phased that the father was one of the tribal elders that was a direct descendant of Taha Aki.

But, which one? There were only a few, and all sat on the council…all but one, who fled from the Reservation many years before. Joshua Uley, but with him not here to defend himself, they couldn't say for sure. All the members of the council swore it wasn't any of them which left only one, Sam's father.

Sam knew his father was a scoundrel, a man who drank too much and fooled around with other women. He heard his parents arguing nights over how his father smelled of perfume and the drink when he was young; and, the last time he left, as he did from time to time, staying away for weeks at a time, never returned again.

No one knew if he still lived or if he just set up housekeeping somewhere else, and no one actually cared if the truth be known. Not even Sam or his mother who left as well not long ago to spend her elderly years off in Florida, giving Sam her home. She thought at the time he would marry Leah Clearwater, and live a happy life together.

She was happy for her son and wished him well, changing her life from the rainy, cold Washington weather for one of warmth in sunny Florida. Sam couldn't blame her and wished her well. He wanted her to be as happy as he was, for he too thought his future was set in motion for a long life of happiness.

That was until he brought home a new wolf, he himself had decided to train, seeing he might be his brother. He was kind of happy about the idea of having a real brother, someone to talk to, share his life with; that is until he met Sam's fiancé. When the new wolf looked into her eyes Sam saw something he didn't understand.

He ordered Embry to follow him out into the woods behind his house and made him phase so he could see what had happened when Embry stared into Leah's eyes. With seeing this and feeling what Embry was feeling, Sam began to worry.

He didn't know what had happened so he called his neighbor and Leah's father Harry, who was also a member of the Council. Sam had him come over to see if he knew what was happening.

Once Harry had seen the way Leah and Embry looked at one another he sighed deeply, shaking his head in sadness. Not for Embry and Leah's sake, but for Sam's. He explained about imprinting, and told him that he and the elders had just that day found this in one of the old scrolls; that they hadn't had a chance to warn Sam about it. It was supposed to be rare and they didn't expect it to happen to one of the wolves so fast; if ever.

He also explained that if the two souls made contact with one another the bond could never be broken. It would be too strong, intertwined and knitted together like steel cables holding the two of them together for the rest of their lives.

It was one of the sacred laws of the previous packs, and must stand to this day. He continued explaining that imprinting strengthened the wolf and he would be whatever she needed him to be.

He said that he and the other elders tried to understand, to make sense of what they read, and came up with two ways to comprehend imprinting. One was that it strengthened the wolf to be the best he could be, that his imprint completed him; and, the other was to bear strong children for the wolf.

In any case it was best for the pack. If they were to be forced apart, it could harm the entire pack. The wolf or imprint could become sick and weak, causing the wolf to be sidetracked enough to be blindsided, causing harm to himself or his brothers if attacked by a vampire. This is why the sacred law is plainly enforced. Nothing should come before the imprints and the tribe. They must both be protected. Harry demanded.

Sam was horrified, all this time he believed Leah was his soul mate only to find out she belonged to another. Embry was at a loss, he knew Sam loved Leah and Leah loved Sam, but once Embry set eyes on her, her love for Sam was lost.

Embry felt horrible and told Sam he would fight the imprint, which caused Leah grief. Sam knew it would do no good for Embry to fight it, and he had to do his duty as Alpha of the pack.

He had no choice but to free Leah, to be with Embry. He loved her too much to see her become ill from the loss of her wolf and knew the wolf would slowly die without his mate, and could possibly cause harm to the other wolves. So Sam, as Alpha had to follow the law, to his despair.

Sam told Embry to take his mate, it was meant to be; and, not to worry about him. He would work through this and hopefully would be better for it.

Sam left the Reservation for a few days to give Leah time to move her things from his house. Leaving Jared his Beta, his second in command, to run things until his return. Sam stayed in wolf form and ran for what seemed like days, but in reality it was only a few hours. He would stop from time to time to rest and mourn his loss.

Sam stayed gone for two weeks. He stayed in wolf form the entire time. He became the wolf, lost and alone. Not realizing he had been gone so long, he finally returned. Jared was running patrol and welcomed him back. He told him that Jacob was close to phasing and Sam told him to watch him closely, that he was heading home to shower and to rest for a while.

Jared obeyed his Alpha, as Sam phased back to human form and entered his house to find it empty, which saddened him immensely. He went to his bedroom and found a change of clothes and went to shower.

Once cleaned and changed he ventured to his living room and looked around at the emptiness of the room, and slowly sank down and leaned against the wall and placed his hands on his face and cried. It was hard for him to give up Leah, but he knew it was for the best.

Weeks came and went and Sam grew stronger, he was getting over his loss of Leah, but still thought of her, especially when he was in wolf form with Embry. Embry tried to hide his life with Leah, but it would slip out every now and then and he would apologize to Sam. But Sam understood and told him not to worry about it. He understood.

Time went on, as they constantly watched Jacob Black, the Chief's son. He was showing signs such as eating large amounts of food. His body was very warm to the touch and the growth spurts in just over a few weeks were very noticeable.

Jacob was very close to phasing for the first time. Sam kept close contact with Billy as the pack watched him closely.

In time Jake phased, as did Quil Ateara the VI and shortly thereafter did Seth and Leah Clearwater, the only woman wolf in history to ever do so. It was such a shock to Harry that he had a massive heart attack and died later in the hospital, to everyone's grief.

What was the reason for all the phasing going on? That can be explained with just one word…Cullen…A vampire coven, who wishes to be known as a family; that lived a hair's throw from the Reservation. A coven the pack is not to touch, by a treaty that the forefathers put together long ago, stating they are not allowed to cross the treaty line or bring harm to any human…ever.

Ephraim Black, the last packs Alpha and Chief of the tribe at the time, and great grandfather of one Jacob Black, thought them safe enough to live in Forks, Washington. Back then there were only three that made up the wolf pack. Ephraim, Levi Uley, Sam's great grandfather, and Quil Ateara the IV, three cousins, and direct descendants of Taha Aki.

Jacob was understandably upset with the chain of events after his transformation, as all the pack was. Not being told that such a thing could happen and forced to live out your life on the Reservation with no future outside the tribe, bothered all the pack.

But Jake more than any… for one he didn't want to become a wolf, but who of them did…another, he learned that he was to be the rightful Alpha of the pack seeing his bloodline ran a direct line from Taha Aki.

He would be Alpha, once he learned the ropes and how the pack worked, but he relinquished his heritage as Alpha. He knew he would be Chief of the tribe, but Alpha? No, he wanted no part of that, so Sam kept the roll as the Alpha until Jake was ready to take his rightful place, if ever. Everyone knew Sam was right for the job, capable of leading the protectors of the Quileute land.

Sam got a message from Old Quil one day, asking him to come to his house that he needed to have a word with him. Sam complied immediately. It wasn't often that Old Quil required a face to face private meeting with the Alpha of the pack.

After arriving he asked Sam to sit as he told him the story of his daughter, his granddaughter and Charlie Swan. Sam sat quietly as he listened to all that Old Quil had to say.

Charlie Swan was Chief of Police in Forks, and was a friend to the Quileute people. He fished almost every weekend with Billy and Harry Clearwater before he passed.

He had helped the tribe out on many occasions whether that was with law enforcement issues or feeding the poor to buying medicine for the sick. Whatever was needed Charlie Swan was there to help, especially, when Billy lost his wife to a car accident.

He was by Billy's side as his best friend. If the truth be known they were always there for each other in times of need. It was well known that Charlie had a daughter who lived with her mother. It was also well known that Old Quil, the shaman of the tribe, and one of the members of the council, was Charlie's ex' Renée's grandfather.

It seemed that Old Quil's daughter ran away from the tribe when she was old enough to be on her own. She met a man, from another tribe somewhere in Arizona, and became pregnant with his child. The man ran from Quil's daughter, Marie, once notified of the child she carried, leaving Marie to raise the child alone.

When the child was born she called her Renée and raised her to be the complete mirror image of herself. When Renée was older, she wanted to meet her family that her mother ran from, and without her mother's permission left to get acquainted with her family, the Ateara's.

While there she met and fell in love with a paleface well known to the tribe as Charlie Swan; they married soon after and she became pregnant. When the baby was born they called her Isabella, and Renée being exactly like her mother grew tired of the small town life, and she ran from her husband taking the child with her when Isabella was no more than two years old.

Charlie had Billy to help him get through those hard times of missing his baby girl. They were together more than not, and when Sarah died, who was Billy's wife, a few short years after Renée left with Charlie's daughter, he spent most of his time on the Reservation to help Billy out with the twins and Jacob.

Although Sam knew most of what Old Quil had just explained, he was surprised as he realized that Isabella Swan, Old Quil's great granddaughter may carry the gene of the wolf. Since Leah had phased, there was a good chance that Isabella could follow as Leah had. The fear was that she was hundreds of miles away.

Sam took on the expression of worry, until Old Quil informed him that he had been in touch with Isabella's stepfather and she was on a plane as they spoke and would soon be there. He told Sam that she knew their secret only because it was the only way to get her home where she belonged.

He informed Sam that as soon as Isabella got settled that they would throw a bonfire for his great granddaughter to welcome her home, he would introduce her to him, and he must talk to her about what to look for if she ever started the transformation.

He was to let her know to come to him immediately if any of the signs show themselves. Sam agreed and was relieved once he found out she was on her way to the Reservation.

Although he hated the thought of another person being cursed with this so called gift, he was glad that at least she would be here and would have the help to get her through all of this. Quil thanked Sam for coming and helping out his great granddaughter, and released Sam to go home and see to the planning of the bonfire to welcome home their newest tribe member.


	4. Chapter 4

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 3

* * *

Phil and Bella were on their way home so Bella could pack for her trip to La Push, Washington. Bella was so nervous for two reasons.

One was because she hated having to face her mother to tell her she was leaving, which Phil had already said he would take care of; but, still she knew her mother well enough to know that she wouldn't get out of the house without Renée giving her hell before she left, Phil or no Phil.

Two, she was going to a place she knew nothing about, to be with people she knew nothing about, who claimed they loved her. "How can someone love someone they have never met?" she thought wearily.

Yes, she had spoken to her father every week for the last almost seventeen years, and yes, she learned a lot about him; but, it's wasn't the same as growing up with him.

Bella was very nervous about this trip, but knew she had to get away from the she-bitch of a mother she's lived with all her life. Nothing could be worse than the life she was made to live.

She decided that if things didn't work out with her family in La Push, she could always get a job, which she planned on doing anyway, and find a place of her own. She would still be on the Reservation, just in case the gene her great-grandfather told her about kicked in, but she could live alone and work…couldn't she?

Bella swore to herself that if she ever had kids, she would never treat them the way her mother treated her. But then again she didn't plan on having kids, because how can you have kids if you swore no man would ever touch you again.

As Bella pondered over her upcoming life and the number of ways it could go sour, as everything in her life usually did, Phil was parking the car in their driveway. He looked over at Bella, seeing she was in despair, reached over and took her hand trying to get her attention, trying to put her at ease.

Bella jumped as Phil took her hand, startled with his touch; but, she relaxed when she realized it was only him. She gave him a small smile that he returned, before speaking.

"You ready sweetheart?" he asked sincerely. Bella nodded her head letting him know she was, as he exited the car and came around and opened her door and helped her out. He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her into the house.

Phil knew Bella was nervous about what to expect from her mother, but he had promised to handle Renée while she packed, so she didn't have to face Renée's wrath. They both knew Renée could care less if Bella left or not, she just didn't want her to go to her father.

She felt he hadn't been punished enough for not giving her what she wanted all those years ago, and if Bella went to him, he would be getting everything he ever wanted…Bella in his life. Renée wouldn't have that no matter what she had to do to stop her.

Bella knew what her mother was capable of. That was one of the reasons she despaired so much about facing her mother. Phil led her into the house and to her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she went in and pulled out her duffle and began filling it with her clothes and personal things.

Phil walked to the back of the house searching for his wife. Renée was sitting on the patio in one of the comfortable lounge chairs sipping on her drink, where Phil finally found her. She looked over at the French doors as he exited and walked over and took a seat next to his wife as she sneered at him.

"So did you and Bella have a nice time? Are you fucking her now as well?" she asked snidely as she continued sipping on her drink. Phil jerked his head up until he was face to face with Renée, giving her a look of disgust, sickened with her comment.

"Are you kidding me Renée? Bella is like my own daughter. How dare you ask me such a disgusting question? You may have let that happen to her years before I married you, but it will not now, or will it ever happen to her again. You disgust me Renée," Phil said angrily, as he jumped from his seat and stared down at his wife.

"She's moving anyway," he blurted out, daring her to say a word.

"What do you mean she's leaving? Where does she think she's going?" she asked in an irate voice.

"She's moving…to La Push, to be with her father and great-grandfather," he said with a smirk.

"I'll be damned! I'd rather see her dead before I'd allow her to go anywhere near that bunch of heathens! She's staying here, or else!" she yelled. Phil reached down and grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to her feet.

Renée dropped her drink, as the glass tumbled to the ground and shattered on the stone patio. He moved his face inches from hers and in the evilest voice he could muster and through clinched teeth, he whispered yelled.

"She is going, and you will do nothing to stop her, if you think I'd let you hurt her again…think again. She won't be the one who will die Renée, because you will meet your maker long before you get anywhere close to that girl. Do I make myself clear?" he finished with a disdained expression that showed he meant every word he said.

Renée swallowed hard, as Phil tightened his grip around his wife's throat, causing her to whimper with his strength. She nodded her head to his demand, and only then did he release her from his grip, throwing her back into the seat where he took her from.

"She's my daughter not his. He has no right to her," she whimpered and coughed as she rubbed her neck trying to ease the pain from Phil's grip not seconds ago.

"Your daughter, Renée? You've never been a mother to that girl. You've only brought that child pain, and used her for your own amusement to get what you wanted out of this life. She deserves to be happy and be around people who love her, unlike you!" he yelled the final sentence.

"Love? That's a myth, there's no such thing as love, only satisfaction, and a way to curb loneliness," she said as she bent over to pick up the shards of glass from her glass she dropped when Phil grabbed her.

"Is that so? So you're telling me you've never loved me Renée?" Phil asked. Renée stiffened, realizing what she had just said. She swung her head around to face Phil, with an expression of fear on her face, not knowing what he would say to her last statement.

Renée didn't love Phil, but his bank book was another story. She had grown to depend on his money to get the things she missed out on while living from day to day on what her mother left her and what Charlie sent her to support Bella.

She had hidden her true feelings from Phil all these years, and she hoped he would see what she just said as a metaphor and that he didn't think it was meant for him. She didn't love him, but played it off from day to day as though she did for his money.

"I didn't mean you Phil, I meant…uhh…I meant that every guy I have ever been with and uhhh…" is all she got out.

"Save it Renée, I know you never loved me as I did you, and to tell you the truth, ever since I learned of how you treated your own child, I've been growing distant from you. I've only stayed for Bella's sake, to make sure you never hurt her again, and now that she will be moving away, I think it's time I moved on as well," he said, as Renée's eyes grew in size.

"No! Please Phil you can't leave…I…I do love you I swear," she begged. Phil looked at her and huffed, shaking his head.

"You don't love me Renée…you love my money. You know the old saying? 'What goes around comes around.' Well honey, I'm afraid you're about to find out just what that saying means, and boy do you have a lot coming to you," Phil said, as he laughed, turned and ventured into the house to collect Bella, to take her to the airport.

As he closed the patio doors he heard Renée scream, "You can't do this to me…I won't allow it."

Bella walked out of her bedroom, satchel in hand as she heard her mother screaming at Phil through the door. She looked at Phil for an answer to what was going on, but Phil just smiled at her and told her everything was fine and started to lead her out the back door when Renée made her way into the house, screaming.

"This is your fault you little bitch, you little home wrecker," she screamed forging towards Bella arms forward claws extended, ready to claw Bella's eyes out. Phil grabbed her and threw her on the sofa. He dropped the satchel he held for Bella and walked over to the sofa and grabbed Renée as he had before.

"You ever touch her or me, as far as that goes, and you'll be serving time in the nearest prison. Because not only will you go for battery, I'll tell them all you did to your own daughter and they'll put you away for the rest of your natural life! Do you hear me!" he yelled.

Once again Renée whimpered. Phil pushed her further into the sofa before releasing her. He backed away from her until he was side by side with Bella, picking up Bella's satchel. Releasing eye contact with Renée he looked over at Bella and nodded towards the door without saying a single word.

Once outside the door, they heard the frustrated screams of Renée. Bella finally realized there wasn't anything her mother could do to stop her now, she knew there wasn't anything Renée could do about either of them leaving.

She also realized that Renée couldn't make it on her own. That should have made Bella sad, but it didn't, she was glad. Renée was finally going to get her comeuppance, and that made Bella feel happily revenged.

Bella noticed Phil was quiet on the way to the airport; she looked over at him and the expression on his face looked as though he was a hundred miles away.

"I'm sorry Phil," Bella said. Phil turned and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"What have you to be sorry about sweetheart?" he asked.

"It's all my fault, if I wasn't around none of this would have happened and you would be with Renée happily," she said sadly, looking down at her hands that lay nervously in her lap. Phil chuckled.

"Bella, none of this is your fault. This is all Renée's doing, and whether you were there or not, Renée is Renée, she would have shown me her true colors sooner or later. I did love her in the beginning, but it was her and her alone that caused my feelings for her to change. I'm just sorry I didn't find you both when you were a child Bella. If I had been there maybe all you've gone through wouldn't have happened," he said, taking Bella's hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze, and a sad smile.

"Phil, you were a teenager when I was born," Bella said with a wide smile. Phil laughed heartily and nodded his head.

"True…so true," he said, as both their demeanors changed to a more happy one, as they both laughed the rest of the way to the airport.

Once at the airport Phil grabbed Bella's bag and walked her into the lobby and to the gate she would be leaving from. He laid the satchel at her feet and dug into his pocket pulling a few things out.

"Here," he said handing Bella her ticket. "And I want you to take this as well," he said handing her a new state of the art cell phone. Bella looked at Phil confused. She had her own phone, and she wondered why he got her a new one.

"I don't want your mom harassing you once you're there; it's in my name and I'll pay the bill. I forwarded both our house and Renée's cell phone number so if she finds out what the number is it will ring my phone instead of yours," he explained. Bella nodded, understanding what he was saying, and then handed him her old phone and pocketed the new one.

"And I want you to have this as well," he said handing her a black colored MasterCard.

"Phil, you don't have to do this," she said. He shook his head vigorously.

"Don't argue with me Bella, you'll need a vehicle once you're there. Get anything you want, the price doesn't matter. Also get yourself some new clothes, the weather there is a lot different than what it is here, and I don't think what you have will suffice. Whatever you want or need Bella…I mean it, don't worry about the money. To me you are my daughter, blood or not, Renée or not. Let me take care of you," he demanded.

Bella's eyes filled with tears with his words, she knew what he said was true, he was like a father to her and she was going to miss him.

"Come with me, we can get our own apartment or a house and you can be my dad full time," Bella pleaded.

"Oh sweetheart, I'd love nothing more, but my place is here. I have a baseball team to take care of, but I promise I'll come to visit. You take care of yourself, and give your family a chance honey. I know you don't know any of them, but they do love you sweetheart. I know it will take time, but all will work out well in the end, I just know it," he promised, wrapping his arms around her, as tears fell from her eyes. She held him tight not wanting to let go.

Yes, she was going to miss him, but she was also scared, she was leaving a place she knew very well for a place that was supposed to be her home from the start. She didn't know anyone, but she knew she had to at least try.

When she pulled away from Phil he kissed her on top of the head, and wished her well. He asked her to call once in a while to let him know how she was doing. She agreed, picked up her satchel, and made her way to the ramp.

She gave her ticket to the woman at the gate, and before she walked down the long hall to her plane she turned to wave at Phil one last time, only he was gone. She looked around the area not seeing him anywhere.

Bella felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she boarded the plane. She threw her satchel on the shelf above her head before she took her seat.

She laid her head against the window as the first sign of rain started peppering the glass window. It never rained in Florida much, and it surprised Bella that it had today. The weather matched her emotions. As the sky cried its tears, so did Bella.

Phil turned and left the airport, he couldn't take watching Bella board the plane with the tears she was crying. It killed him to put her on that flight. He never had children of his own, but Bella was his none the less, and it hurt him to see her in pain.

He climbed in his car and leaned his head against the head rest of his seat. He took a couple of breaths trying not to cry, but it didn't work, tears began to trickle down his check.

"Damn you Renée, this is your entire fault. I will make you pay for hurting my daughter, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for mercy," he cried.

Once he contained himself, he picked up his phone and called Charlie, telling him Bella's arrival time and that she was on her way. After Charlie thanked Phil for all he had done Phil closed his phone, took a deep breath, and headed home to pack his clothes. He'd give Renée the house, but it was up to her on how she lived.

He was done with that woman. He knew he promised Renée's mother to stay with her and take care of her, but Bella was right he didn't have to hold to that promise. He didn't know his mother-in-law that well, but with what Bella had told him, she was as bad as Renée.

He never ever thought he could hate someone as badly as he did his soon to be ex-wife. His next stop after packing would be his lawyer. Phil didn't have any other family, both his parents died shortly after he graduated College, so he had no one other than Renée and Bella.

If something was to happen to him, Bella would benefit from his death not that bitch, he thought as he drove home to face the bitch from Hell, and to see how fast he could get away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 4

* * *

It was a long plane ride from Florida to Washington. Bella had to transfer three times before getting there; and, once in Seattle she had to take a jumper to Port Angeles.

She didn't know what to think once she walked off the plane. It rained in Florida, but it was clear until she landed in Seattle. It had done nothing else but rain since she had arrived in this State. She grabbed her satchel and walked down the long hall until she came to the open area and looked around.

She knew what her father looked like from seeing the pictures she harbored when she was younger, that time she had found the box in the garage that held all the pictures and documents Renée tried to hide from her. That time when Phil caught her, and they had that talk when she revealed all that Renée had done to her.

The time when he promised to protect her, and did so from that time on, it's also made her think about Phil once again and how much she was going to miss him, already missed him.

She was sure that her father would have changed somewhat from what he looked like in the picture, considering it was almost seventeen years ago. She knew Charlie hadn't seen her, and didn't know what to expect, so she would have to be the one to pick him out over the multitude of people that roamed the airport.

She stood to the side against the wall with her satchel thrown over her shoulder to let the people go around her as she scoped out the area. She wondered if she'd have to wait long or if she'd miss him all together, with neither of them knowing what the other looked like, especially if he had changed a lot over the years.

She caught a man who looked somewhat like her father who was also looking around the area searching for someone. She was sure it was him, for he looked like the man in the picture and she was surprised that he hadn't changed all that much. Sure he had a few wrinkles, but they were more like frown lines than anything, plus he wore a policeman's uniform, which helped out immensely.

Bella made her way through the crowd until she stood in front of the man who she thought was her father. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Bella?" the man asked and then waited for an answer. She nodded her head.

"Yes, my name is Bella, are you're Charlie, my father?" She asked as Charlie's smile widened and he nodded himself. He reached around her and gave her a one arm hug and stepped away, and then reached to take her satchel. Bella released her grip of her bag and let Charlie take it.

"Is this all the luggage you have?" he asked. She nodded nervously.

"Yes, I need to get new things. Phil said I would need new clothes with the weather being so different here," Bella explained. Charlie nodded.

"We'll get you new clothes if you need them Bella, come on let's get you home," Charlie said, as he led her out the door and to his squad car.

"Phil gave me a credit card to buy new clothes, so you won't have to bother," she explained, as Charlie threw her satchel in the back seat of his car and she climbed into the passenger seat, closing the door after herself not waiting for a reply. Charlie huffed and ran around to the other side of the car, took a seat behind the wheel, buckled up, and pulled out of the airport on the way back to the Reservation.

"Bella, I'm really glad you're here, I've wanted to be part of your life for a long time. I want you to know that I am nothing like your mother and that I love you very much. But honey, I am your father and it's up to me to see that you're taken care of. I know you love Phil and I'm more than grateful that he was there for you. But that part of your life is over. I'll protect you now Bella, and if you need things I'll be the one to get them for you," he said.

Bella didn't know what to think, she didn't want to cause trouble; but, Charlie will just have to understand, she thought. Phil was more of a father to her than even he was. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she loved Phil and Charlie would just have to get over his jealousy he held for Phil.

"Look, I know it wasn't your fault that Renée kept us apart, but Phil was my father for all intents and purposes. He's all I have had and he was good to me. He wants to help me, by taking care of what I will need while I'm here, and he has the funds to do just that. He's not trying to take anything away from you; in fact it was he who told me to give my family here a chance, that you all loved me and wanted to be part of my life. I promised him I would try, so please don't be mad at Phil for trying to help," Bella told him. Charlie sighed and shook his head.

"I understand Bella, truly I do, and I don't want to argue about this the moment you step off the plane. So let's put this conversation on hold, until we learn a little bit about each other okay?" he asked. Bella looked at him, knowing this wasn't over.

Bella could tell Charlie was a stubborn one, and she was realizing that's probably, partially where she got it from; but, if he thought he could be stubborn he hadn't seen anything yet, because Bella had him beat by miles.

She knew Charlie didn't know all that she had been through, for Phil told her as much. But he had to understand, biological father or not, he didn't know her. For him to demand things from her right off the bat was a bad move on his part.

With everything Bella had been through, she had learned a few things to help her get through it. One being patience, she could wait out the toughest scenario, and waiting for long periods of time made her stubborn. Charlie would not win this discussion that was for damn sure, and she was bound and determined to show him just how stubborn she could be.

With seeing this little bit of Charlie, Bella was worried about living with him. Knowing him or not, she still didn't want to cause any trouble; but, if this man who is supposed to be her father started putting demands on her, especially when he knew nothing about her, living in the same house wasn't going to happen.

She was eighteen years old, soon to be nineteen. If anything she would move to her own place whether he liked it or not.

They would learn about one another as neighbors not as roommates, Bella decided. She also decided she needed to talk to her great-grandfather before she decided anything.

He was the one who she talked to to begin with, and the only one she trusted so far. Yes, she needed to talk to him, maybe he can explain why Charlie was being so pig headed to the girl he doesn't even really know.

"When can I meet my great-grandfather?" Bella asked as they passed the welcome to Forks sign. Charlie looked over at her with a furrowed brow.

"I would think you'd want to get to know me before you would him," Charlie said.

"I'd like to meet all my relatives…is that a problem?" she asked. Charlie didn't say anything at first. He ground his teeth together, before letting out a long sigh.

"No, there's no problem with that, but Bella, I hoped that you'd spend a little time with me before you started tramping all over La Push searching for your mother's relatives," he replied.

Bella took what Charlie said as a jab against her at first, but not knowing him well enough she didn't really know what to think. What did he mean by that? Were they as bad as Renée was? Her grandpa Quil didn't seem to be that bad when she skyped with him.

Would being here be even worse than living with Renée? She folded her hands in her lap and stared out the car window as she thought of what Phil had said about her great-grandfather.

No…Phil wouldn't allow her to go where she wasn't wanted or send her to this place to be hurt. He said he had been talking to him for years. Phil surely would have noticed if they were as bad as Renée…wouldn't he? She thought.

He fell in love with Renée not knowing she was like she was. Did her great-grandfather fool Phil the way Renée did in the beginning? Bella was really getting nervous now. If this was the case, what would she do?

Bella and Charlie were quiet the rest of the drive home, but Bella's mind was spinning with thoughts of what to expect. She was worried, afraid of what awaited her.

She didn't know any of these people; she felt like a mouse walking into a trap. By the time they made it to Charlie's house, her heart was beating faster than it ever had.

She climbed out of the car and looked up at the two story white house with the black shutters. The flower garden was in full bloom that sat just under the front large window.

The porch wrapped around the side of the house beginning at the front door and looked to end at the edge of the back of the house. There were two rocking chairs, and she wondered if Charlie and his new wife Sue sat there dreaming up ways to torture her once they found out she was coming.

"Come on, let's get you into the house before you catch your death of cold," Charlie said, breaking her train of thought and ushering her into the house.

Charlie dropped her satchel by the door. She didn't even realize he had even grabbed it, as she turned to look at it as it hit the floor with a bang. Then she looked up at Charlie; it was obvious he wasn't worried about what was in the bag. He shrugged his shoulders, walked up to the woman who made an appearance at the same time they walked through the door, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sue, this is Isabella…my daughter," he said with a smile. Sue walked up to Bella and gave her a sweet smile followed by a gentle hug.

"Welcome to our home dear, we have a room all set for you. It used to be my daughter's room before she moved in with her imprint, but it's yours now, if you wish. I've also just finished dinner, so why don't I show you to your room so you can freshen up a bit and then you can join us so we can eat, okay?" she asked sweetly, as Bella nodded her head and followed her to the room.

Bella liked this woman so far, she seemed trustworthy enough, and she held sweetness about her. Bella wondered why this woman would want to be married to an uncaring sort like Charlie, but then again she wondered why Phil married Renée as well. This was something that confused her.

Bella also wondered if that word Sue used, 'Imprint,' had something to do with the protectors that her great-grandfather explained to her. If not, what was the word Imprint; what was its meaning she wondered.

"What does imprint mean?" Bella asked Sue, as they entered the room. Bella walked over to the double bed waiting for an answer to her question. Sue looked at Bella and smiled.

"I think that will be something your great-grandfather should explain to you, but I'll tell you seeing you already know of the wolves. Imprinting is what a wolf does once he sets eyes on his soul mate. He would be anything, do anything for her. He could never lie, hurt or even leave his imprint, without causing himself harm. There is no truer love than that of an imprint and her mate," she concluded.

"So your daughter is mated to one of the wolves?" Bella asked. Sue smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and is one of wolves herself. The first female to ever phase in our history," Sue said proudly smiling from ear to ear.

"I see, she is the one my grandfather told me about and is the reason I was sent here," Bella said. Sue smiled caringly.

"Yes, she is…but Bella, it's not the only reason you are here. Your father has dreamed of this day since you were taken away. He has talked about you almost non-stop throughout the years. Listen sweetie, Charlie can be a little…hard headed sometimes, but he really does love you so much. Please give him a chance, try to overlook his faults, because if the truth be known he would kill anyone who harmed you. He just wants you to be safe, here with us," she explained.

"I told Phil I would, and I will, but I will not stand for anyone to disrespect Phil. He was more than a father figure to me. He was my father and I love him, and I will not stop because my true father is jealous of someone who kept me safe from harm, before I got here," Bella said as she walked across the room and entered the adjoining bathroom to freshen up.

Sue stood there wearing a frown wondering what Charlie had said now. "Stupid, stupid man," she groused. She knew she needed to have a talk with her stupid husband, before he chased off his daughter and regretted it later.

"When you're ready sweetie, come on down and we will have dinner," Sue said and stood waiting for an answer. When none came she hurried down and walked up to Charlie and smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Charlie complained.

"Charles Swan, if you want to keep that beautiful girl in your life, you'd better drop the jealousy of Phil being her father, because she won't put up with it," Sue whispered yelled at her husband.

"I'm her father not him!" he whispered yelled back.

"Charlie, you may be her biological father, but you haven't seen her since she was two years old, and she has no memory of you at all, just the phone calls weekly. Phil is her father, the only father she has ever known, and if you keep up this petty jealousy you're feeling, you'll lose your daughter completely. Do I make myself clear?" she explained.

Charlie huffed not liking what his wife just explained but realized she was right. God how he hated it when she was right, so he scowled for the rest of the night as Sue shook her head at how pig headed her husband was.

But Bella wasn't much better, even if she didn't hold the same expression Charlie did; she still looked sad and lonely. Sue was sure she felt out of place. She could only imagine what it was like being with people she didn't remember or in a place she knew nothing about.

Damn Renée, she thought, for putting her own child through this. Sue made up her mind to become a friend to Bella and hopefully some day she will think of her as a real mother.

They had just finished dinner when a tall muscular guy walked into the kitchen by way of the back door. He smiled when he laid eyes on Bella. "Hey, you must be Bella, Charlie's daughter, welcome to the Rez," he said all in one breath.

"Thanks," Bella said as he took a seat next to her and Sue handed him a plate she had put in the microwave for Seth not knowing when he would return after patrolling.

"I'm Seth, Sue is my mom," he said happily as he began to shovel the piled high food from his plate to his mouth. Bella realized he must be one of the wolves, her great-grandfather had told her about, for he told her what signs to watch for in case her wolf gene kicked in. One of them was eating more than usual, along with a few other characteristics that Seth displayed, but he also said it was a secret and not to speak of it unless they were privy to the secret as well.

"You must be really hungry," Bella said as she watched him shoveling in his food. Seth leaned back in his chair and laughed heartily.

"I just got off patrol, haven't ate in what Mom, four hours?" he said continuing laughing. Seth brought a smile to Bella's lips. She liked him and with the mention of patrolling, she knew he was one of the wolves, and come to think about it she also remembered Old Quil telling her that both Sue's kids were wolves, so it was safe to talk to him about it.

"You're one of the wolves?" Bella asked. Seth smiled nodding his head.

"Yep, the youngest one so far," he said while still eating.

"Youngest? How old are you?" she asked without thinking about how rude it was. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, you don't have to answer that question," she continued embarrassed with her question.

"It's alright, we're practically brother and sister, besides it doesn't matter, I'm fifteen," he said nonchalantly. Bella about fell out of her chair, fifteen? He looked to be at least in his early twenties. She wondered if that was one of the wolf traits as well.

Seth laughed loudly again after seeing the expression on Bella's face, "It's okay Bella, I get that look a lot when they find out my true age," he said as Bella blushed a bright pink. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said.

"Well, I have a game with my name written all over it, so if you ladies will excuse me," Charlie said, as he stood up and Seth growled at him for calling him a lady. Charlie chuckled as he left the room, as Sue got up and walked behind Charlie to the living room.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked Seth.

"Sure, sure, you can ask me anything Bella," Seth replied.

"How do you get along with Charlie?" Bella asked. Seth looked at her confused by her question.

"I'm not sure what you're asking, but if you mean how me myself get along with him…well, I guess he's okay, Mom loves him and he's always been around, even before my real dad passed away. They were best friends. But yeah, he's alright, a bit of a hard nut to crack at times, but he's a good guy," Seth explained.

"Hum," is all Bella said as she lowered her head thinking about what Seth had said.

"You two not hitting it off?" he asked seemingly concerned.

"Well, I don't know him well enough, to understand where he's coming from yet, but so far no. He's jealous of my step-dad. I can't make him understand that he was the only dad I have ever known or cared about," Bella explained to Seth.

"Well, I see where you're going with this, but just remember Bella, Charlie loves you. You're all he's talked about for as long as I can remember. Just give him a chance he'll come around," Seth said. "And, now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower and get to bed, I have an early pack meeting in the morning.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Bella asked as Seth stood up and looked down at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it's only for Pack members, which you are not one as of yet, and I hope you never will be," he said sadly.

"Why is that?" Bella asked and Seth shrugged his shoulders. It's a long story Bella, one I feel Old Quil should explain to you.

"But Charlie won't let me see him yet. He said he wants me to hang around here until he learns more about me," Bella complained. Seth let out a boisterous laugh.

"Bella, it doesn't matter what Charlie wants when it comes to Old Quil. Old Quil always gets what he wants, and if Old Quil wants to see you, then he will see you. So don't worry, you'll meet your great-grandfather sooner than you think, especially when he learns you're here," Seth explained. "Good night Bella, I'm sure I'll see you soon," he concluded as he left the room and went to his room.

Bella jumped up and cleaned the table off and proceeded to clean the kitchen before Sue came back in. Sue complained that it was her first night in their home and she should just relax, but Bella was relaxed when she cleaned, it kept her mind busy so she didn't have to think about anything.

Bella said her good nights to her father and Sue before retiring to the room she was assigned. She dug through her things and pulled out her warm pajamas because she was feeling cold, and she was sure it was her not being used to her surroundings. Bella hurried through a shower. She dressed and brushed her teeth and hair and climbed into bed. It took a while for Bella to find sleep since she was in a strange environment, but finally she gave way to sleep and rested peacefully the entire night.


	6. Chapter 6

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson.

Chapter 5

* * *

After leaving Old Quil's house, Sam walked slowly back to his house. He regretted being in that old empty house alone. He had come to grips with Leah not being there anymore, but he still had trouble being in his house, with all the memories he and Leah had made throughout the last two years always lingering around every corner.

She had been gone for almost a year, but his feelings for her still lingered in the small recesses of his mind. Whenever they surfaced he pushed them away, but being alone in the house they shared for more than two years was hard on him.

He threw himself into his responsibilities as Alpha of the pack and was glad Old Quil gave him the task of putting together a bonfire to welcome a possible new pack member.

Even though he hated the thought of another body transforming into a wolf, hating the fact they would never be able to leave the Reservation again as far as living or working elsewhere, he was glad he had something else to concentrate on. Something to stop him from his ever constant yearning for the woman he still loved.

Shaking his head to clear it from his thoughts, he concentrated on what had to be done for the bonfire that would take place in less than three days. He decided to call a pack meeting to not only let the others know of the possible new member of the pack, but also he needed the other's help in setting up the bonfire Quil entrusted him with. He knew how important this was to the oldest council member.

He made it clear that he wanted his great-granddaughter to feel welcome. He also wanted to let him know that Isabella had been through quite an ordeal being raised by the monster she called mother, and he didn't want any trouble at the bonfire.

Not that there would be any, but the pack could get rowdy sometimes at the bonfires, and Old Quil didn't want to chase her off the minute she arrived. So Sam had to let the pack know to be on their best behavior.

Sam recalled all that the elder Quil told to him about what Isabella had gone through, but was sure there was more to it and that Old Quil just wanted him to know the gist of everything. Even hearing a little of what that woman put her daughter through made Sam cringe. He was kind of glad that the old man didn't go into more detail about the abuse that his granddaughter had inflicted upon her own daughter, Old Quil's great-granddaughter.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Jared and told him to call the others and have them meet him at the house first thing in the morning. Jared agreed, and with the conversation at an end, Sam began jogging back to his house to ready himself for the meeting.

He wanted to make sure he had food in the house before the pack descended on his home. If he knew anything, he knew that a hungry pack could get volatile when there was nothing to eat. He wanted to make sure that he had the necessary food in the house. If not he would have to do some shopping before the meeting.

As he entered the house he walked to the refrigerator and opened it to find nothing but a carton of milk and a few beers. He found it hard to keep food in the house with the appetite of the wolves. Sam sighed, wondering how he was going to keep up with the eating habits of the ever growing brood.

He knew something had to be done. He thought that maybe the guys would have to start pitching in a little extra money if they kept eating at his house. He hated to ask them, for he was happy with them there more than not. It kept his mind off of things he didn't wish to think about, but he was constantly out of food and he used his own stipend he was paid from the council as a protector of the people to feed this bunch of over grown stomachs.

Of course he made a little money with working on projects around the Rez. Fixing roofs, washing machines and dishwashers and so on; but, he paid his bills with that, even still things were tight.

He was in the process of starting his own construction company, but was finding it hard to get the equipment he needed to set out on this venture. He had a meeting with the council to see if they would back him with the intention of using the pack as his associates, giving them some extra money to live on as well.

He hoped rather than believe this would come to something, but he still kept his fingers crossed that they would help him out.

Sam grabbed a pen and notebook and proceeded to make a list of things he needed at the supermarket and headed out the door and climbed into his truck. He drove to the supermarket in Forks for they had more to offer than the small store belonging to the Ateara's on the Reservation. On top of the fact the store in Forks was cheaper.

The Ateara's store was good choice when something was needed in a hurry, especially with the price of gas. It made more sense to pick up something there than drive to Forks for a few things, but Sam was in need of more than a few things. He had to buy in quantity; it just made good sense to drive to Forks for his needs this time.

As Sam grabbed a cart and made his way through the market, he concentrated on what was needed not only for the morning meeting, but for the rest of the week. He threw tons of meat and vegetables in the cart. After getting everything he needed, he grabbed a few cases of beer and headed to the cash register.

After placing his packages on the belt he heard the ringing of the cash register as it dinged out the prices of his groceries. Sam cringed once again as he knew this would probably take all he made this week and he still had to pay the electric bill.

He sighed; thanking God he had a room addition that he and Paul still had to finish and knew it would take at least a couple of more days before they got paid, but he knew he would make enough to pay what was left of his bills only for it to start all over again the next month, which was also only a few days away.

As Sam stood there waiting for the girl at the register to ring up his purchases, he noticed the girl smiling sensually at him. He was usually used to the ladies paying him such attention. But for some reason today he felt violated, the flirting of this girl sent a chill down his spine. He blushed, as the girl told him the damage and Sam held out the two hundred dollars owed.

When the girl took his money she made sure to slide her hand softly over his and gave him a wink while doing so. Sam pulled his hand away quickly and turned to load his bags into the cart to take to his truck.

The girl called to Sam to take his change, as he cringed once again hating to touch this girl. He held out his hand for her to drop the change into, only for the girl to take one of her hands and place it under his, holding it as she dropped the change into his hand placing her open hand over the money and Sam's hand as she spoke.

"You're a shy one aren't you big boy," she said in a sexy voice giving him a wink. Sam cleared his throat, folding his fingers over the money and jerked his hand out of the girl's hands. Giving her a disgusted look, letting her know he wasn't interested, he turned, stuffed the money into his pocket, and wheeled the cart to his truck.

On the way back to his house he thought about the girl at the supermarket. He couldn't believe the forwardness of some girls these days, whatever happened to the guy making the first move. There were other ways to get a man's attention other than putting yourself out there like some prostitute he thought.

He sighed as he thought maybe it was just him…he just didn't want to get involved with anyone, he didn't want to start something with someone, only to be hurt once again especially with his knowledge of imprinting. He didn't think his heart could handle it again.

Once home he put the groceries away and grabbed one of the cold beers left in the refrigerator. He kicked back on the sofa propping his feet up on the coffee table and turned on the television watching what was left of the baseball game that was on.

As he did this, his thoughts drifted to the furniture he sat on, and how Harry Clearwater spread the word of his need for furniture after Leah left taking all she brought into his home. Sam had gotten rid of his mother's furniture because it was badly worn with it's constant use over the years; including the bed. It was too small for him anyway with his sudden growth after becoming a wolf.

Leah had went out and bought an oversized king size bed that he fit perfectly in, but took it with her, probably thinking Embry would fit perfectly as well. It wasn't long before his house was filled with new furniture including a new king size bed fresh out of the box.

Sam always wondered if Harry was the one who bought it for him. He also wondered if Harry felt responsible for what had happened with his late realization of imprinting. He should have known Sam wouldn't have blamed him for anything concerning the wolves. At the time no one knew much of what to expect concerning the wolves.

Sam finally put it down as Harry being a very nice man who wanted to help ease Sam's pain in losing his daughter due to something he had no control over. It wasn't long after that that Harry had a massive heart attack and died. Sam felt the loss of this man, for he thought of him as a father. He was more of a father to him than his own ever was so Sam took his loss badly.

At the end of this thought he downed the beer in one gulp and placed the empty can on the table next to his feet and laid his head back against the sofa and before long drifted off to sleep. When he awoke he found himself sprawled out on the sofa with the television still on, only the image had changed from the ball game to the news.

He sat up and stretched out his limbs and groaned as his muscles snapped and popped in relief. He reached for the remote and clicked the television off, as he stood up and walked to the bathroom to ready himself for the day.

He stared out the window noticing that the sun had begun to rise. He groaned as he felt the first pull of his muscle in pain as he moved. He hated sleeping on that couch, it made his muscles sore and he wished now that he would have forgone watching the game; not that he watched much of it any way, and just went to bed.

After leaving the bathroom feeling somewhat refreshed he went to the kitchen and pulled out the bacon, sausage, eggs and six rolls of biscuits. While cooking breakfast for the guys Seth walked in.

"Morning Sam, need some help?" Seth asked. Sam turned and repeated the sentiment and gladly accepted his help.

"So, have you met your new step sister yet?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yep, she had just got there before I finished patrol," Seth said with a smile.

"Sooo?" Sam gestured for him to go on. He wanted to know what kind of person he was going to have to deal with. Seth smiled as he whipped the eggs in the bowl he had positioned in his arm.

"She's nice," is all Seth said. Sam looked at Seth in confusion and irritation. He wondered with Seth not saying much about this girl because she was someone to be reckoned with or was she just a plain Jane and he didn't think much of her at all.

"Seth…" Sam said giving him an irritated look. Seth chuckled.

"Sorry Sam," he said as he sat the bowl down and turned to look at Sam. "She really is nice and she's very, very beautiful. If she wasn't my step sister I'd give someone a run for their money, if there was a 'someone', which I don't think there is," he chuckled and continued.

"She's really sad though, I could see it in her eyes. I don't think she and Charlie hit it off as well as we expected. You know how Charlie can be and it kind of pisses me off that he isn't giving her much of a chance," Seth said.

Sam looked at Seth with concern, "what do you mean she looks sad? Is she showing signs of phasing?" Sam asked, ignoring the part about Charlie.

"No, nothing like that…she's just sad Sam, I don't know what else to say. She's had a hard life living with that monster of a mother of hers," Seth said and clammed up thinking he let out something that wasn't supposed to be said. Sam chuckled.

"Don't worry pup, I've talked to Old Quil and he wants the pack to know about what her mother has done to her. Which is one of the reasons for this meeting," Sam explained. Seth let out the air he was holding in relief.

"She asked me last night if she could come with me to the pack meeting, but I told her she wasn't pack yet and this meeting was for pack mates only," Seth explained. Sam looked over at Seth in shock.

"She wanted to come to the meeting?" Sam asked. Seth nodded his head as he poured the egg mixture into the hot skillet.

"Yep, she seems excited in meeting the pack, Sam. I think she wants to feel the closeness of a family, and with the way Charlie's been acting, she knows she won't get it there."

"What about Old Quil, he's her great-grandfather, she still has him," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, maybe, but she hasn't met him yet, and with the way Charlie's going on, she's not likely to any time soon," Seth said.

"Why…what's Charlie up to now, that suborn old goat," Sam expressed with a chuckle.

"He hates that Bella thinks of her step dad as her father, Charlie is seething over that one and he doesn't want her to get involved with her great-grandfather until he's had a chance to get to know her better, but he's going at it all wrong, Sam, and he's upsetting Bella more than helping her," Seth said sadly as he stirred the egg mixture in the skillet.

"Humm…yeah, you're right Seth, let me think on it, maybe there's something I can do to make it easier for her," Sam said in thought.

"That'd be great Sam," Seth said as he pulled the biscuits out of the oven.

It wasn't long at all before the rest of the pack arrived. After saying their hello's they settled at the table and ate the breakfast Sam had provided. Sam never conducted business at the table while they ate, for it wouldn't do any good. The guys were so into the food that they didn't hear anything while eating, so Sam waited until they were finished before he spoke.

Once finished they all sat back patting their stomachs and sighing happily. Sam looked around the table and shook his head and chuckled.

"Alright listen up guys. First off, I want to tell you that if you are going to continue eating here at my house, you're going to have to start forking over a little money. You're literally eating me out of house and home, not that I mind, but its putting a strain on my wallet," Sam explained. The guys nodded and said they understood and offered to help out, which he was happy about.

"Next I'm in need of your help with a bonfire that Old Quil wishes to throw Friday night. It seems we might possibly have a new wolf joining us soon, although we're not sure as of yet."

"A new wolf?" Paul asked confused, "who?" he asked.

"She's Old Quil's great-granddaughter, Chief Swan's daughter and she's also young Quil's cousin. She just arrived last night and is currently living in Seth's house," Sam said, as the group looked over at Seth and Quil.

"Old Quil wants us to welcome her with a bonfire and he wants us to be on our best behavior," Sam finished, looking around the room showing them he was serious about being perfect gentlemen.

"What's so special about her? So what if she's Old Quil's great-granddaughter. What makes her any different than any of us?" Paul chided, causing young Quil to growl at Paul's statement, which they all ignored.

"Can it Paul, this is exactly what I was talking about. This girl has been through hell and back, you have no idea what she has been through," Sam began.

He explained to the pack some of what Isabella had gone through living with her mother. He told them of her step-father and how he has taken her under his wing. He even went as far as to explain how Charlie was acting as of late, disregarding her former horrors she's had to endure.

The pack looked horrified listening to Sam and hearing what this girl had gone through, they had never heard of such a thing, well not on the Rez anyway. Sam explained how her step-father had to be told of our secret to get her to come back to the Reservation, which shocked the pack as well.

Sam continued telling them that evidently Old Quil trusted him enough to tell Phil about the protectors and had talked to Isabella as well over the internet and told her what the possibilities were. She was happy to come here and meet us.

They couldn't believe after hearing Charlie talk non-stop about his daughter that he was treating her in this manner. In finishing the pack vowed to keep her safe and help in any way they could to make her feel at home here where she belonged.

Embry volunteered himself and Leah to do the shopping and make whatever food was needed to go along with the hamburgers and hot dogs he was sure Sam would cook on the grill. Sam smiled, happy that he wouldn't have to cook for once, besides running the grill. The others offered to gather the wood and set up the tables and whatever else was needed to get ready for the bonfire.

After everything was said and the plan for the bonfire was set, Sam dismissed the group. On the way home Embry's thoughts drifted towards this Isabella, and how she might be destined to join the pack.

He hated hearing that anyone's fate was wrapped around this world of theirs, but he couldn't help but be glad in a way. He thought of Leah, and how alone she had felt being the only female wolf. If this Isabella became a wolf then Leah wouldn't be the only female and maybe she would feel better about this situation and start joining the pack at our meetings.

Maybe Leah and she could become best friends and all will be right in the world once again, now if only Sam could find someone. Embry knew the pack was leery of dating with the threat of imprinting hanging over their heads. Embry was glad he had found his imprint and didn't have that threat hanging over his head any longer.

But the rest of the pack knew if they fell in love or God-forbid the woman fell in love with them they would soon enough break their hearts as Sam's was with him imprinting on Leah, Embry thought with a sigh. "One thing at a time Em," he said softly to himself, but even with his own warning, his mind began to wander once again.

It brought back memories of how devastated Leah was in losing her father. Not only that, but she felt wounded with her mother seeing Chief Swan only months after her father's death. She confronted her mother about this and found out things she didn't know, but after thinking on this, it kind of reminded her of what she did to Sam and she accepted Chief Swan knowing he made her mother happy, something evidently Sue hadn't felt in some time.

She learned that Sue and Charlie dated for a time in high school, they fell in love and wanted to marry, but her father refused to allow it, saying no daughter of his was going to marry some paleface. It not only devastated Sue, but Charlie as well.

To please her father she married Harry Clearwater because her father thought him a better choice. She learned to love Harry, but she loved Charlie more. She kept her distance from Charlie knowing it could never be like it was once before.

In the meantime Charlie met and married Renée. This saddened Sue to no end, but she knew she had no right to say anything about it due to her marriage to Harry.

It hurt even more when Renée up and left Charlie taking his baby girl. She wanted nothing more than to comfort Charlie, but knew she couldn't go near him, for it would have upset Harry; even though he and Charlie had been best friends since childhood.

Harry was a good man and he did love her more than she deserved and she stayed with him until his untimely death.

Charlie started hanging out more at the Clearwater house, if for nothing else to be there for Sue and her children. He helped her get over the loss of a man she had been with for over twenty two years.

Slowly the romance began again between the two of them until they couldn't help themselves and became what they once were as teens. They truly did love one another, and after Leah figured this out she resigned herself to the idea that Charlie and Sue did belong together. She was happy for her mother who found the love of her life once again.

In remembrance of that hard time with Leah and her mother, Embry was glad that Leah was happy for her mother and although it wouldn't happen between Leah and Sam again, he only wanted what was best for his brother.

In remembering how Charlie loved Sue, he found it hard to think that he would put his own daughter through this. In Sam's own words he said that Charlie was being abrasive to his daughter and Embry wondered why.

He knew Charlie could be a hard arse sometimes, but this was his daughter. A daughter that he spoke kindly of and said he loved more than life itself. So why was he being so hard on her?

This confused Embry and he needed to get home and talk to Leah about this. If anyone had a clue what was going on in Charlie's head it would be his mate, he thought, before taking off in a jog wanting to get home to Leah to give her the news about the possible new wolf and ask about Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up confused at her surroundings. She sat up quickly and stared around the unfamiliar room before realizing where she was. She let out the air she was holding when she remembered she was in the room given to her by her step-mother.

Running her fingers through her hair, she stared out the window just above her bed and looked down at the open grassy area that led to the woods just a short distance away. It had stopped raining, but the trees still dripped with the remnants of the earlier storm she heard subconsciously throughout the night.

It was beautiful here, so green. She could smell the salt off the ocean not far from here that Phil told her about. The smell of fresh air, the pine from the evergreen trees that sat close to the house where she now lived. She took in a deep breath that seemed to calm her nerves.

She wondered if she would get the chance to meet her great-grandfather that she talked to not two days ago, and prayed he was not like her mother, seeing she was part of his family. This she worried more about, as her grandmother was the fruit of his loins.

She also worried if she would be one of the wolves, even though she still hadn't felt any of the warning signs that her great-grandfather told her about. She wondered what Seth meant when he said he hoped that she never became one of them. She would make sure to ask Old Quil about it when she finally got to meet him, if Charlie ever let her meet him.

But Seth said if Old Quil wanted to see her that nothing would stop him, including Charlie no matter what her father said. She hoped that was the case because she truly did want to meet him so he could explain more about the wolf's transformation, if it ever happened to her.

She wanted to see if Old Quil was like her mother so she could run for her life before they tortured her like her own mother did. She thanked God that Phil gave her the credit card, just in case she had to run.

She could go anywhere in the United States and start her own life without anyone knowing where she was. Phil might find out after checking his bill for the credit card, but she was sure he wouldn't tell anyone, especially after she told him that Renée's family was as bad as she was.

She needed to know, this worrying was driving her crazy. She knew she couldn't handle this much longer. Sure she had patience, but she was tired of living this way, she wanted to feel free, she wanted to finally be happy, and most of all she wanted to be loved like the other children she met growing up with normal parents.

That was something she never had while living with Renée. Sure she loved Phil, and he loved her, but it wasn't the same. She wanted her family, her real family to love her; and, all this waiting and confusion was setting heavily on her mind.

Bella kicked the blankets off her legs and stood next to her bed. She picked up the satchel that now lay close to the closet in her room and rifled through it to find a change of clothes. Bella settled for a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue tank top with a white button up shirt. She found her blue bra and panty set and laid them on the bed throwing her bag once again against the closet door.

She picked up the chosen outfit, made her way to the bathroom, and showered once again. She knew she showered the night before, but she felt sweaty and needed to wash off the grimy feeling.

After brushing her teeth, running a brush through her hair, and placing it in a high pony tail she made her way back into her room and made her bed. She looked around to make sure the room looked clean. She didn't want Sue to think she was a slob.

She picked up her nap sack that she used as a purse and bounced down the steps and into the kitchen where she found a note lying on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read it.

**Bella**

**Your father is at work and I had to put in a few hours in at the clinic here on the Reservation. I put some breakfast in the microwave for you in case you're hungry. I'll be home by two o'clock this afternoon. If you need me my cell phone number is on the bulletin board next to the refrigerator. Have a nice day sweetheart. **

** It was signed simply: Sue**

Bella looked at the clock that sat above the refrigerator and noticed it was only nine o'clock in the morning. She sighed wondering what she was going to do with herself for the next five hours.

She walked over to the microwave and opened the door to find some bacon and scrambled eggs. She closed the door back and hit the timer and waited for the ding, letting her know it was finished. Once it was done she sat at the table and ate, and when she finished she washed her plate, dried it and put it away.

She walked around the house wondering what to do. Cleaning was out for the house was spotless, which was a credit to Sue. Bella thought of random things as she walked around the house. She wondered what Sue did for a living, as she remembered the note saying she was putting a few hours in at the clinic. Was she a nurse, doctor, or was she just volunteering her services. Bella realized she still had much to learn about her newly found family.

Bella walked to the front door and opened it and stared out through the screen door. After a few minutes she opened the screen door that screeched loudly bringing to her attention that it was in dire needed of some W.D.40 to ease it's tension. She ventured out on the front porch.

She held on to the door and eased it back closed as to not let it slam, and walked over to the step and sat down. Her eyes scan the area, looking over what she could see of the neighborhood, which wasn't much.

She noticed most the houses on the street were canvased with trees. This place wasn't anything like Florida, she thought, where the houses were a few feet from one another. Here you would have to walk at least a half a block down the street before you could see the next house, which she liked in a way. No nosy neighbors peeking into someone else's business.

It wasn't long before she noticed a guy walking towards the house. He was huge, not only tall, but his shoulders were broad, he had short spiky dark hair and a square jaw and his neck looked like some of the players on Phil's ball team. He only wore denim shorts and nothing else. He was even shy of shoes.

As he got closer he looked up at Bella and smiled. His white pearly teeth glared in the sun, and she found herself thinking he was quite good looking, and wondered if he was one of the wolves. He stopped just in front of Bella still wearing the gorgeous smile.

"Hey," he said with a wave of his hand, "are you Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Bella," she replied. He held out his hand, as he introduced himself, as Bella slowly placed her hand in his.

"I'm Quil…the sixth, I'm Old Quil's great-grandson, so I guess that makes us cousins," he said as he grasped Bella's hand and lightly gave it a shake before releasing it.

"Wow, you're beautiful," he replied unthinkingly. Bella blushed feverishly. He laughed and apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, sometimes I say things before I think," he said softly.

"It's okay, it's just no one has ever told me that before," she replied.

"You're joking right?" he asked, as Bella shook her head no. "Well, they all had to be blind, or not paying attention," he said. Bella shook her head not believing him.

"Look, Pop, wanted me to come get you, he said he needs to talk to you if that's okay?" he explained, as he changed the subject.

"Pop?" Bella asked confused about who he was talking about.

"Oh…sorry, that's what I call Great-granddad…it's easier than going around all the time calling him Great-granddad, so I call him Pop. He seems to like it so it kind of stuck," he said. Bella thought about it for a few seconds and smiled with understanding, she was also glad to hear that she was invited to his house to meet her Great-granddad.

Bella smiled; glad her Great-grandfather took the initiative to speak to her first. Bella jumped up and noticed even with her standing on the porch Quil was still taller than she was.

"Let me get my bag and we can go," she said, excited at seeing her family finally. She knew Charlie didn't want her to go, but she wanted to finally meet him, and personally she could care less what Charlie thought at the moment.

She ran into the house and grabbed the bag off the kitchen table and ran back out on the porch. She smiled as Quil laughed at her excitement at meeting their great-grandfather. She walked next to her newly found cousin with silence at first. She felt like a child walking next to this giant and decided that he had to be one of the wolves.

"So, you're Aunt Renée's daughter, huh?" he asked, as Bella grimaced at her mother's name. Bella nodded her head letting him know she was, and then threw her bag over her shoulders, lowered her head looking down at the ground, stuffing her hands in the pocket of her jeans as she walked not wanting to think of her mother.

"Sorry, I heard there was some bad chemistry there. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I just meant to start off with the conversation of the whole Aunt, Uncle, and family thing. Your mother and my dad were cousins, and my dad's father and your mom's mother were siblings they were bother and sister, and Pop's son and daughters if I remember right, and if memories serve, there was some conflict between him and his daughter, my great-Aunt, and your grandmother Marie," he continued.

Bella nodded her head again, she didn't miss him saying that his dad and my mother **'were'** cousin's she'd have to ask him about that later, not wanting to get into that kind of conversation with him just yet. She didn't know him well enough yet to explain how horrible her life was living with the two of them, her mother and grandmother.

"Okay, I'm sorry, we don't have to discuss it, maybe some other time when we get to know each other better. But I want you to know Bella, I want you to not only be my cousin which we couldn't change anyway, but my friend… someday, if that's okay?" he asked. Bella looked up at Quil and smiled.

"I'd like that Quil, thank you," she said as they continued to walk to his house.

"So Pop says you might be one of the wolves someday? Have you noticed any signs?" he asked. Bella looked up at him and smiled once again and shook her head.

"No, nothing like Old Quil said might happen," Bella told him. Quil looked down at Bella, knowing she felt awkward with the whole family thing seeing his Aunt Renée took her away when she was very young. Hell he was just born when Renée took her away; being he was two years younger than her, but he had heard the stories of how wicked his Great-Aunt Marie was and made Renée her daughter just like her.

He felt sorry for Bella and all she had went through her entire life, and he was serious when he said he wanted to become her friend and he hoped someday it might happen.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about Pop. He's nothing like your mother. He'll help you if you do become like us, I mean if you phase into one of the wolves. He'll be there for you in any way you need him to be. All you have to do is trust him. I know that will take time, but you'll see, Pop can be a hard soul sometimes, but he's a great old man," he explained.

Bella hoped rather than believed that to be true. She wasn't the trusting sort, especially living with Renée all of her life. The only person she had ever trusted was Phil and even then he had to prove himself to her before the trust kicked in, and it did with the way he protected her from her mother more than not.

Of course there were times when Phil was at work that Renée made her feel lower than dirt, but once Phil found out he threatened her by telling her if she did it again, he would cut her off from her credit cards. That stopped her dead in her tracks. Then there was the time that Renée beat her with a belt, because Bella didn't move fast enough to suit her.

When Phil got home Bella was hiding in her room with the threat of more if she showed herself to Phil, but Phil was smarter than that. When he asked Renée where Bella was, she lied and said she was spending the night with friends.

Phil narrowed his eyes giving Renée the look of death, and marched to Bella's bedroom where he found a whimpering twelve year old crouched in the corner of her room. When he helped her out of the corner telling her it would be alright, he accidently touched her back causing Bella to scream out in pain.

On observation of Bella's back Phil cringed, he couldn't believe what he saw; it looked as though she had been beaten with a whip. Phil cared for Bella's wounds and called child protection, he was tired of this; he had to protect what he thought of as his daughter.

When the police arrived after being contacted by child protection, Renée tried to sneak out, but what she didn't know was there was an officer waiting just outside the door. The police escorted her back into the house and stood over her as she sat on the sofa biting her nail in fear, as well she should be, thought Phil.

Renée was arrested and made to do anger control classes. Bella was left in the care of Phil, while Renée went through the classes and made to stay away until further notice.

But what the state didn't know was that Renée was an expert at fooling people, and after a few months she made the councilors believe she was a changed woman. The courts released her with the promise of it never happening again or she would never see her child again.

Renée agreed and was back with her family. She never touched Bella again as she had promised, but she still made her life a living hell when Phil wasn't around. Bella wondered if Phil had told her Great-Grandfather that story; if truth be known, she really didn't know what Phil had told her family.

The only thing she did know for sure was he never told them about the guys that ventured into her room before Phil came to live with them. That was a big part of why she didn't trust anyone.

"Are you alright Bella?" Quil asked, bringing Bella out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized she had tuned Quil out as her mind thought back on things that truly she wished she could forget.

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry…my mind tends to wander at times," she replied with a smile.

"Well as long as you're alright," Quil said not sure whether to believe her or not.

They finally came up on a one story house that looked small on the outside. It had a small covered front porch and this house too held a pair of rocking chairs that sat happily on the porch.

When Quil opened the screen door she realized the inside of the house was bigger than what portrayed from the outside. Quil motioned for Bella to go in first and followed close behind, letting the door slam causing Bella to jump and turn to look up at Quil.

"Sorry," was his only plea.

When she turned back around she was confronted with another man, an older man. He too was tall, and although he showed his age, Bella could tell that at some time he too must have been a wolf. His broad shoulders he held straight with pride. His gray hair laid straight and flowed down his back. He wore a button up shirt with tribal symbols on each side of his chest. He wore blue jeans that fit him well and a pair of Moccasins on his feet.

Bella jumped back almost into her cousin Quil, startled by the closeness of this older man who she suspected to be her Great-grandfather. He smiled and reached for her hand.

"Bella…beautiful Bella, you look so much like your Great-Grandmother, the resemblance is remarkable," he announced.

"This is your Great-Grandfather Quil the Third, but everyone calls him Old Quil so as to separate the two of us," young Quil said.

"Yes, I remember your face from where we skyped the other day," Bella replied.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you in person child, come we must speak," he said as she followed him into the kitchen.

Old Quil picked up a beat up old tea kettle and filled it half full of water and placed it on the stove and turned on the fire beneath it. He then reached up in the cabinet and pulled down two cups with saucers and set them on the table. He reached for two spoons and placed them in the cups. He grabbed the tea strainer and placed it on one of the cups.

He removed the top of a small box that sat on the table and placed one teaspoon of tea in the strainer of the first cups. When the tea kettle began to whistle he pulled it off the stove and filled the cup through the strainer, doing the same with the other and then pushing one over to Bella and motioned for her to sit down at the table, as he followed after placing the strainer in the sink, sitting across from her.

"Sugar, cream?" he asked pushing the two condiments towards her. Bella shook her head no as she picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Um…it's quite good," she said, causing Old Quil to smile. He had a kind smile Bella thought as she continued to sip her tea.

"It's a special blend, I make it myself," he replied as Bella smiled at her great-granddad. His comment didn't surprise her. Phil had told her before she left Florida that he was the shaman of the tribe, so making his own tea didn't surprise her in the least.

After sipping his own tea he placed his cup onto the saucer in front of him and began to speak.

"Bella, I know you've been through a lot sweetheart, and I want you to know that I understand if you feel a little wary about talking to me about things. But I promise I will not judge you and I will give you the respect you deserve. Yes we need to talk about the wolf thing, but I'm more concerned about how you're dealing with what has happened to you throughout the years," he said as Bella lowered her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"I understand that you don't know me that well, and I respect that, but I want you to know that you can come to me any time and tell me anything…whether that be some problem you're having here on the Reservation or about what's happened to you throughout the years, and especially about the wolves. Have you had any of the signs I told you to look for?" he asked. Bella shook her head.

"No, I have felt nothing yet. Is it certain that I will be one of the wolves or is it speculative at the moment?" she asked.

"It's not a sure thing child, I only feared that if Leah phased into a wolf that it was possible for you to do the same. I was worried with you being so far away from the Reservation and if it did happen you may hurt someone, accidently of course, and we couldn't have that now could we," he continued sincerely.

"Of course Great-grandfather, I understand completely. I'm glad I'm here and it's going to take some time to get used to being here, but I think it will be okay, or at least I hope so," Bella said, as her cousin Quil made his way into the kitchen quietly and sat down next to Bella. She turned and gave him a smile as he returned it.

"Call him Pop…he likes it," young Quil whispered into Bella ear. Old Quil laughed loudly.

"Yes, Isabella, if it pleases you please call me Pop. Young Quil finds it easier than Great-grandfather and it will do," Old Quil offered happily. After a few minutes his expression became solemn again, before asking.

"Would you like to talk about what you've been through with your mother? I'd be glad to help you get through it if you'd only let me. Phil has filled me in on everything, so if you wish to talk about it I'm here for you," he said. Bella shook her head violently.

"No!" she said urgently, and then said so quietly that she was sure neither one heard, "he hasn't told you everything," she whispered, but she wasn't aware of how highly alerted their senses were. She once again lowered her head fiddling with her fingers as they lay in her lap.

Old Quil looked questionably at Bella after hearing her comment. He rose to his feet wondering what in the hell his granddaughter had done to this child to cause her so much pain. He realized how withdrawn she was and hoped it was more for the fact she didn't know anyone here. He vowed at that moment to help his Great-Granddaughter in any way he could.

Old Quil walked over to Bella and placed his hands on both of Bella's arms and pulled her from her seat, he pulled her into his chest and held her tightly, but not enough to hurt her and then whispered into her ear.

"I promise you child, no one will ever harm you again, on promise of death I will be there for you and protect you from all who wish you harm," he promised. The younger Quil's expression was one of sadness. He too wondered what his Aunt had done to this beautiful girl, and he too promised the same as his Great-granddad.


	8. Chapter 8

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/proof reader/ advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Bella was surprised when she felt the warmth of her tears streak down her cheeks. No one had ever made her feel this welcome or loved. And his promises of keeping her safe were the last straws that freed her tears. Her Great-granddad held her close and rocked her back and forth letting her know she was safe and cared for.

When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, he smiled. He took the pads of his thumbs and wiped away the tears, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it to her to blow her nose on.

"We'll talk later when you feel strong enough or when you feel you can trust me enough to hear all you have to tell me, okay sweetie," he said sweetly.

"Thank you," is all she said as she nodded her head with her answer.

"Quil!" Old Quil called. Bella wondered when he had took off, and then figured when the water works started he must have made his exit, but with Old Quil's call he appeared again.

"Walk Bella back to her Dad's," he told his great-grandson.

"Yes sir," is all Quil said as he stood waiting for Bella to join him. Old Quil turned back to Bella.

"We'll talk soon child, and if you need me before that I'll be here," he said. Bella nodded her head and turned to her cousin.

"Are you ready, Bella?" her cousin asked. Bella nodded once again.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said and turned back to her Great-granddad.

"Thank you, I didn't know what to expect when I arrived, but I think I can trust you and the next time we meet, I'll try and tell you everything," she promised. Old Quil leaned down and kissed Bella on her forehead and gave her a smile.

"Go then, I'll see you soon child," he said as Bella walked out of the house, turning once before exiting and smiling at her Great-granddad and giving him a wave.

Old Quil stood looking towards the door even long after Bella and young Quil left. He felt his heart melt after meeting his Great-Grandchild. He didn't know what to think. It was obvious that Bella had been through more than what Phil had told him, and he feared what else she had left to tell.

He felt guilty in a way. If he had somehow found a way to keep his daughter there with him maybe he could have stopped all that went on so far away. He even felt if he had stopped his daughter that he could have stopped his Granddaughter from turning out so much like Marie; and, in doing so Bella wouldn't have had to go through all she had. Blame, he blamed himself.

But one thing for sure, it would never happen again, he meant every word of what he told his granddaughter. He would protector her even if it killed him. He planned to have a meeting with the pack as well, they too will watch over his granddaughter even with pain of death. He would see to it.

He also planned to have a talk with Bella's father. He didn't know what was going on there, but Charlie will not keep his grandchild from him, even if he had to take her into his own house to live.

He knew how bull headed Charlie could be. Well…not with his Great-grandbaby, he thought. Bella had been through enough, and there was no way he'd allow Charlie to make it even rougher on her. Yes, he will have a talk with the Chief. Policeman or not, he will hear him out and deal with it.

XXX

Once young Quil and Bella walked up in front of Sue's and Charlie's house Quil said his good-byes and left her. She noticed the squad car parked in front of the house and wondered why Charlie was home so early. She thought maybe he came home for lunch. She walked into the house to find Charlie standing between the kitchen and the hallway.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you," he yelled, as he stood there with his hands on his hips and his face all pinched in irritation. Bella didn't know what to say. She had seen this look on Renée's face many times and her heart began to pound with worry.

"I…I've b…been with my Great-granddad, he sent Quil over," is all she got out before Charlie went ballistic.

"I told you to stay away from him until I have spent some time with you! How dare you go against my wishes, I am your father and you will do as I say or else," he yelled. Bella cringed at his words and backed into the wall and stood with her head down, and her arms folded over her chest. She felt bad not doing as she was told, at least until he said or else, because when he said that she jerked her head up and glared at him.

"Or else what?!" she yelled back, "who do I think I am? Who do you think you are? I am almost nineteen years old, and I don't have to do anything you say! And you have no right giving me ultimatums. I know I promised Phil I would try with my family, but I will not be talked to in this way. You have done nothing, but order me to do this or don't do that since I got here, well I have news for you Charlie!" is all she got out before Charlie started again.

"You listen to me, I am your father not Phil! I also will not stand here and listen to you call me by my given name…I am Dad, Father or Daddy, but you will not call me Charlie again is that clear!" he screamed.

Bella listened to Charlie scream and she knew she had made a mistake in coming here, this wasn't going to be any better than being with Renée. Bella could feel her lower lip quiver, but she forced herself the best she could not to cry, she will not cry in front of Charlie, she will not cry, she yelled to herself in her head over and over.

Bella ran upstairs and slammed the door, throwing herself on her bed. She couldn't stop the tears any longer as she laid on her bed, sobbing. She wished she hadn't come here, she should have known it would be like this, it was always like this, why should here be any different than anywhere else, she thought.

After a while she sat on her bed and stared out the window, trying to decide what to do. Why did she promise Phil she would stay and try to work this out with her father? She asked herself. It was obvious it wasn't working; Charlie was just too stubborn, wanting, always wanting. He wanted her to forget about Phil about her maternal family, and belong only to him, his daughter.

He never tried to see how hard this was for her, or why she felt the way she did about him. Hell, he didn't even want to know what went on while she lived with Renée, or at least he didn't ask. Her Great-granddad did though, he wanted to know, he wanted to make this transition as easy as he could for her, but her own father didn't; he only screamed and demanded things from her, he didn't even try to see how she felt about being there.

Bella felt lost, alone, well maybe not alone. She did like Sue and Seth, they made her feel at home, and even her cousin Quil, along with her Great-Grandfather made her feel at home. But Charlie never did, it was almost as if he blamed her for what Renée had done, in keeping her away from him.

Why didn't he see it wasn't her fault, and why couldn't he understand that Phil was more of a father to her than he was. He was there, Charlie wasn't, even if it wasn't his fault, it wasn't Bella's either. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair, she thought as she stared out amongst the tree tops.

Bella did feel lost though, lost in an environment she knew nothing about, around people she didn't even know; but, this was something she could work with, with her Granddad's help of course. She knew she would meet new people, especially the wolf pack, she was looking forward to meeting them.

She wondered once again, if she would become one of them. From what her Granddad had said and Phil had told her they were like a family all rolled into one, and that was something Bella longed for, a family, a family that would love her, protect her like families were supposed to do.

Unlike what she was used to, she longed for this type of life, but Charlie was making it difficult by trying to keep her away from her Great-granddad, she thought as she sniffed, using the sleeve of her blouse to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Bella heard a soft knock come to her door; she straightened up and called for whoever was there to come in. The door creeped open slightly as Seth's head slipped through the small opening.

"Hey Bella, Mom sent me up to let you know dinner was ready," he said with a smile. Bella shook her head, as she wondered how it got so late. She wondered how long she had been sitting here looking out the window.

"Thanks Seth, but I'm not really hungry. Please make my apologies to your mom for me," she said softly. Seth noticed the streaks on her cheeks and the redness of her eyes and knew she had been crying.

"Are you okay Bella? Did Charlie do something to hurt you again?" he asked caringly. Bella shook her head again.

"I'm fine Seth, thanks, I just kind of want to be left alone for a while if that's okay," she replied with a forced smile. Seth looked at her for a few minutes wishing he could help, but knew there wasn't anything he could do.

He knew how Charlie was, and although he knew how Charlie liked his privacy, especially when it came to family, he thought that maybe he would mention to the pack about what was going on at his house and maybe someone would have an idea on what could be done. He liked Bella and he knew that if Charlie didn't settle down he was going to lose his daughter and was too stubborn to see it for himself.

"Okay Bella, if you need anything, I'm here for you, okay?" he offered. Bella turned back to him once again and gave in another forced smile and nodded, before returning to stare back out the window.

Seth returned to the kitchen and gave Charlie a wicked glare, and then turned to his mother.

"Bella says she not hungry and wishes me to apologize for her absence," Seth said. Sue looked at Seth as she noticed the death glare Seth was giving Charlie. Sue looked over at Charlie who just sat down as Seth entered the room, as she wondered what he had done now to make Bella upset again. She shook her head and got up and grabbed Bella's plate and started filling it for her for later.

"I'll put something back for her in case she gets hungry later," she said. Charlie shot his head up to look at his wife in irritation.

"No, she either eats now with us or she won't eat," Charlie growled. Seth jumped to his feet, knocking the chair he was sitting in to the floor, giving Charlie the look of death.

"I think I'll eat at Sam's," he roared, "this is bull crap," he continued as he ran out the back door letting it slam in his wake.

"Doesn't anyone in this house have any respect for anyone," Charlie yelled. Sue slammed her fork down, giving Charlie her own glare. Charlie looked over to her shocked with her action.

"This is going to stop this instant," Sue said in a low meaningful voice. "You have to earn respect Charlie, something you haven't tried to give that beautiful girl upstairs. Have you even asked how she was, or tried to find out what that so called mother of hers did to her? No, you haven't, all you can think of is getting her to do what you want her to do. To forget the only man she has known as her father since she was ten years old, you haven't even tried to get to know that girl upstairs and you're already making demands on her. I'll tell you right now Charlie Swan, you either make your peace with that girl or you will leave this house until you learn that other people have feelings as well," she demanded.

"Is that what you want Sue, because I'll take Bella and we'll leave this house if that's what you want," Charlie yelled. Sue stared at him in disbelief.

"You would leave me because I demand you bond with your own daughter? Maybe she was better off with Renée and Phil if that's how you feel about it. I love you Charlie, but I have had enough. She has been here two days and you have done nothing but turn this house upside down. Enough is enough, if you want to leave instead of showing that girl some compassion and love then go, but I'll tell you something right now…she won't go with you, and she's more than welcome to stay here without you," Sue said to Charlie as she too left the table and stormed to their bedroom and slammed the door.

Charlie sat there and huffed. He knew he was doing things the wrong way, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted nothing else but to show Bella the love she deserved, but the thought of her thinking another man was her father irked him, he couldn't help the jealousy that ran through him and he'd be damned if he let his daughter think of another man as her father.

It was then he heard the door to his and Sue's bedroom open and saw she had thrown out a pillow and blanket, slamming the door once again, and then heard the lock fall into place. Charlie sighed, I guess the couch it is then, he thought.

The more he thought about it the more upset he got. He knew he couldn't get into his and Sue's bedroom, so he stormed into the laundry room hoping he had a change of clothes in there which he did. He packed the change of clothes he found into a grocery bag, and went to the bathroom and grabbed his razor and threw it into the bag as well. He would get anything else he needed later. He figured he'd grab Bella and they could spend the night with his best friend Billy.

When he finished, he climbed up the stairs and knocked on Bella's door.

"Bells, I'm coming in he said as he entered her bedroom. He found her sitting on the bed, staring out the window. He rolled his eyes.

"Bells, get a bag ready were leaving, were going to spend the night with a friend of mine," he ordered. Bella turned and looked at him. He saw the same thing Seth did earlier, a tear streaked face and red eyes. He sighed and shook his head. "Come on Bella, hurry up, let's go," he ordered again. Bella shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said glaring at him.

"I said come on Bella," he repeated, picking up her satchel and throwing it on the bed next to her. She looked down at the bag and picked it up and dropped it on the floor next to her bed.

"I said, I'm not going anywhere with you," she repeated through gritted teeth.

"As your father I'm ordering you to grab that bag and come on," he growled. Bella shook her head, and gave him a smirk.

"Father? You're not my father…If you were my father you would have protected me from that thing I called a mother. You're a policeman for god sakes! You let her hurt me in more ways than I can count. Father!" she said as she got to her feet.

"Why didn't you come to see me, see what she was doing to me?" she asked not waiting for him to answer she continued, "I'll tell you why, you didn't want me. Facing me would have made it real, this way you could get all the attention, make people feel sorry for poor, poor Charlie…Renée took his little girl away from him," Bella said in a whining voice.

"Bella, I couldn't the judge said you belonged with your mother and she wouldn't allow me to visit," he tried to explain. Bella shook her head in disgust.

"If I had a child CHARLIE," she said making a point using his given name. "I'd fight heaven and earth to see my child. I wouldn't care what anyone said, especially if I thought she was being abused," she continued.

"I didn't know you were being abused Bella," he said trying to cover his ass.

"You didn't try to see me Charlie, at all. It doesn't matter if you knew or not, you didn't even try. And have you even asked what happened to me?" she asked still not waiting for him to answer.

"No, you have not…you're too caught up in me calling you daddy, trying to make me forget the man who really raised me. Which is never going to happen by the way; especially with the way you're treating me now. So, if you want to leave, leave, but I'm not going with you. And once you're gone my promise to Phil will be full-filled, and I can go where ever I please!" Bella told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just that…I promised Phil I would try to get to know you, and that is the only reason I'm still here. I didn't come here for you Charlie…I came here because I promised Phil I would try. So do us both a favor and leave…Please," she said as she sat down on the bed again and continued looking out her window.

Charlie stood there in shock. He didn't know what to think. His daughter hated him as much as she did her own mother. God, what did her mother do to her? He thought not having a clue.

Sue had said the same thing about how he hadn't asked her about what his daughter had gone through and with hearing it again from Bella he wondered himself why he hadn't asked.

That should have been the first thing they talked about, or at least tried to talk about. What the hell was wrong with him? She was right…why didn't he fight to see her? If nothing else to make sure she was treated well.

Charlie ran his hand across his face as everything started to sink in. It was for sure nothing was going to be settled tonight. So he softly closed the door and made his way down the stairs.

He threw the bag that had his change of clothes into the laundry room on the dryer, and on his way back through the hallway he picked up the pillow and blanket, and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, staring out into space.

"Shit," he cursed, knowing he had really screwed up this time. His daughter hated him. He had run all his family off including his wife who now slept comfortably in their bed as he had to sleep on the sofa.

Well…he deserved this, he thought to himself. He laid the pillow on the arm of the sofa and punched it in the center before laying down on it pulling the blanket over him as he laid staring at the ceiling as his thoughts ran guiltily through his head.

He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. He had a lot of explaining to do to his family, but more so to his daughter. He sighed, not knowing in the least how he was going to make this up to all them.


	9. Chapter 9

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof Reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 8

* * *

Seth was angry, angrier than he had ever been. His whole body was shaking so hard he knew the inevitable was about to happen; and, sure enough, before he could disrobe he burst into a ball of fur as his clothes flew through the air shredded, peppering to the ground as he roared out in a long angry howl, catching the attention of Jared who was patrolling not far away.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Jared asked worried that he caught a new vampire scent. Seth continued to growl, chomping at the bit, trying his best to calm himself enough to answer his second in command.

"Seth, answer me!" Jared ordered still worried.

"No, it isn't a vampire!" he growled out taking a few deep breaths as he felt himself start to calm. "It's Charlie," Seth growled still upset with his step-father.

"Charlie? Is he okay, does he need help?" Jared asked.

"No he's fine, he's always fine, but he'll need help if he doesn't straighten his arse out though, I can promise you that," he said angrily.

"What?" Jared asked confused. Seth let out a long breath and sighed.

"Never mind, I'll tell you at the meeting," he said. Old Quil called a meeting with the pack and they were supposed to meet at Sam's in a couple of hours, but Seth had to get out of the house before he tore into Charlie and hurt his mom more than she was hurt already.

He saw the hurt on his mother's face when he tore out of the house, but he knew it wasn't him that she was upset with. The one thing Seth knew better than anyone, besides Leah and Charlie, was you don't cross Sue Clearwater, or Swan as her name was now.

Seth knew his mother would tear Charlie a new one if he kept up this behavior. He just didn't understand why she hadn't done it already. Seth knew a little about what Bella had gone through, and learned even more with the meeting that morning. He was already upset that Bella had been treated so poorly, and with Charlie's behavior this evening, he lost it, and that is why he stormed out of the house.

Seth tuned out Jared as he ran through the woods at full speed trying to run off his anger before he went to Sam's; he wanted to talk to Sam before anyone got there and he wanted to be a little calmer before doing so.

He knew once he got started again, that the anger would return and he wanted to be calmer before it started again or else he would tear Sam's house to pieces.

Of course he also knew that Sam would order him to calm down and that's probably what he needed at the moment, so with this realization he shifted his direction and ran to Sam's house.

When he came to the back of Sam's house he searched the area looking for Sam's stash of shorts he kept hidden in hollow logs just for those wolves that phased unexpectedly, tearing their clothes to shreds. He found a pair of shorts and slid them on and walked into Sam's house calling out his name.

"Sam," he called as he walked into the living room, finding Sam in the kitchen making coffee getting ready once again for the meeting. He also smelled apple pie which caused Seth's stomach to growl, seeing he hadn't had his dinner due to Charlie's childish behavior.

"Seth what are you doing here so early," Sam asked as he turned and pulled out three apple pies from the oven. He also noticed five more sitting on the counter cooling. He turned and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of left over spaghetti. He grabbed a fork and started eating it cold; he was hungry and didn't care if it was cold or not as he took mouthful after mouthful of the pasta that would curb his appetite to a point.

Sam leaned against the cabinet with his arms crossed over his chest his eyebrows raised waiting for the unanswered question he had asked that Seth still hadn't answered. He could almost smell the anger coming from the youngest pup in the pack as he shoveled mouthfuls of pasta into his mouth.

When Seth finished off the bowl of spaghetti, he moved to the sink and filled the empty bowl with hot water and took a deep breath, as he grabbed the side of the sink to steady himself, trying for some kind of calmness to wash over him. After a few seconds he looked over at Sam and sighed.

"We have to do something Sam. Charlie is carrying this whole 'I'm your daddy' too far. He's causing Bella more pain that she needs to handle right now; she needs our help Sam," Seth breathed out in a huff.

"What happened?" he asked Seth almost in a whisper to keep him calm. Seth took in a deep breath and began to explain the evening to Sam, including how Bella looked when he went up to tell her dinner was ready. He began to get angry again and sure enough Sam ordered him to calm down, and with his order Seth did as he was ordered. He let out a long breath and continued.

Sam thought on all Seth had said and told him to explain it again to Old Quil when he got there. Sam was sure Bella's granddad would handle this. He didn't know what was going on with Charlie, but knowing Old Quil as he did, he knew he would handle it and soon.

Seth helped Sam once again get things ready for the unexpected meeting Old Quil had asked for. It was unusual for one of the elders to ask for a meeting alone with only him and the wolves, and Sam figured it had to do with his great-granddaughter.

Old Quil knew Sam met with the other wolves that morning, so he knew they knew some of what Bella had been through; but, Old Quil was going to ask them himself for their help protecting his loved one, even if it was against her own father.

Old Quil was the first to arrive, besides Seth. Sam set a chair in the middle of the room so Old Quil would be facing the pack when he decided to speak. Once settled, Sam brought him a cup of coffee and a slice of the store bought apple pie that he had just heated up, which he took gratefully.

Old Quil was one of the original wolves from the wolf pack from long ago, back when Levi Uley and his alpha Ephraim Black who was also chief of the tribe back then, ran together as brothers.

He missed them dearly, but with him being the only shaman of the tribe, he thought it necessary to live as long as possible to help out his people and the new pack that outnumbered them two to one so far; so, he kept up his phasing from time to time, which explained his long life to date.

It also explained his appetite. Although, it wasn't as large as the current wolf pack's, he still enjoyed his food and a lot of it.

It wasn't long before the other members of the pack joined them, and after eating and settling down the meeting began. Sam stood in front of his brothers and called the meeting to order.

"Alright guys settle down…As you all know Elder Quil as asked for this meeting, and as I'm sure you also know, it's about his great-granddaughter. There have been some circumstances that have occurred that need to be addressed, and something also needs to be said that Elder Quil doesn't know about as of yet," Sam said turning to Old Quil as the Elder looked concerned.

"What's happened?" he asked in a demanding voice. Sam looked over at Seth and nodded, telling him silently to take the floor and tell Old Quil what had happened just a few hours ago.

Seth cleared his voice and took a deep breath and explained what happened. Seth, along with the others, watched as Old Quil's eyes darkened in anger with his confession of Charlie's childish behavior.

After Seth finished, he took his seat breathing hard as his anger slowly began again. Sam looked at him with a quiet order to calm himself once again and Seth relaxed under the order. At the same time Old Quil pounded his fist against the arm of the chair he sat in and cursed.

"Damn it! That old fool is making things harder on the girl and on us," the Elder chided. He looked at Sam. "What else has been done that I know nothing about?" he asked as they all looked at Seth. Seth stood once again and told the Elder what he told the other wolves that morning.

About how Charlie had been demanding since Bella had got there. Told him that Charlie had ordered her not to see him, her own Great-Grandfather, which Old Quil already knew, but not how she was yelled at for going to him that very afternoon, for going after Charlie had told her not to go. Old Quil was steaming with anger.

"Do you see why I need your help? We have to get her out of that house! She can come stay with me, she's of age now and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. I felt there was something wrong in that household when Isabella visited me this morning, so I have called her step-father and told him she needed to speak to him. I've asked him to talk to her about moving in with me," he explained.

"He said he would, but he hates the way Isabella is being treated, and is now wondering if it was a good Idea for her to even be here. I've reassured him that she would be fine, especially if we can get her away from her real father. He didn't like it much, but he has agreed and is going to call her first thing in the morning," Old Quil continued explaining.

"He's also made some stipulations that he said he will tell Isabella about when he talks to her. One being that he will release her from her promise to try and get along with her family; and, if things keep on the way they are, even with her moving in with me, that he will come and get her and take her to his new home. I guess seeing that Bella is of age and has moved away, he has left Renée and plans to divorce her," Old Quil said shaking his head.

"I fear that Isabella has been through more than we know as well. I feel that if she is shown that she is safe and loved that she might be more open with me, but this won't happen if Charlie keeps up this jealousy of his; it will draw her into herself and may even make her run from us and that could be a very bad thing to happen. If she does carry the wolf gene she could shift into a wolf in front of someone and not only hurt them, but expose our secret," he said worriedly.

"Besides, I need to get to know my Great-Granddaughter, with just one meeting I've have grown very close to her…she needs our protection and love," Old Quil said sadly bowing his head as if he felt helpless.

"I want to go to the Clearwater-Swan house and get my Great-Granddaughter tomorrow and I'll need a few of you boys to accompany me, not only as a show of force, but to show Isabella that she will be cared for," Old Quil finished looking around the room.

The pack looked around at one another and then the chiming of the pack one at a time began as they stood.

"I'll go with you," young Quil said as he stood and it continued one at a time as the entire pack stood and said the same thing, offering their service. Sam stood proud with a smile on his face. So proud of his brothers as they all chimed in to help their shaman, their Elder and one of their own.

Sam looked at the door as he heard the sound of singing and drums being played from far off. It was then he saw the room brighten, it glowed all around the pack and Old Quil, but as he looked around the guys it seemed he was the only one noticing it. Was he seeing things? He didn't know, but he was drawn away from the phenomenon as the pack bumped fists together as they all agreed to help out Old Quil and his great-granddaughter.

They would all stand up and protect the small girl that one day, may or may not become like them. They would show her she was welcome, even loved. They would show her she was indeed one of their family, wolf or not.

Old Quil smiled at the pack's eagerness to help him and his grandbaby. He felt proud of the boys who stood in front of him. He thanked them all as he told them he would meet them here around ten the next morning.

They agreed and Sam dismissed the guys. The only ones left were young Quil and Seth. Quil waiting on his Granddad so he could take him home, and Seth because he didn't want to return to the house in case the feud was still going on. The two of them stood silently talking, as Old Quil turned and looked at Sam with a smile upon his face.

"I want to thank you once again. You've done one hell of a job with these boys. They've turned out great; ones to be well proud of," Old Quil praised.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you," Sam said shyly.

"Well…they're good boys, they do you proud Sam," he said as he turned and looked at young Quil, "Are you ready son?" he asked as young Quil looked at him and nodded, patting Seth on the shoulder. He joined his great-granddad as they headed out the door. Old Quil turned.

"Thanks again Sam and I'll see you in the morning," he said and left not waiting for an answer.

"My pleasure sir," Sam answered back knowing he could hear him even as he climbed into his truck. Sam turned to Seth as he sat at the table with his hands covering his face. He could see this mess with Isabella was cutting deep into his feelings. He knew that Seth felt like a big brother to Isabella, even though he was her junior, but felt helpless in what way to help her without tearing his family apart.

"You alright Seth?" Sam asked as he walked over to the young pup. Seth let out a long breath and nodded his head.

"It's been a long day Sam, would you mind if I slept here tonight? I really don't want to go home if they're still fighting," Seth asked. Sam smiled and patted him on the shoulder just like young Quil had earlier.

"Sure son, why don't you go on in and make yourself comfortable while I lock up," Sam insisted. Seth nodded and thanked Sam as he made his way to Sam's guest room while Sam walked around the house locking the doors.

He walked into the kitchen and began rinsing off the dishes and piling them into the dish washer, and after wiping off the counters he threw the washcloth into the sink. He then turned and made his way to his own bedroom and flopped himself onto the bed.

As he laid there he kept thinking of this girl everyone was making such a fuss over. Yes, she had evidently been through a lot and yes, she was Old Quil's great-granddaughter, but he wondered why she was so important to everyone?

He understood she needed to know of our secret and even her step-father needed to know to get her here; but, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why the pack and he, as far as that goes, was so drawn to her.

No one has even met the girl other than young Quil and Seth that he knew of anyway, so what is it about this girl that has caused such a bond between us all? She had become family literally overnight. She has been here all of two days and everyone loves her without even seeing her…he shook his head.

"What are you up to Taha Aki," Sam said softly. He could almost feel the friction in the room while the guys were here. Once we started talking about Isabella; a friction that was pulling us together as one, not that they weren't already, but there was something there. He could almost feel the presence of the Great Spirit in the room and hear the sound of tribal chanting and drums being played off in the distance, so softly that the others couldn't evidently hear. But Sam did.

He knew this because he looked around at the others while it was going on, and they had no clue. He would have seen it in their faces, if they would have heard it they would have looked towards the door to see where it was coming from and not one acknowledged what he heard.

Sam didn't know what was going on, and almost mentioned to Old Quil about it at the time, but everyone was so caught up in their plans to go save Isabella that it kind of got brushed under the rug for the time being. But, Sam wanted to ask Old Quil about it soon.

He wanted to know what it was all about, and he was almost sure it had something to do with Isabella. Yes, Sam would talk to Old Quil soon. If anyone knew it would be Old Quil, Sam thought, finally giving way to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof Reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 9

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning with the sun glaring into her eyes, her muscles in her neck, shoulders, and legs screaming at her to be set free from the position she was in. She had fallen asleep staring out the window into the night as she let her mind wander after her blow out with Charlie and must have fallen asleep.

She groaned as she tried to straighten out her limbs and hissed in pain. With her neck hardly mobile, she tried to reach up to massage the stiffness with her hand only to feel the strain in her shoulder from her head lying on her arm all night. Using her other arm she squeezed her neck muscles trying to make it possible to move, more than what she could now, which was barely.

As she straightened her legs out, they too screamed in pain from being beneath her all night. Her knees were stiff, but with a groan she finally straightened them out and hung them over the bed and put a little weight on them.

After sitting there for a few minutes, she grabbed hold of the bedpost and pulled herself up slowly as she gradually felt the blood return and pulse through her veins where they had been denied for so long.

With the tingling in her legs she slowly made her way to the bathroom holding on to whatever she could so as not to fall and begin her morning ritual to start her day. Once finished she felt better but there was still a slight stiffness in her neck, but she could at least move her head somewhat.

She grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs hoping the house would be empty so as she could eat her breakfast in peace. She was starving, having missed dinner the night before. As she softly made her way downstairs she saw Charlie asleep on the sofa and could hear his loud snores.

She cringed as she tiptoed into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed one of the pop tarts from the box, and forwent the toaster, peeling off the soft silver paper and pitching it in the trash.

She also opened the refrigerator finding some juice and poured some into a paper cup she found on the counter, then put the container back into the refrigerator, and made her way out on the back porch to eat her pop tart alone.

As she sat there finishing her breakfast she heard her cell phone ring. She wondered who it could be because she hadn't given the number to anyone. She hoped that it wasn't Renée, she hoped that she hadn't found the number somehow, and was calling to demand her to return home. She dug into her bag and pulled out the phone and looked to see who it was.

Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw it was her step-dad and answered quickly.

"Phil!" she yelled, and then realized her mistake, looking around to make sure that Charlie hadn't heard.

"_Hey sweetheart how are you doing?"_ he asked sweetly. When a pause came he said her name again trying to see if they had somehow been disconnected.

"_Bella? Is everything alright?"_ he answered, knowing it wasn't with the talk he had yesterday to her great-granddad.

"Um…yeah, I guess," she said, not knowing what to tell him. Bella didn't want to tell Phil what was going on, because she had promised she would try to get along with everyone and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"_Bella…honey, I have to tell you that I know things aren't going well there,"_ Phil said and Bella sighed.

"How did you find out?" Bella whispered, hoping Phil could hear her.

"_I talked to your Great-Granddad, and he says Charlie's been giving you a hard time. Listen honey, I know you promised me that you would try, but it takes two to make it work, and if your father isn't doing that then I release you from your promise,"_ Phil said giving Bella some relief.

"_Now, your Great-Granddad says you can stay with him if you wish and he will keep you safe and show you the love that you deserve…but honey I'm telling you right now, that if you don't want to be there I'll understand and I'll come get you and bring you home,"_ he continued and Bella shook at the thought of being back there with Renée.

"_But I have to say that I think your Great-Granddad wants to show you just how much he loves you,"_ Phil said.

Bella thought about what Phil had said and honestly she had already thought of moving in with her great-granddad, but she was afraid he wouldn't want her there. Hearing that Phil had talked to her great-granddad, she seriously was considering it now. She had just about enough of Charlie, and if he wanted to get to know her then he would have to come to her.

"I'd thought about it, but I didn't think he would want me there so I kind of blew it off," she told Phil.

"_No honey, your Great-granddad loves you. I knew that from the first time I talked to him. He actually had tears in his eyes when I first Skyped with him. He wanted nothing more than for you to come to him, but at the time you were still under age and I knew your mom wouldn't allow it,"_ Phil said.

"Oh," is all she said shyly.

"_Listen honey, why don't you try living with him and if it doesn't work out, all you have to do is call me and I'll come get you. How does that sound?"_ he asked. Bella was quiet once again, she really didn't have a choice, she couldn't go home and she really did like spending time with her great-granddad.

"Okay, I'll try," she said with a giggle.

"_Good honey…so tell me why your dad is being so mean?"_ he asked. Bella gasped, not wanting to tell Phil why Charlie was treating her the way he was. She felt that if she told Phil that he would think Charlie would make her change her feelings for him and she would never get to speak to him again. Her mind raced trying to find an excuse for the way he was acting.

"He's trying to keep me in the house and not let me meet my other relatives," she said, not really lying, because that's exactly what Charlie was trying to do.

"_I see, well don't worry about him. I've got a feeling that your great-granddad has a little more pull on the Reservation than Charlie does, so I think he can protect you from his wrath, like it or not,"_ Phil said.

"Yeah, I think he does too. I think I'll like it there and I'll get to meet the pack soon," Bella told Phil.

Phil laughed, _"I'm sure you will. Listen honey I've got to get off the phone, I'm at the office and the guys are waiting for me, so you have my number if you need me for anything, just call. I love you sweetie,"_ he said.

"I love you too Phil, talk to you soon," Bella said and heard him say good-bye at the same time she heard Charlie tell her to.

"Get off that damn phone!" Bella swung around closing the lid to the phone at the same time. She rose to her feet as she saw the glare in Charlie's eyes. She picked up her cup and bag, shoved her phone into it, and pushed past Charlie. She put her bag on the kitchen table, threw away the paper cup and walked toward the front of the house.

Charlie yelled for her to stop where she was as he was close on her heels.

Bella turned and looked at Charlie and could tell he was mad at her once again. She sighed and dropped her head.

"Look Charlie, I'm leaving, we're never going to get along and to tell you the truth I can't take this any longer," Bella told him. Charlie continued to glare at her while shaking his head.

"You're not going anywhere Bells," he said as he heard someone come through the door. Bella and Charlie looked towards the door at the same time as Old Quil walked in and pulled Bella into his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you Charlie, why are you yelling at Isabella?" Old Quil asked. Charlie stared at Old Quil giving him an evil stare.

"What business is it of yours, and who in the hell do you think you are walking into my house uninvited!" he yelled at the Elder.

"It is with my good grace that you were welcomed here son, don't make me hate my decision," Old Quil told him.

"Fuck you old man, I'll take my family and leave this damn reservation," Charlie chided.

"Then do so, but Isabella is coming with me, she is welcome at my house as long as she wishes to stay," Old Quil said, rubbing Bella's arm comforting her. Charlie sneered.

"She's not going anywhere with you, she's my daughter and only I say where and when she can go," Charlie spat.

"You forget Charlie, she's of age and perfectly capable of saying where she can go and with whom," the old man said.

"You forget that I'm chief of police and can have you arrested for entering my home without permission," Charlie said with a smirk.

"But…he was asked," Seth said as he and the pack entered the house and stood behind Old Quil and Bella. Charlie gasped at the entire pack that filled the entry way of his and Sue's house.

"Seth…this is my house and I say who comes and goes and since you don't have any respect for that or anything else that goes on in this house, you can go as well," Charlie said in a huff. The room got quiet for a few second as Seth glared at Charlie, and then Sam spoke up.

"That's alright Seth, you can stay with me, and when your mother finds out that Charlie kicked you out of her house, Charlie will need a place to stay as well," Sam told him.

Charlie's eyes widened, they all could see the fear in his eyes. Charlie hadn't thought about Sue, and Sam was right, once his wife found out what he had done, Charlie was in for it. He started to retract his words to Seth telling him he was sorry, that Seth was right and this was more Seth's home than his, but Seth only shook his head in disbelief.

Seth thought maybe more people on the Rez knew his mother as well as his immediate family did. Because, they all knew that Charlie was crapping his shorts right about now. Old Quil turned to Bella and ran his hand softly against his great-granddaughter's cheek.

"What do you say sweetie, want to go live with an old man his great-grandson and granddaughter," Old Quil asked. Bella looked at Old Quil with a curious expression.

Granddaughter? She hadn't heard or even seen another woman around his house, but she had to admit that she had only been there that one time. She must be young Quil's mother, she thought, but then thought she could ask him about her later, there were more important things to think about at the moment. She looked at young Quil who was nodding his head vigorously wanting her to say yes. She smiled and looked back at her great-granddad.

"Okay, sure Pop, I'll give it a try," she said. Charlie began to reach out and grab for Bella angry with her choice, when he was face to face with the whole pack that moved so fast that Charlie didn't see it happen. They all stood in front of Bella and Old Quil and growled, warning Charlie to step back, which he did; he was shaking he was so angry.

"Isabella, why don't you run up stairs and grab your belongings while we wait here for you," Old Quil offered. Bella nodded her head and ran up the stairs and grabbed her satchel and ran back down the stairs.

On the way back down she looked into one of the eyes of the pack, and gasped. When their eyes met she felt as though something had just happened. She didn't know what it was, but it was almost as if a small earthquake moved under the house.

The guy she was looking at gasped as well and held eye contact with her, he had the most gorgeous dark eyes she had ever seen. He was taller than the rest of them and his muscles rippled with every move he made. He had the silkiest black short spiked hair that accentuated his handsome face nicely. He was the most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on.

"Isabella…sweetheart are you alright?" Old Quil asked. Bella released her eye contact with this god above men and looked at her great-granddad.

"Yes, um…I still have to get my bag that's on the kitchen table," Bella said.

"I'll get it," young Quil offered excitedly, and in seconds he was back handing Bella her bag with a huge smile.

"Here ya go cuz," young Quil said happily.

"Thank you Quil," Bella said.

"Let's go then," Old Quil said, as he grabbed Bella by the arm and led her out of the house, shortly followed by the pack. Old Quil jumped into the truck and young Quil jumped into the driver's seat, followed by Bella who sat next to her great-granddad.

"We'll meet you all at the house Sam," Old Quil said as Bella looked at the man her great-granddad called Sam. She gave him a small smile that melted Sam's heart. Sam only nodded in answer to Old Quil not taking his eyes off Bella, as young Quil started the truck and drove them home. Bella took a deep breath, happy to be away from all that hate and jealousy. She was happy to finally get to know her family and the pack.

Bella didn't know what to think when these large men entered the house. She almost disappeared from sight being engulfed by these guys, but she immediately felt safe, for some reason she knew they would protect her. Bella finally felt that maybe she was going to find comfort in her family and friends. She closed her eyes and let out the air she thought she had been holding since she had arrived here.

She was finally at home, or at least she hoped so.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I will update again real soon, but hey, at least Bella is away from Charlie and she has seen Sam, and has felt the imprint even if she doesn't understand what she felt as of yet...

I also want to thank all of you for reading and for all the awesome review...they mean the world to me, as always...until next time...bigg huggs.


	11. Chapter 11

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof Reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 10

* * *

Charlie stood and watched as the pack backed out of the house. He was still steaming after hearing her tell Phil that she loved him. Charlie banged his fist against the wall in anger.

He knew it was wrong to feel this way, and he had even laid awake half the night feeling bad for the way he had treated his daughter the night before. Charlie laid his forehead against the wall hard, trying to gain some kind of composure.

"Damn it!" he cursed, hating the feeling that pulsed through his body.

He wondered where all this anger was coming from. Sure he was jealous, but to talk and do the things he did was uncalled for, he knew this. He felt as if someone else was controlling his feelings, someone other than him, especially when Phil's name was brought up. He had no control over his emotions at all.

Things would just spurt out of his mouth, things he didn't mean to say, things he wouldn't have ever said to anyone. He didn't want to hurt Bella, that's the last thing he'd ever want to do, but he just couldn't stop himself, and it was getting worse. He had no control any more, even feeling sorry for what he was putting his daughter through; the hatred would still poor from his mouth.

Charlie was at his wits end. He knew something was wrong, but had no idea what to do. So he did the one thing he thought was best…He went to talk to his best friend and the Chief of the tribe Billy Black. Hopefully he'd have some clue what to do.

**xXx**

Sam stood looking at the truck that had just driven away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was still in a daze after capturing Isabella's eyes with his own. It was completely unbelievable.

After all he had been through with Embry imprinting on Leah; he was still working on getting over that, and now…now it had happened to him, and on Old Quil's great-granddaughter to boot. The girl was a mess and he was sure she wasn't going to handle this easily.

Oh man…what, was he going to do now? he thought running his hands through his hair letting out a long sigh. Jake put his hand on Sam's shoulder causing Sam to jump. "Shit," Sam cursed looking over his shoulder at Jake as Jake looked at him in surprise.

"You okay man?" Jake asked not believing he surprised Sam. It was unusual for one of the wolves to be surprised with someone coming up from behind them with their extra sense of preservation; and, it was more surprising that it was Sam who was surprised. He was the Alpha of the pack after all, and it shocked Jake and made him wonder if something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine just…" he sighed, "never mind, let's get to Old Quil's," Sam said shaking his head as they all ran into the woods, dropped their shorts, tied them to their leg line and phased to run to the Elders house.

"What the hell is up with Charlie, Sam? I mean, yeah, he can be a hard arse some times, but this was kind of out there for him, don't ya think?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, hell if I know, it's got me a little worried though, did you see his eyes? I've never seen him look so furious," Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we all saw his eyes, they looked like he was possessed or something. I've never seen Charlie that mad before, or act that way before if the truth be known," Jake replied.

"I haven't either, and that's how he's been acting since Bella's arrival. I have to admit it kind of freaks me out as well. Do ya think we should worry about Mom?" Seth asked. It was quiet for a second or two before Sam answered.

"Seth, maybe you should hang around the house a little more in the evenings to make sure nothing happens. The guys are right, Charlie's acting a little more weird than normal," Sam told him.

"Sure thing Sam," Seth said as they continued on to Old Quil's house.

**xXx**

After arriving at the Ateara's, Bella found herself sitting on the sofa with both Quils sitting on each side of her. She glanced around the room at the others that filled the house and lined every corner.

She figured they were the pack, and she knew they were at her father's house before, but she was rather preoccupied at the time to even notice who they were. Oh, she knew they were there, who wouldn't. They all towered over her, but her mind didn't click to who they were at the time.

She eyed each of them and couldn't believe how big they were, for they were huge. The beauty of their sun kissed skin, the muscles rippling over their chests, arms and backs were breathtaking.

Each one with their own particular beauty, and own personalities, that Bella took in as she listened to the banter that they all threw back and forth from one another followed with their laughter. She could tell that they had a special bond, one she would love to have with them. She was in awe of these men who sat among her.

Especially the one she knew now to be Sam, who sat across from her, and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Bella would look over at him every now and then finding herself a little taken aback, as she too found it hard to keep her vision elsewhere.

She thought him to be the most beautiful of all of them; his eyes shimmered as he looked at her and caused her heart to melt with his attention, and his deep baritone voice sent shivers down her spine. She had never had someone pay so close attention to her.

Yeah, there were those who crept into her room after they were done with her mother before Phil moved in, but this was different, and although she felt kind of creeped out, she also kind of liked it.

Sam couldn't help himself; he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He didn't want this, but he couldn't stop himself either. He couldn't tell her, she had been through enough; if she even got an inkling of how he didn't want a woman in his life right now, he was sure she would take it as a rejection, and that's the last thing he wanted to do to her.

Sam didn't know what to do, he found her very pretty, beautiful in fact, but he was broken at the moment. How was he supposed to help Isabella, if he couldn't even help himself? Sam was at a standstill in his life, he didn't know if he was coming or going and he wouldn't put someone through what he was going through, when she was a mess herself.

It wasn't that he didn't want a relationship with her; it's that he didn't want it now, but he sure as hell couldn't tell her that. So for now he would keep it to himself.

He knew it would be hard to fight the imprint, because he could feel the pull to her, and he was pretty damn sure she could feel it too. He noticed the way she looked at him, and it was the same way he was looking at her.

But he had to fight it at least for a while until he could get his mind wrapped around everything that was happening at the moment.

What Sam didn't realize was that he and Bella needed each other. Between the two of them they could heal one another. But Sam wasn't thinking straight. With his loss of Leah, and all those wolves to look after, on top of the way Charlie was acting and now with protecting this beautiful woman he was sitting here staring at; Sam wasn't in his right mind just now.

Right now, Sam was praying with everything in him that the wolf gene didn't activate in Bella, especially now. He didn't think he could handle it knowing that she was his imprint and needed to learn how to keep control of her wolf. Sam was reeling right now.

**xXx**

Charlie parked the squad car and got out making his way to the little red house where his best friend lived. When he got to the door he pressed his fingers together and made a fist and then banged on the screen door. After a few seconds the inner door opened and there sat his best friend Billy in his wheelchair.

"Hey Charlie, what's up? It's not every day you show up on a work day. Is something wrong?" Billy asked as he wheeled away from the door and let Charlie follow him into the living room. Charlie walked past Billy and into the kitchen, opening up the refrigerator and pulling out two beers.

He walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa and popped the top on the first beer and turned it up and drained it in one go. When finished he put it on the coffee table and belched and looked over at Billy, who was sitting there wondering what in the hell was going on. It was ten thirty in the morning and Charlie is drinking already? Billy thought.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Billy asked again. Charlie tilted his head to the side a bit more to get a better look at Billy and sighed.

"I keep fucking up Billy, I've done it again. I gave Bella hell last night and when I realized what I had done I swore I was going to make it better… Hell, I've even got Sue mad at me, she made me sleep on the sofa, and Seth's ready to tear me to pieces," he said shaking his head while Billy sat quietly waiting for him to finish.

"This morning I got up and went into the kitchen and heard her out back on the porch talking to someone on her cell phone. When I went outside to try to apologize, she was just ending her call and I heard her tell Phil that she loved him and I saw red and I went off again," Charlie said shaking his head in disbelief, as he drug his fingers through his hair in irritation at himself.

"What the hell is wrong with me Billy, I don't even feel like myself any more. It's almost like someone is leading me around on a chain or something. After this morning she told me she was leaving because she couldn't take it anymore and I went off again, and about that time her great-granddad walks in and he tells me he's taking her to live with him. Once again I saw red, blasting off at the mouth. That's when the pack came in," he said.

"The pack?" Billy asked surprised.

"Yeah, the whole fucking pack, like it would take all of them to take me out or something. They were protecting her from me…her own father. She's gone Billy, my baby moved out she's living with Old Quil now, and I don't know what to do," he said as he twisted the top off the next bottle and sucked it down just as fast as the first.

"Well, to start off, you can stop drinking this early in the morning Charlie, that can't be good for you. And as far as the pack and Old Quil are concerned, I don't know what that was about, but you know as well as I do that Isabella has been through a lot. She was supposed to come here to get to know her family…you Charlie, as well as the Ateara's, on top of the fact that she could phase into one of the wolves any day," Billy said.

"I know that Billy, and was willing to try to get to know her. I was so happy she was coming home to me, but when she got here it was like I was instantly possessed or something, like someone flipped a switch and things started flowing out of my mouth that I didn't mean…I mean, I know Phil was her life saver while she was with Renée and I thank God for him every day for being there for my little girl, but something happened once I saw her and she began telling me about how Phil was going to help her money wise while she was here. I flipped out and have been doing so ever since. God! It's driving me nuts," Charlie explained, as he wiped his face with his hands and sniffed.

"Well, I can call Old Quil and talk to him about this…maybe he can come up with something, to explain what's going on with you, but until then you're going to have to try and keep control of your temper Charlie. You have to admit that you have a temper, and it's on a short fuse. If you continue to lose it in front of Bella you're going to lose her Charlie for good," Billy told him.

"Don't you think I know that old man, haven't you heard a damn word I've said, I can't control this for some reason! God! Why doesn't anyone listen!" he screamed and got to his feet.

"Charlie control yourself, I heard what you said, like I said I'll call Old Quil and talk to him about this," Billy tried to explain.

"Oh the hell with that old man, he took my daughter! Fuck him and fuck you!" Charlie said as he stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going? Charlie!" Billy yelled without hearing anything back from Charlie, but the wheels from his car throwing gravel as he spun out of the driveway.

Billy wheeled himself over to the phone and dialed Old Quil's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Quil is your great-granddad around?" Billy asked.

"Um…yeah, hold on a sec," young Quil said as he went to get his Pop.

**xXx**

Old Quil sat on the sofa next to Bella; he raised his hand and patted Bella on the knee to get her attention. Bella turned to look at her great-granddad.

"Isabella, I wanted you to meet the pack honey and that's why they're here today," he said. As he started the introductions the phone rang.

"I'll get it Pop," young Quil said.

"As I was saying, I talked to you on the internet and explained a few things to you about the pack so you would know what to expect when you got here, but I think we should start with the introductions first," Old Quil said as young Quil came back into the living room.

"Pop, I'm sorry to interrupt but Billy's on the phone and wants to speak with you, he sounds a little upset," he said, as Old Quil and Jake looked at young Quil with a worried expression.

"Is he alright Quil?" Jake asked obviously worried.

"I don't know Jake he just said he needed to talk to Pop," Quil said. Bella watched not knowing what was going on, she felt as though she was watching a tennis tournament bouncing her head back and forth between who she now knew was Jake and her cousin Quil.

"Maybe I should go home and check on him," Jake said looking at the door with worry.

"Maybe you should wait and see what Old Quil finds out before you run home to find out it's nothing," Sam offered. Jake looked at Sam and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll wait for Old Quil to come back before I take off," Jake said. He looked over at Bella who looked confused with the discussion and smiled at her. "It's probably nothing to worry about," Jake continued. Bella looked at him and nodded.

"Is Billy your father?" Bella asked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, he's also the Chief of the tribe," Jake said as Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" she said. Jake nodded once again.

"Yeah, he's got diabetes and he's in a wheelchair, so I kind of take care of him. I'm the only one left at home. My mom died when I was young and my sisters…well; one's away at college and the other lives in Hawaii with her husband their twins. So that kind of leaves just me at home to watch over him," he explained.

"I see, I'm sorry about your mother, and it must be hard taking care of your father. Um…I know a little bit about taking care of somebody and it isn't easy, so, I can relate to that," Bella told him. Jake nodded again.

"I was only eight years old when my mom died, and yeah, I miss her, but it was a long time ago, and yeah, it can be a little challenging at times with my dad, but Dad's great. I don't mind taking care of him when he needs it," Jake replied while nodding his head.

Bella gave him a smile, feeling a little jealous of Jake. She thought back to how she had to care for her grandmother and her mother all the time, not just when they needed it; and, her mother was nowhere near as great as Jake says his dad is, she was a total out right bitch. Bella also thought that her life was more than a little challenging, it was a living hell.

And even though she felt a little jealous of Jake's relationship with his father, she couldn't help but like him. He at least cared what happen to his dad, and Bella could almost bet that his dad really was a great father. That's what Bella was truly jealous of.

Just as Bella thought that Old Quil joined them again. He walked in and sat down in the same spot and looked over at Bella and smiled.

"Is everything okay Old Quil?" Jake asked still worried about his father.

"Yeah," he said and looked at me and then back to Jake. "I guess Charlie went over to Billy's to talk about his problems and ended up yelling at your dad and leaving. Billy's worried about Charlie. He said he's never seen Charlie act that way and needs to come to talk to me. So later after we're finished here you can go get him and bring him over so we can have a little pow-wow," he told Jake with a smile.

Old Quil turned to look at Bella and patted her knee, when he noticed she seemed a little nervous at hearing that Charlie was causing trouble elsewhere. "It's nothing to worry about sweetheart, we'll work it out," he told Bella. Bella also nodded felling a little relieved.

Jake also nodded his head as we began where we left off. Old Quil went around the room introducing the pack, and when he got to Sam he stopped.

"Sam here is the Alpha of the pack; he keeps these young pups in line and is doing a fine job with it. Isn't that right Sam?" Old Quil said with a chuckle.

"I do my best sir," he said with a smile. Bella looked around the room as she remembered the reason she was sent here. Her Great-granddad worried she carried the wolf gene, because one of the girls phased, as she looked around the room she looked confused.

"What is it child?" Old Quil asked.

"Well, you said there was a female wolf…where is she?" Bella asked. The pack all looked at Sam and Embry. Bella noticed the sad expression Sam took on after she asked her question. She wondered what that was about.

"Bella," Embry said getting her attention. Bella looked over at the one they called Embry. "Well, you see, I kind of imprinted on Leah," Embry began.

"Yes, I was told of imprinting," Bella said as Old Quil patted her knee again and smiled.

"Well, you see this is kind of awkward…You see…Leah was kind of with Sam when I imprinted on her, and If you do know about imprinting, well, it doesn't give you too much of a choice on who you're going to be with. If you're with someone else and it happens, you kind of want to be with the one who imprinted on you and that means you have to leave the one you were with…in this case it was Sam," he said stumbling with his words, feeling sad after explaining it to Bella.

Bella looked at Sam with a sad expression, "I'm sorry Sam, that must be hard on you," Bella told him. Sam gave her a half smile.

"It's no one's fault Bella, it just happened, I'll get over it. Imprinting is the Great Spirit's way of finding your soul mate. It's our ancestor's way of showing you who you're destined to be with. With just one glance into his or her eyes both of your worlds shift. It's then that you realize that you've imprinted and she or he becomes your whole world. You souls bond together tightly and pull you towards one another, and there's no one else you want to be with, and if you're with someone at the time…Well, they become of no consequence. Oh sure you still love them, but that love becomes more of a brotherly love so to speak…it's as simple as that," Sam said, clearing up what Embry was trying to explain. Sam knew he was right, he just wished his head would explain it to his heart.

"But, what does the other party feel? I understand how the imprinted couple could feel that way, but what happens to the one they left behind?" Bella asked.

Sam lowered his head and swallowed, composing himself before he could answer, then raised his head to face Bella to answer her question.

"They remain broken," Sam said. He knew he was slowly getting over what he felt for Leah, especially since he, himself had imprinted on Bella, but they hadn't talked about it yet and she hadn't promised to accept the imprint. So Sam still remained a broken man. Bella gasped at what he said. Sam didn't want her pity, he wanted her love, but that wasn't possible yet…not yet.

Bella wondered if Sam had imprinted on her. It would explain why he was constantly watching her, because she was actually feeling a pull towards him, but she remembered him saying that when an imprint happens you don't feel the same way towards the partner you had before, it became more of a brotherly love, and she could see Sam was still suffering with his loss of Leah.

She even went as far as to think that maybe he was staring at her to get his mind off his ex by staying concerned about her problems at hand. She didn't know for sure, because she still didn't understand a lot about imprinting, but she knew she felt something for this gorgeous wolf so she would just let it play out and see where it leads. Bella was drawn out of her inner thoughts by Embry's voice grabbing her attention.

"Leah doesn't come around the pack too much for Sam's sake, so I pretty much relay the messages back to her when needed. Just as he said that the door flew open and a beautiful tall, sun kissed bronze, and very toned goddess walked through the door.

"Speak for yourself lover boy," the woman said and leaned down and kissed Embry smack on the lips and walked over to Bella and took her hand and gave it a shake. "Hey, you must be Bella, I'm Leah, welcome to the pack," she said and walked over on plopped down on Embry's lap. "Hey guys, what's shaking?" she asked.

Bella couldn't help herself. She gave Leah and wide smile followed by a giggle. She liked Leah, she was a very confident woman and Bella could tell she didn't take any shit from anyone. Bella was looking forward to spending some time with her if she'd allow it. Yeah, she was starting to like hanging out with the pack and looked forward to more times like this.

Old Quil also watched as Leah introduced herself to Bella. He also noticed that Bella perked up after Leah made herself known. Quil was definitely happy with this revelation. Maybe Leah was just the one to chase away all Bella's fears, and maybe just maybe Leah could get out all that happened to Bella while she was with her mother.

He thought Leah could possibly be the one to make Bella face her demons, and if that was possible, Bella would be more outgoing and come out of her shell more. Yeah, Quil found himself hopeful for a change, now he just had to figure out what's up with Charlie.


	12. Chapter 12

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 11

* * *

Bella spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon getting to know the Pack. To Bella's surprise she had found herself laughing at the banter tossed around by her new friends. She never would have thought she would feel so at home with her new friends and family. For once in her miserable life Bella was happy.

Old Quil also saw this and was ecstatic with this turn of events. He had hoped this would turn out this way and was proud of himself for making it happen. He didn't want this to end, so he silently slipped out of the room to order a few pizzas and drinks to be delivered so this group of young people could continue to enjoy one another's company.

He also noticed Sam paying close attention to his great-granddaughter and how he kept moving closer and closer to her side. The last time he moved was after returning from the bathroom; instead of sitting in the seat he was previously in he moved and took Old Quil's spot when he had gotten up to order the pizza.

He also noticed how Bella looked over at Sam on his return and gave him a sweet smile. Old Quil kept watching the two of them and how they kept glancing at one another. He could also hear their heartbeats pick up on those occasions and realized that Sam must have imprinted on Bella.

Old Quil smiled at the possibility of such a thing happening and was happy in the thought of it. Not only would it heal Sam's heart, but help Bella come to terms with her own broken soul. He knew it may take some doing, but with Leah befriending Bella and with Sam imprinting on her, Old Quil could see a bright end to all of this and he was beyond happy with the idea.

When the pizza arrived they all dug in to eat. Old Quil noticed how Sam placed a slice on a plate and picked up a napkin and handed it to Bella. He also noticed how Sam's hand slowly moved across her hand and in doing so their eyes stayed focused on one another.

Sam also handed her a can of Coke, which she accepted gracefully. Oh yes…Old Quil was seeing a bright future for the two of them and he was gleaming in happiness. The only thing he feared was how Sam was going to explain all this to her. Yes, Sam did explain imprinting to her, but Old Quil didn't know how she was going to take any of this. He hoped she would accept the imprint and relieve the tension that had taken place since Embry imprinted on Leah.

What Old Quil didn't realize was it wouldn't be Bella that would fear the imprint, but Sam. Bella had already taken to the supernatural aspect of all this. Bella reveled in the idea of being close to the pack and found the need to be loved, especially with the new feelings she had never felt before that made her heart palpitate with every glance at Sam. It was Sam who dreaded the imprint and was afraid he would cause more pain than good from all this.

Sam didn't trust himself to give Bella all she needed at the moment. But little did he know that he was giving himself to her with every glance, every touch, and every smile that made Bella melt at his side. After a while, Old Quil looked over at Jake and began to speak.

"Jake, why don't you run and get your dad, so we can have that talk he asked for."

"Sure, sure," Jake said as he bounced to his feet getting ready to leave. Embry jumped up as well, standing Leah on her feet.

"I'll go with you," he said giving Leah a peck on the lips.

"We should go," Sam said also standing to his feet.

"No…no…stay, enjoy yourselves, this won't take long," Old Quil advised.

"You're sure?" Sam asked, as he slowly descended back into his seat next to Bella.

"Of course, Leah, maybe you could help Bella get unpacked and used to her new room," Old Quil said. Leah rushed over to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"Come on little Swan, let's have some girl time, and get you used to your new room," she said pulling Bella to her feet. Sam growled as Leah grabbed Bella, causing the room to glance over to where Sam sat. All of them were shocked with Sam's disapproval at Leah's actions.

"You alright Sam?" Jared asked as they stared at him in disbelief. Sam nodded his head as he stared at his feet, upset with himself for letting a bit of the imprint show through. Old Quil chuckled, and spoke.

"Quil, why don't you try and clean up a bit, when I'm done speaking to Billy, we will watch a move or two. How does that sound?" he asked, trying to rid the air of what just happened. He was sure Sam wasn't ready to reveal that he had imprinted just yet and Old Quil knew it was Sam's decision when the time was right.

The guys dove in to help young Quil clean the room. Jake and Embry left to pick up Billy and Leah led Bella to her new room to help her get settled in.

Sam sat and chided himself for almost letting his secret slip in revealing his imprint to Bella Swan. He was thankful for Old Quil's intervention that drew the pack away from his stupid slip.

He wondered if Old Quil knew that he had imprinted on his great-granddaughter, and if that was the reason he stepped in to side track the pack's thoughts for him. Not wanting to think about it any longer he rubbed his face and jumped in to help his brothers clean the room, and soon after went through a number of videos with his brothers, picking what they wanted to watch later.

Leah and Bella entered her new room and looked around. It was bigger than she thought it would be and was glad to see it wasn't a little half sized bed she had been sleeping on. This one was at least a queen size and she was truly happy about that.

After closing the door Leah walked across the room and dove on top of the bed, making the headboard slam against the wall. Bella chuckled as Leah placed her arms under her head, crossed her ankles, and let out a loud sigh.

"So…you're Charlie's little girl," Leah said looking up at Bella as she picked up her bag and laid it on the bed and began pulling out the clothes she had brought with her. Bella wondered why she never put them away while at Charlie's and thought that maybe deep inside that she knew she wouldn't be staying there long. She looked over at Leah and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but it just feels strange, you know," she said as a matter of fact than a question.

"What do you mean little Swan?" Leah asked confused. Bella paused for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Nothing…never mind," she said as she began stuffing her clothes into one of the chest of drawers.

"Oh no you don't Swan, you can't start to say something and leave it unsaid, now spit it out…does it have something to do with what Seth was telling me? Is it something Charlie has done?" she continued. Bella let out a long sigh.

"No…I mean yes, he's been a little indifferent to me, but that's not what I meant," she said and paused once again. "I don't even know Charlie…Phil has been more of a father to me than he has and it just seems weird calling him Dad," she said. Leah nodded her head.

"I can see what you mean, and as far as the way Charlie's been acting towards you, I just don't get it. I know he can be a hard arse sometimes, but I've never seen him as Seth and the others explained him to be. There's got to be something going on there. But chin up little Swan, we'll get to the bottom of it. And if Charlie does anything to make you feel uncomfortable again, I'll rip his balls off and feed them to him," she said with a hearty laugh. Bella cringed at the thought of what she said, but still chuckled thinking she may not know Leah that well, but she bet she'd follow through with that proposal.

"So what's up with you and Sam?" Leah asked changing the subject. Bella looked at Leah confused, but still carried that tinge of pinkness to her cheeks.

"I don't know what you mean, I just met him today," Bella explained, as she turned from Leah and continued unpacking.

"Awh-awh-awh…I don't think so little Swan, I saw the looks you two were giving one another out there, come on spill," she said, as she sat up realizing she had hit on something and wanted to know about it. Bella tried to ignore what Leah was saying, but Leah wasn't giving up.

"Belllllla…you like Sam…and I have a feeling that he likes you as well, and that little growl Sam let off out there proves it. The only reason a wolf growls like that is because someone is paying too much attention to his mate," Leah said as something dawned on her. "Oh. My. God! He's imprinted on you!" she whispered yelled, not wanting to set off Sam and the others with their heightened sense of hearing. Bella swung around with an expression of shock.

"Noooo! He couldn't have, he is still hurting from Embry imprinting on you!" She said without thinking. Leah looked down at her feet with Bella's admittance. "Oh God Leah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up," Bella said.

"What I meant to say is the way it was explained to me was once you imprint, the love you felt for another lessons to a brother like love and it's obvious that he still has feelings for you…and not in a brotherly way," Bella finished almost in a whisper. Leah looked up to Bella giving her a sad smile.

"Little Swan…don't worry about saying what's on your mind. I do it all the time, but hear me; there is more to imprinting than what you've heard. If Sam has indeed imprinted on you, it doesn't mean that it's set in stone. You have to accept the imprint, then and only then, is when the brotherly love sets in. So yeah, he still has feelings for me, but once you accept him, all the hurt he feels now will turn to love for you and his want to care for you," Leah explained.

Bella was shocked in hearing this, was it possible that he imprinted on her? She had thought earlier that he had, but with Leah's admission of how it worked she began to wonder about it again.

Will he come to her and admit he had indeed imprinted on her? She didn't know, but she would wait to see what happens. Down deep she hoped he had and would come to her.

Leah explained more of imprinting to her, about the pull that she felt, the way he would never leave her and would never hurt her. They talked for what seemed like hours on the subject and she was happy that Leah was happy for her and Sam. Leah wanted Bella and Sam to be together as much as Bella wanted to be with Sam.

Leah made up her mind to talk to Embry about this. Oh, she could have talked to Sam, but she knew how much Sam still hurt with her leaving him and will until he talks to Bella about the imprint and from what Bella said she felt, it was definitely an imprint at least on the imprint side of it. It would be much stronger for Sam.

She would have Embry talk to Sam for her. She hoped that Sam would talk to Bella, because once Bella accepted the imprint Sam would be happy again and that's what she wanted more than anything. She hated hurting Sam and that is the reason she's stayed away from pack meetings and such.

The only reason she was here now was the fact she wanted to meet the newest female pack member, and to find out what kind of possibility there was for Bella to become a wolf as she was.

But it didn't matter now, if Bella became a wolf or not, she was Sam's imprint, she was sure of it, and she kind of liked this little Swan. She was a little needy at the moment, but hey, if she had gone through what Bella had, she'd be a little needy as well.

So she gave her the benefit of the doubt, she'll see what transpires through time, but she knew Bella was alright in her book and looked forward to finding out what made this little Swan tick.

xXx

It wasn't long before Jake and Embry returned with Billy Black. Jake and Embry joined the pack as Billy and Quil made their way into the kitchen for their private talk.

Billy looked a little worn after seeing how Charlie had acted. He had never seen Charlie act in such a way. Charlie seemed so different, not like himself at all.

Billy knew there was something going on there and he needed Old Quil's knowledge of magic to find out if Charlie was being led to his emotional breakdown.

After getting settled in the kitchen, Old Quil looked over at Billy. He noticed Billy was beside himself in worry. He kept rubbing his face with his hands and sighing quite a bit. Tired of waiting for Billy to speak, he began.

"So…what's up with Charlie? I can see it's bothering you to distraction. What did he do?" he asked. Billy sighed once again and looked up at his old friend.

"Charlie came over this morning to talk about what happened at his house with you and the pack taking Bella away. He was livid and started drinking. The things that came out of his mouth were definitely not Charlie. His whole personality has changed. Could it be possible that he's been bewitched?" Billy asked.

Old Quil sat and thought on what Billy had said. He also thought back to Charlie's behavior earlier and it was true Charlie did seem a little different. Oh sure Charlie could be a little off sometimes, but he put it as being aggravated to an extent of not understanding the supernatural side of what went on, on the Reservation.

"It's possible I guess, but who would want to possess Charlie and if so why?" Old Quil asked. The both looked at one another before speaking.

"Do you think it has something to do with Bella coming to live here?" Billy asked.

"It's possible, but the why factor still exists. Who would Bella know that could do something like this? Besides, Bella has been pretty much a prisoner in her own home since Renée took her away; and Renée, although she's my granddaughter, hasn't been here long enough to learn the ways of a shaman, so that leaves her out of it. And even though a shaman might be able to carry off such a task, we would never use it to control another. No…if someone is controlling Charlie, it's someone not of this tribe," Old Quil said.

"So you do believe someone is controlling Charlie's mind?" Billy asked. Old Quil looked at his friend and shook his head.

"I'm not sure…we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out, and if someone is controlling Charlie's mind, we'll learn soon enough who it is, and when we do we'll handle it then," Old Quil offered.

"Yeah, but at what cost? He's already driven his daughter off and Sue is about to kick him out of their house. What else will Charlie suffer before this is finally handled?" Billy said in a worried voice, afraid for his friend, as he shook his head.

"We can talk to Sue about this and tell her to keep it to herself for now until we figure out what's going on. Sam has Seth keeping an eye on Charlie while he's at the house, so things should be safe there, but his work is another story. I can talk to Sam and see about posting one of the wolves to watch over him from a distance, but there's nothing anyone can do as far as when he's at his office. We will have to do what we can and hope for the best," Old Quil explained.

"Well, I guess that's all we can do for now. I can talk to Sue so you don't have to, I'll have Jake take me to the clinic where she works. If Charlie sees me there he'll only think I'm there for an appointment, and talking to Sue won't seem surprising to him," Billy said.

"Good, just remember Charlie isn't in his right mind so be careful," Old Quil advised. Billy nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, I'll be careful. Charlie is one of my best friends and has been since we were kids, I know when or when not to push his buttons. I can see it on his face when he starts to get upset," Billy said.

"Yeah, well, you thought that this morning and look where that got you," Old Quil said.

"True…I'll be careful," Billy finally said, as he pushed his wheelchair away from the table and wheeled himself out of the room. Old Quil sat thinking about all Billy had said, his mind reeling through his expertise of magic and what all it would take to carry off such a task.

To hold such a task on someone, day in and day out would take great power. He knew of no one who could do such a thing. There was only one creature that could do such a thing, he thought, but for now he would leave it, push it back into the back of his mind until it could be handled. There were other things that needed to show themselves first and he was sure it would be sooner or later; he just hoped it was later.

Jake and Embry took Billy to the clinic to speak to Sue and were back within the hour. Leah and Bella finally reentered the living room, giggling at something that had been said just before coming into the room. Old Quil smiled, he loved seeing the two of them becoming friends.

Sam immediately took notice of their return as the corners of his lips curled into a slight smile, still trying to hide his feelings for Bella. He did move over and allow her to sit next to him. Bella smiled at Sam and looked over at Leah, who wore a smirk as she also noticed Sam's demeanor change at the sight of Bella.

After everyone was settled young Quil put in the movie and sat back to watch with the rest of the pack. Bella sighed letting all the anxiety drain from her body with ease, she felt as though this was probably the best day of her life so far, and hoped that there would be many more like this one in her near future.

* * *

A/N: I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, I hope you holiday will be a sweet one, and because it is Christmas Eve of sorts, I'm adding another chapter in celebration of the Merry day. enjoy my lovely's. bigg huggs.


	13. Chapter 13

Merry Christmas to you all...Enjoy...

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 12

* * *

Before the second movie started Seth received a text from his mother letting him know she was on her way home. Seth jumped to his feet and told everyone goodnight and headed out the door. Jake jumped up and followed him out.

"Hey Seth," Jake called before he reached the wooded area just beyond Old Quil's house. Seth turned and waited for Jake to join him.

"You headed home?" Jake asked. Seth nodded his head wondering if there was something wrong with Jake for he had just said his good-byes to everyone only moments ago.

"Yeah, with Charlie acting a little strange, Sam asked me to hang at the house more often, but I had already decided to do that anyway. I can't leave Mom alone just in case Charlie snaps at her." Jake nodded understandingly.

"Good," is all Jake said. Seth stood looking at Jake waiting to see if there was anything else he wanted to say. Jake fidgeted around kicking around a rock with his bare toe, with his hands shoved into the pocket of his shorts, with his head down.

"You alright Jake?" Seth asked. Jake raised his head to look at Seth and nodded.

"Yeah, just a little worried about Charlie, you know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well…okay then," Seth said hesitantly, "I've got to get home…I'll talk to you later," Seth said as he ran into the woods, phased, and headed home. Jake stood staring into the darkness of the woods letting his mind wander, as he thought about his Dad's meeting with Sue.

Billy, Embry and Jake met Sue in the reception area at the tribal clinic, as Billy asked if he could speak to her. She agreed and Billy told Jake and Embry to wait there for him. They both agreed, as his dad followed Sue into one of the rooms off the immediate area, closing the door behind them, giving them a sense of privacy. Of course the both of them could hear every word.

"What's this about Billy?" Sue asked.

"Charlie; he came by to see me this morning. He was upset and needed an ear to complain to. He was losing it Sue. I have never seen Charlie like that… 'Ever,'" Billy told her, emphasizing ever.

"Look Billy, I know that Charlie's having a rough time right now, but he's just adjusting to having Bella here with us. Once everything settles down Charlie will be his old self again," she explained.

"Sue, he went off on Bella again this morning…it was bad, and Old Quil and the Pack intervened. Bella couldn't take it any longer and moved in with Old Quil. Charlie was upset after the encounter and came to talk to me, but after downing a couple of beers he went off on me and stormed out of the house," Billy explained.

"Oh, God! Is Charlie alright?" she asked in a shaky worried voice, and Jake wondered if she was crying. He hoped not, for he hated it when a female cried.

"Yes, he's fine, well, as fine as he can be in that kind of situation, I guess," Billy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sue asked, more worried.

"Look Sue, I was really concerned when Charlie left this morning. He just wasn't himself, and I needed to find out a few things, so I called Old Quil and asked him something that I fear might be the cause of the problem. After discussing it with him, we believe that Charlie's mind might be controlled by someone else," Billy explained. Jake and Embry's brows knitted together as they looked at one another in concern.

"What the fuck?!" Embry whisper yelled.

"Shhh," Jake said holding his finger against his lips to tell Embry to be quiet.

"What! How is that even possible, and even if it was possible who would do such a thing?" Sue asked confused; and, with the tremble in her voice she seemed scared of the possibility.

"It's possible Sue, but who is doing it remains to be seen. It seems that whoever is doing this has to be very powerful, but Old Quil doesn't know who it is yet. But believe me when I say, that we will find out who it is and end him; but, for now, we have to be careful. We can't let Charlie know that we know, just in case whoever it is that's doing this can see and hear all that's going on around him," he said. Sue was quiet and Jake figured she was taking in all that Billy had told her.

"So…what are we going to do?" Sue asked.

"Nothing for now, we just have to keep an eye on him, and you are never to be alone with him. We don't know what he's capable of right now. If he could act the way he has towards Bella, it's hard telling what he would do to anyone else, so make sure Seth is there at the house with you at all times. If you're on your way home, call or text Seth to come home immediately. This is important Sue…Make sure Seth is there," he repeated. Sue was quiet again, so Jake took it as if she nodded her head, and after a few seconds she spoke again.

"Charlie wouldn't hurt me Billy," Sue said.

"If this was the old Charlie, I'd have to agree with you, but this isn't the old Charlie, Sue, so you must take caution. As I said we don't know what he might do, so please make sure Seth is at the house when you arrive, and don't let Charlie know we know that something is going on…Okay?" Billy asked again.

"Okay, I'll do as you ask, but you must keep me informed on what is going on, and what decision has been made, is that clear?" Sue demanded.

"Of course, if you need anything, call me or Old Quil or have Seth go out and phase and call for help. You're not alone in this Sue, we'll figure this out…I promise," Billy said, and once again it was quiet on Sue's part, so Jake figured she nodded in agreement again.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Billy rolled his wheelchair out into the receiving area, telling Jake to take him home. Jake jumped up and grabbed the handles on Billy's chair and rolled him to the truck while Embry followed close behind them. Jake positioned his dad in the truck and threw the chair in the back and jumped into the driver side of the vehicle, as Embry jumped in the back, sitting with his back against the cab of the truck, as they drove Billy towards home.

"Is it true what you told Sue?" Jake asked. Billy sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, but don't say anything yet, Old Quil is having a meeting with the pack to explain a few things before we decide what to do. So both of you keep your mouths shut until the meeting, is that clear," Billy demanded.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"Embry?" Billy asked, wanting to hear an agreement from the both of them.

"Yes sir," Embry said as once again Jake and Embry glanced at one another.

Jake came out of his daze, with a sigh, He hoped nothing bad happened to Charlie, he also hoped that they found out who was doing this to him. It looked as though another pack meeting was in order, he thought, as he finally kicked the rock he had toed around for the last twenty minutes, as it tore through the trees and disappeared from sight.

xXx

Phil was sitting at his desk at the office going over the last of the paper work he had to have done for his team, grade wise, by the end of the day, when his phone rang. He picked up his cell and checked to see who it was, hoping that it was someone he could put off until his work was finished.

After looking at the number he found he didn't recognize the number. Normally he wouldn't answer it, but seeing that Bella was so far away he worried it might be something about her. He also hoped that it wasn't Renée, he was tired of arguing with her. She had blown up his phone calling every few minutes, until he finally had to block her number from his phone.

She had her ways of getting around things such as cell phones, and how she found the numbers from some of his students was beyond him. Although he had to admit it had been quiet for the last couple of days, which he was glad of.

So, after thinking that it might be important and might have to do with Bella, he resigned himself to the idea of having to argue with Renée if he was wrong and answered.

**"Hello."**

**"Mr. Dwyer?"** The voice of a male asked on the other end.

**"Yes,"** Phil said.

**"Mr. Phil Dwyer?"** the man asked again, only this time using his full name.

**"Yes, that's me, what can I do for you?"** Phil asked.

**"Mr. Dwyer, my name is Detective Bogs, would you do me the honor of joining me at your residence as soon as possible, please?"** he asked. Phil felt his heart drop at the mention of a Detective at his home. He knew it had to be Renée's house, because he still hadn't settled into his own home as of yet. He wondered what she had done now. God, how he wished he had never met that woman. But then again he wouldn't have been able to save Bella, so he sighed.

**"What is this all about?"** Phil asked.

**"Sir, there has been an accident, and I really…don't want to do this over the phone…so if you would join me here as soon as possible, it would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to get this over with ASAP,"** Detective Bogs said.

**"Okay, sure, I'm leaving right now, I should be there in about…ten minutes,"** Phil said.

**"Thank you sir, we'll see you then,"** he said, hanging up. Phil slowly closed the phone and stood up and walked to his car. He kept hearing the Detective say we'll see you then, as more than just he was there…what the hell, he thought.

It was then he began to worry, so many things went through his mind at the same time confusing him even more than before…he finally decided to stop thinking about it and wait until he arrived at Renée's to find out just what happened.

After pulling up in the driveway he noticed the barrage of police cars parked everywhere and the yellow tape that surrounded the property. "What the hell!" he said again, still wondering what was going on.

He opened the car door, stepped out and then slammed it as he walked between the policemen that hovered everywhere. When he got to the door an officer stood blocking his way.

"Who are you?" the officer asked as Phil raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Phil Dwyer, I was told to…" is all he got out before the policeman called over his shoulder disrespectfully.

"Dwyer's here Captain," he yelled.

"Let him through," the police captain told him. Phil looked at the man again, shaking his head as he made his way around the oversized police guard only to be stopped as he got as far as the kitchen and dining room entrance.

"Mr. Dwyer, I'm Captain Bogs," he introduced himself as he walked towards me holding out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Captain, can you tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

"Of course Mr. Dwyer, as I told you on the phone that there has been an accident involving your wife. I'm afraid she's dead Mr. Dwyer, and I need a few questions to be answered before I can give you my condolences," he said snidely.

"What! How? When," Phil asked surprised by the Detective's admittance.

"I was hoping you could tell us that Mr. Dwyer," he said.

"I don't know…wait…you think I did this?" he asked upset with the Detective.

"What time did you leave this morning?" the Detective asked. Phil looked at the Detective questionably.

"I don't live here any longer, I left after my step daughter left to live with her biological father," Phil explained.

"I see, and how long ago was that?" he asked, as he wrote down everything he needed in his little note pad.

"I really don't know…not long maybe a week at the most," he told the Detective. The Detective wrote more in his book and looked up into Phil's eyes as he asked his last question.

"Did you kill your wife Mr. Dwyer?" he asked.

"What! Hell no, I didn't kill my wife! Why would I do that when I just gave her this house to live in, you should ask some of her friends…they're as freaky as she is," Phil told the Detective.

"I will certainly do that sir. It would help if you could give me any names, phone numbers, addresses Sir," Detective Bogs said.

"Of course, I'll help in any way I can, can you at least tell me how she died?" Phil asked.

"Well, we're not sure to tell you the truth. We know someone broke in. The front door has been kicked in, but the thing of it is…she was drained of her blood, and she hadn't bled out on the floor, because there's no blood anywhere near her…so it's questionable," he explained.

"Either someone took the blood with them, which is also questionable, because there would have been some kind of blood somewhere in the house, which there isn't or…she was attacked by a vampire," he said looking at me, just before breaking out in a loud husky laugh. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he continued.

"You said she was a freak…what did you mean by that?" the Detective asked. Phil thought about it for a few seconds before answering. Did he want to reveal what kind of monster Renée really was? He didn't know, but if it helped the investigation, he could possible tell them some of what she was capable of.

"Renée…well she was very abusive to her daughter, and she was just a mean person, well she was except for the two people that were here a couple of days ago. She seemed to like those people," Phil said.

"You didn't know them?" he asked, completely ignoring the part about Renée's abusiveness. I guess he figured she wouldn't be abusive any longer.

"No, I came to pick up the rest of my things and they were here. There were two of them, a woman and a man," Phil explained.

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" the Detective asked.

"Umm…the female was short maybe five foot, cute, with a spiky sort of haircut, black in color, they were both pale looking. The guy was tall and lanky with rust colored hair that was all over the place…much like the guys wear these days. They were well dressed, but one thing stood out about them that kind of freaked me out," Phil said.

"And what was that sir?" The Captain asked.

"Their eyes, they were kind of like yellow or maybe a butterscotch color. They seemed to follow me where ever I went. I was glad to get out of there. Renée has freaky friends that I wanted nothing to do with," Phil explained.

"You didn't catch their names?" the officer continued.

"No, I wasn't introduced, Renée wanted me out of there for some reason and it kind of confused me, because she's been blowing up my phone trying to get me to come back to her. But that day," Phil shook his head, thinking, "she couldn't get me out of there quick enough," he continued, as he stared off into space.

"Hum…" the Detective hummed, and you could tell he was thinking.

As the police officers continued their work, Phil sat down at the dining room table with his head in his hands as he remembered that day he had come back to the house to collect the rest of his things.

When he walked in he noticed Renée had a few people over, which wasn't unusual, but he started to remember what Old Quil told him about vampires and wolves. He noticed that the man and woman who sat in his living room were on the pale side, much too pale to be human, and those eyes, he thought were so unnatural.

But Old Quil said that vampires had red eyes, unless they were contacts…but they didn't look like contacts, he thought again. But if they were vampires, what the hell were they doing there? His next thought was, wondering what Renée was up to? He remembered entering the living room and how Renée didn't even offer to introduce them to him, she only huffed as if he was invading her privacy, and wanted to know what he wanted.

After Phil told her he was there to collect his things, she told him to hurry up and get out, since that's what he wanted, which was also a red flag, considering she had blown up his phone the day before when Phil told her he was leaving.

Phil saw red at the way she treated him, not that it was a big surprise to him. She was a mean person to everyone unless she wanted something from them and there is where the dilemma lies.

The creatures she was entertaining were being treated as if they were some kind of Gods. Which gave him reason to wonder what she was up to? He could almost swear it had to do with the people of La Push, Bella being the main one.

He didn't try to guess what it was for it could be a number of things. One thing for sure was he had to get in touch with Old Quil, and warn him something was up; and, not only that, but he had to go there to bring the bad news of Bella's mother's demise, if indeed it was bad news. Bella would probably be relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about Renée causing her any more pain, but she was also Old Quil's granddaughter and he didn't know how he was going to take it.

Phil wondered which one of the vampires if indeed they were, drained Renée not that she didn't deserve it. Knowing Renée she probably reneged on her word, and these creatures didn't do reneging.

Phil couldn't tell the Detective his thought about the pair that was in his house could possibly be vampires, for if he had they probably would have locked him away forever in a padded cell. So after answering many questions, they released him without suspicion and told him they would be in contact when Renée's body would be released for burial.

Phil left the house with a heavy heart. Not necessarily for Renée, but with worry of what Renée had done, and what the consequences of her actions would be. Phil went home to make arrangements for his trip to La Push.

* * *

A/N: Once again, Merry Christmas my friends...I hope you have a great day...bigg huggs.


	14. Chapter 14

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

Chapter 13

* * *

Bella woke the next morning feeling almost giddy, pushing her mangled hair from her face she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched as the corners of her lips curved into a small smile. She giggled to herself as she stood and leaned over and made her bed.

She then walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a matching set of undergarment and laid them on her bed. She continued over to the closet to find her a pair of dark tight fitting jeans and a tank top followed by a midnight blue blouse and laid them on the bed beside her undergarments.

She then headed to the connecting bathroom and started the shower, regulating the temperature to her liking. She slipped out of her nightgown and panties throwing them into the hamper before stepping into the shower. She enjoyed the warmth of the water as she placed her hands on the shower wall letting it trickle over her body.

After a few minutes she leaned her head back letting the water flow through her dark locks. She picked up her shampoo pouring a generous amount into the palm of her hand and ran it through her hair. She moaned at how well it felt as she scratched her scalp while washing her hair.

After rinsing the soap from her hair she then picked up a clean cloth and filled it with her favorite strawberry shower jell and began softly pulling it over her skin as she thought back to the day before, and how at home she felt being here with her Great-grandfather and meeting the pack.

They all treated her as one of their own and Bella was ecstatic with how warm they all were, especially Leah. She felt like they could become the best of friends or she hoped so anyway. She had never had a friend before being that her mother never let her out of her sight long enough to make any and even if she did she was sure Renée would put a stop to it.

Oh sure, she had acquaintances at school, and many had asked if they could come and hang out at her house, but Bella would make some excuse why they couldn't. She didn't want to be embarrassed by Renée kicking them out the door with no explanation or reason for her actions. So she didn't have friends, Bella was a prisoner in her own home, and she thanked God every day for Phil being there for her.

Bella loved how open and honest Leah was, and hoped she'd see her again soon. Last night Leah told her that she was welcome to come to her and Embry's house and hang out anytime she wanted to, but Bella didn't know how it worked having a friend.

Could she just stop by? Or should she call her first before intruding on Leah's life. She felt like she could tell Leah anything and with just meeting her she felt she could trust her enough to tell her anything. Bella was sure if she asked Leah not to tell anyone what she had told her that she would keep it to herself.

Bella needed someone to talk to that would not take pity on her for the way she lived before coming to La Push, but give her advice on how to be part of civilization. How to act around other people without being the shy introvert she had become due to Renée's constantly watching over her every move.

Bella decided to have a talk with Leah, and ask her if she could tell her a little of her life from before, and plead for her to not pity her, but help her become a person that Sam would take notice of.

Bella felt even though she wasn't with her mother any more, and not a prisoner in that house; she was still a prisoner. Not of Renée's, even though it was she that made her feel this way, but a prisoner of her own body. She was so naive in the ways of the world, and didn't have a clue how to act in this environment. She hoped that Leah didn't laugh at her when she explained.

As Bella stepped out of the shower and dried off, and wrapped the towel around her hair as Sam came to her mind. She remembered all that Leah had told her about imprinting that the guys hadn't totally explained yesterday, and she reveled in the idea of having Sam, and hoped that he had indeed imprinted on her.

She took heart in the way he looked at her off and on during the day before, and how he made sure she ate before any of the others dove in and devoured the pizza Pop's had ordered for them all. How his warm brown eyes sparkled as he stared into her own.

She felt a closeness to him, a pull in her chest that made her want to lean into him. She wondered how it would feel to lay her head on his shoulder or his chest and have his strong muscled arms wrapped around her. She wondered what it would feel like with his luscious warm lips on hers. Bella's heart began to palpitate with just the thought of such a thing happening, but yet again came the thought of not knowing how to even begin to do something of that sort.

Bella sighed, hoping…praying that Leah would help her invert into this world, and show her what to do, how to act and respond to things that came easily to others.

Another thought came to Bella's mind. What if he refused her affections, and never reveals to her that he had imprinted on her, what if she approached him and asked if he felt the same way as she did and he refused to admit it? Maybe Leah was wrong, and he didn't imprint on her, but just felt sorry for her, for all she had been through.

She knew that her Pop's told the pack what he knew of her imprisonment and abuse she endured while living with Renée, maybe Sam did just feel sorry for her. Maybe he really didn't imprint and when she worked up the nerve to approach Sam she'd make a fool of herself. Bella would be devastated. She didn't think she could handle such a letdown after all she had been through. She defiantly had to have a talk with Leah, Bella had to know how to handle all of this and it had to happen soon.

After dressing Bella made her way out of her bedroom, as she approached the kitchen she heard her Pop's speaking to someone. She knew someone was there unless he was talking to himself, and she knew that not to be the case. As she turned the corner and entered the kitchen she found not young Quil who she suspected it to be, but Sam. Bella's heart began to palpitate once again in seeing this God of a man and gave him a small smile that he returned.

"Good morning, Bella, how did you sleep your first time in this house?" Old Quil asked. Bella looked at her Great-Grandfather and smiled.

"I sleep very well Pop's thank you," she answered, as she realized she indeed slept well for the first time since she arrived in La Push.

"Can I make you both breakfast or have you eaten already?" Bella asked turning and opening the refrigerator door waiting for their response.

"That would be very nice sweetheart…thank you," Old Quil said sweetly.

Bella pulled out some bacon and sausage and a dozen of eggs and set to work cooking there breakfast as Sam and Old Quil went on with their meeting.

"As I was saying Sam, I need one of the wolves to keep a close watch on Charlie. I know they won't be able to get into his office to keep a closer eye on him, but it will have to do. Until we find out what's happening with him I want him watched," Old Quil ordered. Sam nodded. Bella wondered what was going on. She knew Charlie was acting irrationally, but she figured it was just the way he was. She made a mental note to ask her Pop's about it later, but for now she continued cooking breakfast and listen to what was said.

"We can do that. I think maybe Jake will be the best one for this kind of job. He is close to Charlie due to his father's friendship with him, and he is good at staying out of sight so Charlie would see him," Sam explained.

"Good, good. I'll leave it in your capable hands Sam."

"Sir, what makes you think that someone is controlling his mind" Sam asked. Bella swung around dropping the fork she was using to fry the bacon and sausage, shocked at what she just heard.

"What?" Bella asked as the two men turned towards her. Old Quil and Sam gave her an expression of sadness. Old Quil hadn't had the time to discuss any of this with Bella, being he had just heard of this yesterday morning. Sam felt a twinge of pain in his heart at Bella's realization of this. He thought she knew of this or he wouldn't have said anything.

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought you knew," Sam said softly.

"What's going on Pop's?" Bella asked ignoring Sam apology. Bella picked up the fork she dropped placing it in the sink and turned off the stove. She then sat down at the end of the table as Old Quil explained what he and Billy discussed yesterday. He explained that Charlie has never acted in such away, ever, and that Billy was worried about him as they all were.

After he explained that it was possible for someone to control another's mind, he continued by saying, that it would take great power to do so, and told her and Sam what he suspected was happening, and although, he didn't know why someone or something would do such a thing, unless he wanted information, or was up to no good.

Sam and Bella sat and listened to the elder explain everything and why Charlie needed to be watched until we find out what was going on. Bella and Sam both agreed and Bella asked to be update regularly, to which Old Quil agreed.

After finishing breakfast, Sam helped Bella clean up the kitchen, it was then an idea came to Bella's mind.

"Sam," Bella said nervously.

"Yeah," Sam answered attentively.

"Do you think you could help me with something I need to do? I mean, if you have the time," Bella asked shyly.

"Of course Bella, I'll make the time. What is it you need?" he asked looking into her beautiful eyes smiling.

"I need to go into Port Angeles and buy myself a car. Do you think you can help me with that…today? That is if I'm not taking you away from anything," she said again.

"Sure Bella, I'd love to help you. Um…let me go and have Jake go watch out for your Dad and I'll come and take you if that's okay," he said. Bella nodded.

"Thanks Sam that would be fine. I'll be ready when you come back," Bella said.

"No problem Bella, I'll be back in say twenty minutes?" Sam said. Bella smiled at him and nodded her head, as Sam took off to do Old Quil's bidding, and true to his word he was back within twenty minutes.

Bella and Sam, after a quiet ride to Port Angeles, reached the car lot and Sam got out and ran around the truck and helped Bella out. Bella gave Sam a sweet smile as he took her hand and helped her out of his truck. They walked around the lot looking at different types of cars, but nothing peaked Bella's interest.

Sam asked her what kind of car she was looking for, but all Bella said was something fast and hot. Sam looked at her with an expression of shock and nodded his head and shrugging his shoulders, leaving what she said alone figuring she would find what she wanted in her own time, and as far as he was concerned she could take all the time she needed as long as he got to spend time with her. He may not be ready to comment to a relationship, but being close to Bella calmed the pain he felt in his chest when he wasn't with her.

Whenever Bella would stop and look at something she might be interested in Sam would try to explain what the car's best qualities were and what wasn't in her best interest to buy, which wasn't a problem for her, because she hadn't found what she was looking for anyway.

As they rounded the corner of the huge building, a small smile creped upon Bella's face. There stood an abundance of new cars, and as she got closer one car in particular caught Bella's eye. She walked right up to the car and stared at it without saying a word. Her facial expression was one of exhilaration.

She had found it the car of her dreams. This is what she wanted. She turned to Sam with a smile bigger than Texas and told him this is the one. Sam looked at Bella like she had just lost her mind.

This was a Shelby; it was fast and a very power car. He opened and closed his mouth a number of times trying to say something, but nothing came out. Finally when he came to his senses he touched Bella's hand and began to explain just how powerful this baby was. He was worried that she wouldn't be able to handle a car of this magnitude.

Damn Bella, do you know what this is? It's a Shelby GT500 Camaro ZL1's LSA 6.2L supercharged V-8 engine, producing an estimated 550 horsepower, and it has 550 pound-feet, of torque. This is a powerful car Bella, are you sure you want something that powerful? And, without sounding chauvinistic and shit, I got to be honest here Bella, I don't think you can handle this car, and besides that, do you know how much this will cost?" he asked trying not to sound to cheap, but she did bring him to help her decide what to buy.

"Honey," Sam said using an endearment that slipped out, that he didn't mean to use. "This car is expensive. It's got to cost at least eighty to ninety thousand dollars. Are you ready to spend that kind of cash?" Sam asked. Bella turned to Sam and smiled.

Bella reveled in the endearment Sam used, and knew he didn't mean to say it, and she was glad he did for it was just enough information to added to and confirm her question of his imprint, but she also realize that Sam didn't know how wealthy Phil was, this was the car she wanted and she knew if she wanted it, Phil wouldn't have a problem with, and she did…badly. She knew it was hers the minute she saw it.

"Hello, she's a beauty isn't she," a voice came from behind them. They both turned to see the face of the salesman dressed in an expensive suit.

"How much?" is all Bella asked, as the salesman smile.

"She's eighty seven ninety five, and worth every penny," he said.

"I'll take it," Bella said without skipping a beat. Sam head swung around and stared at her with his mouth hanging open in complete shock.

"Bella don't you want to at least test drive it first," Sam asked as the salesman stood and bobbed his head as if he was watching a tennis game.

"No, I want it and I'll have it. Don't you see Sam…this car was made just for me. I've always wanted one of these and it's here waiting for me to take her home," Bella said. Sam sighed, finally giving in, as the salesman waited for Bella and Sam's conversation to end. He sure as hell wasn't passing up this commission. Sam shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Bella to follow the salesman. The salesman smiled and told them to follow him and that's exactly what they did.

After sighing the papers, paying for it with the credit card Phil had given her, and procuring her insurance that was a joint consignment with Phil's, Bella drove off the lot with Sam on her tail following her home. Sam worried about Bella driving this powerful car, but it was what Bella wanted and seeing she never got what she wanted while with her mother Sam gave in, not that he had any say in what she did anyway.

He knew it wasn't his place to say too much, he did what she asked him to do, and seeing that he wasn't ready to reveal to her about the imprint, there wasn't much he could say other than to warn her about how powerful the car was that she just bought.

He also didn't realize that Bella was afforded so much money. To drop that kind of cash in a blink of an eye, Phil must be rich beyond his reason. Sam also realized he was going to have to keep an even closer eye on Bella, especially when she's driving that car…and what a car it was.

Not only had it all the power of a race car, but the design was sleek and the powder blue color set off the spray painting of a silver cobra that looked as though it was snaking out from underneath the car and slid it's body up to its cobra head that was positioned behind the front door, completely hot.

As they drove through Forks, Sam wondered if Bella noticed that her father was standing outside the police station. Sam saw how Charlie's eye brows furled together in confusion as he watched Bella drive by. He also saw him write down what he thought was her paper plate number as she past. That sat Sam to worry even more. He wondered what Charlie was up to this time.

Sam decided to stay close to Bella for the next few days and if he had something come up he would have young Quil follow her instead. He hoped with everything he had that he was only imagining things when it came to Charlie, but with the way he was acting lately he had slim hopes.

He would report to Old Quil what happened and set the pack on alert, even more so after what he thought he saw from Charlie, he was sure Jake was somewhere watching. He just hoped that Jake was paying attention, and saw what he just saw. He would phase later and talk to Jake to see if his suspensions were true.

That night Seth, Charlie and Sue sat down at the kitchen table to have dinner. Charlie had been quiet lately not saying much if anything at all to anyone since he met with his best friend Billy. As they sat and ate sharing small talk about their day Charlie sat and ate slowly with his head lowered close to his plate not giving any notice that anyone else was at the table.

Sue kept giving Seth a worried expression as Seth reached across and patted the back of her hand.

"You should see the car Bella bought today; it's completely off the wall, awesome. It must have cost her a fortune," Seth said without thinking, just trying to make small talk. Charlie jerked his head up and snarled at Seth. He slammed his fork onto his plate making a clattering noise and scooted his chair out making a shrill scrubbing noise and left the kitchen.

"Shit!" Seth cursed underneath his breath. "I'm sorry mom, I wasn't thinking," Seth pleaded rubbing his face with his hands and then through his hair.

"Don't worry about it son, you shouldn't have to watch every little thing you say in your own home. We'll get through this," she comforted as she rubbed Seth's back with her hand.

Charlie sat on the edge of his bed thinking about what Seth said. He knew that was Bella this afternoon in that hopped up car, he thought to himself. He pulled out the notebook he kept in his shirt pocket and noted the plate number he wrote down as she passed.

He wasn't sure at first when he saw the dark hair girl who looked particularly like his daughter. He was glad now that he had written down the plate number, he didn't know why yet, but he knew something had to be done.

He knew that Phil bought her that car, and it completely pissed him off. She was his daughter and he remembered distinctly telling her that he would buy her a car if she needed one, and she was not to use Phil's money. She completely disregarded his orders, which also pissed him off.

He shook his head trying to clear the hate that mingled throughout his brain. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he couldn't shake off this feeling of hatred that ran through his body. He stood up and grabbed the lamp that stood on the night stand that sat next to his bed and flung it across the room, watching as it smashed and fell to the floor in a thousand little pieces.

"I will not allow her to keep that car," with that in mind he stormed out of the house and made his way to the Police Station. Charlie felt his family was taking Bella side in all this and he wasn't in the mood to put up with their crap tonight. He would stay at the station and think of some legal way to rid her of that car.

Once Charlie left, Seth headed out to find Sam, as he hit the woods at the back of his house he slipped off his shorts and phased. As he did he heard Sam talking to Jake about what he saw this afternoon after taking Bella to buy her new car. Jake agreed that he saw it as well and that he didn't think Charlie knew for sure if it was Bella or not. Seth swallowed knowing he had just fucked up.

"Sam, Jake…umm…he knows now," Seth said wearily.

"What are you talking about Seth?" Sam asked.

"Well you see, it's been kind of weird lately at the house and mom and I have been make small talk to try to be as normal as possible. We'll tonight we were trying to find something to talk about, after dissolving how are day was, and I might have mentioned that Bella got a new car, which set Charlie off he stormed out of the house after trying to make a new door in his and mom's bedroom.

"Yeah, which is why I'm running after him now…he's probably headed to the Station for the night," Jake said.

"Yeah, you're probably right Jake. Look I'll send Paul to relieve you so you can get some rest. Seth, don't worry about it, I'm keeping an eye on Bella and young Quil is going to be with her if I can't be. You better just stay there for the night encase Charlie decides to make his way home after calming down, but if you do leave tell Paul so he can warn you that Charlie's on his way home if he does decide to come home, understood," Sam asked.

"Yeah, they both said. After Sam told them to call him if he needed him, he phased out and went home to grab a bite to eat, shower and hit the bed. He had already told young Quil not to let Bella out of his sight.

Sam was completely wiped out, mentally and physically. He had been up at the crack of dawn and been on the run ever since. With his mind constantly on Bella worrying what to do about the feelings he carried for her was driving his mad. Staying away from her wasn't working, that only caused the pain in his chest to ache that much more.

But he couldn't help her romantically; he was still such a mess with his loss of Leah. How could he have a relationship with Bella when he couldn't even control the feelings he still carried for Leah, she literally took over his every thought. "Damn it," he cursed as he plopped into his bed with nothing on but a towel he wrapped around his waist after his shower, and stared at the ceiling wondering what he was going to do.

Sam was so messed up that he couldn't see that the answer to all his problems were right before his eyes. It will take someone or something to happen before he realizes that his problems weren't that vast.

Sam finally fell deep into slumber after praying to Taha Aki for an answer to his problems. He was tired of feeling the way he was and needed some kind of answers. Little did Sam know that Taha Aki did hear his plea for help, and was about to show him as well as the rest of the Pack and Elders what had to be done.


	15. Chapter 15

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Charlie lay back on his sofa in his office across from his desk and stared at the ceiling, as the thought of Bella driving that expensive car ran rapidly through his mind. He felt she flaunted it in front of him by driving it past the Police Station. He could almost bet she was hoping he'd be standing on the street to rub Phil's money into his face.

This continued to rage in Charlie's mind. "She's just like her mother…evil to the core," he thought out loud to himself as he continued letting these thoughts run through his mind further. Something had to be done, he thought as he lay there fighting the sleep that was tearing at his eyes. He felt as though someone sprinkled salt into them, until finally sleep won out.

The next morning he was awakened by someone pounding on his office door. Charlie sprang into a sitting position on his sofa, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He cleared his throat and called out to come in, as he calmed his fast beating heart from the sudden intrusion. He stood and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall next to his desk, using his fingers to straighten out his sleep frayed hair as one of his deputies walked in.

Deputy Mark McDougal was one of Charlie's best Deputies, he trusted him to do whatever he was told and he had never let Charlie down. He was a single man not long out of the academy.

Charlie had a friend who worked at the academy and thought Mark would work well with Charlie, and called Charlie telling him he couldn't do better than to hire Mark as his newly trained officer. Charlie was happy to hire the well-deserved man as his officer.

Charlie prided himself on hiring the right sort of man to join the force, especially after reading the young man's credentials. They were better than he had ever seen for someone as young as he was, especially fresh out of the academy, and he jumped at the chance to have Mark as part of his crew.

Mark was tall and stout, and very good looking. His black silky hair lay in waves on top of his head, but he kept it short and well-manicured. He crystal blue eyes were mesmerizing, and people had a hard time looking away from the young man; they were almost hypnotizing. His square jaw set off his face making people question whether he was strong in his conviction or if he was friendly like Charlie.

Really Mark was a lot like Charlie or the old Charlie, not as he is now. He upheld the law, but was friendly to his constituents. Some wondered once Mark came to work for Charlie if maybe he was his long lost child they knew nothing about. They all heard Charlie talk sweetly about his daughter who lived with her mother and had recently come back to live with him, and were happy for Charlie, so who's to say Mark wasn't Charlie's as well.

"Charlie…are you alright, did you sleep here last night?" Mark asked worriedly as he stepped into Charlie's office.

"Don't worry about that right now, we have something more concerning to think about at the moment. Come sit down I need to talk to you about something I need help with," Charlie said as he walked over and sat behind his desk. Mark took a seat in one of the chairs facing Charlie's desk and looked at his Chief with worry after hearing what he had just said as he waited for him to explain.

"I'd be happy to help Chief, what would you have me do?" Mark asked compliantly. Charlie rubbed his face with both hands and then looked at his officer.

"This is going to sound a little strange, but I'm trying to save my daughter from being hurt any more than she already has," Charlie started trying to make it sound like he was lost and needed Mark's help.

"Okay Chief, I understand, I'll help any way that I can. Who's trying to harm your daughter?" Mark asked still worried for his boss. Charlie went into his thoughts processing what he was about to say, so as to make Mark willing to do anything to help a friend who was reeling with worry.

"My daughter, Bella…has been lured away from my home by her great-grandfather, you remember me telling you about how her mother had been treating her?" Charlie began doing a bit of luring himself. Mark nodded his head remembering all Charlie had told him about how his ex-wife and Bella's mom treated his only daughter.

"Yeah, what's happened Charlie? I'll help any way that I can," Mark reiterated.

"Thank you son, I knew I could count on you. As I was saying her great-grandfather has poisoned Bella's mind against me. Now you remember how I told you how sick Renée's mind is…well, her grandfather is just as sick. He has told Bella lies about me; and, with Bella being as fragile as she is by the way of how her mother treated her, she has fallen under the spell of one Quil Ateara the second, and believes every word her great-grandfather has told her. He has made her afraid to be around me and is now in the process of doing my girl harm," Charlie explained. Mark looked at Charlie with an even more worried look.

"Can't you just go to her and tell her what he's doing? There has to be a legal way of getting her from him," Mark said. Charlie shook his head.

"No…Bella is of age and free to go and live wherever she pleases, and this is where my dilemma lies. You see he has gone out and bought her this expensive car and used her stepfather's insurance to cover it," he said and then continued.

"He has taken out a life insurance policy against Bella for more than a million dollars and intends to do something to the car, and when Bella drives the car the damage done to it will break causing the car to become uncontrollable, causing Bella to crash. This car is fast and very hard to handle for a young girl of Bella's stature. She won't be able to control it normally much less if something snaps. The crash will kill my Bella and leave her great-grandfather a very rich man," Charlie continued explaining.

"I understand what you're saying Charlie, but how do you know all this?" Mark asked. Charlie had to control the growl that was emulating from his chest so Mark didn't hear it. He was growing angry with Mark's constant questions of what he was saying. After calming himself, he continued.

"I have a friend who lives on the Reservation. He told me what Bella's great-grandfather was doing, but he was reluctant to make a statement and report what he knew. You see Bella's great-grandfather is the shaman of the tribe and its people are frightened of what he could possibly do to them if angered, so you see why he is so reluctant," Charlie said and once again continued.

"As far as the car insurance goes, he wasn't sure whose name it was in, but her great-grandfather couldn't put it in his name for obvious reasons. Its only stands to reason that he would use the one person that has taken care of her since he met Renée," Charlie sighed. "I am beside myself with worry Mark, and as you know, we can't do anything without proof or we have to wait until something happens before interceding," Charlie whined trying to work on Mark's sympathy.

Mark lowered his head and sighed trying to work through all of what Charlie had said. He knew how restricted they were when it came to the law. He was worried about the Chief's daughter as Charlie seemed to be and wanted to do anything he could to help his friend. Once satisfied with his decision to do anything he could to help Charlie he looked up and asked.

"What is it you want me to do?" Charlie was jumping for joy in his head, it had worked. He was going to win this round with Bella and take that car away from her. Let her walk for the time being, soon she will be begging for him to buy her a car, he just knew it.

"I want you to be on the lookout for this car," Charlie said, as he began to tell him the year, the make and model of the car along with its color. He also explained the markings the car held on its body. He made sure not to miss one single detail in his explanation of Bella's new car, so Mark wouldn't miss it if he passed it on the road.

"Pull it over as if it's just another routine traffic stop. Tell her that the cars plates are illegal and that the insurance didn't come up as one of the cars insured by Phil Dwyer. I want you to tow the car here; I'll have my own mechanic take a look at it and we'll have the proof we need to arrest that S.O.B.," Charlie said. Mark didn't like lying, but if it saved the Chief's daughter he would do it. He just hoped that his job would still be there if anything went wrong.

"Alright Chief, I'll handle it. Don't worry Charlie I won't let anything happen to your daughter," he replied as Charlie handed him the slip of paper he wrote the plate number on.

"Thanks son, if everything works out the way I think it will, you may be looking at a promotion in your career very soon son," Charlie boasted. Mark smiled and rose from his seat, and walked to the door, and then turned back to Charlie.

"Don't worry sir, I'll handle everything," he said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. Charlie smiled and praised himself for how devious he had become. He placed his hands behind his head and intertwined his fingers, leaning back as far as he could and chuckled, and then began whistling a little tune. Yes, he would have his way one way or the other and he would use anyone to get what he wanted. Charlie felt elated.

That afternoon, Mark was out patrolling. He spotted the car Charlie had told him about. He was nervous but determined to help his Chief save his daughter. Charlie was right about the car, it was a fast paced car and he knew how dangerous it could be if not handled properly, and the tiny little girl driving it which must have been Charlie's daughter didn't look like the type to handle such a car.

He turned his lights on and let the siren go for a split second to alert the driver of the car to pull over. Once done he noticed the car pull to the side of the road and the driver cut the engine. Mark pulled up behind her and placed his hat on his head and grabbed his ticket book, as he always did during a routine traffic stop and stepped out of the car leaving the patrol cars light flickering on the roof of the car. He walked up to the car in question as the window mechanically slid down revealing a beautiful young woman smiling at him.

"Good afternoon officer, did I do something wrong?" the girl asked. Mark ignored her greeting.

"License, registration and insurance information please," he said in his professional voice, flipping open his ticket book and looked into the car checking to see how many occupied the car per-regulation. It was then he noticed a huge bronzed skin Native American in the passenger seat. He hadn't realized they grew men down on the Rez so big because this guy was humungous.

Bella reached into her purse, pulling out her license and insurance information and then reached into the glove box and pulled out the registration she had put there only yesterday.

"Do you realize you were going fifty in a thirty mile an hour zone?" Mark lied taking the information he asked for from Bella. Bella looked over at young Quil with a questioning look. Quil had just teased Bella about how she drove like his grandmother. Not wanting to argue with the officer, she shook her head.

"Are you sure officer, because it's not like Bella to drive fast, as a matter of fact," Quil started, but was cut off with Mark's reply.

"Stay in your car until I check out this information," Mark said and walked back to his car and sat in the driver's seat. He punched in Bella's driver's license number and waited for the information to come up.

Soon the information popped up on his computer mounted to the dashboard and all seemed to be in order. Whoever her great-grandfather was he was very good at covering his tracks, he thought.

The only thing that was out of place was Bella's driver's license was from out of state, which wasn't unusual, many people came from one place to the other with an out of state license. They only had a short time to change it out, but he knew for a fact that Bella hadn't been in town long, so that wasn't a problem.

He sat in his squad car thinking on what to do. He had to get that car away from Bella. He remembered what Charlie had said about saying the insurance and plates were wrong. He took a deep breath, not happy at what he was about to do, and stepped out of the car and walked over to Bella.

"Both of you step out of the car please, and I need your identification as well sir," Mark said looking over at young Quil.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Bella asked as the both of them stepped out of the vehicle and stood at the back of her car.

"There seems to be a discrepancy in your paper work," Mark said stoically.

"What! What do you mean a discrepancy?" Bella asked confused, as Quill handed his driver's license to Mark as prompted.

"You are Quill Ateara the fifth?" he asked as he looked at the picture and compared it to young Quil.

"Yes sir," Quil answered, taking back his driver's license placing it back into his wallet, and stayed quiet. He decided to let Bella pretty much handle the situation for the time being.

"After running your credentials, it seems Miss Swan, that those plates don't match this car," Mark began pointing to the paper plate that sat in the back window of her new car.

"It's a new car, the dealer gave them to me after I bought it and I've only had them as you can see by the date on them since yesterday," Bella explained irritated. Mark ignored her and continued.

"There's also some discrepancy with the insurance, it seems that this car isn't registered under the account of Phillip Dwyer," he said writing Quil's name in his book as a passenger. He realized when seeing the name that he must be related to Bella and was probably her cousin seeing he carried her great-grandfathers name.

"Phil is my step-father and has had insurance for probably as long as you've been alive," Bella chanted. Mark glared at her insolence and then continued to write in his book, as he once again ignored what she said.

"Mr. Dwyer may be your step-father, and indeed have insurance, but this car is not listed as one of the one's under that account. Young lady, I could arrest you for these violations, but I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt. I have to impound this car, and if you continue to be a problem, I will arrest you, so I suggest that you keep quiet and let me do my job!" Mark said, trying to be arrogant which was totally against his demeanor, but he had to act like a hard arse to save her life.

Once this was all over Charlie could explain to her why this had to happen and hopefully she wouldn't hate him for doing this. Quil wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him trying to comfort her, still trying to hold his tongue. He felt something was wrong with what was happening he just couldn't figure it out what is was at the moment, but he just had to say something.

"This is ridiculous; her father is Chief of Police here in Forks for Christ sake! Bella hasn't done anything wrong, she loves this car, please don't take it from her," young Quil pleaded.

"You could be arrested as well sir, for interfering with a police officer doing his job, as well as being an accomplice if this car turns out to be stolen," Mark said, not feeling sorry for his way of speech to this young man, considering he was probably in on this plot to kill the Chief's daughter.

"If I were you young lady, I'd be careful who I spent my time with," Mark continued looking over at Bella. Bella sighed holding her breath trying not to become angry and tell off this arrogant arse hole.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll call Pop's and have him straighten all this out," Quil said softly. Mark looked up and glared at Quil.

"Yes, that might be a good idea, you're going to need a ride home," Mark suggested, wondering if he was talking about Bella's great-grandfather. If it was he hoped he would be there to take a look at this old man who was trying to kill the Chief's daughter for money.

Mark walked back to his car and radioed for a wrecker to tow Bella's car to the station. He looked up to see the Ateara guy talking to someone on his cell phone. Mark sat in his patrol car doing paper work as he waited for the tow truck to arrive.

After the truck arrived and hooked up the car and left, Mark went back to his car and stared at the couple that stood on the side of the road. The Ateara guy held Bella in his arms as tears slipped down her cheeks. He had seen many ladies upset about losing their vehicles, but none bothered him as much as this did.

He felt so sorry for his Chief's daughter. She had been through so much; she didn't need this on top of everything else she had been through. Mark sighed and started to pull away from the curb, when he noticed a black truck pull up in front of Bella and young Quil.

The man who jumped out of the car was huge as well. Ateara must have called someone other than his great-grandfather, for this guy was young as well as big as the side of a barn. Man, he thought as he stared at the two Native Americans, what are they feeding those guys down on the Rez? he thought as he shook his head and pulled away from the curb.

Young Quil felt so sorry for Bella. He could see how hurt she was at losing her new car. He tried to comfort her while they waited for Sam to get there. Quil thought about calling his great-grandfather, but he didn't drive any longer, so he called Sam. Sam told him if he needed him to give him a call and that's exactly what he did. He could explain what happened to his great-grandfather once they got home.

Sam was reeling after young Quil's explanation of what happened. His imprint needed him, he felt it long before Quil's phone call, and that confused him. She hadn't even accepted the imprint yet. Normally, their imprint had to accept it before the wolf could feel their imprint's need of them, but Sam did. He felt the pain rip through his chest with her need of him.

It was strong, causing his heart to beat faster. It was the worse pain that he had felt so far since he imprinted on Bella. Yes, he had felt the pull, the longing to be close to his imprint, but this was something else. He had begun pacing back and forth across his living room floor not knowing what to do about what he was feeling when Quil called.

Without pause he ran to his truck even before young Quil had a chance to hang up his cell phone; he had to get to Bella as soon as possible. He had to be with his imprint, to help her, to comfort her.

Sam sped as fast as could without regard to the speed limit, to where young Quil told him they would be. He pulled up in front of Bella and noticed young Quil's arms wrapped around Bella. He was sure he was just trying to comfort her, but he still had to fight the growl that was starting to emulate from his chest. Sam slipped out of the truck and ran to Bella.

Bella moved out of young Quil's arms and ran to meet Sam, jumping into his arms when she got close enough. Sam wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, breathing in her scent. She wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her head into the crook of his neck and cried on his shoulders.

"Oh Sam, they took my car," she whimpered against his neck.

"Shhh…it's okay sweetheart, we'll get it back," Sam promised as he tightened his grip on his imprint trying to calm her. Young Quil, not thinking anything about their actions, walked to the passenger side of the truck and climbed in.

Sam carried Bella to the driver side of his truck and sat Bella on the seat and pulled her away slightly. While looking at her red rimmed eyes he softly brushed away the tears left on her cheek with the pads of his thumbs, giving her a sad smile.

"It will be okay sweetheart, let's get you home, okay?" he said sweetly, using words of endearment that neither one of them realized he was doing. Bella slid in the middle of the seat as Sam slipped behind the wheel next to her and started the truck.

As they drove home Bella laid her head on Sam's shoulder; once again not realizing what she was doing. The pain of what happened to Bella, and the worry Sam felt for her overrode and blinded them to what seemed to be happening between the two of them. The imprinting magic was working whether they meant it to or not.

* * *

A/N: Well, Charlie's at it again, but this time he's using poor officer Mark as his guinea pig. And it seems the imprinting magic is working on Sam and Bella without them realizing it's doing so...let me know what you think...thanks for reading and for the reviews...they mean a lot to me...I'll update soon, bigg huggs.


	16. Chapter 16

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 15

* * *

Pulling up in front of Old Quil's house, Sam turned off the ignition pulling the keys out and shoving them into his pocket. Bella finally raised her head from Sam's shoulder, as Sam slipped out of the truck and helped Bella out, walking next to her with his arm around her waist into the house.

Young Quil took off first to alert Old Quil of what happened. As they entered the house Old Quil noticed Sam's arm around Bella and smiled. He walked up to his great-granddaughter and kissed her forehead. He hated to see Bella in such a state. He led her to the sofa and sat next to her as Sam took a seat on the other side clearly wearing a worried look.

Old Quil looked over to young Quil, who took a seat across from them and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and also looked over at Bella with an expression of sadness for his cousin.

"Tell me what happened," Old Quil demanded looking over at his great-grandson. Young Quil began with how he was teasing Bella about how she drove like his grandmother, feeling it had some validity to the story as he began to tell his great-grandfather what had happened.

Bella sat quietly listening to her cousin as he explained, as she tried to figure out how this happened. She knew that everything was in order concerning the paper work for her car, and as much as she tried she just couldn't understand it. "What happened?" She whispered trying to figure it out rationally. Bella hadn't even noticed that she said it out loud until she felt Sam's hand as he softly rubbed small circles on her back trying to comfort her.

Young Quil stopped after hearing Bella whisper, as did Old Quil, both looking over at Bella. Young Quil sighed feeling helpless. He wished he could have done something to help her, but he knew he could do nothing without exposing himself and eventually the pack.

This had happen before, not really under the same circumstance, but close. A group of vampires settled close to the reservation and began killing people. One of the human's was out for a leisure stroll on one of the paths that led through the woods. Little did he know he was being stalked by one of the vampires. Paul was on patrol and saw the vampire stalking its prey.

He tried to hold off taking out the vampire for as long as he could, but the vampire dove from the tree he was perched in, and was going to attack the human. Paul had no choice… he did what he had to do to save the human and jumped the vampire in his wolf form killing the vampire and saving the human's life.

The human saw Paul's wolf before running away and reported it to the police, that a large wolf attacked a man who fell from a tree. With all the deaths occurring in the area and no suspects, Charlie sent out a hunting party to hunt down and kill any large animals that could be responsible. This was before he was privy to the wolf's secret.

With the human acknowledging the presence of large wolves inhabiting the woods a rumor started and sent the locals of the small town into a panic state, which was a good thing, as it turned out. They feared going into the woods and Charlie encouraged it. He was glad that no one would go into the woods, especially since the hunting party might shoot one of the locals by mistake.

The pack had to be careful not to be seen while on patrol and it caused them to limit their boundaries as to not travel out too far for fear of being seen. It also made it hard to take care of the vampires that originally caused the problem to begin with.

After a few weeks of finding nothing, Charlie called the hunt off, but they still kept a close eye on the woods. After the pack took care of the coven of vampires that originally caused all the trouble, things calmed down. No other humans were found dead due to what they thought was animal attacks, so the police believed the animal or animals must have been destroyed and called off the search.

The pack hasn't had any more trouble since then. Young Quil knew what could have happened if he had phased in front of the police officer, and it wasn't good. Not only would he expose the pack, but he stood a chance of being shot, and although it probably wouldn't kill him, he knew it would hurt like hell.

Quil knew there was nothing he could do to help Bella at the time. All he could do was to stay calm, be there for Bella, and let his great-grandfather take care of it at a later time. He shook his head, and then finished telling his great-grandfather what had happened.

After young Quil finished explaining, Old Quil sat and looked at his great-grandson as what he was told ran through his head.

"It doesn't make sense, why would he tow the car and not arrest Bella if the paper work didn't match the car?" he said more to himself than to the others.

"I told him she was Charlie's daughter, maybe that's why," young Quil said. Old Quil shook his head.

"No, if he didn't arrest her for being in possession of a stolen car as he thought, or for having improper plates and no insurance because she was Charlie's daughter then he wouldn't have towed her car either. I think there's something else going on here," he said as the others looked over at Old Quil.

"You're right sir, he wouldn't have towed her car…Do you think Charlie set this up?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Bella said as they all looked at her as she finished telling them her thoughts. "Awhile back he told me that he didn't want me buying a car with Phil's money, he said he would get me one if I needed one. He actually demanded it," she said sadly.

"Oh My God! I almost forgot, yesterday on our way home from buying the car, we passed Charlie standing on the sidewalk in front of the Police Station. I wasn't sure if he had seen Bella in her new car, but I guess he did after all. Also Seth said he had mentioned it to Charlie last night and he stormed out of the house. Do you really think he would do something like that to his own daughter?" Sam replied.

"There are other things going on here that I think need to be revealed. Sam I want you to call the rest of the pack, and make sure Leah comes as well. I need to explain some things to you all so you'll know what's going on," Old Quil ordered.

"Is this what we talked about yesterday morning?" Sam asked. Old Quil had almost forgotten he had mentioned it to Sam earlier.

"Yes, I think all the pack need to know about this and what I suspect is going on. Is Jake still watching Charlie?" Old Quil asked. Sam nodded his head.

"Yes, Paul took over for him last night, but Jake took over for him again this morning," Sam replied.

"Good, we can fill him in later," Old Quil said. Sam got to his feet and walked into the next room and called the others and told them to meet him at Old Quil's. He then came back and sat down again, alerting Old Quil they would be here within the next five minutes. Old Quil nodded agreeably. He too rose and left the room. He called the other elders and demanded that they too join the meeting. After he explained what was going on they agreed and arrived along with the pack.

**xXx**

Charlie stood in front of the car that Mark had taken away from his daughter, and had towed to the impound lot behind the Police Station. He held a tire iron in his right gloved hand swinging it back and forth as he stood there staring at the offending vehicle.

"I told you, Bella, not to use that man's money…but –nooo- you have to have it your way, so much like your mother, and great-grandfather. Now you'll have no car at all," Charlie said evilly.

He swung the tire iron at the headlights first, smashing them into small shards as they flew at his feet. He then worked on the windshield and moved to the side and finally at the back of the car, bursting every light and window that covered the vehicle.

He then pulled out a knife and jabbed into all four tires, slicing two inch gashes in each. He then opened the doors and proceeded to slice the interior of the car, slicing and tearing the leather into shreds. After he finished he stood once again and stared at his work as a small evil smile crept upon his lips.

"Now all that is left is to get you to come back home where you belong. I'll drive that wickedness from you. You will do as I say or else little girl," Charlie said quite madly.

Charlie's mind was becoming a black hole of evil. His thoughts were of hate and mindful ways of harming others. In the beginning he felt bad for the way he talked to Bella, he felt something was wrong with him, but as of late he had no thoughts of guilt or even trying to stop himself from doing wrong.

Charlie had lost all function of his mentality. Someone else held his mind. He was nothing more than a puppet, doing its puppeteers will. He would rather see his little girl deep in the ground in her own grave, before he allowed that old man to care for her. It was obvious that it wasn't Charlie controlling his own mind. The lovable father who once was, the father who doted on his little girl and talked about her non-stop to anyone who would listen had vanished.

Charlie's love for his daughter was clearly not visible in any definition of the word love, it was quite the opposite. His devious mind was plotting and planning things that could only be explained as evil. Something had to be done, but what? It was up to the pack and his friends of La Push to bring Charlie back to his devoted life now, before he did something that he would never recover from.

**xXx**

Bella sat back against the sofa as tears streamed down her cheeks. She thought moving here was going to be different, and it was in a way. She found love and protection in her great-grandfather and the pack, and she was grateful for them, but what really surprised her was how Charlie had treated her.

From her own great-grandfather's mouth she was told of his devotion to her, only to find someone even more evil than her own mother. Bella wondered why God let her live to be tormented by these demonic rents. She was tired of living this life, tired of being strong and enduring what life threw at her.

She had thought after moving here that things would finally be easier for her, that she would only have to handle the stress of everyday life as a normal person, but yet here she was fighting to survive yet again.

A sob left her throat as Bella sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Her head bowed with her hair hanging on both sides, blocking the others' view of her face. Her vision blurred with tears as she stared into her lap.

Old Quil worried that what had happened might cause Bella to slip back into the recluse she once was, and that he couldn't have. That is one of the reasons he told Sam to make sure Leah joined the meeting. He saw the bond that was beginning to form with the only female of the pack. He hoped that Leah would talk to her and let her know that we wouldn't let anything happen to her and make things right once again.

Bella was the shaman of the tribe's great-granddaughter. He wanted her to be proud of who she was, to stand tall and take her place as such. He wanted to teach her the ways of a shaman. He was happy she was home and wanted her to be happy as she was loved, and by God he would make it so if it was the last thing he did on this earth.

Slowly the pack began to filter in, their usual banter stopped once they took in the sight of Bella's sorrowful demeanor. The room became quiet as the pack looked to Sam for the reason behind her sadness.

Sam shook his head and motioned for them all to take a seat and wait for Old Quil to begin. Sam's phone buzzed as an incoming call alerted the Alpha. He pulled out his phone and noticed it was from Jake.

He hit the green button and rose to leave the room to see what he wanted, hoping Charlie hadn't done anything to cause more trouble, but to his great dismay he found that his worry was confirmed.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked almost holding his breath waiting for Jake's reply.

"Sam, you are not going to believe what I just witnessed. Charlie just took a tire iron to Bella's new car, he destroyed it man. He busted every window, every light, and then he pulled out his fishing knife and used it on the tires and shredded the interior of the car. He was mumbling something that I couldn't hear, but I got to tell you Sam, as he did all this, his eyes…his eyes turned entirely black man, it was spooky. I've seen a lot of things since I've been a wolf, but this was…I don't know Sam it was just unnerving," Jake said, panting. Sam sighed rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, feeling tired and helpless.

"Fuck…Okay Jake, just keep an eye on him, and I'll send someone to relieve you in a little while. Where having a meeting right now, and I'll fill you in when you return to the Reservation. Stay strong brother," Sam said.

"You got it man, see you soon," Jake said hanging up the phone as he watched Charlie return to the Police Station, chuckling as he walked away from Bella's destroyed car.

Sam watched as Old Quil walked up to him with a worried frown on his face. He stood watching Sam as his expression changed to a more worried look. After Sam hung up the phone he sighed still rubbing his eyes trying to figure out what to do.

"What is it Sam?" Old Quil asked.

"That was Jake, it seems that Charlie just destroyed Bella's new car. He said that there's not much left of it and that Charlie's eyes turned cold black as he went about it," he explained as he looked at Old Quil sadly. "How am I going to tell Bella that her father just destroyed her beautiful car, Sir?" Sam asked almost weakly. Old Quil sighed and shook his head before he spoke.

"Don't worry son, after I let the rest of the pack in on what I suspect, I'll explain it to Bella, and hopefully Leah can help ease Bella's mind. I've noticed a bond forming with Leah and Bella, and I think she might listen to Leah. I also think that Leah will be someone that can draw Bella out of herself, maybe explain some things to her that Bella hasn't even told us about yet," Old Quil replied.

"I hope you're right sir," Sam said as they both made their way back to the living room to explain, and see what the elder had to say about what he thought was going on.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, seeing that I gave you all two chapters for Christmas, I think it only fair to do the same for New Year's Eve…and also you've all been so patient in waiting to see what's going on with Charlie that I post another one to give you some insight into what's going on with him…so I've posted the next chapter as well…enjoy…Please have a safe and Happy New Year's…bigg huggs.


	17. Chapter 17

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**After Sam and Old Quil returned to the living room Sam noticed that Billy Black had taken his seat next to Bella. Bella had her head leaning on his shoulder as Billy tried to comfort her. Sam let loose a feral growl that emulated deep within his chest before he could stop himself. Billy's head jerked up and stared at Sam in shock.**

**Billy opened his mouth to ask the obvious question when he caught Old Quil's eye as the older elder shook his head slightly, virtually telling Billy not to say a word. Billy closed his mouth and moved away from Bella and joined one of the other elders as Sam took his seat next to his imprint.**

**Sam knew Billy heard him and hoped everyone one else in the room was too busy to notice his slip, and he was right. As he scanned the room everyone was talking to someone else, accept Leah, who was staring at Sam with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Leah had a feeling awhile back that Sam had imprinted on the small girl that sat at his side, and she knew now that she was right in her assumption.**

**Sam rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Leah, but just as Sam started to panic that someone other than himself knew of the imprinting, Old Quil stood in the middle of the room and began to speak. Sam sighed, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind to worry about later, and listened to what the elder had to say.**

**He already knew what Old Quil was going to tell the others, but he thought that maybe the old man had discovered something he didn't know as of yet and waited, hoping that he had a way of stopping Bella's father from causing her any more pain.**

**Old Quil started by thanking everyone for coming with such short notice, and then began to explain to the group of the great change that had taken over Charlie Swan. He told them of his suspicions as the group gasped at his admission of what was happening to Bella's father, as the room became very noisy with a few growls and chatter from its occupants.**

"**What makes you think that my husband's mind is being controlled?" Sue asked, as she rightfully showed her scared and hurtful emotions. Seth wrapped his arms around his mother in order to try to comfort her.**

**At the same time Billy spoke up.**

"**I think Quil is right, I don't know if any of you have seen the changes that have transformed in the Chief's demeanor, but it is sufficient enough that it's clear Charlie has changed."**

"**It's worse than that now Billy. The Charlie we know and love has been completely taken over," Old Quil said as he explained what Sam had told him about what Jake had witnessed not an hour ago. **

**Billy sighed and his face took on a sad expression and leaned back into his chair feeling defeated. Sue also gasped, as she leaned into Seth and tears streamed down her cheeks.**

"**Who could be doing this?" Leah asked as she moved to the other side of Bella, taking her hand into hers and rubbing small circles over her knuckles after seeing Bella's pained expression cross her face. "Who would have that kind of power besides yourself?" she continued, directing her question to Old Quil.**

"**I'm not sure, but I suspect that it has to be a very powerful, gifted…Vampire," Old Quil said. He knew before he even revealed what his thoughts were the volume in the room would rise to an ear shattering verbal reaction to his hypothesis, and he was right. **

**With the roar of the wolves and the elders yelling at the top of their lungs at the mere thought of a vampire coming onto their land, the noise was unbearable. It was more than they could imagine. Bella covered her ears as Leah pulled her close to her and wrapped her arms around her sister not just to comfort her, but to protect her in case one to the wolves phased out of shear anger and hurt her.**

**The elders were screaming at the pack wanting answers for not seeing this taking place, they were supposed to protect their land and wanted answers. The wolves were growling, not only for the idea of a vampire being that close without sensing it, but angry at the elders for thinking they weren't doing their jobs.**

**Sam grew angry as well at their outburst and stood to his feet and yelled.**

"**Enough! Have you all not heard what the Elder has said?" Sam yelled as the group quieted and took their seats once again as he continued.**

"**This vampire is gifted. It could very well have the ability to cover its scent as well as the mind control he possesses. But that's not what worries me…you all know as well as I do that vampires don't just fuck with humans for no reason. They drain them in their need to feed. There is something else behind this and I don't think he's working alone. I think he's working with someone else," Sam surmised.**

**The group looked at one another in confusion as their minds raced trying to think of who would want to harm Charlie or Bella, as far as that goes. Old Quil looked over at his great-granddaughter wishing he could help her in some way. **

**He didn't want Bella to hurt any longer, he wanted her safe and to live a life of happiness and tranquility with Sam by her side. He knew Sam would never let anything happen to her and she would be loved for the rest of her life on this earth. He wanted her to put all the hurt her mother had caused her behind and live to a ripe old age protected and loved.**

"**Leah, why don't you take Bella to her room and have a long talk," Old Quil expressed. Leah nodded her head and pulled Bella to her feet.**

"**Come on Bells, let's have a girl to girl," Leah said as Bella nodded her head and followed Leah to her room. On her way she stopped next to Old Quil and kissed his cheek which brought a warm feeling and a smile from her great-grandfather.**

**After Bella was gone Old Quil looked around the room and saw the warm smiles on each of their faces. He knew he never showed that much affection towards anyone, and he knew that was what they were all thinking. **

**Yes, he was close to his great-grandson, but he never showed him the affection he was showing Bella. Not that he didn't love young Quil, he did, but young Quil was a man and needed a tough stern male role model, especially since young Quil's dad, and Old Quil's grandson passed away when young Quil was young.**

**Young Quil's mother was still a part of his life, but after she lost her husband, she set up an apartment in the back of the small grocery store she ran that belonged to the Ateara family and didn't associate much with anyone else, other than the patrons that shopped at the store.**

**Old Quil and young Quil tried to get her to come home and be with the family, but as hard as they tried the more stubborn she became until finally they left her to herself. She would call young Quil from time to time to make sure he was okay, and young Quil would stop by to see her from time to time, but other than that she was more of a recluse than even Bella was.**

"**So…what is to be done about this?" Sue asked as she gave Old Quil a hard stare. Old Quil cleared his throat before speaking.**

"**Well, I'm not really sure…I've done some searching spells to see what we're dealing with or even to see who this thing is working with, but alas I have found nothing. This vampire is very powerful. He hides himself well. The only thing I can think of is that he knows of my power and has blocked me in some way so I can't see what he's up to."**

"**How would he know of your power unless someone has told him? I mean not everyone knows how powerful you can be. It would have to be someone from this tribe, or someone who knows you well enough to share such things with," Billy said as many faces from the tribe slipped through his mind of whom it could possibly be.**

**No one from this tribe would dare share such a thing with an outsider for fear that Old Quil would curse them for their insolence, he thought. **

**Billy's head shot up as a thought dawned on him. Old Quil immediately saw the color drain from Billy's face as he realized that Billy had an epiphany.**

"**What is it Billy?" Old Quil asked. Billy shook his head not wanting to believe what he was thinking. "Tell me," Old Quil demanded.**

"**I…I just hope I'm wrong, but if I'm right," he said still shaking his head. "If I'm right," he repeated. "Then she as well could be in danger," Billy said sadly.**

"**What!" Old Quil yelled trying to get Billy to tell him who he thought was doing this.**

"**Renée," Billy said giving Old Quil a sorrowful look. Old Quil stood thinking of what Billy had said, he took a deep breath and sighed.**

"**Why do you think it was my granddaughter?" he asked knowing he was probably right. All the trouble her and her mother had caused him throughout the years, not counting all that she had done to Bella; he could not discard her as a possibility, and if he was right she indeed was in danger. **

**Not that she didn't deserve it, if she brought a vampire in to harm her only daughter then she deserved everything she got, but it didn't make it easier on Old Quil's feelings.**

**He loved his daughter and granddaughter and even though they had caused so much destruction in his long life, he still didn't want them hurt in any way. But, they chose their life style, and that's when he separated himself from them.**

**That is until Leah phased and caused him to worry about Isabella, that she might carry the wolf gene. Bella became his only thought, and how to get her away from her mother.**

**He was happily surprised to see that Bella had a protector of her own at the time. Yes, it saddened him to learn all that his granddaughter had done to Bella, but at least she had the step-father to protect her; and, he was even happier that this man known as Phil Dwyer would see that Bella got to him as soon as she graduated high school. **

**And now she was still threatened by this she devil Bella knew as her so called mother, and if she was responsible for bringing this devil into their lives, then he would kill her himself. He somehow knew that Billy was right. It had to be Renée responsible for all this. **

**Who else would know of how powerful he could be, but something niggled in the back of his mind. Something still didn't set right with him. There had to be someone other than this demon that was after Bella…but who? His first thought was to protect Bella.**

**No one came before his great-granddaughter, not even Charlie, even though it wasn't his fault that all this was happening to him. He would also see him dead, before he let him hurt Bella.**

"**I'm not sure why I think it's her. It's just who else has that kind of knowledge about you if not Renée?" Billy said sadly. Old Quil looked at the other Elders in the room and nodded in agreement.**

"**I have to agree, but I still don't think she approached this vampire and asked for help. This vampire, as dastardly as he seems to be, would have drained her dry before she had a chance to explain what she needed from him. There has to be someone more civilized involved. Someone who would take the time to listen to her, and agree without harming Renée," Old Quil surmised.**

**The pack looked at one another and then to Sam. Without saying a word he knew what they were thinking. Sam sighed and stood once again and looked to Old Quil.**

"**I think I know a coven that might fit that bill," Sam said as all heads swiveled around to look at him. "The Cullen's," Sam concluded, as the room became quiet once again as the thought worked through their heads.**

"**Why would they do something like this? They don't even know Bella, unless they knew her from when she lived with her mother in Florida. Was that even possible?" Billy asked.**

"**They're vampires aren't they?" Sue said sarcastically. **

"**Yes, but they've never caused any problems before…why now?" Billy continued. Old Quil shook his head in confusion.**

"**It's true that they've never caused any trouble before, but that doesn't mean that they wouldn't if they had reason. It's hard to tell what Renée has told them if it's true that they are the ones that were conspiring with my granddaughter," Old Quil replied.**

"**So, what do we do about it?" Billy asked.**

"**It's simple, we go and talk to them," Sam replied. Old Quil nodded his head in agreement.**

"**That sounds like a good idea. But take heed in the way they present themselves after you've asked each question. They may be lying to you and you will be able to tell if they are by the way their facial expressions change," Old Quil advised. Sam nodded. **

**With that the meeting ended, and the pack hovered together out in front of the house as Sam gave orders to who would accompany him and who will stay and protect the Reservation and Bella.**

**xXx**

**Leah stopped and watched as Bella kissed her great-grandfather on the cheek before heading into her bedroom. Old Quil grabbed Leah by the arm and whispered something into her ear. Afterwards Leah's face took on a shocked expression, and then she nodded her head and followed Bella to her room. **

**After getting control of herself she smiled at Bella as they both sat on the edge of Bella's bed. Leah could hear all that was being said during the meeting, but tuned them out somewhat as she gave her attention to Bella.**

"**Listen Bella, I know all this is banging away at your nerves, and I understand that, but you can't let this over take you. I know you're stronger than this. You've endured so much that your mother has put you through, and I know that you had Phil to help you get through those hard times, and I'm very happy he was there for you," she said as she continued on to the point she was trying to make.**

"**But by being here you have Old Quil and your cousin young Quil. You have me and the pack, hell you even got Billy and Sue, we love you sweetie and none of us will let anything happen to you," she said.**

"**You also have to understand that this guy who you know as your father is not the Charlie we all know and love. The man you've met isn't your father Bella. Charlie is a man who dotes on a little girl, a little girl he missed so much that he proudly talked to anyone who would listen, telling them about her and all he knew of her, not because he wished to harm her, but because he missed her so much and wanted her in his life. I think I knew everything about you before you even set foot on the Reservation, as a matter of fact I thought of you as a sister I had never met, but knew everything about," Leah said with a chuckle.**

"**That car is the least of your worries right now Bells. We need to help Charlie find his way home from this evil that has invaded his mind, and in doing this protect you against something Charlie could do that will devastate him in the long run. He loves you Bella with everything he has, and I want to introduce you to your real father once this is all over," she said wearily. Bella nodded her head and gave Leah a small smile.**

"**Leah, I don't care about that stupid car…well, I care, but that's not what's bothering me. The car is a drop in the bucket compared to what I'm feeling right now," she said lowering her head with a sigh and then continued.**

"**I thought that once I got here that all would be different, that the only thing I would have to worry about is everyday life," she replied.**

"**Yes, you said that before, but things got a little worse for you and I just figured you were upset because Charlie found a way to hurt you even further," Leah replied.**

"**Yes, it did bother me, but it seems it never ends. I just can't believe that God would allow me to go through so much pain and anguish. I am kept alive to endure so much pain, watch my loved ones hurt, just to cause me heartache and pain. It makes no sense. Why me? Why must I suffer through so much with no sign of it ever ending? I know I sound selfish, but if you only knew what I've been through I think you would understand what I'm talking about," Bella said.**

"**From what your great-grandfather said, I thought we knew everything that happened to you," Leah said as a matter of fact than a question.**

"**You don't know all of it Leah, Phil thought it best if he only told you part of what happened to me," Bella said staring blankly at her new found sister. Leah set quietly staring at Bella almost afraid to ask the question she knew she must, and without thought she said it.**

"**Tell me Bella," Leah prompted and then swallowed hard readying herself for what was to come.**

* * *

**A/N: There, you have some of it with more to be revealed, after this we will start to uncover a lot more. A few of the pack are on their way to visit the Cullens, and Jake is still watching Charlie…lol…Sooo much more to come, and I'm just as excited for you to read upcoming chapters as you are, and I wrote the dang thing, but am so excited to see your take on things that are about to be revealed…hehehe…thanks for reading and for all of the reviews you've all gave, you all Rock! So with that I'll repeat…Have a safe and Happy New Year…bigg huggs. Peggy **


	18. Chapter 18

** From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Previously**

"You don't know all of it Leah, Phil thought it best if he only told you part of what happened to me," Bella said staring blankly at her new found sister. Leah sat quietly staring at Bella almost afraid to ask the question she knew she must, and without thought she said it.

"Tell me Bella," Leah prompted and then swallowed hard readying herself for what was to come. Old Quil told Leah that he thought there was more of what happened that wasn't told to him, and asked Leah to try and find the missing pieces of what Bella was determined not to tell.

* * *

Chapter 17

Leah, was about to hear what her sister kept as secrets from her La Push family. She knew it had to be bad for Bella not to speak of it, but even though she knew it was going to be bad, she had to hear it and hear it she did.

Bella told her story at almost a whisper; Leah cringed with every word. Even with Bella speaking so low, she could still hear every word with her wolf's sensitive hearing.

Leah needed to hear all of what Bella had been through if she was going to help her. Not that she had to, but there was something about this girl that drew her in, something that screamed that she was meant to be an important asset to this tribe. She felt that Bella would somehow change their people in a good way. Leah didn't know how or even why she felt this, but she did, besides, she had grown to love this girl as a true sister.

Even with Leah's need to hear what Bella had been through so she could help her, she also wished she could bypass this part. She knew it was going to be bad, but as she listened she realized it was worse than even she thought it would be; especially when she got to the part of how Renée's one night stands started visiting Bella's room after her mother had passed out, and how her mother put her on birth control at a young age to make sure she didn't become pregnant once she became a woman.

Bella's mother never worried about what it did to her daughter, only that she wouldn't care for another child should Bella become pregnant. Leah was disgusted and was sure it showed on her face as she sat quietly and listened.

Bella told her of how she was only ten when the first one took her against her will, and how she called to her mother for help only to hear the man chuckle at her distress.

She told Leah about how much it hurt and told her about how it frightened her once she saw all the blood that was left on her sheets after he finished. So much blood that she thought she was dying, that she would be left to die alone…she was so afraid.

She cried because she thought her mother didn't care that she would find her dead in her bed the next morning, and would be glad that she didn't have to deal with her daughter any longer.

Bella told her the next morning that she was surprised she hadn't died, that after cleaning up she told her mom what had happened and her mom turned and slapped her across the face and told her if she told anyone about this she would lock her in her room until she was an old woman; and, that if she thought she was living in hell now, to think again, because she would see that it got a lot worse.

She told Leah that there were many men after that, and that she had taught herself to make her mind drift off to somewhere else, somewhere more pleasant, while this happened to her. She said she cried for her daddy to help her, but he never came, and it wasn't long after that, that Phil came into their lives, and that she thanked God every day for sending him to her.

She knew that Phil was there to be with her mother, but Bella thought with everything in her that God had sent him there to protect her from the demon she called mother.

Leah sat staring at Bella, as tears streamed down her face. Bella hadn't noticed, because during the whole story Bella kept her head lowered watching her fingers twist together in her lap. She only looked up when she heard Leah sniffle.

"Oh God Leah, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" was all she got out before Leah grabbed Bella by the arm and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Oh my God…Oh my God! Bella…Bella…Bella," Leah chanted pulling Bella into her chest and rocking her back and forth. "You poor, poor thing, I'm so sorry sweetie, so sorry!" Leah cried.

Leah felt so overwhelmed learning what Bella had gone through, so much so that she didn't know what to do. At first she felt heartbroken that Bella or anyone would have gone through so much pain and anguish, but then it turned into wanting to hunt down the bitch and torture her as much if not more than she had done to Bella.

Leah could see her doing just that. She'd place a paw on that devil's chest and bite little pieces of her flesh off at a time; she wanted to hear her screaming out in pain and yelling for help the way her daughter did without any response. She wanted to kill her slowly so she would know what suffering was like and what she did to her own daughter.

Leah pulled away slightly from Bella, tears still streaming down her cheeks, looking into Bella's eyes and spoke.

"Bells, I have to get out of here for a few minutes. It's nothing you did, but if I don't I'm going phase, and I'm afraid I'll hurt you," She gritted through her teeth, as she tried to control the shaking that started when she began to think of how much harm she wanted to do to Bella's mother.

Bella nodded and Leah bounced towards the opened window diving head first through it as she phased before her paws hit the ground. She let out a long sorrowful howl as she ran as fast as she could, trying to calm herself after hearing Bella's confession.

**xXx**

"Okay, I want Paul and Jared to come with me. Seth you stay close to your mom, and Quil you and Collin I want patrolling for now. Embry I want you to go relieve Jake tell him to meet me at the house in an hour, so I can bring him up to speed on what's going on. Brady I want you to stay here close to Old Quil's house with Leah, at least until we return. Has everyone got that?" he asked.

They all nodded and whispered in agreement and were getting ready to take off when they heard a sorrowful howl coming from the side of Old Quil's house. Sam's head snapped up as he saw Leah cut out through the trees.

"Embry go see what's wrong with her, the rest of you wait here for me to return," he said as he turned and ran into the house and to Bella's room where Leah was supposed to have been.

Sam slammed open the door as it bounced off the wall with a vengeance. Bella jumped almost completely off the bed startled with Sam's abrupt entry.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Bella nodded her head in answer. "Why did Leah run out of here like her tail was on fire?" Sam asked wanting an answer to what was going on. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"It may have something to do with what I told her about what happened to me while at my mother's," Bella said shyly. Sam stood shocked at what Bella had just said.

He knew there was more than what was told him about what happened to Bella. Although he was sad at what he knew would be something dreadful, he was happy that Bella was finally breaking out of her shell when it came to telling them more about herself, or to be precise, Leah.

She must have told Leah something really bad for Leah to take it this badly, she is the most in control out of all of them. It was so unlike her, for her to leave and to be all wolfed out like this, Sam shook his head, he was at a complete loss and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

But he didn't want to ask Bella what it was about, she would let him know in her own time. Besides he didn't want her to think there was something more between them than there was. They were friends nothing more, he thought to himself. He sighed and grabbed the door handle and was ready to close it when he looked back up at Bella.

"Are you, and will you be okay?" he asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders and then nodded her head once again. Sam looked at her, nodded slightly, and then slowly closed the door. He began to walk from the house when Old Quil intervened.

"What was that all about?" he asked, as Sam explained what had happened. A smile graced Old Quil's face. "She's beginning to trust us Sam," is all he said as he turned and walked towards Bella's room. Sam smiled and shook his head as he walked out of the house and told the guys to go and follow his orders.

When he got to the edge the woods Paul, Jared and Sam shed their shorts and tied them to their legs and phased. They began running to the Cullen house. He, as well as Paul and Jared, could hear Embry comforting his imprint.

Sam tried to tune them out, considering he had to keep his wits about him for what he was about to do; and, he knew if he heard something bad that had happened to Bella it would interfere with the meeting.

So he did the best he could to tune out Embry and Leah and told the others to do the same. He didn't need them wolfing out over it either. They all three needed their wits about them for this meeting.

The three wolves broke through the clearing facing the Cullen house. They stood looking at the huge house that stood before them. It wasn't long before the coven stood on the front porch of the house and waited for them to approach.

Sam and the other two approached cautiously. They had never really needed to meet with the bloodsuckers before. Yes, Sam talked to the head of the coven a few times on the phone in the past. Mostly them telling Sam of friends joining them for a visit or if they were leaving for a while and when they were expecting to return, but that was pretty much it.

He had never met them face to face like this, their scent he was very well acquainted with, but putting a face to that scent…never. So this was a first.

"Welcome my friends," the blonde haired leech said.

"_Friend, what makes this leech think we're friends,"_ Paul replied in an irritating growl, and Jared followed.

"_Quiet, we're here to talk nothing more, so keep it to yourselves,"_ Sam roared. Sam hating being here as much as they did, but if he had to be polite so did they, and he let them know just that.

He also noticed the leech with the rusty colored hair was smirking at them, almost as though he knew what was being said, even with the three of them in in wolf form.

They had just discussed gifted vampires not even an hour ago. He wondered how many of this coven had a gift. Could this one be reading their minds? Sam didn't know for sure, but he would try to keep his thoughts to himself, just in case, and told the others to try and hide their thoughts as well.

Paul and Jared were shocked to hear Sam tell them to hide their thoughts and realized why once they looked over the seven bloodsuckers that stood before them. They too wondered how many carried a gift like the one that was after Charlie and Bella, so they did the best they could to hide their thoughts, but let out a growl at the thought of it.

Sam phased in front of this coven of vampires not caring if they saw him completely naked. He pulled his jean shorts on and turned to his brothers and ordered them to stay quiet.

"Enough," Sam yelled as he turned back to the coven. "My name is Sam Uley, Alpha of the Quileute pack and tribe, we've come to ask you a few questions if we may," Sam said with his head held high, a true Alpha and protector of the tribe.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and these are our children," Carlisle said pointing to his coven.

"Children!" Sam yelled confused at how he just introduced his coven.

"As you well know we are nothing like other vampires. Yes, we are a coven, but unlike others of our kind we think of ourselves as a family, hence my children. I turned them, I am their sire and father figure," he said as the others growled at the thought of him biting a human to turn them. Sam turned and eyed the other two and without a word said they stopped and listened to what was being said.

"As I said, I turned them or most of them, there are two that came to us already vampires. But be assured I only turned them to save their lives," he continued. Sam stood and stared at them with a raised eyebrow, as the other two chuckled in wolf form. Carlisle looked at Paul and Jared with a confused look.

"Pay no attention to them, they just find it funny that you said saved their lives, when in reality you took their lives from them," Sam said. Carlisle looked at him and nodded.

"Well, our hearts don't beat any longer, but we still walk this earth and live a life the same as you do."

"Well, that remains to be seen," Sam said not wanting to get into an argument about that topic. "I didn't come here to debate on whether you are alive or not, but to ask a few questions as I said when we first arrived."

"Of course, what can we do for you?" Carlisle asked. There was a short pause as Sam looked at each of the leeches, before asking his first question.

"Are you expecting any guests, or are there any guests here at present?" Sam asked. Carlisle's eyes knitted together and he shook his head, but the rusty color haired leech and the short pixy looked at one another with a shocked look on their faces.

Also the one standing next to the pixy looking leech, the one that looked like he was deep in thought looked over at the pixy with a confused look on his face and then turned to look at the rust color haired one with the same look. Sam realized something was up there.

"No, there are no visitors here and we aren't expecting any. If we were expecting anyone we would have let you know, as we always have. Why do you ask Sam, is there something we can help you with?" Carlisle asked.

Sam looked once again at each of their faces and the only ones he had a problem not believing were the three that looked like they were hiding something.

"Can you introduce me to your family?" Sam asked, wanting to put names to the one's he suspected knew something of what was going on.

"Of course, I'd be glad to," he said as he pointed to each member of his coven and put a name to the faces. Sam turned to the one Carlisle named Edward.

"You wouldn't happen to know a woman by the name of Renée Dwyer would you?" he asked. Edward and the one called Alice looked at one another again. Edward kept a straight face, but Alice looked a little worried. Also the blonde one called Jasper looked at Alice and Edward. He turned back to Alice.

"Alice, what's going on? And don't lie to me, you know I can tell if you're lying," he said.

"Nothing…I swear nothing's going on, is there Edward?" she said as Jasper grabbed her by the arm and gave a look.

"I don't know what Alice's problem is, but I don't know any Renée Dwyer," Edward said. Sam looked over at Alice and asked her the same question, but she answered really fast and said she only asked Edward because he could read her mind and they would know if she was lying or not.

Carlisle seemed happy with her answer, but Sam did not. He looked at each of them again. He knew that bloodsucker could read their minds, and he could also feel he was lying. The blonde one named Jasper, had a gift as well, Sam could almost count on it. He couldn't prove it, but the way he said that he'd know if Alice was lying told Sam that there was something going on there.

"We have answered your questions truthfully, now if I may, can we know what this is all about?" he asked once again. Sam sighed before beginning.

We've been having some trouble with what we think is a gifted vampire. He has no scent and he is able to manipulate others minds," Sam said. Carlisle once again furled his eyebrows and looked to his coven for any sign that maybe they indeed had any information for Sam. After they all shook their heads denying any knowledge of such a vampire he faced Sam again.

"We know nothing of such a vampire, but if he is able to mask his scent then there is no way of us even knowing if he is around, unless," he replied turning to Alice. "Alice honey, have you seen such a vampire hanging around near here or maybe coming soon?" Carlisle asked sweetly.

Sam looked at the pack with the wide eyes of shock, realizing that they had another gifted vampire. Sam knew that pixy knew something, and now they find out that she could see what was coming or better yet, if they were already here? "Three of them…There were three gifted vampires in one coven?! Didn't anyone from the old Pack even find out about this and if so, why didn't they write it down some place so at least we'd know what we had to face," Sam thought.

"No Carlisle I swear, I don't know of anyone like that, and I've never seen anyone like that coming," Alice pleaded.

Jasper could tell Alice was lying, but why? Why was she showing such worry over knowing this vampire if she really didn't.

He didn't think she knew the vampire himself, but she knew something about what's going on, and he was determined to find out what was going on with her.

He looked over at Edward, whose expression took on a look of defiance. He would almost bet he had something to do with this and was probably the ring leader in this mess.

"How do you know there even is a vampire with such a gift if you can't sense him around?" Edward asked.

"The person he is affecting has changed dramatically. Our Shaman knows of these things, he tells us that no human could possibly be affective enough as to completely take over a human mind and keep hold of it for this long without losing control from time to time, that it has to be a gifted vampire," Sam explained.

"Oh and he couldn't be wrong in his assumptions," Edward said sarcastically.

"Edward that's enough, I'm sure the tribe's shaman knows what he's talking about, and then turned back to Sam and continued. If we see or hear of anything out of the ordinary or if Alice or any of us sees anyone we will let you know immediately," Carlisle said. Sam nodded watching as Jasper kept an eye on Edward.

"Thank you, that's all we ask," Sam said as he turned stripped off his shorts once again and tied them to his leg and phased as the three of them headed back to the Reservation.

Yes, Jasper was getting to the bottom of this. He wasn't letting Edward do this to the family again. Carlisle might think of him as the golden boy, but not Jasper.

He knew what kind of trouble he could cause and has over the time he and Alice had been with the family, he just couldn't figure out why Carlisle buried his head in the sand every time Edward fucked up.

But not this time. Jasper had made up his mind that he was going down for this one. He didn't know what was going on over on the Reservation, but it didn't matter. He knew Edward had something to do with it and he was going to be taken care of this time, if for no other reason than Edward dragging Alice along on this one. His mate, the love of his existence, and that's something he would not get away with…Ever!


	19. Chapter 19

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Embry ran to the woods and pulled off his shorts, tying them to his leg, just before bursting into a ball of fur and running as fast as he could to catch up with his imprint. Leah was one of the fastest wolves in the pack, so he ran at top speed, digging his claws into the ground as deep as he could to gain momentum so he could even get close enough to stop his mate.

_"Leah, wait!"_ Embry finally said once he was closer to her. Leah skidded to a stop and waited for Embry to catch up. She phased back to her human state and sat on the ground and sobbed.

"Leah…honey…are you okay? What happened sweetheart?" Embry asked after phasing back to human himself and sat next to her waiting for her to answer. He didn't try to comfort her at first because Leah wasn't the touchy, feely type of girl and could turn on you in a second if you tried without her permission.

Embry was surprised when she turned and dove into his lap and cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Em, what that girl has been through," she replied with a hiccup. Embry wrapped his arms around his mate trying to comfort her. He assumed she was talking about Bella, as he tightened his grip. The pack knew there was more to what Bella had gone through. Embry could only guess for the time being, as he tried to comfort his mate, that Bella had told her some of what we didn't already know, and by the way Leah was acting it had to be really bad.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart," Embry cooed. "Did she tell you something new about what happened to her?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes Em! Do you think I'd be sitting here like some sappy ass fucking girl sobbing my eyes out if she hadn't?!" Leah screamed. She got up off Embry's lap and walked over to a tree and punched it with all her might, splintering it as it cracked and fell to the ground with a loud crunch.

"Babe, it's going to be alright. Evidently Bella felt close enough to you to let you in on more of what happened to her, this is a good thing Leah. She trusts you," Embry said. Leah looked over her shoulder staring at her mate and nodded.

"She's my sister Em. In every sense of the word, and if I ever get close enough to that fucking bitch of a mother of hers, I'm going to rip her into tiny little pieces and laugh in her face as she begs me to free her or kill her whichever comes first," she said as she angrily wiped her tears from her cheek.

Embry knew what Bella told Leah had to be bad for Leah to act in such a way. Embry could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen his mate cry over the years. It took a lot for her to show tears. Leah thought people would think she was soft, that tears showed weakness and Leah was neither.

He was worried to even ask Leah what Bella had told her, not for what she would do to him, but he feared he too would go all bad wolf, and destroy what Leah hadn't already of the wooded area they stood in.

Leah turned once again and walked over to Embry and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Embry followed suit, pulling her tight against him, stroking her short hair, trying his best to comfort her.

"Oh Embry…that woman, that horrible, horrible woman, I can't get the image out of my head Em. What she let those grotesque men do to her own child," she said as the tears began again. Embry let a low growl emanate deep within his chest. Leah's small comment brought forth images of what he could only imagine Leah meant.

Embry pulled Leah away slightly and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his fingers. Fire danced in his eyes as he looked down at his mate and asked the only question that he could.

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" he asked in a gravelly voice, he was more wolf at the moment than man. Leah nodded in answer.

"They raped her Em while her mother was passed out and when Bella told her mother about it she slapped her and put her on birth control with a promise of locking her away for the rest of her life if she told a soul. But that's not the worst of it Em…It started when she was only ten years old," she whispered with a sniffle.

Embry stood and looked at Leah, shocked at the information he had just learned. He pushed his mate away before he roared so loud that the birds and smaller animals ran for safety. Embry phased and wiped out at least a half a mile of trees making another clearing deep in the woods.

Embry dropped to the floor of the woods, breathing hard as he tried to control himself. Once he gained control he looked back to find Leah standing against one of the splintered trees. He phased back to his human state and walked over to Leah and pulled her once again into his arms.

"God Leah, if we can't handle hearing this, how in the hell are the rest of the pack going take it? Especially Sam, if Bella is his imprint as you think he is. I can only imagine how bad it's going to be once he hears this," Embry said. Leah sighed nodding her head in knowing what he meant. After few minutes the two of them calmed enough to head back.

They phased into wolf form and ran back to Old Quil's, still thinking of what they had learned about Bella. What they didn't think of at the time was that they weren't the only ones in wolf form and didn't think that others would see what they had found out about Bella…including Sam.

There was also Jake who was still watching over Charlie when he saw Embry and Leah's thoughts. His mind went blank for a few seconds, not believing what he had just seen. A growl emanated from his chest. He wanted nothing more than to run to Florida and rip Bella's mother to bits, but something else arose in Jake's mind.

Charlie…Charlie had returned to take another look at the damage he had done to Bella's car. A smile crept across his lips at his accomplishment. Jake not being himself, could not help but think that Charlie was just as much to blame for this as Renée was. Jake roared as he bounded out from his hiding place and phased back to human and grabbed Charlie's neck and pulled him off the ground, his feet dangling a good two feet from the ground.

"You let this happen to her. You didn't even try to save your own daughter from being raped and torn apart by other men. Renée might have been the reason, but it's just as much your fault you son-of-a-bitch," Jake spouted as he began to punch Charlie in his face. One last punch sent Charlie flying across the lot, and into the chain link fence that closed in the lot behind the Police Station. Charlie slid down the fence and found himself sitting on the blacktop. For a few seconds Charlie's eyes returned to his normal chocolate brown color.

"Jake…what the hell?" Charlie asked confused at what just happened. He stood to his feet wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. "What are you talking about?" he continued. Jake huffed and stormed off back into the woods. It wasn't a minute later that Charlie's eyes returned to his dark evil stare. Charlie smiled evilly. "You want to play little boy? We'll play, but you must remember…I always win," Charlie said as he wiped his smile from his face, and faked one of hurt and worry as he made his way back into the station.

**xXx**

Sam, Jared and Paul were making their way back to Old Quil's house. They were talking about how they thought three of the leeches knew something about what was going on with Charlie when they intercepted Embry and Leah's thoughts. All three of them stopped as they saw what Bella had just told Leah and a deep growl begun to rise louder and louder between the three of them.

Paul and Jared growled and took off faster towards Old Quil's, but Sam stood stock still as what he saw registered in his mind. He let out a loud howl that frightened all the wild life surrounding him and he snarled as he ran fast and hard, trying with everything in him to get control of himself. He knew that Bella needed him, but at the same time he couldn't make himself go to her. She didn't need more pain to go along with what she had already suffered, especially with what he had just learned. He huffed as he made it to the beach and phased back to human form.

Sam stood before a stack of boulders that blocked one end of the beach, he was shaking so bad he was almost a blur, but he had to control himself, he was alpha for crying out loud. He began to punch the rocks before him hitting them over and over again. His knuckled split with every hit, but he didn't care, he continued his maneuver until the boulders were nothing more than pea size stones and opened up a whole new part of the beach. Sam didn't care if someone saw him he just had to get control over himself before he could return to Old Quil's.

With every hit to the stones, he could see men hurting Bella, his imprint. Imprint he thought, he hated imprinting. Sam hurt so bad and wondered if fighting it was such a good idea. But Bella deserved more. She has been through enough.

She didn't need the constant fights that he had to referee between the pack because they were always on a short leash when it came to their emotions. She didn't need to be around the threat of vampires always trying to pass the boundaries of their tribe.

She needed someone to treat her like the angel she is. Someone to spoil her and be there for her to comfort her and make sure she would never hurt again, he thought as he continued smashing the rocks.

Leah and Embry ran as fast as they could to the house, they finally realized that they hadn't hidden their thoughts of what had just happened and it was causing one hell of an eruption with the pack, especially with Sam.

The whole of the tribe could hear that terrible howl Sam let off after seeing into Embry and Leah's mind, and just as fast as they arrived at Old Quil's, just before they phased into human form they knew that Sam had phased out as well.

As Leah ran into the house and straight to Bella's room, she could hear the wolves in the woods tearing at even more trees trying to get control of themselves. Embry was close behind her as they entered Bella's room. Old Quil was sitting in the computer chair talking to Bella as they entered.

Bella looked up sadly at Leah. She hated telling her what had happened to her, especially after the way it affected her.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, I should have never told you those things," she apologized. Leah shook her head and cut her off from saying any more.

"Bella, we are sisters, you can tell me anything, yes it upset me, but only because it happened to you. I love you little sister and I will die to protect you. I want you to know that I am here for you and if you ever hide anything that important from me again I will damn sure let you know about it. That's what sisters do…they count on one another. But we have a problem right now and I need your help with something," Leah said honestly.

Leah knew Sam well, he was hurting and she remembered the last time Sam hurt this bad, he disappeared for a few weeks, a few weeks they didn't need to lose right now.

"What can I do to help Leah, I'm not a wolf, I'm just a mortal girl," Bella said. Leah shook her head again.

"It's Sam, Bella. Embry and I didn't hide our mind from him and he heard mine and your conversation from earlier. He's losing it and you are the only one who can get him to calm down enough to come back to us," Leah explained.

"Fuck," Bella whispered, upset that he knew what happened to her, she hoped that the conversation between her and Leah would be kept between the two of them. Yes, she figured she'd share it with Embry with him being her mate, but no one else.

"How can I help, what makes you think he'll listen to me. Besides once he calms down won't he just go home?" Bella asked. Leah sighed and shook her head yet again.

"No Bella, this happened once before. I won't go into details right now, but you have to know that he will leave the tribe for a few weeks like he did the last time. We can't lose him right now. He has to stay with us so we can handle all that is going down," Leah said.

Bella looked at Leah, Embry and her great-grandfather who looked like he had missed something along the line. Leah turned to Old Quil and gave him a look that told him she'd explain later.

"I guess I can try, where is he?" Bella asked. Leah told her to look on the beach and be sure to let him know she was there before walking up on him. That he could accidently hurt her if she didn't make herself known before getting too close to him.

"Come on I'll walk you out," Leah said. As they walked out of the house, Leah spoke again. "Bella…maybe you should let Sam know that you know that he imprinted on you. It could make it easier for him to accept, if he knows you're willing to accept it as well," Leah prompted. Bella nodded and walked away from Leah, making her way to the beach that wasn't a block away from her great-grandfather's house.

Once there she looked over the beach and saw no one. She continued her search by walking to the edge of the water and looking up and down the beach, still seeing no one. She didn't understand how she knew, but she could almost feel that he was here somewhere so she continued further down the beach. It wasn't long before she saw an image taking form further ahead. She could also hear the growls and the sound of something being crushed.

When she got closer she knew it was Sam and stopped just a few feet from him as she watched as he turned rocks into sand with his own fists. She grimaced at his bloody hands as he continued to punch the offending objects.

"Sam," she said softly trying not to startle him. He turned with a look of hate on his face, and a growl of being interrupted. That is until he saw who was doing the interrupting. His face softened as he looked down at his angel.

"Bella, what are you doing down here alone?" he asked worriedly.

"I came looking for you. Leah said that you overheard our conversation and I wanted to make sure you were okay," She said calmly.

"Bella," Sam said softly. Bella could see tears saturating his eyes as she spoke of what he had learned. She walked closer to him and picked up his large hands in hers as his hands dwarfed hers.

"Oh Sam," Bella said and pulled the scarf she used as a belt from her jeans, ripping it in half and wrapped each around his bloody knuckles.

"It's okay Bella, they'll heal soon," he said. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and gave him a sorrowful smile. She knew happily, that the wolves healed fast.

"Sam, what happened to me was a long time ago. It's over now, I only told Leah, because she wanted to know all that had happened to me and with her being my sister, I felt I owed that much to her. I'm sorry you found out the way you did. I would have told you eventually," Bella explained. Sam nodded and lowered his head as he slowly removed his hands from Bella's grip.

"Sam, I think you should also know that I know you imprinted on me. I mean, no one told me, but with all the explaining about the wolves, I figured it out and Leah kind of filled me in on what you guys left out and what exactly it all meant. And I…I happily accept the imprint Sam. That is if you want me," Bella said.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes. He was so upset with Leah butting into his business. If he wanted Bella to know she was his imprint then he would have told her himself. Although, he knew why she did it; she was tired of feeling responsible for how sad he was all these years. He knew the only reason she didn't come to pack meetings or to movie night or even bonfires was because how bad she felt for Embry imprinting on her and her leaving him.

But he didn't want this for Bella, she had been through enough. To be forced into a relationship with him was not fair to her. Besides he himself wasn't ready for this; he was broken, maybe not as badly as Bella was, but to a point that he knew he couldn't make her happy and that was the prime reason for imprinting wasn't it? To make her happy, to make sure she was safe? He thought. Leaving out the part that they stabilized one another. He sighed once again and looked at the beautiful girl that stood before him.

"Bella…Leah had no right to tell you that," he said, but Bella interrupted him.

"She didn't tell me Sam, I told you that I figured it out for myself," She explained.

"Well, however it came about, you were both wrong," Sam said in his deep agitated voice.

"Oh…," Bella said shocked at his revelation.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to sound so coarse. It's just that I'm as broken as you are Bella. You can do so much better than me. You need to find a guy who can make you happy and protect you the way you should be. I can't give you that at the moment and even if I could I wouldn't want you to have to go through all the trouble we have on the Reservation. I mean, I don't think you'll ever phase at least you don't have any of the symptoms, so I think you're safe from that turmoil. Please believe me when I say I wish you all the happiness you can find once this is all behind you," Sam said sadly.

Bella felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. She felt rejected, pushed away and it hurt. But she also heard him say that he was broken and that even if it were true he couldn't give her what she needed right now. She was confused, it sounded like he was saying two things, that he indeed imprinted, but he couldn't handle it right now. It was denial, but with a bit of the truth thrown in. Was he fighting the imprint? Leah had told her of how some that had imprinted in the past tried to fight it to no avail; she had to know. She looked back at Sam.

"So what you're saying is that you did imprint, but you don't feel worthy at this time to full fill your obligations. Is that correct," Bella asked, almost afraid of his answer. Sam sighed.

"Bella, does it really matter at this time? Can't we just take care of the problems at hand and worry about the rest later?" Sam asked.

"Sam, the one thing that I figured out about being imprints, besides the fact we don't have an option over who is chosen for us, it's our ancestors who know who is best for us. It is they who have seen the soul that was separated at birth, and it is they who guide the two separated souls to where they are supposed to be. To the ones they're supposed to be with. Who are we to judge them, when it is obvious they know better than anyone, what is best for us?" Bella explained.

Sam was surprised Bella had learned so much about the wolves since she had been here. Indeed she was smart in figuring all this out, but it still didn't change the fact that she would never be happy with him. His depressed attitude would only cause her more grief and he couldn't do that to her.

"You're right, I did imprint on you, but I can't accept the imprint, not now. I'm not good enough for you Bella, I'll only bring you more pain and I can't do that to you. Please forgive me, but it's just not possible right now," he said.

Bella felt even more rejected than before, he was truly pushing her away. The hole in Bella's heart that had started to mend with all the love she felt from the pack and her Great-grandfather opened and all the hurt resurfaced.

Tears formed in her eyes as she backed away from Sam. He doesn't want me, Bella chanted in her own head…just like all the others no one ever wanted her she thought. Without a second thought she took off at a sprint towards the woods. Running nonstop until she could hardly breathe. She stopped and fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Why!" Bella screamed at the heavens wanting an answer to her question of why God lets her live to only be a slave to her own suffering.


	20. Chapter 20

From Hell to Heaven

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 19

* * *

Charlie walked into the lobby of the Police Station wiping the blood from his nose as he held his fake expression of worry and hurt. The clerk at the front desk looked up shocked to see his boss walk in with blood trickling down his chin.

"Oh My God! Chief, are you alright, what happened?" he asked as he came around the desk and helped Charlie into one of the chairs in the reception area.

"I'm fine, someone attacked me in the parking lot," Charlie told him as the clerk ran to get a wet cloth and other police officers made a semicircle around Charlie to see what had happened. Once they heard that their Chief had been attacked in the parking lot, a few of the officers went to check it out, but found no one or anything out there.

The clerk came back and handed Charlie a wet cloth that Charlie took and blotted his lip and nose. Mark walked up and stooped in front of Charlie.

"Did you get a look at who did this to you?" he asked. Charlie looked at Mark and nodded his head.

"Who was it, do you know him?" he asked. Charlie nodded again.

"His name is Jacob Black, he lives down on the Quileute Reservation," Charlie explained.

"Do you want me to call the Tribal Police and have him picked up?" Mark asked.

"No…I'll take care of this myself," Charlie said. Mark thought for a minute before he continued.

"Chief, I think you should leave it to the Tribal Police, and it might be a good idea if you go to the hospital and get yourself looked at as well," Mark continued, looking at Charlie's left eye that was swollen shut.

Charlie stood to his feet and pushed his way through the barrage of police officers that were standing around.

"Don't you men have work to do?" Charlie chastised, making the men go about their jobs. "And Mark, when I say something I don't say it just to be heard, I intend on it being done. So mind your own business and get back to work and let me handle the people on the Reservation," Charlie said as he turned and walked into his office slamming the door behind him.

Mark stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Charlie talked to him like that. He turned and noticed a few of the others had a shocked expression on their faces as well. None of them had ever heard Charlie be so crass. Mark looked at the few officers that still stood wondering what was going on.

"Let's get back to work Gentlemen," Mark said as he started to walk out to get into his patrol car. He kept thinking about how Charlie had begged him for help in saving his daughter. He loved Charlie and would do anything to help him and had done so, by getting that car away from her to save her life, but now he wondered if he'd done the right thing.

For one the car was brought here to the Police Station impound, when usually it goes to another place across town known as Stuarts. Our in pound usually only takes drunk drivers car's, and after spending the night sobering up locked in one of the cells and after being arraigned they next day, they pay a small fine and drive their cars off the lot.

This was really starting to worry Mark, he wished he'd never helped Charlie get his daughter's car now. Charlie was acting irrationally and he feared there was something more to what was going on. He walked around the side of the building and made his way towards where the car had been stored for safe keeping until, as Charlie said his mechanic had a chance to look at it.

He looked at every car as he walked by until finally he saw it. His mouth hung open in shock as he took in the condition of the car. He knew no one could get into this lot without a pass card. He knew no one would do something like this to the Chief's daughter's car, which only left Charlie to do this.

"Why?" he said out loud without realizing he had done so with no one around. Mark's heart sank deep in his chest. He wondered if Bella's great-grandfather had really bought this car for her and Charlie was lying about it, but why…that was the big question. He needed answers and started to walk towards the front of the Station. As he approached, Charlie was coming out of the building. Mark called to him.

"Chief," Mark called as he jogged to catch up with him.

"Chief, please let the Tribal Police handle this," Mark pleaded. Charlie turned to look at Mark with a stoic look.

"Mind your own business Mark. You've got work to do, do it or you won't have a job to do," Charlie said, as he walked away. Mark watched just as dumbfounded as before. He saw Charlie smile as he stood next to his squad car. He pulled out his firearm and checked its ammunition before replacing it back into its holster. He laughed out loud as he climbed behind the wheel and turned the siren on and sped out of the parking lot.

Mark's face turned pale as he realized Charlie had used him. His Chief was mad as a hatter, but he still felt something was wrong. People just don't go mad overnight; something else was at work here. Mark had heard some of the stories about the magic of the Quileute people; even Charlie talked of the shaman that held powers enough to scare their people into submission. He wondered if it was true after all. He had never seen such things, but who was he to say that it didn't exist.

He ran to his car and jumped in. He pulled out of the lot and followed Charlie to the Reservation, keeping a safe distance from him. If nothing else he would go to the shaman and find out for himself what was going on. He was sure that they knew how off Charlie was acting, after all Charlie does live down there.

**xXx**

After a few minutes Bella stood and began to run again. At a full run she dodged through trees and bushes. She came to a cliff and swerved to run around the bend finding herself in the middle of a briar bush. She screamed in pain as she slowly walked trying to get out of it before she did any more damage.

The thorns ripped at the skin of her legs and arms as she tried to free herself of the bushes. Blood trickled down her legs and arms as she finally made it to the other side with minimal damage.

After getting control of herself from the pain, she took off in a full out run when she met with something hard and fell backwards from the impact. She looked up expecting to see a wall, but instead stood a man, or should I say a creature. He was tall and thin and pale. This frightened Bella, she had never seen a vampire before, but she was sure that she had now.

She had heard stories of vampires from the pack, but mostly they talked of the ones that had golden eyes. She had also heard them talk about the ones with the blood red eyes. They were evil and would drain a human in seconds of their blood. Human drinkers; and, this one was a human drinker. His bright blood red eyes proved that as they stared at one another.

Bella crab-walked backwards a couple of feet before she got to her feet and looked for some way to escape. She heard they were fast, but she hoped they were wrong and she could get away. She whimpered as she backed up a couple of more feet.

"Sorry princess, there's no place to go," he said with a smile.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Bella asked nervously.

"Oh, my name isn't important, and for what I want…well, that would be you," he said with a smirk.

"Me…why me?" Bella asked. He looked her over from top to bottom, before speaking again.

"Because my dear, your scent is too precious to ignore. I wasn't going to approach you, but when you started to bleed, well, let's just say your scent was just too appetizing to resist. Of course the ones that I work for will be upset, but they mean nothing to me. They are weak. How could they be otherwise with drinking animal blood," he snickered. "I've done mostly what they wanted of me, so now I think I'll take my reward a little bit early," he said as he started toward Bella.

Bella was frightened at first, but then she became angry. She was tired of letting everyone walk all over her. If this vampire was going to kill her she was going down fighting. As soon as she thought that, a blue aura surrounded Bella. It seeped out of every pore, and it encircled her as in a whirlwind effect. As the vampire neared her she threw up her hand and pushed her hand towards the vampire, throwing him a good twenty feet without even laying a hand on him.

**3 ~ 3**

Sam hit the ground as his heart felt like it had been torn from his chest. He deserved to feel this. He had hurt his imprint. As she ran away he could see the tears that streamed down her face. Damn it hurt, he could feel her pain as well as his own, and that made him take notice of what he had just done.

God what have I done, he thought. He went over everything she had said to him and he had to agree with it all. But one part about the two of them making each other stronger struck a nerve. He remembered telling Leah back when Embry imprinted on her something.

"What was it?" he said trying to remember back then, but he also found something else out that he hadn't realized until this moment, he was thinking about Leah and it didn't hurt. He remembered all of them telling Bella that when you love someone and you find you've imprinted on another that you stop thinking about that person as the love of your life, and start to think of them as more of a sister, and that's exactly how he was feeling towards Leah.

Sam remembered his conversation with Harry before he passed away about imprinting. He explained that if the two souls made contact with one another the bond could never be broken. It would be too strong, intertwined and knitted together like steel cables holding the two of them together for the rest of their lives. He continued explaining that imprinting strengthened the wolf and he would be whatever she needed him to be.

Sam realized what a fool he had been, he loved Bella with everything he had and he hoped that she would forgive him for being such a fool. It was then that he felt Bella's fear. Sam slid off his jean shorts and phased into wolf form and headed in the direction she had headed in. He chided himself for letting her go off on her own…what was he thinking? As he ran he stopped at the bend in the road and looked around; he saw Bella and right in front of her stood a leech.

What the fuck he thought, why couldn't he smell his scent. That's when he realized that this leech was the one they were looking for. He was hiding his scent.

"Sam, what's up?" Quil asked through the wolf mind connection.

"Leech, its got Bella cornered, get over here," Sam ordered as young Quil let out a warning howl and took off in Sam's direction.

Sam stopped the growl that started in his chest for fear the leech would hurt Bella if he knew he was there. But just then he charged toward Bella. A blue light formed around her, it encircled her and whirled around her like a shield of some sort, she put out her hand and the leech went flying into the briar patch. The leech got to his feet and began to charge her again and that's when Sam let out a roar and jumped over the bushes and gave chase. The bloodsucker took off when he saw Sam.

Sam chased the bloodsucker all the way back to the cliffs where he jumped into the frigid water below. Sam roared again, upset that the demon got away. He hurried back to Bella, worried he left her alone in the woods, and found her sitting right where he left her. She was worried about what she had done and wondered how it was even possible.

"Bella," Sam said, reaching down and pulling her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked sweetly. Bella nodded her head and began to walk away. "Bella," Sam called again. But this time she just stopped and didn't turn around.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what I said back at the beach, I've realized that what you said is true. I think you know more about our heritage than even I do. I'm sorry Bella, you were right. I did imprint on you, and I accept the imprint if you will still have me. I love you Bella, and I was stupid to try and fight it. It wasn't fair to you or me to even try, and I want nothing more than to be with you, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise I'll spend the rest of our days together making it up to you," Sam said hoping she'd forgive him.

Bella slowly turned to look at Sam, tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled at Sam and ran jumping into his arms. "I love you too Sam," Bella said as Sam crushed his lips into Bella's in a much needed kiss. The kiss was anything but soft. Sam needed to feel her lips as did Bella; Sam because she had just faced the demon that was causing all the problems that was happening on the Reservation and Bella because she needed to feel his love on top of the fact she just spawned a blue energy field she knew nothing about. She needed to get lost in Sam's love and that she did, at least until young Quil showed up.

"Woo…Sam, man, that's my cousin you've got your lips all over," young Quil said protectively. Sam pulled away from Bella as they smiled at one another.

"She's my imprint Quil," Sam explained still holding eye contact to Bella. Quil's mouth opened and shut a few times before anything came out.

"What…when, how? Man you've got to be shitting me. You imprinted man…that's awesome!" young Quil spouted.

"Yes, it is," Sam said still looking in Bella eyes. He kissed her once again before he pulled her into his arms bridal style and carried her back to Old Quil's house.

"Well it's about time," Leah said as she joined the group walking back to the house. "Did you handle the bloodsucker?" she asked.

"No he got away, jumped into the ocean, but he's the one we're after," Sam said.

"He is?" Jared asked as he came up behind Leah along with the rest of the pack, minus Jake.

"Yep, he had no scent," Sam said.

"If he had no scent how did you find him?" Brady asked confused. The pack showed up after Leah and didn't hear about the imprint. Only Leah and Quil knew so far, until Sam explained.

"Because I felt my imprint's fear and ran to her and found him," Sam reiterated this time to the rest of them.

"Oh, that makes sense," Seth said. "Wait…did you just say that you Imprinted?" he asked.

"Yep," is all Sam said, as they continued to walk while wearing a wide grin.

"You imprinted man…that's sweet," Jared said smacking Sam on the back. "Wait till Kim finds out she's going to flip. Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jared.

"Who is Kim?" Sam asked.

"My imprint," Jared said.

"No way," the group said as they continued walking.

"It must be in the air or something," young Quil said.

"Why do you say that?" Embry asked as he draped his arm over Leah's shoulder.

"Because I just imprinted as well," young Quil offered.

"How did you do that, you were supposed to be on patrol," Sam asked. Quil rolled his eyes.

"I stopped by Seth's to see how things were over there when this goddess walked out his back door. Seth said her name was Emily," Quil said.

"Emily, that's my cousin goof ball, you hurt her I'll tear your balls off and feed them to the closest bear jerk off," Leah said as the pack cringed at her threat.

"Yeah, there's definitely something going on Sam, because I just imprinted too," Paul said. The pack all turned to look at Paul. He was the least one they all thought would imprint. He loved his women and never wanted to settle down with just one, but I guess when the imprint hits we were all subjected to change.

"Who?" is all Sam asked.

"Rachel Black, Jake's sister, she's home for summer break. One look and I was gone."

"Oh man, Jake's gonna kill you man," Seth said as they continued on. They walked into Old Quil's house and Sam put Bella on her own feet.

"Is everything okay, Bella, you alright honey?" Old Quil asked. Bella nodded and grinned.

"I'm fine Pops," she said as Sam took a seat on the sofa and pulled Bella into his lap. Old Quil smiled happy with what he was witnessing. Until Sam told him what Bella did in the woods which caused Old Quil great concern.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Their finally together...Sam has seen the error's of his way, he's just lucky Bella forgave him as easily as she did...lol. And what's up with Bella? And I wonder where Charlie's going? I guess we'll find out in the next update...Also it's time for Phil to show his face and join in on the fun...stay tuned as thing start to calm down a bit...we'll almost...hehehe...thanks for reading and for all of your support...bigg huggs.


	21. Chapter 21

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

"**Sam imprinted on Bella, Pops," young Quil spouted with a huge smile on his face as he looked over at the couple cuddling on the sofa. Old Quil chuckled.**

"**I was wondering how long you were going to let it go on before accepting it," Old Quil said knowingly.**

"**You knew?" young Quil asked confused.**

"**Of course I knew. Anyone with eyes could see it, I'm just surprised none of you saw it," Old Quil came back with a sarcastic answer.**

"**I knew," Leah said sitting on Embry's lap as he took a seat.**

"**Yeah, me too, although I have to admit I didn't notice until Leah said something," Embry said.**

"**Bella are you okay with this?" Old Quil asked with concern. Bella nodded, but it was Sam who explained.**

"**Bella accepted it long before I did. I have to admit it took me a while to analyze everything he said, and after Bella ran off, and after me being a complete jerk to her, I realized my mistake and ran after her to apologize. I didn't expect to see what I did though," Sam said giving Bella a worried look.**

"**What did you see?" Old Quil asked concerned. Sam looked at Bella almost as if he was asking her permission to reveal what had happened. Bella sighed and nodded her head as she laid her head on Sam's shoulder.**

**Sam began to explain all that had happened in the forest once he arrived, explaining about the Orb and how Bella tossed the demon across and into the briar patch without physically touching him. How he pounced out of the bush at Bella once again, and after seeing Sam, the leech took off, and how he chased him to the cliffs, where the vampire dove into the ocean below.**

**Old Quil and the Pack sat with their mouths hanging open at Sam's explanation. Old Quil walked over and sat next to Sam and took Bella's hand in his as he sat quiet for a few seconds fiddling with his Great-granddaughters fingers while he analyzed what was told to him.**

**He tried to think how this was possible. What was he missing? He knew he had heard of this before, but where? As his mind raced to find the answer a knock came at the door. After young Quil came to his senses after hearing what he had just heard, he looked towards the door. He stood up.**

"**I'll get it Pops," he said and walked, still in kind of a daze as all the Pack was still in after hearing Sam's explanation. He opened the door to find a paleface. He was tall and muscular, but not as muscular as the Pack and had dark hair and blue eyes. The man smiled at young Quil before he spoke.**

"**Hi, I'm looking for a Quil Ateara, does he by chance live here?" he asked still smiling.**

"**That would be me," young Quil answered.**

"**No son, I think I'm looking for someone much older, maybe your Great-grandfather," he continued.**

"**Oh, you must mean Pops, can I asked who's asking for him?" young Quil asked.**

"**Just tell him it's Phil Dwyer, he'll know who I am," he said. After hearing his name he knew exactly who this man was, and he told Phil to come in. After a thanks from Phil, young Quil opened the door fully and moved out of the way to allow him to enter. **

**Bella looked up as Phil entered the house. "Phil!" Bella screamed and jumped off of Sam's lap and dove for her stepfather who held a huge smile at his stepdaughter's excitement. **

"**Hey pumpkin," he said as he held Bella in his arms giving her a huge hug. He had missed her as much as she had seemed to miss him. Bella literally had tears in her eyes with Phil's appearance.**

"**I've missed you so much," Bella told him. He smiled pulling her away slightly and wiped the tears off her cheek with the pads of his fingers.**

"**I missed you too pumpkin," he said using the endearing name he gave her since the first moment he'd met her at a young age. "So how are they treating you Bella?" he asked not caring that the room was full of the biggest guys he had ever seen.**

"**Pops and the guys are great," she said with a smile.**

"**That's good to hear…and Charlie?" he asked worriedly. Bella sighed as she lost the smile that once appeared on her face from her stepfather's visit. "That bad, huh?" he asked.**

"**There's so much I need to tell you Phil," Bella told him as she cringed. Phil looked up to find Bella's Great-grandfather. Old Quil stood to his feet and joined Bella and her stepfather.**

"**It's nice to finally meet you Phil, welcome to my home," Old Quil said putting his hand out to shake Phil's hand. Phil grabbed it giving him a healthy shake still holding Bella in his other arm keeping her close to him.**

"**Thank you. I'm afraid I have some news of my own. I just hope yours is better than mine," Phil said gravely. Old Quil gave him a look of concern.**

"**I doubt ours is much better," he said not knowing what Phil had to say, but it didn't sound good, but neither was his…well, most of what he had to say wasn't good. "Come have a seat we have much to talk about," Old Quil continued motioning to the sofa for him and Bella to sit next to Sam.**

**Bella sat down next to Sam as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Phil noticed as he took a seat next to her, giving Bella a look of surprise. Bella blushed, lowered her head and smiled.**

"**Is there something you have to tell me?" Phil asked with a smile. Bella only nodded keeping her head lowered. Sam chuckled at how shy his imprint could be and hugged her tighter against him.**

"**Phil Dwyer," Phil said holding out his hand to Sam.**

"**Sam Uley, I'm Alpha of the pack, and Bella here is my imprint sir," Sam said taking Phil's hand in his and he also gave him a healthy shake. Sam knew Phil knew about the pack, but didn't know if he knew all there was to tell about them. If he didn't understand the imprinting part of their world Sam was sure he would ask."**

**"Imprint hu? Well it's nice to meet you Sam," Phil said, and then turned to Old Quil who had taken one of the chairs and moved over next to Phil so he could explain all that had happened since Bella had come to live with them.**

**And tell him he did. From the first moment Bella had walked onto the Reservation until now. Phil sat with his mouth hanging open. He knew some of what happened considering he had talked a few times with Bella, but some he was appalled by after hearing, especially with Charlie's current behavior. **

**Phil could care less about Charlie, his only concern now was Bella and keeping her safe and told Old Quil just that, but the current situation with Bella and what had happened to her as far as the blue Orb had him worried. **

**Phil wanted to know everything. Old Quil explained all he knew especially the part that he had heard of this happening before, but couldn't put a finger on where he had heard or read this. **

**He told Phil that he would have to study some of the parchments that held their heritage and old legends. He explained that they were kept in the vaults in their hall of history at the tribal center. He explained that it was something like the palefaces city council building which Phil understood.**

"**How long will that take?" Phil asked worriedly. Old Quil shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I won't lie to you, it could take a while or we may get lucky and find it right away. I can bypass most of it, and just focus on what has been written by the earlier packs, and span out from there. I do have some of the parchments here from recent studies. I'll go over them first and go from there," Old Quil replied.**

"**Maybe I can help. If you tell me what to look for I can join you in this search. It's important to me as I'm sure it is with you to get to the bottom of this and find out what's going on with Bella," Phil offered.**

"**Of course, but it might be a problem getting you into the vault considering you're not Quileute, but I think I can pull some strings seeing that Billy Black is chief of the tribe and I'm sure will want some answers as well. He may even volunteer to help us considering Charlie is his best friend and he's just as worried about this as any of us are," Old Quil said.**

"**When can we get started?" Phil asked eager to find out what was going on with Bella.**

"**What was your news?" Bella asked, and at the same time Jake burst into the house as the door slammed against the wall with his appearance. All eyes landed on the wolf that burst through the door.**

"**Jake, what the hell!" Sam yelled.**

"**It's Charlie, he's headed to my house and he has a determined look on his face and I'm afraid he may hurt my dad," Jake yelled. The Pack stood to their feet. Sam kissed Bella lightly on her lips swearing he'd be back in a little while as he pushed her into Phil's arms.**

"**Be careful Sam…be careful all of you," Bella said worriedly.**

"**We will Bella, don't worry he can't hurt us," Sam said as they bounced out of the house and into the woods and phased, heading to Jake and Billy's house.**

**On the way Jake explained what had happened after hearing Embry and Leah's thoughts of what had happened to Bella. He even told Sam how Charlie's eyes went back to normal for a few seconds after he had hit him. **

**Sam was interested in that part more than he was at Jake losing control, but knew this had something to do with why Charlie was headed to his house. He was just worried that someone could get shot.**

**If it was one of the wolves they would probably live from it, but if it was Billy, especially in his current state of health, it may kill him and that's something he couldn't allow.**

**xXx**

**Bella, Phil and Old Quil sat in the living room after the wolves left filled with worry.**

"**He wouldn't shoot someone would he?" Phil asked. Old Quil looked at Phil and sighed.**

"**As I told you…this isn't the Charlie we all know and love. This vampire has got a good hold on him, so much so that Charlie has lost all reason of who he used to be and has become more evil than even you could imagine," Old Quil said shaking his head.**

"**I think that if Charlie, in his state of mind, wants something and is blocked from getting it he would probably do just about anything to get what he wants and if that's shooting someone that gets in his way, then yes he could possibly shoot someone without a single thought," Old Quil continued. **

**Bella leaned into Phil as his grip tightened around her. He gave Old Quil a look of shock, and then leaned down and kissed Bella on top of her head, letting her think everything was going to be okay like he always did, as if he was going to protect her from everything as he did while in Florida.**

**He knew the wolves were practically indestructible, but he wasn't sure that stood true for bullets. With the new acceptance with Bella and her new relationship with the Alpha of the pack he didn't know if she could handle losing him, and with all this going on with his arrival he felt he would hold off on letting her know about her mother. **

**He didn't think she would take it badly considering how her mother treated her, but he wasn't taking any chances just yet. Once the ordeal with Charlie's recent exploits was handled then maybe he could tell her of her mother's demise.**

**xXx**

**As Sam and the others approached they saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway at Jake's house, but also saw another police car parked sort of out in the street, with the driver side door still open. **

**Both of them had their lights flashing, and both vehicles were from the Forks Police department. It was then that they heard the shot ring out from the house. Jake screamed "NO!" as they phased back to human pulling on their shorts, and ran into the house. What they saw before their eyes shocked them into disbelief.**

* * *

**A/N: A little cliff hanger…lol…sorry guys…but we'll see what happened soon…**


	22. Chapter 22

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Standing before them was a police officer they had never seen before…well, Quil had seen him before; after all he was the one that took Bella's car from her. He was standing with his feet spread apart, arms stretched out, hands holding onto his firearm as it smoked from recently being fired.**

**Billy was laying on the floor, his wheelchair on its side next to him; even the wheels still turned as it just took place, and you could see that he was trying to get away from something. He had the expression of fear in his eyes, and was panting obviously from that fear.**

"**Dad!" Jake yelled as he ran to his father's side, stooping down to check if he was alright.**

**Charlie lay on the floor and was trying to pull himself up to lean against the wall. His eye was closed, and he was cringing from the pain in his arm where he had just been shot. His side arm was lying on the floor at his feet.**

**The other officer was still frozen to the same spot and had an expression of disbelief; he was in shock. Sam walked up to the officer and slowly took his firearm from his hands and patted him on the back to let him know that it was okay.**

**The officer turned to Sam and batted his eyes before turning them back to his Chief who was cursing from the pain. Sam helped the officer to sit on the sofa as Paul and Jared made their way to Charlie. Paul picked up the firearm that lay at his feet and handed it to Sam. **

**Sam laid the guns on the coffee table and continued to comfort the officer clearly not coming out of the shock he was in any time soon.**

**Paul ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit that all the wolves kept in their houses in case one of them needed immediate attention and made his way back to Charlie after grabbing a bowl of luke-warm water and a soft cloth. **

**Jared ripped the sleeve easily from Charlie's shirt, as Paul came back handing the first aid kit and a bowl of water to Jared who immediately began to clean the area of his arm that was hit. **

**They noticed his bruised face and thought how Jake had done a number on him at the Police Station after hearing about Bella through the pack mind; and, that was probably why he showed up here at Billy's. He was probably hunting for Jake.**

**They wondered what Billy had said to piss him off enough that he would even threaten to shoot Billy. Not that it would have taken much in Charlie's state of mind, but Billy should have known better.**

**Charlie's arm hung uselessly at his side which told them that the bullet had broken the bone on impact. Jared wrapped a bandage around the wound and tied his arm into a sling to keep it in place until they could get him to a hospital to have it taken care of. **

**But there was something else that they noticed about Charlie. Even with the cringing of his eyes from the pain, he eyes seemed to be normal. Whatever had control of Charlie was no longer visible. It seemed that Charlie was free of the mind control.**

**Charlie looked around the room taking in all that surrounded him. He saw Jake helping Billy off the floor and into his wheelchair and one of his own officers sitting on the sofa being comforted by Sam Uley. His head was swarming with confusion as he took in his surroundings as he tried to remember what had just happened. **

**Charlie's head felt as though he had a cloud swarming around in his head as he kept shaking it trying to clear it enough to remember why he was even here. Why can't I remember? He thought to himself. **

**As he thought about not being able to remember it dawned on him that he couldn't remember anything since the day Bella showed up at the airport. He wondered how long he had been out of it, was it minutes or days? He just couldn't remember.**

"**Jared? What am I doing here?" he asked looking up and realizing the pack was all here. Paul and Jared looked at one another as their eyebrows disappeared into their hair lines.**

"**Don't you remember Chief?" Paul asked looking back at Charlie. Charlie shook his head and rubbed his face with his other hand.**

"**Why is Mark here, who shot me, what the hell is going on?!" He yelled cringing as a pain shot through his arm.**

"**Sam," Paul called getting Sam's attention. Sam rose to his feet patting Mark on the shoulder letting him know he'd be right back.**

"**I think what was controlling the Chief is gone, and he wants answers to what's going on," Paul said. Sam looked down at Charlie and told him to look him in the eyes. Charlie complied.**

"**Why, what the hell is going on," he reiterated, but this time to Sam.**

"**You don't remember anything?" Sam asked not knowing whether to be glad or worried about the state of Charlie's mind.**

"**No! Would I be asking you if I knew? I need answers here Sam. How long have I been out of it?" he asked. At least he realized he had been out of it. Sam thought.**

"**We don't know everything yet Charlie, all we know is that someone or something has been controlling your mind. Making you do things you normally wouldn't do and in this case you almost shot and killed your best friend. That officer over there allegedly stopped you by shooting you in the arm to save Billy," Sam explained.**

**Charlie swallowed hard, his face turned white as snow as he looked at Mark and then to where Jake had just put his dad back into his wheelchair.**

"**Oh my God! Is he okay?" Charlie asked with a shaky voice.**

"**Yeah, a little shaken up, but he'll be okay. The officer is still in shock though. We'll have to come up with a viable reason for all of this. That officer over there is in shock and needs to know what the hell is going on. We can tell him the truth, but I have to know that he'll keep our secret Charlie before I start spouting off our legends to him," Sam replied truthfully.**

"**He's a good kid Sam. We've had conversations about the magic of the Quileute people. We never got into what that really meant, but he believes there are such things, and I'm sure he'll keep your secret. Just let him know that no one is to know, he'll abide by his word." Sam nodded his head not really knowing what to do.**

"**We need to get you to a hospital," Sam said.**

"**Not yet, we need a story and I need to talk to Billy first. Help me up guys," Charlie said. Sam and Paul picked Charlie up carefully so as not to disturb his arm and helped him to the sofa next to Mark.**

**Mark didn't move a muscle as he stared straight out into space. Mark thought of Charlie as family and he just had to shoot him to stop him from killing an innocent man. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure glad he showed up when he did otherwise someone would have died.**

**He knew Charlie wasn't in his right mind. He had never seen his Chief act in such a manner. It frightened him beyond belief. He began thinking that maybe he was in the wrong profession. **

**He shouldn't be acting this way, but it was the first time he had ever used his firearm and who does he shoot? His own Chief; but, what was he supposed to do, let Charlie shoot and maybe kill the old man in the wheelchair? **

**He didn't think so. So he did what he thought was best. He shot him in the arm, which caused Charlie to drop his firearm and hit the floor. Was it the right thing to do? Yes, he believed that it was, but he couldn't get over the fact that he shot his Chief, his father figure, and that bothered him…a lot. **

**Charlie looked over at Mark who hadn't moved in a while. He didn't know what to say to the poor guy. He knew it was his first shoot, and it had to be him that he shot. He also knew how Mark felt about him, he felt it too. He was like the son he never had. Now he had to do some damage control and hopefully he would understand.**

"**Mark," Charlie said trying to get his attention. "Mark," he reiterated as Mark turned his head to face his Chief. His eyes still covered in the shock. "Son it's alright, you did what you thought was best and saved my best friend," Charlie said sadly. Mark looked at him with a confused look.**

"**Charlie you were going to kill him, I had to stop you," Mark said softly.**

"**Yes you did and I'm glad you did. I would never be able live with myself if I had killed him, so for that I thank you. I've been going through a lot lately I'm not sure what I've done quite yet, but I'm sure these guys will tell me about it, and when they do we'll make up some excuse to get through this," Charlie explained.**

"**Excuse? You want me to lie about all this?" Mark asked. Charlie looked down at his hands and sighed.**

"**Mark there's things you don't understand yet, but I think Sam here will explain things to you that you will need an open mind for. We've talked about things that go on down here on the Reservation, but you don't know how close to the truth you really were. Just keep an open mind and I think you'll get it," Charlie told him.**

"**You said that Bella was very important to you, but you had me pick up her car and lie to her about it, and then I go out to the impound and find you've destroyed it Chief. You said you were going to have your mechanic look it over, you lied to me Charlie, how can I be sure you're not lying to me now?" Mark asked. Charlie didn't understand what Mark was talking about, but it brought Bella to his mind and that caused him to worry. **

**He remembered some of what he had done, but it felt as if it was a dream. He hadn't been elusive since she stepped off the plane. The things he did remember were spotty at most. **

**Being jealous of Phil her stepfather which was ridiculous to him now. He remembered how he talked to Seth and to his own wife. Hell how long has it been since he's even seen Sue he wondered. He looked over at Sam with a worried expression.**

"**Bella…where is my daughter?" he asked softly. Sam sighed.**

"**She's okay Charlie; she's with her Great-grandfather. Between him and the pack we're keeping her safe," Sam said leaving out the part of how he imprinted on his daughter. He felt it wasn't the time, that once things settled down they would tell him together.**

"**Good…that's real good Sam…thanks. What about Sue…Seth, Leah?" He continued.**

"**They're all good Chief, were taking good care of all of them. You need to worry about getting better, that's all you need to worry about for now," Sam told him. "We'll tell Sue what happened and I'm sure she'll meet you at the clinic, okay?" Sam said. Charlie nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Does someone want to tell me what's going on?!" Mark yelled finally coming out of his shock induced confusion. The pack, Charlie and Billy looked over at him. Billy rolled his wheelchair over to where the two police officers were sitting. Charlie reached over and placed his good hand on Billy's and squeezed softly.**

"**I am so sorry my friend," Charlie said with tears in his eyes.**

"**It wasn't your fault Charlie, you had no control over what you were doing. I'm just glad it's over now. I'm glad to have you back my friend," Billy said patting his hand. The pack sat around the other three as Sam began to explain their legends with Billy's help.**

**Once it was told he made Mark understand that no one outside of the pack and elders are to know. He explained what they knew of what Charlie had gone through and was thankfully over.**

**Mark sat dumbfounded as he took it all in. He explained that he knew that the tribe was one of magic, he just didn't know to what extent. He told them that he understood and assured them that he wouldn't say a word, but asked what was to be done about this incident.**

**Billy spoke up then. He told them that they had certain people at the tribal clinic that helped them in situations like this. That Charlie would be taken care of and no one would be the wiser. All Mark had to do was keep his mouth shut. **

**Mark thought about it for a minute. He knew it was wrong to hide something like this. He had worried so much about taking the Chief's daughter's car from her, he suspected something was wrong there, but the adoration he held for the Chief overrode all that, what would make the difference now?**

**It was wrong yes, but if he said anything it could cause a lot of problems for the Quileute people who he also respected. He knew it would lie heavy on his conscience, but he saw no way around it so he agreed to keep it all a secret. **

"**Now…would anyone want to tell me what happened here?" Jake asked. Everyone looked at the three men involved in the incident.**

"**I think that can wait for now. Let's get Charlie to the tribal clinic so he can be taken care of. Once there, Billy can explain while they're working on Charlie," Sam said. **

**They all agreed, but Charlie made it known that someone needed to tell him at some point, because he didn't remember a damn thing. **

**They all made their way out to Jake's truck. Sam sent the pack back to Old Quil's telling Embry and Seth to patrol. **

**He also told Paul to take Charlie's squad car to the Swan house and park it in their driveway, and join the rest at Old Quil's while they hung out with Bella, Phil and Old Quil.**

**He told young Quil to explain everything to his Great-grandfather, and if there's something he didn't understand that he'd clear it up later.**

**Sam also told Seth to call his mother and tell her we were bringing Charlie in, that he had been shot, and it needed it to be kept a secret. He knew she'd understand, and see to it.**

**He also told Seth not to scare his mother to death by telling her. Seth chuckled and agreed as the pack left doing as Sam ordered. **

**Jake and Sam went with Billy and Charlie. Mark followed in his own patrol car to the tribal clinic. Jake and Sam were anxious to hear what had just gone down at the Black house before the guys got there. Sam was hoping all this was coming to a close, but not all of it was explained as of yet.**

**Like what was going on with his imprint. He knew it wasn't natural, the way Bella protected herself in the woods earlier. He wanted answers; he was sure Old Quil would find a way to explain it.**

**He knew she didn't understand what was going on with what happened to her. He could see the worry in her eyes when it happened. Sam hoped her Great-grandfather found a reason for it…and soon.**

**He also needed to know if it was the Cullen's that caused all this havoc with the appearance of the demon vampire, who took control over Charlie's mind and stalked his imprint. **

**He wanted to know why. Why would the Cullen's stalk an innocent girl who didn't even know about vampires until she stepped foot onto the Reservation? What did they want from her…and why? These were the main things on Sam's mind. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast. **


	23. Chapter 23

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter22**

* * *

As soon as Sam and Jake got Billy and Charlie to the front of the clinic Sue ran out.

"Charlie, Charlie! Oh my God, Charlie, are you okay, what happened?" Sue clambered as she ran to her husband as Sam laid him on the gurney that was provided for him almost as soon as Sue left the building.

"I'm alright Sue, I'm going to be alright," Charlie whispered calmly trying to calm his fearful wife down. "Thanks to Jared, he got the bleeding under control," Charlie continued. He knew Sue understood and would be relieved knowing Jared took care of him.

Jared was good at this sort of thing. He wanted to be an Emergency Medical Technician after he graduated high school, but after joining the pack that was no longer an option, but Jared still studied.

Maybe not at a school like he wanted, for the closest training center was in Seattle. Since he was the second to phase after Sam, he was needed here on the Reservation. So he stayed put, but that didn't stop him from reading.

He read everything he could get his hands on concerning medical treatments for just about everything, and although he may not be a professional at it, he was as close as he could get to being one, especially with Sue's help.

Sue helped him as much as she could, thinking if something happened during a battle or out in the field just patrolling, he would be able to help whoever was hurt until they could get them to the clinic for help.

Sue noticed almost immediately that Charlie's eyes had cleared. She looked up to Sam for a confirmation to what she hoped had happened.

Sam nodded, giving her a smile as the tears began to stream down her face in relief. Once she got herself under control she ordered Sam to bring him in and ushered them to a room just off the somewhat large waiting room.

The orderly took over for Sam as Sue told him to wait out in the waiting room with the others. She also gave Sam a look of 'I want all the details later' and then disappeared behind the door. Sam nodded, understanding what that look meant, and then turned letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and ran one of his large hands through his mussed hair.

He looked over to where Jake, Billy and Mark were seated in the waiting room. They were all alone in the room so Sam thought it best to have that talk that was long overdue. He wanted to know what happened at the Black house before he and the pack got there.

Not only that, but Mark still looked kind of disheveled and he wanted to make sure Mark didn't lose it again and inadvertently let out what he had learned about the tribe's 'little secret' once he was away from the Reservation.

He walked over, picking up a chair and positioned it in front of Mark and Billy. He looked over at Billy first.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Billy's eyes met his and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Billy said letting out his own breath that he also had been holding.

"How about you Mark," Sam asked turning his eyes to Mark.

"I'm good, my head's a little foggy with all that happened and I'm trying to wrap my mind around all I've learned in the last few hours," he said shaking his head.

"That's understandable, but you really need to get a grasp on all this. I don't want you going back on the job and accidently blurting out to someone about what we are and all you've learned. It's vital to our existence," Sam replied, his Alpha demeanor showing through. Using his body language was enough to stop Mark in his tracks.

Mark noticed and swallowed hard as he looked over Sam's muscular body, hell, even looking at the size of this man made Mark pause and shiver in fear.

"I…I understand," Mark stuttered. He was already upset about shooting his Chief, the last thing he needed was to be torn into small pieces by this beast of a man; and, that's not counting the others that were almost as big as he was, especially the one that sat on the other side of Billy Black. He sure as hell wasn't stupid enough to go spouting off at the mouth to anyone about what he had learned here, he wouldn't have told anyone anyway, under any circumstance.

He knew how sacred the tribe's magic was to them and he respected that. He and Charlie had talked numerous times about Native American's legends, not only about the Quileute people, but other tribes as well.

This was the kind of thing that he found interesting; he just didn't think it was real. Hence the word legends; he just thought it was something someone made up somewhere along the line, that was handed down from their ancestral line. He guessed he was wrong in that aspect.

Sam gave him a nod and turned back to Billy.

"Now would you please tell me just what happened that caused Charlie to try and kill you?" Sam asked. He knew it probably had something to do with Jake and the pummeling he gave Charlie just before all this happened, but he wanted Billy to explain it to him in his words to get a more accurate explanation of what happened. Billy cleared his throat as he began.

"Well, I was sitting in the living room watching sport center when the phone rang. I picked it up and it was Jake. He told me that Charlie was on his way to the house and was pissed off and that he was on his way.

Before I got off the phone with Jake the door flew open and an enraged Charlie flew into the house screaming, wanting to know where Jake was. I told him to calm down and tell me what was wrong, but he yelled that he wanted Jake and it was none of my business.

I told him Jake was my son and everything that concerned him was my business, and it seemed Charlie got even angrier. He pulled his gun out and pointed it toward me. He told me to tell him where he was or I would die right alongside my precious son.

I told him I didn't know where Jake was, that I hadn't seen him since this morning. Charlie began to shake; he ran his free hand through his hair and began to pace the living room. I dropped the phone and tried to inch my way out of the room, but Charlie caught me and pointed his gun at me again," Billy continued.

"Charlie told me he was tired of this shit and said he was going to end this all. He said he was going to kill the whole pack that way he would be free to kill Old Quil and get his daughter back. He said if he had to kill everyone on this Reservation he would as long as he got his daughter back. That's when the other officer, Mark here, stormed into the room. He noticed Charlie pointing a gun at me and pulled his own. He didn't really point the gun at Charlie though; he mostly had it pointed toward the ground. If I had to guess, I'd guess he was trying to figure out what was going on before he took action," Billy said, looking over at Mark. Jake and Sam did the same while Mark nodded his head in confirmation.

"Okay, then what?" Sam urged.

"Well, when Charlie realized Mark was in the room he swung around and pointed the gun at Mark, in reply, Mark brought his gun up to meet Charlie's. Charlie screamed for Mark to get the hell out of here or he'd shoot him as well. Mark asked him what the hell was going on here and that agitated Charlie even more. Charlie screamed loudly to 'GET OUT!"' Billy said with a cringe.

"It was then that Charlie moved the point of his pistol to me and I guess Mark saw he was going to shoot me and fired his side arm. At the same time I dove for the floor and Charlie went down as well. That's when you all arrived," Billy explained, and then sighed, fiddling with his fingers nervously and bowing his head.

Sam reached over and grabbed his hands and squeezed softly.

"It's okay now Billy, it's all over," he said calmly. Jake put his arm around his dad's shoulders showing his support, as Sam looked toward Mark. "Is that what you saw, do you have anything to add?" Sam asked. Mark nodded.

"I wasn't there for most of what Chief Black explained, but after I arrived, he was spot on with his explanation," Mark said, once again running his hand through his hair reliving that awful moment. He was sure he'd never get that memory out of his mind for as long as he lived.

"Okay, well like I said it's over now and it seems Charlie's back to his own self now." Billy sighed, and Sam noticed something wasn't right with him.

"What is it Billy?" Sam asked. Billy shook his head sadly.

"I was just thinking…You know how much Charlie missed Bella. He was so excited for her to come live with him, and once we explain to him what he has done…," he sighed again before finishing, "it's going to kill him, Sam," Billy said worrisomely.

"You don't know the half of it Dad," Jake said sadly. Billy's head swung around to meet Jacob's.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked, and when Jake looked at Sam, Billy turned to look at Sam also. "What's he talking about Sam, be honest, I want to know," Billy said pleadingly. Sam sighed, bowing his head, before looking back to Billy.

"It seems that Bella and her stepfather didn't tell us all of what happened to Bella," he said.

"Oh God! What else happened?" Billy asked hesitantly, not wanting to hear it, but needing to all the same.

"Well, it seems that Bella was sexually abused as well," he said and then explained all to Billy that he knew. Billy sat still not moving a muscle, staring in shock at what he had just learned. Then a small tear appeared and ran from the corner of his eye. He felt Jake's arms tighten around him giving him even more comfort.

"Dear God, how could you let something like this happen," Billy whispered as he lowered his head. The three other knew he wasn't talking to them, they knew Billy was talking to their gods. Sam sighed.

"She's my imprint," Sam said softly trying to break the sadness in the room. Billy's head jerked up to stare at Sam.

"That's good…that's real good Sam, you'll be able to help her get through all this," Billy praised. Sam nodded, hoping he could do just that. Just then the door opened drawing the attention of the four men that sat in the waiting room. Sue stood looking at the men and smiled.

"He wants to see you all, he's been sedated, so he may conk out on you, so don't stay long," Sue ordered as the four of them stood and followed Sue to where Charlie was.

**xXx**

Bella sat still leaning against her stepfather while Old Quil caught Phil up on what had happened so far since Bella had been here, including the imprint between Bella and Sam. He also told him about what happened in the woods not long ago, and Phil offered to help with finding out what was going on with Bella.

Old Quil had brought out what parchments he had at the house, and they were going over them with Bella leaning over trying to read some of what Phil had in his hands. There were a few written in the Quileute language that only Old Quil could read.

As they sat there Phil wondered if he should tell Bella and her Great-grandfather about Renée's death. With all that was going on around here, he didn't know if he should, but they deserved to know.

He thought if he waited too long they would be upset with him for not telling them, but there was another aspect to Renée's dying that might help them figure out what was going on.

Should he tell them now or wait? He was struggling with the decision. Finally Phil made his decision and cleared his throat getting their attention before he said anything. Old Quil looked up and into Phil's eyes.

"What is it, have you found something that might help us?" he asked. Phil shook his head.

"No, not in these parchments, but there is something that I need to tell you," Phil said. Old Quil's eyes furrowed in confusion and Bella looked up to see what was wrong.

She felt Phil's emotions change, and how she had done that she didn't know, all she knew was that she had known they had. She wasn't frightened by it, because she knew Phil was upset and confused about telling them about it. So she left it alone for now and concentrated on what he had to say.

Phil started by telling them about the detective that phoned him while at work and continued on from there. After explaining almost everything, he finally told them that Renée was dead.

Bella and Old Quil sat staring at him while he explained. Once done Bella let out a long breath of relief. She dropped her head as a smile crept onto her lips.

"She can't hurt me anymore," she whispered with relief.

"I wouldn't have let her hurt you anymore anyway, Bella," Phil said. Bella looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I know," is all she said as Phil drew her into a tight hug.

"You say she was visited by vampires?" Old Quil asked not centering on the idea of his granddaughter's death, but what Phil didn't realize was he considered her and her mother dead to him from the beginning. He mourned for the deaths years ago. Now his only concern was his Great-granddaughter. Nothing else mattered.

"Well, not really, that is at first. You had told me that vampires eyes were red from drinking from humans, and these had eyes the color of gold, or butterscotch. But Renée was drained, so I didn't know what to think," Phil explained.

"Are you sure their eyes were yellow?" Old Quil asked surprisingly. He nodded.

"Yes, they were pale, and their eyes were a yellowish color. One was a woman with short spiky black hair, the other was a man. He was tall with mahogany color hair, kind of rusty looking, and it looked as though it hadn't been combed in some time. I only saw them a few minutes, because Renée was trying to get rid of me as soon as possible," Phil said.

"Why was she trying to get rid of you?" Old Quil asked, thinking there was something else other than getting rid of him because of the bloodsuckers in the room.

"You got me…it surprised me actually, because she had been hounding me to come back home for days. So I just figured it had something to do with those things that were keeping her company," Phil said. Old Quil moved his head to the window as thoughts ran through his head.

He was thinking of all Sam had said about the male and female that were acting strangely during his meeting with the Cullen's, but Sam had said there were three that were acting strange. It made him wonder if the third one was just curious about the other two as Sam had suggested.

He knew that it wasn't one of the Cullen's that was using their gift on Charlie, because that one's eyes were red, but that didn't mean those three didn't have something to do with it. If it's true that the Cullen's were the one who visited Renée what were they up to? Why would Renée visit with vampires, unless she wanted Bella back just so she could torture her?

What did it have to do with controlling Charlie or hurting Bella as far as that goes, he thought. It was very confusing to him. He needed to meet with the council to not only get permission to go through the files, but bounce a few idea's off the others. He needed fresh minds; maybe they can see something he had missed.

"Do you know who they are?" Phil asked bringing Old Quil from his thoughts. Old Quil nodded.

"Yes, it may have something to do with the Cullen's, a coven of vampires that live close to the Reservation. The Pack had met with them earlier today. Sam said that three of them seemed out of sorts for lack of a better term, and the ones you've described sound identical to two of the ones Sam described to me," Old Quil explained.

"Well, what do they want?" Phil asked. Old Quil looked over at Phil with a smirk.

"Well now, that's the ten million dollar question isn't it," Old Quil said. Phil gave him a confused expression as Bella excused herself to go to her room to be alone for a while.

"Are you okay honey?" Phil asked. Bella nodded in answer to his question.

"I'm fine Phil, the news about Renée doesn't bother me, and as much as I hate to admit it…I'm happy she's gone. I don't have to worry anymore about her. I can finally live my life without worrying that she's coming after me. If you need my help Pop's just let me know," she said with a huge smile as she disappeared to her room after Old Quil nodded to her.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have the explanation of what happened at the Black house...How do you think Charlie's going to handle what he has done? We'll Bella forgive him?

Why do you think Renee' was meeting with vampires?

And how do you think Bella really feels about losing her mother? Is she really glad she's gone or is she putting up a front to make Phil and Old Quil think she's okay? Let me know what you think...thanks for reading and for all your support...it means a great deal to me...bigg huggs.


	24. Chapter 24

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Warning: There is some gruesome dialog in this update. Be advised.**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter23**

* * *

Charlie laid in the bed with his arm wrapped the same as it was when he was brought into the clinic, except now he wore fresh bandages, his head slightly raised with the help of three pillows stacked on top of one another. He looked as though he was fighting to stay awake.

Sam, Jake, Billy and Mark made their way to his bedside looking down on him. Mark with the expression of regret, knowing he was the one who put him in that bed. Charlie noticed right away giving him a look of sadness, hating the way he looked at him.

"Son, you can stop that right now," Charlie said just above a whisper.

"This isn't your fault. This is all my doing, you're a good cop, son, you couldn't help thinking something wasn't right, it's the cop in you, and you were taught to follow your gut instincts in such matters. I'm glad you did follow your instincts in this case. If you hadn't I would have killed my best friend, and that's something I could never live with. So no more fretting over shooting me, you got that? You stopped me, and I'm grateful that you did," Charlie told Mark.

Mark nodded his head, he loved it when Charlie called him son, and he was grateful he stopped Charlie when he did, he just hated he had to shoot him to do it. It would just take time to get over the fact that he shot his Chief, the man he thought of like a father.

"Now, tell me…what's going on, and what did I do, and don't hide anything, I need to hear it all," Charlie ordered. A soft voice echoed from across the room; they all turned to see Sue standing in the corner of the small room. They had thought she had left once she showed them to where Charlie was, but they guessed they were wrong.

"I don't think this is a good time to go over all this Charlie, you need your rest. Maybe they can come back later to explain everything," Sue said, hoping Charlie would listen, but Charlie wouldn't hear of it, he wanted to know now.

He didn't want to wait until later. He had a knot in his stomach from not knowing, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he heard, but he didn't care. He wanted to hear it all, no matter what.

"No!" Charlie whisper yelled. I want to hear it…all!" he exclaimed. Sam looked over at Sue whose expression was one of worry. Sam was worried as well; he had seen how much Charlie was looking forward to Bella coming home.

He knew that this was going to hurt Charlie even more than Charlie realized. Sam knew he would have to make it plain that this wasn't Charlie's fault.

He had to make him see that it was the bloodsucker's fault that all this took place, and the one who hired him to do it, for whatever reason. A reason Sam intended to find out and would soon deal with.

"Please Charlie, wait until you've rested, healed up a bit before going into all of this," Sue pleaded.

"No!" Charlie shouted, and then took a breath realizing he was yelling at the love of his life. "I'm sorry, but no, I love you, but I need to hear this," Charlie said. Sue sighed and nodded her head knowing how stubborn he could be at times. She was sure he wasn't going to rest until he heard what all this was about.

"Fine, just please understand once you've heard all this, that it wasn't your fault. I know you Charlie, you will blame yourself, and you shouldn't, it was something that was done to you, you had no control over what has happened to you," Sue continued.

Charlie looked at his wife with even more confusion, and then nodded his head as he turned to Sam and waited for him to begin. He knew Sam would know more than Billy considering he was the alpha of the pack and would have more knowledge on the subject.

Sam sighed still hating he was the one that had to tell Charlie about what he had done. It was times like these when he hated being alpha of the pack, not that he wished it was Jake in his place. Even though Jake was the true Alpha of the pack he wouldn't wish this on him or any of the things he was always forced to do from time to time, but damn this was one of the hardest parts of being the leader. Sam sighed once again and began.

He explained from the beginning all he knew of what happened from the time Bella stepped foot off the airplane. He explained how Charlie started out with the jealously and then became completely lost in the mind control, including the black eyes that formed over Charlie's eyes.

The more Sam explained the whiter Charlie's complexion became. Sue stepped in a few times to stop Sam, but Charlie stopped her telling her he wanted to hear it all. Sue sat in a chair next to her husband as tears flowed down her cheeks. She hated to see him like this, but at the same time she understood he needed to hear it all.

Sam even told him how he treated Sue and Seth or anyone who got in his evil way. Even Mark stepped up and told him of their talk in his office about taking Bella's car away from her and said Charlie told him Old Quil was trying to kill her. Between them all they told him all that he had done in the two weeks Bella had been here.

Sam also explained about the vampire that was controlling his mind and their theory of the Cullen's having something do with this. He told him they didn't have a clue to why they were doing this, but Sam promised to find out.

Sam also told Charlie about what had happened in the woods earlier today, but he explained again that they were working on it, trying to find out what was going on, especially with what was going on with Bella with what took place in the woods with the help of Old Quil and Billy.

He told him that the pack was watching over Bella to make sure she stayed safe, and although he feared Charlie would lose it, he also told him about how he imprinted on Bella, thinking even if it made him mad, at least he knew he would die protecting his daughter if it came down to that.

During the time it took Sam and the others to tell Charlie everything, Charlie was fighting the sedative Sue had given him. His face was as white as a sheet. He heard all that was told him and understood it all, but didn't understand how he could do such a thing, especially to his only daughter.

Pain shot through his heart and made him shiver at even the thought of him doing such a thing to her, and his family as far as that goes.

He dreamed of the day she would come to him. He missed her so much and hated that Renée used Bella to make him pay for their relationship and how he wouldn't leave with her to bigger and better places.

He never dreamed she would take Bella from him. He fought for custody for his daughter, but never won, with the explanation of Bella being so young and belonging with her mother, not with someone who worked all the time, especially in his line of work.

He suffered so much in the loss of his daughter, only to have his ex use his daughter to get back at him. That's what hurt the most. He even thought of quitting the force and moving to Arizona, but he knew she would still stop him from seeing her. He knew even if he lived right next door to her she'd still stop him from having anything to do with her.

So he settled for the phone calls, and thanked the gods when she was older and Phil began sending him photographs of her from his office to make sure Renée didn't find out. He was grateful for Phil, and that is why he couldn't understand the jealousy he felt when she first arrived. He remembered some of what Sam had explained, but of course it was in the beginning.

It was almost like it was a dream or something, he saw himself doing those things, but couldn't stop himself from doing it. He fought it at first, but then all of a sudden he was lost. Only to come out of it at Billy's with a bullet in his upper arm. He wondered how long he had been out of it, but was too shocked to open his mouth to ask.

**(WARNING GRAPHIC MATERIAL TO FOLLOW)**

The sedative was working harder now, and he found he was losing the struggle to stay awake, and finally gave way to sleep. The nightmares began almost immediately. Even though he didn't remember any of what Sam had told him, it still didn't stop the nightmares.

_Soon he was seeing it all, of course it was of his making which was probably worse than it truly was, but still it was frightening. He dreamt of monsters with red eyes dancing around him chanting words he didn't understand and laughed as he struggled on the ground as they tormented him._

_They raised their hands and pulled him from the ground, but it wasn't him but someone that looked like him as this monster looked down at him and laughed like a mad man._

_They made him do things, awful things. He watched his other self shoot Billy and then he reached down and pulled Billy's guts out with his hands stringing them across the floor, laughing as he did so._

_He saw the monster beating Bella until she was a bloody mess, making her tell him that she would never talk to Phil or her mother again. He watched as her eyes swelled shut, as her nose broke, her lips split with every punch from the other him, the monster that was taken from his body as blood splattered all over him and the wall._

_He could see Sue sprawled out on the floor where the monster knocked her unconscious when she tried to stop him. Tears flowed down his face as he fought to wake from this nightmare._

_This was too much, he tried to wake up but the sedative was stopping him. He knew he'd have to bear through all this until the medicine wore off, and he cursed himself for not listening to his wife and waiting to be told what he so desperately wanted to hear._

_NO! He yelled knowing no one could hear him as he flailed around on the bed he laid in._

**(END OF GRAPHIC MATERIAL)**

As soon as Charlie's eyes shut he began to flail around, grabbing at the sheets of his bed. Sam looked over at Sue giving her a look of despair.

"Will he be able to wake if he starts to have nightmares?" Sam asked worried. Sue shook her head.

"No, that's why I didn't want him to hear this yet. He'll live that nightmare until the sedative wears off," she said softly. "You all go on, I'll stay with him until he wakes up," She said.

"Will he be alright?" Billy asked just as worried. Sue looked at Billy and smiled softly.

"Yes, I'll make sure he rests easy, I'll give him something to stop the dreaming," she said. After standing there watching Charlie for a few minutes they finally left.

They said good-bye to Mark and made sure he was alright before he left. Sam also told him if he needed to talk or just wanted to hang out sometime that he was more than welcome to join them any time. He seemed to like that idea and promised to see them soon and left.

As they headed back to Old Quil's house no one said a word worrying about Charlie and hoping Sue was true to her word and could give him something to stop his nightmares.

When they pulled up in front of Old Quil's house they saw the rest of the pack, some just hanging where others were just playing around, they stopped when they saw Jake's truck pull up in front of the house. Jake took Billy inside, while Sam joined the rest.

"Is Charlie okay?" Jared asked, as Sam nodded his head while walking towards them.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, Sue's with him."

"Did you find out what happened, and tell him anything?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, Billy told us what happened at the Black house and Charlie demanded to know what had happened. We explained all we could before he conked out," Sam said and began explaining all that had happened at Billy's house and how Charlie took the news of what he had been up to when under the mind control.

The pack cringed at how Sam explained how Charlie looked after the explanation and the thought of his nightmare. He told them Sue would give him something to stop the nightmares and they all seemed to calm down some in hearing that.

"So what's going on here?" Sam asked, as the guys explained that Phil and Old Quil were going over some of the parchments he had at the house. Sam was glad to hear that. He asked how Bella was.

They thought for a minute not wanting to tell Sam about Bella's mom dying, of course they heard all that was being said with the extensive hearing.

They thought that they could talk more about that later after Bella told Sam or maybe even Old Quil would tell him. They told him she was okay and was in her room resting. Sam nodded his head and decided not to bother her just yet. He knew she needed her rest.

"So tell me about this massive imprinting that went on earlier?" Sam asked looked over at Jared and Paul mainly.

"Awe…Kim Connelly," Jared started off first. I knew her from school. I knew she had the hot's for me, but never paid her any mind, until today. One look at her man, and I was gone. There's no fighting that shit Sam, I don't know how you did it for so long," Jared replied.

"Yeah, what's up with that Sam, I mean, out of every one of the guys, I for one thought I'd be able to fight it, but when I went back to Billy's house to clean up Rachel walked through that door. That was it for me, just like Jared, I was gone. How did you do it for so long, it seems impossible?" Paul asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know really, I guess with being so depressed for so long, the pain kind of melted into what I had already felt. I knew the legends, about how your ex's kind of dissipated from love to friendship, but I never let myself think of it as part of what I was feeling," Sam said sighing, and he wasn't lying, that's exactly how he felt at first.

"I don't know man, I separated myself from my pain and just lived like I always have, putting the pack first and foremost in my mind…leading you know? I don't know why I didn't notice it really, I mean, I felt the pull towards Bella, but I ignored it thinking it was only that she needed our help and I wanted to keep her safe, especially hearing about all she had been through. I just never put two and two together I guess," Sam lied, not wanting to admit he had fought the imprint.

"Yeah, but didn't you notice how hard you took it when you learned of the rape?" Jared asked. Sam looked at him with a furrowed brow not wanting to think about what had happened to Bella, and then shook his head.

"No, because you all pretty much acted the same way unless you've forgotten," Sam lied, but it was the truth, they did act the way he described. They all looked at one another and had to agree.

They did act the same way. They hated that she had went through all that. Of course they would have reacted the same way if it was anyone else they knew, but this was different, she was after all the Alpha's female.

"Sam, man, we acted that way because she was the Alpha female, yeah, maybe we didn't know it at the time, but we're wolves, our wolves reacted to the situation, and even if we didn't connect the dots yet, the wolves knew. Just like you should have realized she was your mate," Paul explained. Sam was quiet for a second before saying anything.

"You're right, I don't know what happened. I figured she was my imprint, but I just couldn't do that to her, she had gone through so much, I just didn't want to add to her grief with my own. And to tell the truth, I really didn't put two and two together about how Leah would be a friend and Bella, the love of my life, at the time, but yeah, I figured it out she was my imprint. Like I said I may have been stupid, but that's how I saw it at first," Sam finally divulged to his brothers.

"As a matter of fact it was Bella who made me see that Leah was more of a friend to me now than a lost lover. Bella recited the same words I told her about imprinting that day in Old Quil's living room, and it wasn't until she ran off into the woods that I realized she was right. I felt like such a fool at the time. I realized that she probably knew more about our legends than I did, which was embarrassing considering I'm supposed to be the Alpha. But as soon as I figured it out I went after her, and you all know the rest."

"You're such a dumb ass Sam, and I for one am glad you've finally gave in. I'm happy for you Sam, just take care of her, she is my sister you know," Leah spouted off finally.

"Thanks Lee Lee, and I promise nothing will ever happen to her while I'm with her," Sam said.

"See that it doesn't," she said with a chuckle.

"What's up with Quil, who is this girl he imprinted on?" Sam asked.

"She's me and Leah's cousin, she is visiting from the Makah Reservation. She's nice, I think you guys will like her. I kind of feel sorry for her though, with Quil imprinting on her and all," Seth said as he and the others chuckled, knowing how silly Quil could be at times, "but man, she makes the most fabulous muffins, they actually melt in your mouth," Seth said licking his lips.

"Food is the only thing more important to the pack than their imprints," Leah said with a chuckle. Sam shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to check on Bella. Leah, you and Seth go relieve Quil and Embry, and Leah, I'll have Jake relieve you in a little while," Sam said as Leah and Seth took off. "The rest of you head home and get some rest, Paul you and Jared relieve Jake and Seth at midnight, I'll be here if you need anything," he ordered as he walked into the house not looking back knowing they would all agree and do as he asked.

As he entered the house he noticed Billy, Old Quil and Phil had moved to the kitchen table and were going over some of the parchments that Old Quil had talked about earlier. Jake was just lingering around them, watching.

"Jake, in a couple of hours I want you to relieve Leah and patrol with Seth, Paul and Jared will relieve you at midnight," Sam ordered.

"You got it Sam," Jake said. Sam looked over at Old Quil.

"How's Bella?" Sam asked. Phil looked up along with Old Quil and sighed.

"We just found out that Renée, Bella's mom, has been killed," Old Quil said.

"What? How?" he asked surprised. The two men explained all they knew, which had given Sam even more reason to think the Cullen's were most definitely involved in some way.

But right now, he needed to see Bella and make sure she was okay. Suddenly Sam felt very tired. He'd think about the rest of this later, as he turned and made his way toward Bella's room leaving the three men and Jake to finish what they were doing.

* * *

A/N:So what did you think of Charlie's vivid nightmare? Gruesome hu...What Charlie saw in the beginning of someone splitting him into two separate people, is kind of what he witnessed...he was left in a dark place while the evil half did the evil vampires bidding...Let me know what you think...thanks for reading...bigg huggs. Peggy


	25. Chapter 25

**From Hell to Heaven**

"**LEMON ALERT"**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter24**

* * *

Sam walked from the kitchen headed for Bella's bedroom slowly coming to a stop as he reached the dining room. He raised his head to the far wall of the room to a book shelf that sat perfectly fitted in the corner. He didn't look at the books, or even their titles, instead he looked at the clock that sat in the middle of the top shelf.

"Nine o'clock," he said as he ran his large hands through his disheveled dark hair starting to feel the weight of the day bare down on him. He was so tired; he wished all of this drama was over, that Bella would be safe so they could start the rest of their lives together with only the day to day patrols, and the occasional leech he and the pack would to turn to ash, but he knew that wasn't possible yet.

So he would deal with what was before him. The faster all this was behind them, the better. His thoughts were interrupted with the closing of the front door; it was probably Jake taking his dad home to getting him ready for bed, and get him comfortable before Jake went on patrol, he thought.

Jake always took good care of his father, another responsibility his pack brother took on, as if being a wolf wasn't enough. The long hours of patrolling, keeping house for the two of them and sometimes cooking for his father on top of going to school, and keeping up with his studies.

Yes Sam admired Jake, it was a great responsibility for Jake to take on at such a young age, and he never complained, it was as if it was his destiny, one he took on without even thinking about it.

Sam could see how Jake would make a great Alpha, but Jake wasn't ready for that responsibility on top of all the other things he had on his plate. Sam understood that, he felt he paled next to what Jake had to take on in his short life so far. Yes, Sam had responsibilities, and even though he didn't have the same ones as Jake had at the moment, didn't mean his were less important.

The lives of so many boys that morphed into giant balls of fur were a great responsibility. He had to stay on top of those boys, all of them younger than he was, and he had to make sure they stayed alive, which was no small task. Fighting vampires was dangerous, even for shape-shifters that shifted into wolves. And now he had an imprint, which was the most important responsibility that took precedence over all else.

Yes, he needed to talk to Jake about taking over as alpha, but that could wait for now. They needed to get through this mess, before that took place, and that really was okay for now.

Maybe they could come to a compromise; it was not like it wasn't heard of for two different people to take up those positions, one Alpha and one Chief of the tribe that Jake was also destined for. Jeez…he felt sorry for Jake, so many responsibilities, but it didn't seem to bother him much. I guess it was built into him in some way, Sam thought.

Sam shook his head and continued on towards Bella's room. He stopped just outside her room, and wondered if Bella might be asleep, he didn't want to disturb her, god knew she needed her rest; his thoughts also brought him to yesterday morning when he went to the field where the pack trained from time to time.

He had spent a few minutes picking a dozen or so wild daisies. He remembered hoping that no one saw him there doing such a thing, for at the time no one knew of how he had imprinted on Bella, and man wouldn't his brothers think of him as a pansy.

He remembered bringing them back to Old Quil's, stopping in the kitchen to grab a paper towel to wrap them in so none of their dirt would get on Bella's bed. He placed them on her duvet so that Bella would find them when she came to her bedroom.

He wondered if Bella would know who they were from, for it was before he accepted the imprint. His thoughts were once again disturbed with Old Quil showing Phil to the only guest room in the house.

Phil disappeared behind the door of his room as Old Quil walked over to his own. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sam, and nodded his head as to say good-night and he also disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Sam turned back to Bella's door and smiled, he had to at least see her even if she was asleep. He would quietly slip in to check on her and maybe give her a kiss on the head, before leaving and finding refuge on the sofa for a couple of Z's before his day started all over again.

He softly turned the handle on the door, it clicked and he slowly opened the door. He was surprised to see Bella sitting on the window seat; she hadn't heard him come into her room. It was clear she was lost in her own thoughts as her fingers softly rubbed the petals on the daisies that she had placed in an opaque glass vase that now sat on the window seal.

"Bella," Sam softly said not wanting to frighten her with his loud deep voice. When her head turned to see who was there, Sam saw the sadness in her eyes and the streaks on her face where tears had slid down leaving their marks. Sam's radar instantly went on alert. Someone had hurt her and the only thing he could think of was finding that someone and ending his miserable life.

"Sam," Bella said in a heartbreaking tone. She bolted from her seat and ran towards him. He held open his arms as she dove into his body. His arms wrapping tightly around her to calm her in any way he could.

"Bella, what is it, did someone hurt you baby?" he asked rocking her in place and rubbing her back softly with his strong hands. Bella shook her head, not saying a word about what had happened.

"Just hold me Sam," she whispered. Sam picked her up still holding her tight as Bella buried her head into his neck. He closed the door to her room with his foot and walked over and laid her on her bed and slid in next to her still holding her as she sobbed. He softly brushed his fingers through Bella's hair, and every once in a while laid soft kisses on top of her head. After a while she seemed to calm down.

"What is it baby? Please tell me what's wrong," Sam pleaded. Bella raised up a little as Sam reached over to the tissue box next to the bed and handed one to her. She took it and softly wiped away the tears and blew softly into the soft tissue cleaning her nose. She wadded up the tissue into the palm of her hand and kept her head lowered staring into Sam's large chest.

"You'll think I'm stupid," she said, embarrassed at what Sam would think.

"I would never think you were stupid Bella. Please, its killing me not knowing what or who has hurt you, so please tell me what's happened," he pleaded once again as he pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear to get a better look at her tear stained face. Bella sniffled and then began.

"Um…Phil told me that my mom is dead," she said. Sam knew this, but he didn't think Bella would react this way after how she treated her for all those years, but he didn't say anything waiting to see if she'd give him any more information on the subject, and she finally did.

"I know I should be happy she's gone, and I am, I'll never forgive her for what she's done to me and to Charlie as far as that goes…but, she was still my mother, the only mother I've ever had or will ever have. I mean, as far as a biological mother goes. I don't know where all this sadness is coming from, I should hate her, and I do, but she was my mother," she finally said conflicted as another tear streamed down her face. Sam pulled her onto his chest and held her there, as Bella continued.

"I guess, I mean, I wish she would have been a normal mother, one who loved me and showed me how much she cared for me, who took care of me the way a child should have been cared for. It was a dream of mine I guess, but now that's all past. I know it probably wouldn't have come true, but it's so real now. So I guess I'm really not crying because my mother is dead, it's more of a hurt that my dream will never come true. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she said in a muffled voice as she spoke from Sam's clothed chest.

"I know exactly what you mean Bella, and I'm so sorry you had to go through all you did, and I wish you could have known how a real mother treats their child. I do know that if you give Sue a chance to be there for you that she would show you what it's like. She's was just as excited as Charlie for you to come live with her. She's a good woman and mother. I think you could grow to love her like a real mother honey," Sam said.

The room became quiet for a few minutes, and Sam begin to think that she had fallen asleep, but the moment he started to move her off his chest, she spoke again.

"What happened at the Black house?" she asked. Sam sighed not wanting to tell her what had happened there especially in the frame of mind she was in.

"Can that talk wait until morning," Sam asked softly. Bella lifted her head from his chest and looked at him, and what she saw there frightened her, for Sam had a look of sadness and fear in his eyes. Of course it wasn't for what happened, it was for how his imprint was so sad and fear of how she would take hearing of how Charlie had been shot.

"I…Is someone dead?" she asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"No! no. no. no, no one is dead, but Charlie is back to his senses again," he told her hoping that news would help her calm down.

"He is…does he know what he's done?" Bella asked. Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, and I'm sure it will eat away at him once he's conscious again," Sam said biting his tongue hating that he had revealed more than he meant to.

"Conscious? Why is he unconscious?" Bella asked sitting up more on the bed now looking directly into Sam's eyes.

"Well, um…damn…" he swore, hating himself at the moment. "He was shot Bella, but only in the arm. Sue is caring for him and she sedated him, but he wanted to know what happened and why he had lost so many days. He doesn't remember any of it," Sam explained.

"Who shot him, and what did he say after you told him?" Bella asked.

"One of his officers shot him, he um…he went to the Black's to kill Jake and was ready to shoot Billy, but Mark, um…the officer shot him in the arm to stop him. I think the whole getting shot kind of shook him out of the mind control thing," he told her. Bella's eyes shot open wide at hearing that her father was trying to kill Jake, but snapped out of it when she heard that one of Charlie's officers stopped him.

"And he hasn't said anything about what happened to him concerning the mind control and all he has done. Sue gave him a sedative like I said, and he slipped into sleep, shortly after that. But he immediately started to have nightmares, but Sue said she'd give him something to stop the dreams," he continued.

Bella knew a lot about the pills to stop nightmares. Once Phil joined her family, he made sure she got those kinds of meds especially after hearing her screaming night after night with her own nightmares.

"I see…so do you think he's changed at all?" Bella asked. Sam smiled at her.

"Yes, Bella, I'd love to reintroduce your father to you. The man you met two weeks ago wasn't your father. He might even need your help honey; he's going to hate himself something fierce once he has a chance to think about what he's done. It really isn't his fault he acted the way he did, and I for one will find out and take care of those demons that did that to him and you," Sam explained ending with a promise.

"I don't know Sam…I'm kind of afraid to even get near him," Bella said.

"That's understandable honey, but I promise, I'll be with you every step of the way. You'll see everything will be okay baby," Sam said pulling Bella back to his chest. "Rest sweetheart, we will talk more about this in the morning," Sam said. Bella lay quietly on Sam's chest and started to doze. Sam started to move her off his chest and get up when Bella jerked up.

"Where are you going?!" she asked.

"I…I was going to let you sleep and go in the living room and pass out on the sofa for a while," Sam said surprised by her alertness.

"No! Please stay here with me, I won't be able to sleep if you're not near," she said in a pant.

"Okay, okay honey, I'll stay," Sam said hurriedly trying to calm Bella down. He moved the covers out of the way and laid Bella down and covered her. He stripped out of his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. He slid under the covers and pulled Bella back to him, placing her head back on his chest and held her close.

"Sleep now Bella, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay," he said sweetly. Bella nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Sam's waist, and in no time she was asleep safe in Sam's arms.

They had slept for a while when Bella opened her eyes and found Sam still holding her tightly against him. She stared at Sam's handsome face as he snored softly. Sam's long eye lashes feathered across his high bronze cheekbones. He looked like a god lying there sleeping so peacefully.

Bella looked over to the bedside table to check the time, seeing it was just past three a.m. She looked back at Sam noticing his soft full lips slightly open as air from his exhale drifted softly past them, and she wondered what it would feel like to press her lips to them. After a few minutes of watching him she leaned up and softly and gently brushed her lips to his and gave him a feathered soft kiss.

She pulled away after feeling the slight tingle of electricity that passed between the two of them. Sam moaned softly, but didn't wake from her touch. Bella smiled and couldn't help but try it again. She opened her mouth slightly as she leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his again, only this time as she moved her lips against his she felt a tingle flittering in her stomach enjoying the touch of his lips.

She was surprised when Sam returned the kiss and felt his hand move from her waist to her head holding her in place as he kissed her passionately. He moaned which caused Bella to follow suit with her own as Sam rolled her on her back. He released her lips and moved across her jawbone and down her neck and kissed her softly only stopping when he got her collar bone.

"Sam," Bella moaned getting lost in his touch. Sam moved his lips back to Bella's kissing her with even more passion. His hand moved up and down her body, doing the best he could to touch every part of her, gyrating his hips into her thigh moaning with the friction he felt, wanting some much needed relief.

"Bella," he moaned wanting to show her just how much he loved her. Damn, it had been so long since he had been with a woman, he wondered if he even remembered how to treat a woman, and with what he was feeling at this moment he'd have to be careful not to hurt her.

He had to remember she was so delicate, and man she was so soft, so beautiful. He wanted her so badly that his cock was as hard as steel. All he wanted to do was pound into this woman until she was buried deep into this bed.

"I was dreaming of kissing you and touching you, and when you woke me with a kiss it was like bringing my dream to life," he whispered kissing her again. Sam brought his hand up and under her tank top brushing the underside of her breast. Bella gasped and Sam stopped, opening up his eyes and looking deep into Bella's dark eyes.

"We don't have to do anything honey, I mean if you're not ready for this I can wait."

"No Sam, you just startled me, that's all. I want you. I want you so badly," she said. Sam smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. He moved his hand up farther and softly brushed his thumb across her nipples making Bella arch her back off the bed and moan loudly.

Sam smiled widely as he pulled Bella's top up and over her head dropping it onto the pile that was getting larger on the floor next to the bed. He leaned down and continued paying attention to both of her breasts; her nipples hardening against his fingers as he softly pinched his thumb and fore finger against her hardening nipple as she moaned his name again.

The sound of Bella moaning his name sent a shiver down Sam's back and straight to his erection. Sam released the kiss and moved down to Bella's breasts and slipped his tongue from his mouth and slowly circled each nipple then slowly wrapped his mouth around one as his fingers rolled the other. Bella felt as though she was melting into a puddle of goo, getting lost with his touch.

He softly sucked and nibbled at one and then the other, moaning at how soft, and how good she tasted and wondered if her pussy tasted as good as her breasts. While still paying attention to her breasts, he moved one hand down and slipped it under the waist band of her sweat pants and under her panties. Moving down, down, down, until his hand rested against her mound.

Bella moaned once again as Sam began softly rubbing her neither region, and slowly slipped between her lips and found how wet she was for him. He circled her clit bringing another moan to Bella's lips as she let him know she was enjoying what he was doing.

He raised his head slightly watching Bella's face as he blew his warm breath over her wet hard nipple. He smiled happily at the flush of enjoyment that covered her face knowing he was the one doing this to her.

The breath that flowed from Sam's sexy lips made Bella shiver as goose bumps formed on her soft skin. Her cheeks were a blushing pink, and her mouth slightly open, as she buried the back of her head deeper into the pillow; obviously enjoying what Sam was doing to her.

"Is this alright Bella," Sam whispered, making sure she was okay with this. Bella only nodded unable to speak, lost in her own desire. Sam smiled and went back to her breast. Sam was in his element when he slowly kissed down her body until he reached the waistband of her sweats.

"Can I take this off baby?" Sam asked. Bella opened her eyes and nodded giving Sam a soft smile. Sam kept eye contact with her as he slowly pulled his hand out of her sweats, hooking his fingers on the waist band of her pants as he slowly removed her sweats and panties down her body and dropped them on the floor joining the rest of the clothing next to the bed.

Only then did he look down at her wet soaked core while spreading her legs apart. "So beautiful," he whispered, closing his eyes as he breathed in her sweet scent. He reveled in the intoxication she was sending him. He moaned as he leaned down and licked her wetness from the back of her slit to the front.

His eyes stayed closed as he kept up his manipulations to Bella's wet hot core. The moaning stayed constant as he lapped at her delectable juices Bella produced for him. He was lost in her taste.

Bella raised up holding herself up on her forearms as she watch Sam devour her essence, finding it hard to hold herself up while Sam manipulated her body. Tingles and shivers ran through her causing her to pant and throw her head back every now and then in reaction to what he was doing to her.

Sam placed his thumb on her clit once again and pressed a little harder as he circled her nub. He then opened up her lips and licked at her entrance, and then slipped his tongue into her hot wet core, moving it in and out of her. Bella fell back onto the bed and began panting heavily.

"Oh God, Sam!" Bella moaned as she wrapped her fingers into his hair tightly, holding him in place as he tongued fucked her mercilessly. Bella began to pump her hips into Sam's face searching for her release, but Sam wasn't read to let her cum yet so he moved one of his hands up to her stomach and held her in place so he could finish what he had started.

He wanted to work her up good so when she released she would release hard, he wanted her to be well sated. He didn't think she would want all of him the first time and he wanted to make her feel satisfied.

Sam began moving his finger against her nub harder and faster, taking care that he didn't hurt her. He could hear Bella began to pant harder and her moans louder. "Sam…Ohhh…I'm so close," she cried out.

"Come for me baby," Sam said, as he slipped one finger and then another into her moving in and out of her moving faster and faster, wanting to hear as well as see her cum, and it didn't take long for her to do just that.

"Sam!" she yelled as he pushed her over the edge.

Sam removed his fingers and went back to her core sucking and licking harder, as she came again, she came harder than even he figured she would, as he continued licking up all her juices.

Sam felt he was in heaven, she tasted so sweet, sweeter than the sweetest candies with a small taste of saltiness to it. It was the best thing he had ever put in in his mouth, and he loved it.

He moved up Bella's body and watched as she panted, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on especially watching her come down from her high he had just given her, she shined in exhilaration. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him as he leaned down and kissed her once again, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

When he released her from the kiss, he told her to sleep as he moved to her side and pulled her to rest on his chest. Bella looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong honey?" Sam asked worried he had done something wrong.

"What about you Sam?" Bella asked. Sam smiled realizing he had done nothing wrong and she was worried about him.

"This was all about you honey," Sam said holding her closely.

"But…I want to make love to you," she said sadly.

"We don't have to do that this time honey," Sam said as Bella laid her head back on Sam's chest confused. Sam sighed warmly, happy that he could make her feel so good.

Bella laid there for a while and decided, this wasn't fair and moved down to Sam's waist and pulled the front of his boxers down until his erection sprang free. Sam rose up, resting on his forearms, and before he could say anything he was in her mouth.

Sam moaned, and dropped his head into his pillow as he felt Bella's warm mouth wrap around his hardened member, and he was lost, unable to move his boneless body to protest.

**xXx**

**(Sorry, don't hate me...I'll have more next time…;- ) hehehe).**


	26. Chapter 26

**From Hell to Heaven**

**A/N: Continued Lemon Alert**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter25**

* * *

**Sam couldn't move, hell he couldn't even open his mouth without letting loose a loud moan. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life. God this felt good. Good? Shit this was amazing, wonderful, magnificent! Sam screamed in his own head.**

**Bella had taken Sam into her mouth and was doing things to Sam that even she didn't know she could do. All she knew was she wanted to please Sam as much as he had just pleased her.**

**She worried she wasn't doing it the right way though. He hadn't said a word, since she had started, only that one moan. But she was truly enjoying it, man he was huge and barely fit into her small mouth, but she had managed it anyway, and took him deep into her throat. Who knew Bella didn't have a gag reflex, and that was something Sam was very happy about at the moment.**

**And what Bella was doing with that tongue made Sam dizzy. Sam was in his own world as he laid there feeling all sorts of amazing feelings. There was a soft growl resonating from Sam's chest. **

**The reverberating sound shook his body softly, almost like the speakers from a sound system that you can't feel unless you place your hand on its nylon cover. Yes, Sam was in his element.**

**Bella was also enjoying herself, both lost in the ecstasy with the need for one another. She ached for Sam, she wanted him so badly. Bella from the moment Sam brought her to her first orgasm a few minutes ago and Sam from the moment he saw her and imprinted on her.**

**From the moment she placed her lips on the mushroom shaped head of Sam's hardened member and tasted the bead of liquid that formed on its tip, Bella was lost once again. The taste was sweet, salty and heavenly.**

**She swirled her tongue over his sweetness and buried the tip into the tip of his cock trying to get more of that amazing taste.**

**She wrapped her lips around the mushroom shape and sucked swirling her tongue around its shape and softly scraping her teeth over its huge circumference, causing Sam to moan louder. **

**Bella loved to hear his moans, her thoughts of doing it wrong long forgotten. She reveled in the thought that it was her making him feel this way and she loved it. She slid her mouth further down his shaft until it hit the back of her throat, and then moaned making Sam that much more hard, if that was even possible.**

**Sam grabbed the sheet and fisted it in his hands. He buried the back of his head into the pillow as he moaned loudly. "Fuck!" he whispered yelled through gritted teeth, trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't wake up the entire house while in his ecstasy. Bella looked up to Sam's face and smiled around his hardness wanting to hear that sound once again.**

**Bella placed her hand at the base of his length, not being able to reach completely around it with her small hands; he was so huge. She began to move up and down with her mouth and hand taking him as deep as she could possibly get. **

**Sam moaned once again as she picked up speed. "Fuck Bella, I'm so close baby, you need to move before I…I…Oh Fuck!" he whisper yelled as his whole body stiffened. **

**Bella heard the sheet rip as she felt his hot seed coat the back of her throat. Sam had a death grip on the sheet ripping it when he came, taking care not to grab the back of Bella's head hurting her by forcing himself deeper into her mouth.**

**Bella swallowed as fast as she could, trying not to waste a single drop of his sweetness. After a few seconds Sam began to soften in her mouth and then she cleaned him thoroughly with her tongue.**

**After Sam began to come back to his senses, he grabbed Bella and brought her up even with his face and kissed her painfully hard, knowing he was bruising her lips still feeling the remnants of the after effects. He hardened once again against Bella's thigh. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep within Bella's hot core.**

"**Sam, please," Bella pleaded wanting Sam more than ever before.**

"**What do you want Bella?" Sam asked as he placed soft kisses across her jaw and down her neck to her shoulders.**

"**Make love to me Sam…please…I need you," she said as she moved her head to the side giving Sam room to suck and nip at her neck.**

**Sam rolled Bella on her back and hovered over her body, settling himself in between her legs holding himself on his forearms as to not lay his weight on top of her. He kissed her soft lips once again.**

"**Are you sure you want this Bella?" Sam asked, still peppering kisses all over her face. Bella could feel his hardened length between her legs and resting against her opening. She moved her hips trying to get him inside her, but finding it hard to do with Sam's weight weighing her down.**

"**Yes Sam, please," she pleaded, still trying to move her hips against him. Sam pulled himself up off of Bella and reached down picking up his shorts that he had tossed by the side of the bed. **

**He reached into his back pocket pulled out his wallet, dropped his shorts, opened his wallet and pulled out a condom. He then pitched his wallet on the night stand and ripped the packet open. He put it on, and placed himself back between Bella's thighs.**

**He rubbed his now covered harden muscle against Bella's wet slit coating himself with her warm juices as he looked up at Bella. He then placed one of his hands on the side of her face and told her to open her eyes and look at him as he slowly entered her, stretching her as he moved into her slowly inch by inch as to not hurt her with his size.**

**Bella moaned and slowly closed her eyes as she felt his huge cock penetrate her slowly. Her face was flushed with a ting of pink on her cheeks, her lips slightly open and shaped in an O. There was some pain with his girth, but the ecstasy far outweighed the pain.**

"**Open your eyes baby, let me see those beautiful eyes as I enter you," Sam whispered. Bella opened her heavily laden eyes and stared into his until she just couldn't any longer due to the ecstasy she was feeling. **

**When Sam was fully sheathed inside Bella he too closed his eyes and leaned down burying his face in Bella's hair. "Fuck baby, you feel so good, so wet, so damn tight," he whispered taking slow breaths trying not to blow his load before they even started. **

**Sam had never felt such ecstasy, even with Leah, yes, he enjoyed being with Leah this way, but this far outweighed anything he had ever felt with her. He felt as though both his and Bella's souls had intertwined and became one.**

**This feeling was…he couldn't even define what he was feeling. It was like he would die if he had to part from her at the moment. One thing he knew was if someone entered the room right now he couldn't stop what he was doing, it would be impossible. He was claiming his mate and they would just have to stand and watch because he wasn't stopping for anyone or anything.**

**Once he had somewhat got control over his body he began to move, slowly inching out of her body and then pushing back in. "Fuck," he whispered feeling the sides of her core reverberate with passion against him, his steel manhood tightening painfully as he moved in and out of this goddess beneath him. The both of them panting lost in one another.**

"**Harder Sam, please," Bella begged. Damn, Sam thought, worried he would come before satisfying his mate. He was fighting this feeling the way it was, trying not to cum before Bella was fully sated, but he couldn't deny what she wanted and began pounding into her harder.**

**It was quiet in the house; the only sound was of their moans between thrusts and the slapping of their skins against one another. Their bodies covered in sweat as their movement's only intensified the feeling of the love they were sharing as they fulfilled each other's needs.**

"**Sam, I'm so close, please move faster," Bella pleaded. Sam was glad to hear she was close, because he had been ready to blow the moment they started. Bella wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and dug her heels into Sam's buttocks pushing him in deeper. She clawed at his back not even realizing she was doing so, but she felt she needed him closer.**

"**Cum for me baby, cum now!" he murmured between gritted teeth, and it was then that Bella arched between Sam and the bed letting out a scream that Sam covered up with his lips on hers as to not wake the entire house with her release.**

**Sam growled loudly into Bella's mouth as he felt Bella's walls clamp almost painfully hard against his length, bringing him over the edge as he pulsed his hot seed into her depth.**

**Once they were still, Sam released her from the kiss and laid his forehead against hers as they panted into one another's face. Sam rolled to the side and brought Bella with him laying her fully on his chest still attached together as one.**

**After they came down from their high, Sam rolled on his side separating them. Bella whimpered at the loss. He reached down and took off the soiled condom and pitched it into the trash basket that sat next to the night stand, and then cuddled up next to Bella once again pulling her closer to him as they laid side by side looking into one another's eyes.**

**Sam raised his hand and softly moved Bella's hair from her face and placed it on her cheek. Love showed prominent between the two of them as they stared at one another.**

"**Are you alright?" Sam asked as he softly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Bella smiled and nodded her head.**

"**I'm fine," Bella whispered glowing in the aftereffects. "That was amazing Sam," Bella said softly. Sam smiled and nodded.**

"**Yes, yes it was, I've never felt anything like that honey, it was more than words can define," he told her as he leaned in and kissed her once again.**

"**You need to rest honey, it's so late. Come here," he said as he rolled onto his back and pulled Bella next to him positioning her head on his chest, and intertwined their legs as Sam held her tightly against him. "Sleep baby," he said as they nuzzled together and slowly drifted off to sleep to dream of love and being together as one. **

**xXx**

**Jasper paced from one side of his library to the other with his hands locked together behind his back. He was thinking over what had happened during his family meeting with the wolves.**

**He knew something wasn't right. There was something going on between his wife and his brother, he knew it wasn't anything romantic, but he could feel they were up to something, he just didn't know what. **

**He saw and felt the tension between the both of them as the Alpha of the wolf pack explained what was going on with the Quileute tribe. With Jasper's gift of being an empath, he could feel when something wasn't right, something his wife and brother thought they could get around. **

**Little did they know that Jasper had lived a long time, longer than either one of them; he never showed to what degree his gift had progressed to anyone in the family, it was just simply none of their business. As far as Alice, well she never listened to anything Jasper had to say anyway.**

**And this was something Edward and Alice was about to learn…the hard way. He could feel that Edward and Alice knew something and he was going to find out what.**

**It was then he remembered something that had happened a while back. Alice and Edward had left on a trip together, which didn't surprise him, but he felt something was off even then.**

**He had asked Alice if she wanted him to join them, for it was seldom that she went anywhere without him, even if she went with any of the family she still wanted him with her. **

**But this was different, she told him no, that she was only going to pick up something she had ordered, and was told that she would have to go there to retrieve it. He had thought at the time it was strange.**

**Alice had always ordered things off line and she never had to go somewhere to retrieve it, whatever she had ordered was always sent to her. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time only that it was strange and let it go, but it surprised him that she chose Edward to join her instead of him.**

**He knew how close the two of them were, and knew they used their gifts of mindreading and seeing the future to manipulate most of what they desired, but he didn't say anything about it because it had never hurt anyone. That is until now.**

**He knew they had something to do with the trouble on the Reservation, but what he couldn't figure out was why? What could they possibly want to cause this much trouble?**

**Carlisle was such a fool when it came to Edward, his first companion. He spoilt the boy with his unconditional belief of anything the boy said, and Edward always backed up Alice especially if it benefited him, and Carlisle as always believed their lies.**

**Emmett, Rose and Japer knew that Edward would lie through his sharp teeth to get what he wanted and the three of them were disgusted with his and Alice's behavior.**

**They couldn't understand why Carlisle closed his eyes when it came to Edward. Carlisle had lived hundreds of years and was very intuitive when it came to knowing things. **

**Lived seeing a lot through his long life, and knew how to act when thing seemed off to him. He also saw when vampires crossed their paths and when they were up to no good, but when it came to Edward and Alice he was so blind.**

**Carlisle might be blinded accepting Edward and Alice's lies this time, but Jasper wasn't, he knew something was up. Then something else dawned on him. The family was spending some time in Tennessee in one of many houses they had throughout the country.**

**Edward had gone off alone somewhere, something else that didn't surprise Jasper, for Edward would often leave to be alone for a few months. Like this time he had left to be alone, but he had only been gone a short time when Alice got a phone call from him asking her to come to him alone. **

**They were gone for a few days and when they returned Jasper asked why Edward had called for her to join him. She clammed up, refusing to tell him anything. He could feel her nervousness on the subject, but she would do things like this a lot when she was trying to get something she desired. **

**So he didn't think much of this either at the time, but with the trouble on the Reservation, the remembrance of those two times stood prominent in his mind. **

**Yes, something was going on with these two and he was definitely going to find out what. Later that day he sat and watched the two of them more intently; he knew he would have to have definite proof if he was going to convince Carlisle of their deception. But the two of them were very sly at their defiance.**

**They would hunt together without him. Another thing Alice never did, which made him more concerned with what was going on. Even Emmett and Rose were starting to wonder what was going on between the two of them.**

**Emmett and Rose confronted Carlisle, telling him they thought the two of them were up to something, but Carlisle and Esme still remained blinded. Jasper was starting to get aggravated with their secrets. **

**He had to do something before they caused a war between the Quileute tribe and themselves. Edward and Alice might not care how much trouble they caused their family, but he did, and he wouldn't let the two of them destroy his family, so with his gift of strategizing, he began to form a plan.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Jasper has finally come into play, he may not have found anything out yet, but he's on it and gave you a little outline of what he knows so far. He'll be back in the next update setting up his plan and may even reveal a little of what he finds out... And Sam and Bella have finally claimed one another...what do you think? Let me know...until next time...bigg huggs. :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**A/N: I've had a couple of guest and one that had her private messenger set to private that commented on this story. So I wanted to thank those of you who I've mentioned for reading and for the support you've given me…bigg huggs.**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Sam woke the next morning feeling more exhilarated, and happier than he had ever felt in his life. He looked down at his imprint, they were still wrapped in one another's arms, and Bella's hair was draped over his chest. She still shined with their love making from the night before. God she was beautiful, Sam thought.**

**He wished to never be separated from her again, not even for a few minutes. He loved feeling the way he did at this moment; being so close to Bella was amazing to say the least.**

**If he could he'd put her in his pocket and take her everywhere he went. He couldn't believe he put this off for as long as he did; he thought he had to be the most stupid man living for putting this off for so long. He couldn't help but smile as he stared down into the face of this woman, the love of his life.**

**Bella looked so relaxed after Sam and she had their talk last night, and seemed happier to be with Sam, especially after they shared what they did last night, but then again so was Sam. **

**Even as Bella slept she looked happy, peaceful. Sam wanted to keep her this way. He loved waking up next to his imprint and wanted to wake up next to her with her in his arms from this day forward. **

**He hoped that when all this trouble was behind them, that she would move into his home. He wanted her to do whatever she needed to make his home her own. He wanted to share the rest of his life with this woman, and hoped she'd agree.**

**He knew that things would be different this time, because she was his imprint, and would never leave him to be with another, unlike the last time with Leah.**

**He knew it wasn't Leah's fault, but that didn't stop the pain he felt from her leaving…Yes, this time will be different and he was so happy with that, ecstatically happy.**

**His mind wandered off thinking of being with Bella, he wanted her to marry him; he wanted her to bare his children. He could almost see the two of them playing with their children, one girl and one boy, both with dark hair, the girl looking so much like Bella and the boy taking on the spitting image of himself. One of each, that he could spoil rotten right alongside with their mother.**

**God he loved this woman, he had claimed his mate last night and made her his own. He'd help her get through all of what she had to endure during her years with her mother and what was to come gladly. He would always be there for her no matter what, that he was sure of.**

**Bella moaned as she woke still in Sam's arms. Her eyes fluttered open and raised to look at the man who held her that was already awake staring back at her. She too thought of him as the love of her existence.**

**Bella saw the love in Sam's eyes as they stared at one another. She smiled as she sat up and stretched, causing the blanket to fall to her waist revealing the naked top half of her body that made Sam hard in an instant. **

**She leaned over and gave Sam a loving kiss. Sam tightened his hold on Bella not wanting her to get up. He wanted to keep her near him for as long as he could.**

"**Good morning," Bella whispered against his lips.**

"**Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?" Sam asked, knowing she must be sore from their nightly excursion, but God he wanted more of her. **

"**I'm fine baby, just a little sore, but nothing to extensive, and nothing a hot shower couldn't fix," she said with a smile. "Care to join me?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.**

**Sam laughed heartily, wanting nothing more than to have Bella once again in a hot shower. He grabbed Bella and took off with her in his arms heading for the adjoining bathroom and to their next excursion.**

**xXx**

**Old Quil and Phil left the house early; their first stop was to pick up Billy Black, and then to the council building, to the hall of records so they could get a jump start on their search for what was going on with Bella.**

**They arrived just before eight a.m. and headed for the hall of records, and immediately started going through as many parchments as they could find. Billy and Old Quil read the ones done in the Quileute language and Phil read the ones done in English.**

**They had gone through one entire section by noon and had found nothing so far, only finding things that might be of use for other questions put to Old Quil and Billy from an earlier time. He put those aside to deal with later, the matter at hand took precedence over all else.**

"**Do you think we'll find what we're looking for in here?" Phil asked starting to get a little bit agitated after looking for so long.**

"**I'm sure we will, if I could only remember why this sounds so familiar to me I'd know where exactly to look," Old Quil replied feeling anxious trying to get even a tiny hint of what was niggling at the back of his mind.**

**xXx**

**Jasper opened up his gift, setting it to its highest of senses. He wanted to know what everyone in the house was feeling; even if it did make him more on edge feeling all those feelings at once. **

**He wanted to know what Alice and Edward were up to, and he was bound and determined to find out what was going on with those two, and what their fixation was to this girl from the Reservation.**

**So far the only thing he felt coming from the house was Rose's irritation, probably because Emmett was hounding her to have sex. He could hear the two of them arguing while she was tuning up Emmett's Jeep. Well, she was arguing, while Emmett was irritatingly pleading.**

**He could also feel Esme's contentment and could hear her humming. She was in the back yard working in her garden, which always calmed her. She loved working in that garden.**

**Carlisle was in his office and the only thing coming from him was his excitement as he read some medical journal a friend of his gave him on the reaction of some medicine after giving it to a cancer patient.**

**Edward was playing his piano in the music room and his emotions were one of satisfaction, which is what he always felt after composing yet another aria, and playing it.**

**Edward was good at hiding his feelings from Jasper, but there were the rare occasions when he let his emotions slip from time to time, but more times than not he would catch what he had done and once again get control over them.**

**If Jasper was going to catch what Alice and Edward were up to it would have to come from Alice, because her emotions were always bouncing around…literally, and Jasper would have to lay his hands on her shoulders to stop her before she drove him nuts with her over the top anxieties. **

**His senses were bombarded with a highly agitated Emmett as he stormed into the living room where Jasper was sitting reading one of his civil war books that always put his senses on high alert, especially with most of what he read was false, made up by some author who obviously knew nothing of what had happened during those times.**

**Emmett plopped down in front of the flat screen and picked up the remote to his game system as he mumbled under his breath, probably due to Rose kicking him out of the garage while she worked on Emmett's car. Jasper's lips turned up in the corner as he smiled at how childish Emmett could be at times.**

**It was then he felt the emotions of someone getting anxious, most likely Alice for it was grating definably against Jasper's gift and it made him want to jump to his feet and seek her out to stop her before he lost his patience and ripped her apart.**

**But he didn't, he calmed himself as much as he could by blocking out everyone else's feelings in the house and concentrated on only hers. **

**He wanted to see why she was so upset, and although Jasper wanted to scream at her for feeling so much anxiety he waited to see what she would do. It wasn't long before Alice bounced down the stairs and headed to the music room.**

**Jasper paid special attention, straining his hearing in case they started to speak in whispered tones, but to his surprise they didn't. "Edward, come hunting with me," Alice said. Jasper noticed that Edward had stopped playing. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and he could only guess Alice was speaking to Edward with her mind.**

"**Sure Alice, let's go," he finally replied. This was what he was waiting for. He watched the two of them leave and waited a few more minutes before closing his book and then laid it on the sofa's cushion before heading for the door.**

"**Where are you going?" Emmett asked after pausing his game. Jasper turned to look over his shoulder at Emmett. He didn't want to tell Emmett that he was going hunting in case he asked to join him, but he remembered Esme was out back working in her garden which would give him an out.**

"**Are you writing a book Em?" he asked in an irritating voice, then realized it wasn't Emmett's fault he was feeling so agitated with his wife and Edward sneaking around with their secrets, and sighed. "Sorry Em, I need to speak with Esme about something," he emended.**

"**Are you okay man?" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded his head.**

"**Yeah, fine, just a little on edge today is all," he told his huge brother. Emmett nodded his head, realizing that Jasper was just like that at times, due to having to deal with everyone's emotions in the house, and went back to playing his game.**

**Jasper walked out the door and stopped next to where Esme was working. He had to cover his ass in case Emmett said something to Esme about his need to speak to his adopted mother.**

**He didn't have a clue to what he was going to say, but he had to come up with something fast if he was going to catch up to Alice and Edward to find out what was going on.**

"**Esme," Jasper said getting her attention. She turned to see Jasper standing there and gave him a smile.**

"**Yes dear," she asked.**

"**Um…do you have any idea what's going on with Alice and Edward?" he asked, trying to act the part of being the worried husband and brother. Esme gave him a look of confusion.**

"**No…what do you mean Jasper?" she asked worried that something was going on that she didn't know about.**

"**It's just that Alice never goes hunting without me, and for the last three of four times she's asked Edward, and then tells me she doesn't want me to join them," he said.**

"**Oh, I don't think it's anything to worry about dear. You know she loves you with all that she has. Maybe there's something that she feel's Edward can help her with. Have you asked her about this?" she asked warmly.**

"**No, but I will. Thanks Esme," he said as she gave him another warm smile.**

"**You're welcome son," she said as she went back to her gardening. Jasper ran out into the wooded area behind their house, and took to the trees not wanting them to hear him approach. He stayed far enough away from them and cleared his mind not wanting Edward to sense him in his mind. **

**He also didn't make any sudden decisions, knowing if he did, Alice would see him coming or know he was there. He settled into one of the trees tops and looked down to where Edward and Alice were standing, and listened carefully to what they had to say.**

**It was obvious that Alice had a vision and it must have something to do with what they were covering up from the family and he wanted to know what that something was.**

"**Alice what's this all about, what's this about Santiago?" he asked after seeing some of Alice's vision.**

"**He's gone Edward."**

"**What do you mean he's gone?" Edward yelled getting agitated with Alice's short explanation of what she had seen.**

"**Just what I said Edward, he's gone. Evidently he approached the girl and tried to feed from her. I saw him say that he owed us nothing and he couldn't resist her sweet blood any longer, and tried to attack her," she said, but was cut off with Edward blurting out.**

"**What! Is she okay?" he yelled.**

"**Yes," Alice said quickly and then continued. "Yes, she's okay, one of the wolves arrived and he ran off. I saw him jump into the river. He's headed back to Italy," She said shaking her head and then sighed.**

"**Fuck! I knew we shouldn't have used him, he was so unstable, especially after he killed her mother," Edward yelled as he placed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, shaking his head trying to calm himself as Alice continued.**

"**Charlie has come out of the mind control as well, and with Santiago not controlling him he'll be able to mend what has happened between him and his daughter. This will also make it harder for us to get to her," she continued. Edward began to pace in front of Alice as Jasper felt anger and nervousness grow within Edward.**

"**Fuck, fuck! She is mine Alice, I felt it the first time I laid eyes on her and I know you also saw this to be true. So how do we get to her now that Santiago is gone? It's not like we can just stroll on over to the Reservation and get her," Edward growled sarcastically getting angrier by the moment.**

"**Edward stop…we'll figure something out. Just give me a while, I'll think of something. No one will take what is yours…I promise," she said. Edward stood there for a few minutes staring at Alice; he then took a deep breath and nodded his head.**

"**You better Alice, or I will go and get her, wolves be damned. I'm going to go hunt before we go back, you should do the same in case someone asks if we've fed," he said storming off leaving Alice standing there alone. **

**Jasper could feel Alice's anxiousness as she tried to figure a way to get the girl from the wolves, but Jasper wasn't going to let that happen. No he was not, he thought for a minute before making a decision as to what had to be done.**

**After Alice ran off he headed back to the house. When he got there he headed up the stairs and knocked on Carlisle's office door. Jasper was going to have a little heart to heart with his adopted father, the head of their so called family, which he questioned now.**

**How could anyone be so relaxed with everything Alice and Edward had done? He had to have known that they manipulated everything to get their way, unless he's okay with it as long as things ran smoothly, with no altercations. This was no altercation, if he just let this slide it would definitely turn into one. Could he be so blind not to see how Alice and Edward ran everything in this coven? Surely not! Jasper thought.**

**And if this was so how could Carlisle be the head of anything, especially a coven, but Jasper could care less at the moment, this was something he would think about later, but for now Carlisle was going to listen, and if he didn't Jasper was going to go talk to the wolves. **

**He'd tell them everything, he'd let them know that Alice and Edward were working on their own. He hoped and prayed that they believed him and wouldn't bring on a war between the tribe and his coven, but something had to be done. **

**He just hoped it wouldn't come to that and Carlisle would hear him out, and stop Alice and Edward, hoped that Carlisle could smooth things over with the Pack before Edward and Alice caused more trouble than his family could handle.**

**Jasper loved his family, he loved Alice with all he had, but he knew what Alice was capable of, and if she kept up this travesty it could destroy their family, and he wasn't going to let that happen.**

"**Come in," Jasper heard coming from the other side of the door. Jasper turned the handle and opened the door. He saw Carlisle sitting alone behind his desk.**

"**Carlisle, we need to talk."**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, why Edward wants Bella, and Alice has been helping him get her, in any way they could. Jasper followed them and heard most of it, the why of it anyway, we'll have to see what occurred leading up to where they are now. And Billy, Old Quil, and Phil are hunting for answers to what's going on with Bella, will they find what their hunting for, and what is it that niggling at the back of Old Quil's mind? Will he figure it out? We'll see in upcoming updates…**

**Thanks for reading, and for all your support, it means a lot…bigg hugg.**


	28. Chapter 28

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**After more than an hour in the shower together feeling more than sated, Bella and Sam worked together in Old Quil's kitchen cooking breakfast for themselves.**

**Well it started out like that, but not more than ten minutes into their culinary delights, Paul, Jake and Quil marched into the kitchen moaning with the smell of the feast the happy couple was preparing.**

**Immediately, and without thought Bella opened the refrigerator door and pulled out more food to join with the existing pans that held bacon, sausage and eggs that were cooking, making sure there was enough for them all.**

**After making more toast, Sam reached into the cupboard and grabbed enough plates and silverware and set the table while their unexpected guests babbled together over the upcoming events, discussing how they were going to catch and rip apart the vampire that had caused so much of the troubles to date to the tribe, mainly concerning Bella and her father, the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan.**

**Bella didn't know it yet, but Sam had already decided to take Bella to see her father this morning after breakfast. He knew it would be hard on both his imprint and her father, but he knew it had to happen, so, the sooner the better.**

**He also knew that he would be there for her no matter what, and he confirmed that Sue would be there as well. Sam had already phoned Sue early that morning after their shower together, while she made the bed and Sam continued into the kitchen to get things started before cooking their breakfast.**

**He was putting himself in the middle of this merger, to force the two of them together if for nothing else than to get the awkward first meeting over and done with. He only hoped that Bella wouldn't be mad at him for taking the control in all this.**

**After breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned, young Quil went to his room for some much needed sleep. Paul said his good-byes as he walked out the back door and headed home to his new imprint that Sam knew he couldn't be away from much longer. **

**The pull he felt from the imprint was something he had never felt before, and he realized since he imprinted on Bella he too couldn't be far away from her. He thanked the Gods that he had claimed his mate last night or he wouldn't be able to leave her at all. **

**At least with his claiming his mate his wolf was somewhat sated. He wondered how he made it as far as he did when he fought the imprint, but at least now he could fight the urge to pick up his mate and carry her around wherever he went. **

**He remembered not sleeping, hardly at all when he was fighting the imprint. He thought it was still Leah that he missed and due to his heartbreak he couldn't sleep, but he realized now it was because he was fighting so hard not to bring Bella any more pain than she had already endured.**

**That was ridiculous now that he thought about it, and last night he slept better than he had in the two weeks since he met Bella. He could almost bet that Bella slept just as good as he did, probably better than she has in her life considering all she had been through.**

**Sam was finally happy, even happier than he was with Leah, and that was saying something, for Leah at the time was the love of his life and he wanted to marry her and be with her for the rest of his life.**

**As for Bella she too was happy, but not only for the fact that she felt safe, almost peaceful; which was something she had never felt…ever. Even when Phil was there to help her she only felt somewhat safe, but then again he had to work and sometimes go out of town for the night on those away ball games his team played.**

**This was something else, she felt shrouded in love and comfort being with Sam. Unlike Sam or at least what he wouldn't admit to himself at the time, Bella felt the pull from the very beginning. She felt love for Sam and wanted him in her life.**

**If anything she felt unwanted when Sam refused her advances even though they weren't outward advances. She found ways to stay close to him, wanting so badly to kiss those lush lips and be held in those muscular arms, and when he finally accepted her and he finally did kiss her she thought she had died and gone to heaven.**

**Yes, Bella was happy, she too was happier than she had ever been in her life and knew Sam would be there for her for the rest of her life and she also thanked the Gods, for sending her this gorgeous hunk of a man.**

**Jake had left and went to check on his dad and told Sam he'd grab Embry and patrol until Sam could get someone to replace them. Sam told Jake that he would get someone to relieve the two of them once he finished with what he and Bella had to do this morning. **

**Bella looked at Sam confused, for Sam hadn't told her of any plans he had made, but stayed quiet until they were in his truck and drove away from the house.**

"**Sam where are we going?" Bella asked cautiously. She hadn't ventured anywhere far from Old Quil's house lately, only to Port Angeles to buy her new car. She didn't know anyone from the tribe, only the pack members and Billy Black of course, and she was sure they weren't going to any of those places.**

**Sam took in a deep breath, he was nervous about telling her where he was taking her. He knew it was necessary, but he didn't want Bella mad at him either. He hoped she'd see his side to all of this, and as he let out his breath slowly he whispered.**

"**The hospital…to see your dad."**

**Bella eyes got as wide as saucers. He could also see the fear resonating from her eyes as well. She stiffened in her seat and held her breath, and her hands were shaking even though she held them tightly together in her lap.**

**Sam reached over and put his large hands over her small ones, trying to give her some kind of comfort. He squeezed them softly and ran his fingers over her white knuckles due to her clinching her hands together so hard. She looked over at Sam with tears gleaming in her eyes that had yet to fall.**

"**Sam…I…I…I don't think," was all she got out before Sam cut her off.**

"**Bella, it's going to be alright. This has to happen, honey, and the sooner we get this over with the better. Bella, your dad is going to be just as nervous as you are at this very moment. As I told you last night, the man you met at the airport was not your dad baby. Yes, he has done things…terrible things, but it wasn't him doing them. It was someone else who controlled his mind," Sam said before continuing. **

"**Let me introduce to you the real Charlie Swan, then you'll see what we all know, that Charlie is a very caring, loving man who missed his daughter more than life. The man who bragged to anyone who would listen that his baby was coming to live with him. Who is also going to blame himself for everything that has happened, when it truly wasn't his fault…Please honey, please trust me." Sam pleaded truthfully.**

**Bella didn't say anything at first. She hung her head and finally took a breath. She grabbed a hold on Sam's hand and squeezed his back, and answered with a nod of her head. She then turned to Sam, before speaking.**

"**You'll stay with me won't you?" she asked shakily.**

"**Of course honey, if that's what you want," he replied.**

"**Yes, that's what I want, and you can't leave me no matter what…promise me Sam, don't leave me," she pleaded nervously.**

"**I promise baby, I won't leave you no matter what," he reiterated her words back to her. She nodded her head with his promise as he held his hand like a vise, almost like she was afraid he'd run from her in her time of crisis. **

**Sam smiled warmly at Bella as they made their way to the hospital. When they finally arrived Sam parked and went around the truck to help Bella out of the truck. He wrapped his arm around Bella to show her support and to comfort her for he knew she was afraid to face the man who had caused her so much grief since she arrived.**

**She too wrapped one of her arms around Sam and clinched a fist full of his shirt from the back and held on for dear life. **

**She knew she'd have to face him sooner or later, she just wished it would have been later, but she knew Sam was right, she needed to get this over with, if for nothing else than to see if all she had heard about him was true.**

**She hoped they told her the truth, because in reality she wanted it to be true. She needed a parental figure in her life that loved her and didn't cause her any more pain than she had been in all her life.**

**She also hoped that Sam was right about Sue. Would she love her like a mother was supposed to love a daughter? She hoped so, it was for sure her dream of her mother showing that kind of love was never going to happen now that she was dead, but she knew down deep in her heart that even if her mother was still alive she'd never treat her like a mother was supposed to treat her child, and she was sad for that.**

**And then there was Sue, in the short time she knew her she seemed nice, and Seth said she was the greatest, and Leah said she was too. Could she let Sue be the mother she really never had? She wasn't sure, but she'd give her the chance to find out.**

**Even with all that Bella had been through during her life on this earth, she still showed love and compassion. Most people that had to endure all she had been through would become hard, hateful, unresponsive to other people's needs, but not Bella. It was almost like she was searching for someone to return the love she felt, and she felt she hit the jackpot when she came to La Push.**

**Almost every person she met seemed to care about her, well with the exception of her father, but Sam's explanation of why Charlie was as he was explained all that, she guessed. If Sam was right she truly hadn't met her father, her real father that is, and that's what kept her feet moving as they approached the hospital doors.**

**Sam and Bella walked down the hallway leading to Charlie's room. The closer they got the slower Bella began to walk. She was shaking all over now, it wasn't only her hands, but her whole body. Sam held her tighter and told her it would be okay, and that seemed to help some, but the fear was still there.**

**As they reached his door Bella stopped and gave Sam a worried look as one lone tear slipped down her cheek. Sam reached up and wiped it away before kissing her forehead and then nodded his head, silently telling her once again it will be okay.**

**Sam raised his hand and softly knocked on the door. Bella gripped tighter on his shirt and tried pulling him closer if that was even possible.**

"**Come in Sam," they heard Sue say from the other side of the door. Bella turned to Sam and shook her head.**

"**Sam, I can't do this…please don't make me," she pleaded as she buried her face in Sam's shirt clad chest. Sam almost collapsed feeling the fear rolling off of his imprint as she shed tears, sobbing, not wanting to be face to face with her father.**

"**Bella…please come in. I've waited so long to see you once again…please sweetheart," She heard from the other side of the door. The voice of her father rang true, he didn't sound frightening; he sounded caring and weak. **

**Bella raised her head and looked into Sam's worried eyes as her sobbing stopped immediately. Sam once again wiped away the tears that streaked her cheeks and nodded again, with the silent words that it would be okay. Bella took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, but still held on to Sam as she pushed the door open and pulled Sam along with her to meet her father for the first time in many years.**

* * *

**A/N: This is more a filler than anything, and is why I went ahead and posted it. The beginning of Bella's meeting her real father for the first time, and how hard it was for her. We'll see in the next update how that fares…also next up Billy finds what their looking for. Is it a good thing or a bad thing, we'll see coming up soon. Thanks for reading…bigg huggs.**


	29. Chapter 29

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"**Oh…This is impossible!" Phil yelled throwing the parchment he was trying to read on the table with force, finally tiring of looking at so many of them that he couldn't stand it anymore. He had read so many of them that he thought he knew more about the Quileute people than even Old Quil did.**

**He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself, and then looked over at his two companions as they sat and stared at him.**

"**I'm sorry, can't we stop for a while…maybe pick this up again tomorrow morning? I'm beginning to see double after having my head stuck into so many of these things," Phil asked, picking up the parchment he just threw down and showing it to the two men, and then pitched it back on the table after making his point.**

**He knew what they were looking for was of grave importance, and he knew this was to save his step daughter, but he just couldn't take it any longer.**

**Besides how could he help her if he was so tired that the words began to run together? What if he missed something and he didn't want to miss anything, especially if it could help Bella.**

"**Phil's right, we all need to take a little break. I'll tell you what, Quil why don't you take Phil back to your house so he can get something to eat and rest. I'm used to reading these damn things so I'll stay a while longer and have Jake or one of the guys pick me up later. If I find something I'll give you a call," Billy suggested. **

"**You need to rest as well, Billy, it won't do any of us any good if you bypass something that could be important," Old Quil told him.**

"**Oh, I intend to take a break, I'll grab a cup of coffee and rest my eyes for a while then I'll get back at it. If I don't find anything before dinner time, I'll stop and you can pick me up again in the morning to start this all over again," he explained. Old Quil nodded his head.**

"**Alright, but don't stay too much longer old man, and everything you read you leave on the table, I'll have a look at them tomorrow just in case you've missed something," Old Quil demanded. Billy laughed heartily.**

"**Oh ye of little faith," Billy said with a chuckle.**

"**I'd rather be safe than sorry, this is my great-granddaughter we're talking about here, I won't take any chances when it comes to her," Old Quil said.**

"**I know old friend, I'll do as you ask. Now go, if I find anything you'll be the first to know," Billy promised.**

**Old Quil stood looking at his friend for a few seconds, he hated leaving him alone to do what he himself should be doing, but Phil was right, they all needed a break. They had gone through hundreds of parchments in the last eight hours without finding a single thing.**

**The only thing he was worrying about right now was missing something because of tired eyes, and that is why he told Billy to leave everything he read on the table.**

**He couldn't take the chance of Billy missing something all because he was too stubborn to admit how tired he was. **

**The old fool, he thought, but let him have his way. Who knows, he might just stumble over something of importance, he thought again before leaving taking Phil with him and heading back to the house as Billy did as promised.**

**Billy took a twenty minute break and dove back into the parchments, but this time he moved to a completely different location in the room.**

**He crossed the room from where the three men had been working the entire day, and from a completely different shelf he grabbed a hand full of parchments and took them back to the table where they had all worked from earlier and dove in paying special attention to each one, hoping that he wouldn't miss anything. **

**It was at least an hour later and Billy was just about to give up when he read something that caught his attention. He read it again to make sure it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him, but his eyes were just fine…he'd found it!**

"**I've found it!" he screamed holding the parchment to the sky and laid his head back and laughed heartily. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jake.**

**After a few rings his son answered in a tired voice, "Dad?"**

"**Jake, where are you?" Billy asked in a hurried voice.**

"**I'm at home trying to sleep, what's wrong?" Jake asked feeling the nervousness in his father's voice.**

"**I need you to come get me now! I'm at the council building," he ordered.**

"**Dad, are you okay?" Jake asked worried.**

"**I'm fine, but I need a ride to Old Quil's, I think I've found something that will change all that's been going on here on the Reservation. Now get here as soon as you can Jake!" Billy said starting to lose his patience.**

"**I'm coming, I'm coming," Jake said, feeling the weight of the last few weeks. It wasn't that he didn't care, he did, he just hadn't gotten too much rest as of late with all that's been going on, and just when he closed his eyes for some much needed rest…bam, his cell rings. **

"**Now!" Billy ordered knowing Jake was moving slowly and he wanted him to move his arse.**

"**I'm coming, God!" Jake said hitting the end button on his phone as he ran out to his truck jumping in, and then drove over to the council building where he found his dad waiting for him at the curb. **

**This must be more important than he had originally thought. He usually had to go in and help his dad out of wherever he was before situating him in his truck, Jake thought to himself.**

**He hurried out of the truck to help his dad get comfortable in the seat of his truck, before tossing his wheelchair in the bed of his truck and took off towards Old Quil's.**

**~xXx~**

**Bella raised her head and looked into Sam's worried eyes as her sobbing stopped immediately. Sam once again wiped away the tears that streaked her cheeks and nodded again, with the silent words that it would be okay. **

**Bella took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, continued to hold on to Sam as she pushed the door open and pulled Sam along with her to meet her father for the first time in many years.**

"**Bella," Charlie said in a broken voice trying not to cry, but all could see he was completely broken, and this wasn't like Charlie, he was always so strong willed around the guys, unless it came to his daughter. **

**She was his everything and only she could bring him to tears, which he was on the verge of at this very moment.**

"**Dad," Bella answered still clinging onto Sam. They had told her that the mind control thing was broken, but she still didn't know what to expect. **

**If what they say is true then she really didn't know her father at all, only what she had learned while talking to him on the phone when she lived with her mother, which wasn't much at all.**

**He looked older to Bella in some ways, it hadn't been that long ago that she had seen him, but he just looked older, she thought.**

**He looked as though he had a lot more gray in his hair, and the crow's feet at the edge of his eyes seemed more pronounced she thought.**

**He was pale looking, and she wondered if it was due to being shot in his arm and the loss of blood or if he was having a hard time dealing with what he had been through the last couple of weeks.**

"**Sam," Charlie said, as he acknowledged his presence.**

"**Charlie," Sam returned, as they all stood staring at one another not knowing where to start.**

"**Why don't we all take a seat," Sue offered as she moved some chairs around the room. "Bella you sit here," she said putting a chair close to Charlie.**

**Bella looked up at Sam not wanting to be separated from him even to sit close to her father. So Sam moved his chair next to Bella and sat down. Bella grabbed his hand immediately and Charlie noticed and so did Sue.**

"**Sam, why don't we go get a cup of coffee together down at the canteen, and leave Charlie and Bella to talk," she said sweetly. Bella's head jerked up to look at Sam, and Sam looked down at Bella seeing the fear in her eyes.**

**Sam had promised not to leave her side for even a moment unless she asked him to, and she hadn't asked him to, so he declined and stood his ground as Bella had asked him to do.**

"**Sam, I really need to talk to my daughter, and I think it would be best if I do it alone," Charlie pleaded. Bella tightened her grip on Sam's hand as Sam shook his head declining yet again, as Bella stood to her feet.**

"**Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Sam, and if he is made to leave then I leave as well," Bella told her father. The space between Charlie's eyes furrowed as he looked between Sam and his daughter. **

**Charlie knew Bella was Sam's imprint and he would do whatever it took to protect her, but she was no longer in danger of him now. Why wouldn't Sam leave her? Unless she or he's afraid of what I might do, Charlie thought. **

**Of course she was afraid, how stupid could he have been, he thought again. He had been so worried about what he was going to say to Bella that he didn't think that she would be afraid to be alone with him. **

**Sam was her mate, of course she'd want him near until she figured it was safe. Charlie was lost in his thoughts when Sam interrupted bringing his attention back to Sam.**

"**Charlie, I told Bella that I would like to reintroduce her to her father. I also told her that she truly hasn't meet the real you, so with your permission," Sam said waiting for Charlie's answer.**

**Charlie looked over at Sue who smiled and nodded her head to coax him to agree. Charlie nodded his head, thinking this is as good place as any to begin.**

"**Of course Sam, thank you," he said staring at his daughter waiting for the introduction.**

"**Isabella, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time in many years to your father, Charlie Swan," Sam started, and then continued.**

"**Charlie, as you have waited patiently for so very long to meet your little girl again, I reintroduce to you your daughter, Isabella Swan," Sam concluded. **

**Charlie smiled at his daughter, thinking of how beautiful she was, so grown up. How he missed her so much, how he hated missing all the things parents take for granted, like the losing of her first tooth, the excitement of her first Christmas when she was old enough to realize that Santa was on his way.**

**Her first day at school, her first Easter egg hunt, the list went on and on, but at the same time he wondered if she had any of those experiences living with that monster she called mother. **

**For in reality Renée was never a mother she was only Bella's jailer, Charlie's jailer. Keeping the two of them apart for all of his daughter's young life, and the things she did to her to get back at him were appalling. He felt all of it was his fault. His thoughts were interrupted once again as Sam began to speak.**

"**I told Bella how much you've missed her throughout the years. I've also told her that you've spoken to a number of people about how proud you are of her. That there's not a soul in this town that doesn't know how proud you are to call her your daughter," Sam said.**

"**You're right, I did miss Bella. I've really missed you Bella, but I think Sam exaggerated a little when he says I've told everyone in town about you though," Charlie said.**

"**Psst…please Charlie, you've told anyone that would listen about Bella, and not only once either, he's bored the town of Forks and La Push to tears with stories about you Bella, don't let him fool you," Sue said with a chuckle.**

**Charlie looked at Sue in shock, not believing she said that in front of his only daughter, and his face must have showed it, for it caused Sam to chuckle, and to everyone's relief so did Bella. **

**Charlie looked over at Bella and smiled, he loved to hear the sweetness of his daughter's voice, even if it was in the form of a chuckle, which he was very happy to hear. **

**Between Sue and Sam they had broken the ice, so to speak, and made it easier for them to speak to one another in somewhat of an easy way.**

**Charlie admitted that he didn't want things to turn out the way they did and apologized over and over again through tears that streamed down his face as he told her he didn't know what he was doing and how appalled he felt once he heard all he had done.**

**Bella rose from her chair and went over and sat on the side of her father's bed and picked up his hand and held it as he continued telling her everything he wanted her to hear. **

**He told her how much he loved and missed her and how he never knew of how her mother had treated her, that if he had known he would have come to get her and take her away from all that horror.**

**Sam and Sue moved to the back of the room as Bella and Charlie spoke, not wanting to interrupt their reunion, but Sam still wouldn't leave even with Sue's prompting. **

**He had promised he wouldn't leave Bella unless she released him to do so, and she still hadn't done that, so he stayed.**

**So Sue and Sam huddled in the back of the room whispering to one another and listening every now and then to what was being said between father and daughter.**

**Charlie couldn't apologize enough, as he told her his heart broke when her great-granddad told him of what was going on in Florida, but at the same time the happiness he felt when Old Quil told him that she was on her way home to La Push.**

**He told her that he felt a little off at first and when he tried to stop himself from being so jealous of Phil, which was very much out of his character considering he was very happy that Phil was there to help her when he could not be, the cloudiness just intensified in his head until he was completely lost. He just kept apologizing, until Bella finally told him to stop.**

**That all that had happened wasn't his fault, and after a lot of convincing Charlie smiled at his not so little girl and pulled her into his arms and hugged her for all it was worth, as both father and daughter succumbed to tears and held each other tightly within their arms.**

**Was it worked out? Not by a long shot, but it was a good beginning.**

* * *

**A/N: It will take some time for Bella and Charlie to work out their differences, but they will.**

**And what has Billy found? Is it a good thing or is it something they will regret…we'll see that as well in the next update…**

**We'll also get back to Jasper and Carlisle soon, a few things have to come into play before we get back to them…but it will be soon, I promise…thanks for reading, bigg huggs. Peggy**


	30. Chapter 30

From Hell to Heaven

A/N: I do not own Twilight, I just like playing around in it's Universe.

Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson

Chapter 29

* * *

Bella and Sam sat in the living room cuddling as they talked about Charlie and their meeting with him earlier. Bella thanked Sam for keeping his promise of not leaving her during that hard time, and for coaxing her to face Charlie now that she knew Sam and the others were right about him.

She knew it would take some time for her to truly trust her father, but she was ready to take that chance without fear, and try her best to get to know who her true father really was.

Of course Sam told her that he loved her and would never break a promise to her, that it would be impossible for him to leave her during such a stressful time that he knew she was feeling, that she was his imprint and he would always be there for her no matter what.

Sam held her tight in his arms and told her how proud he was of her for facing her fears as he kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent that made him dizzy with want, and even though they had made love until early that morning he wanted her once again…so badly, but he also knew he had some pack business that needed to be taken care of.

Jake and Embry had been patrolling since early that morning and he needed to send out two wolves to relieve them, something he should have done earlier, and could have done with a simple phone call, but he was so worried about Bella that he had let it slip his mind.

Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and placed a call to Jared only to get his voice mail, which caused him to worry. He never got any of his pack's voice mail when he called them unless they were in wolf form, and he knew that Jared shouldn't be in wolf form at the time.

Bella pulled away and looked up at Sam seeing the worry on his face. "What is it Sam?" she asked starting to get a little worried herself after seeing his expression.

"I can't get an answer from Jared, which is highly unusual," he said staring at his cell phone as his thoughts ran rapid and visually showed on his face.

"Try one of the others maybe they know what's going on," Bella advised as she laid the palm of her hand on Sam's chest and softly stroked over his heart. Sam pulled Bella back to him and breathed in her scent once again that calmed him immediately.

Sam nodded his head and after searching through his contacts pressed Leah's number and waited for the ring. It had only rung once when he heard Leah's voice.

"What's up Sam?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…why do you ask Sam? Is there something going on that I should know about?" she asked and Sam could hear the worry starting up in her voice.

"No, everything is alright at the moment…it's just I called Jared and his phone went to voice mail. Have you heard from him today?" Sam asked.

Leah knew Sam was with Bella and that they were going to visit Charlie this morning after talking to her mother early in the day. She had told Embry and he passed on the information letting the others know what was going on.

Leah, being an imprint herself, knew it would be hard on Bella and that Sam would be paying more attention to his imprint than to the pack business of the day.

She also knew when Sam said he got Jared's voice mail that it would cause him to worry, which made her chuckle.

"Sam, everything is okay, when the guys didn't hear from you this afternoon, Jared and Paul took over patrol for Jake and Embry. Stop worrying so much, everything is fine," she explained.

Leah could hear the breath Sam let out; relieving him from his worries, hearing the pack had taken it on themselves to change patrols without being told.

"Sorry Lee Lee, It's just when I got Jared's voice mail I thought something was up, and with being Alpha it kind of threw me is all," he said.

"I know Sam, but we all knew you were taking Bella to see her dad and that your mind would be otherwise inclined, with the imprint and all, so Jake phased and called Jared and he and Paul decided to relieve them, so everything is alright. How's Bella, did everything turn out okay with the meet and greet this morning?" Leah asked.

"Yes, it went as well as could be expected. A little tough at first, but it all worked out in the end, and with a little time I think all will be just fine," Sam said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Well I better get back to making dinner. Don't worry Sam; you know we've got your back, we know everything is up in the air at the moment, it will calm down soon enough," she said.

"Thanks Leah, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Sam, give Bella my love, bye," she said hanging up as did Sam. He looked at his phone and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked. Sam nodded his head.

"Everything's fine honey, Leah sends her love. Evidently, Jared and Paul took over patrols for Jake and Embry. I can't believe I let patrol slip my mind today, I never do that," Sam said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Sam, if you weren't dealing with all my drama you never would have forgotten," Bella said still rubbing his chest softly.

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. You are my first concern above all else and the pack knows that, and that's why they took it on themselves to see that it was done. I'm kind of proud of them, they saw a problem and worked it out on their own," Sam said, which caused Bella to smile brightly at him.

It made her think of what a family should do in a time of crises, or at least she hoped it was what a real family would do, with little to no experience on that subject; and, it made her feel like she was part of something important, being a part of this amazing family with Sam being the father figure that took the reigns and guided this brood of brothers and sisters through this life they shared.

She wondered what that made her… would she be like a mother figure, a sister, what? She thought. She knew with her being the Alpha's mate she was part of this family of wolves, but what position she held in it she didn't know. She was sure she would figure it out with time.

Not that being a mother figure or even a sister to the wolves was bad, it wasn't. She loved being part of their lives, but there was something else though, something she felt deep down inside, and it confused her, there was something she felt she needed to do, but she didn't know what it was.

It was pressing on her like she would explode if she didn't figure it out. Something was stirring deep inside of her trying to force its way out, and after her little confrontation in the field with that monster she knew something was amidst.

Normal people can't throw supernatural creatures through the air without cause or touch, or form a force field around themselves in protection.

Something was going on with her, and she only hoped that her great-grandfather along with Phil and Billy would find the answers she so badly needed and soon for her own peace of mind.

Sam leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking into her eyes. "Do you think we should start dinner before your great-grandfather gets home? I'm sure they'll be hungry when they get here," Sam said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Bella giggled.

"Don't you mean you're hungry and in need of sustenance to feed your hungry wolf?" Bella said with a chuckle. Sam flung his head back and laughed boisterously and then stood up pulling Bella to her feet.

"Come on woman feed your wolf-man," he said still chuckling as they made their way to the kitchen to start dinner.

**xXx**

Old Quil and Phil walked into the house after leaving Billy to continue searching for an explanation of how Bella did what she did while in the woods. Old Quil hated leaving him alone, but his old eyes were starting to see double after staring at so many parchments all day.

He knew that Billy had to be as tired as he and Phil were after the day they had. He told Billy to leave all he went over in their absence on the table where they worked from for the simple fact that he was worried Billy would miss something. That's why he left in the first place.

He wished he would have made Billy leave when they did, but he knew the stubborn old fool wouldn't listen. He knew they could start afresh in the morning with rested eyes and thought Billy was just wasting his time, because he would just have to go over everything Billy had looked through anyway, which made him a little agitated.

Old Quil also thought about how Bella was doing, knowing Sam was taking her to visit her father this morning. Sam had mentioned last night about taking her to the hospital this morning after breakfast.

He knew it would be hard on Bella seeing her father after all he had put her through, but he agreed with Sam that the sooner that was out of the way the sooner Bella and Charlie could start healing their relationship as father and daughter.

He knew Charlie was a good guy, and hated what his granddaughter had put him through, he also hated that Bella's first meeting with her father had ended up the way it did. Charlie as well as Bella deserved better than they got, and now, with time, he knew that they would become very close.

He, as well as the whole tribe, knew how Charlie missed his little girl, and wanted nothing more than to be close to her and help her in any way he could to get her over what her mother had done to her.

Charlie wanted to show her what a real family could be like, unlike the one she shared with her mother. It was unfortunate that things ended the way they did, making Bella's homecoming a living hell, and making her and Charlie's relationship that much harder and longer to come about.

"Damn vampires," Old Quil muttered under his breath, causing Phil to turn to look at him with confusion. Old Quil looked over at Phil and apologized, and then explained what he was thinking. Phil understood and followed Old Quil as they entered the house exhausted.

To their surprise they heard Bella and Sam in the kitchen laughing and joking around. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and confusion.

They thought for sure Bella would be upset and maybe hiding in her bedroom pouting, but that wasn't the case, and Old Quil for one was happy he was wrong. Phil and Old Quil smiled at one another and followed the laughter.

When they entered the kitchen Sam and Bella had just finished making dinner and were setting the table. Bella and Sam looked up at the two men that entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey Pops, Phil, hope you're hungry. Sam and I just made enough lasagna to feed the entire pack," Bella said, which caused Sam to burst out laughing, which Old Quil was sure came from some private joke between the two of them.

Not wanting to know what they were doing prior to his homecoming he let it lie, and pointed to one of the chairs telling Phil to sit as he took his own.

"It's smells wonderful Bella," Old Quil said and Phil agreed as they all sat and began to eat.

"So…did you find anything Pops?" Bella asked placing a full fork of lasagna into her mouth and began chewing as she waited for him to answer.

"Nothing yet child, but don't fear we'll find something sooner or later," he answered filling his own mouth with the delectable noddle and cheese construction causing him to moan at how good it tasted.

"Oh Bella, this is marvelous, you've outdone yourself child," Old Quil complimented as he dug in for more of the tasty morsel lying in his plate.

Phil only nodded his head not wanting to talk with his mouth full and not stopping long enough to say how good it tasted as he placed more of the cheesy lasagna into his mouth as well, causing Bella to chuckle.

"Thanks Pops, but Sam helped you know," she said.

"No, I just did what you told me to do, which consisted of mostly draining the noodles and chopping the vegetables for the salad. Bella did most of the work," Sam added. And once again the two men just nodded their heads in answer as they devoured the deliciousness set before them.

After dinner the three men leaned back in their chairs and patted their stomachs, completely full after finishing two large pans of lasagna.

"That was heavenly child, thank you," Old Quil said, and then rose to help clear the table.

"Indeed it was, Bella honey, thank you," Phil agreed finally saying something about the meal.

"Thank you," she said to both of them, and stood stopping Old Quil from clearing the table. "I'll get that Pops, why don't you and Phil go relax in the living room while Sam and I clean up," she said.

"As you wish child, come join us when you've finished," Old Quil said as he and Phil made their way slowly to the living room belching as they went.

"Dinner was really good honey, thank you, and if you like you can cook every meal for me," Sam said hopefully as he pulled Bella in tight against him, and leaned down and kissing Bella's lips softly.

Bella wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, enjoying the feeling of Sam's warm lips against her own kissing him back passionately.

"Thanks, Sam, and I'd love to cook for you any time," she whispered as she kissed him again. Sam was ecstatic hearing that Bella would cook all his meals as once again his thoughts of Bella moving in with him once all these troubles were behind them came into focus.

He prayed she'd agree to living with him for the rest of their lives. He was so much in love with her that it hurt if he couldn't be constantly touching her or knowing she was near.

After cleaning up the kitchen Bella opened the refrigerator, pulled out three beers handing one to Sam, and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

Then, they joined Phil and Old Quil in the living room. She handed them each a beer and sat down next to Sam as they talked about what was found in the hall of records, or what they didn't find in this case.

"What is all that you've brought home with you?" Phil asked Old Quil pointing to the pile of folders on the coffee table.

"Oh, nothing much really they're just some old parchments that I'm interested in looking over, involving some of the questions the pack has put before me," Old Quil said.

"What questions?" Sam asked knowing he had put a few of those questions before the shaman many times hoping that he could answer. Old Quil looked over at Sam and smiled.

"See Sam, I haven't forgotten your questions, maybe there's something in here that can answer some of yours, but they're mostly about imprinting and the marking of mates," he said which caused Sam, or mostly his wolf to perk up.

Sam's wolf was so close to the surface last night as he claimed his mate that Sam had to literally fight his wolf from marking their mate.

He knew the rules, but at the time he was so weak with all the pleasure he felt that he himself was surprised he could still fight off his wolf's intentions. Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Bella question.

A twinge of fear crept into his mind wondering and hoping with all he had that once she heard about what marking meant she wouldn't run from him.

"Marking of mates?" Bella asked confused at what he meant. Old Quil smiled at his great-granddaughter.

"It's a ritual concerning the wolves. They mark their mates after the act of being together intimately," he explained. Bella knew what he meant and blushed feverishly. Old Quil chuckled and continued.

"It is our belief, that once a wolf has claimed his or her mate they leave a bite mark on their mate's neck, leaving some of their saliva in the mark and in doing so leaving their scent on their mate so no other male, (wolf or human) will come in contact with said mate without consequences," he explained.

"We also believe that once a wolf has marked his or her mate that they are married in the eyes of the tribe," he finally finished. Bella raised her eyebrows in nonbelief of what he said.

"I hope the female has a choice in that decision," Bella snapped.

"Of course they do child, in fact the wolf has to have his mate's consent as well as the councils, before taking such action," he replied.

"I understand why the wolf should ask permission of its mate, but what has the council to do with such an intimate thing?" she asked a little irritated with her great-grandfather's words. Old Quil sighed.

"Well, it's not as much of permission of the council as it is knowledge. In the old days, the council used to put up a tent divided with a flap making two rooms. The council had to watch as the wolf and his mate joined together and once the wolf marked his mate they would leave them to their business so to speak. In the old days it was sort of a marriage ceremony," Quil explained. Bella was appalled hearing such a thing.

"They watched!?" she yelled as Sam held her close to him feeling Bella's disturbed outrage. Old Quil chuckled once again.

"Don't fear child, it isn't done any longer," he said.

"God! I hope not, that's so…disturbing, and so…perverted," Bella said with a sickening expression on her face.

"We only demand that the wolf let us know of their intended marking so we can add it to the files to let future wolves know that the two of them were married, and to make sure the mate's name is written down for reference," he said.

Bella nodded, understanding they had to keep records; and, seeing that there was no ceremony or papers to sign this was their way of keeping track of who was married and who was not.

"Does it hurt?" Bella asked knowing that it must.

"No, well a little I guess, but the two are feeling so much pleasure that it lessens the hurt," Sam answered this time.

Bella nodded as her cheeks turned a pale pink hearing Sam talk about the intimate part of marking. Sam's fear dissipated once he felt Bella relax and lean against him as Old Quil went on with what was in the other folders.

"There's also some information on the third wife," Old Quil said nonchalantly.

"Who's the third wife?" Bella asked.

"She's," Old Quil sighed not wanting to get into that conversation at the moment. "We'll have a bonfire this weekend and Billy can tell you her story. It's very interesting," Old Quil said as something came to his mind at the mentioning of the third wife.

But as he, thought, the front door flew open and Jake pushed his father, Billy into the room. Billy rolled over to Old Quil with a huge smile on his face.

"I found it!" He exclaimed. "You're not going to believe this old man, but it's the most amazing thing I've ever read, look," he said handing Old Quil the folder and smiling widely at Bella. Bella wrinkled her eyebrows together wondering what Billy had found, was it about her, she wondered.

Old Quil opened the folder and read. His eyes grew wider as he read, nodding his head as it dawned on him that what was nibbling at the base of his mind had finally come into fruition.

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid?" he said as he looked up from the parchment. He looked at his great-granddaughter with pride and the biggest smile he could muster and yelled, "Isabella!"

* * *

Hehehe…sorry, another cliff hanger…but will find out soon what this is all about…as you can see by their actions it's something their happy about, we'll see soon enough what it is.

Another lemon is in store as well, so stay tuned…hehehe…thanks for reading…bigg huggs.


	31. Chapter 31

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**A/N: Lemon Alert**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Old Quil opened the folder and read. His eyes grew wider as he read, nodding his head as it dawned on him that what was nibbling at the base of his mind had finally come into fruition. **

"**Of course, how could I have been so stupid?" he said as he looked up from the parchment. He looked at his great-granddaughter with pride and the biggest smile he could muster and yelled, "Isabella!"**

**Bella jumped, surprised as her Great-grandfather screamed her name. She figured they had found something out about what she had experienced in the woods, but what would be so revealing as to cause her great-grandfather to act in such a way?**

**She wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't know, but took it as good or at least that's what she thought after seeing the huge smile and the sparkling in not only her great-grandfather's eyes but in Billy's as well.**

**She looked around the room at the others seeing the same expression on their faces as she held. Confusion, worry at first and then excitement as they too wondered what the two men had discovered.**

**Bella also felt Sam pull her into his lap and tighten his hold on her to keep her safe not knowing what was to come next. **

**But soon after Sam heard the scream leave Old Quil's lips he noticed the wide grin and then pride surface over Old Quil's face and loosened his grip, but still held Bella close just in case all the news wasn't good.**

"**Would you mind letting us in on what was discovered," Phil asked getting agitated that he still didn't know what was going on.**

**Old Quil turned to look at Phil not realizing how long he had sat there staring with great glee at his great-granddaughter as he remembered everything he knew about this prophecy. **

**He was so elated that he almost bowed before her giving her the much needed respect she deserved. As he nodded his head he turned back to Bella.**

"**You are who was told to us would come," was all he said as Bella looked at him with confusion, and she wasn't the only one. They all looked at Old Quil in confusion, with the exception of Billy who nodded his head and was grinning as wide as Old Quil was.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" Phil finally said once no one said anything for a few seconds. Phil's remark seemed to bring Old Quil and Billy out of their daze. **

**Old Quil cleared his throat and apologized and explained that he didn't think it was possible for his own great-granddaughter to be the chosen one as once again the room became quiet and Phil spoke up yet again.**

"**Chosen for what?" Phil yelled this time tired of waiting for an explanation.**

**Bella was getting a little nervous herself and leaned into Sam's chest causing Sam to once again tighten his hold on her. After hearing her step-father's question she too wondered what her great-grandfather had meant. Chosen…chosen for what? Her thoughts reiterated her stepfather's question.**

**Old Quil jumped to his feet and paced the floor in front of the sofa where Bella and Sam sat. Jake pulled his father next to one of the chairs and sat waiting to hear what Old Quil had to say.**

**If he finally said anything, which was starting to upset the room with his not so much quietness, but his lack of information that still needed to be shared.**

**Old Quil mumbled beneath his breath trying to find the right words to explain what the parchment had revealed without frightening his great-granddaughter. **

**He knew it would be a surprise to her as it was to him and Billy, but he was proud that his own was chosen to be the one. He stopped a number of times and faced his great-granddaughter and the room, only to begin the pacing again.**

**After a few minutes and a few huffs from Phil, Old Quil stopped and faced his great-granddaughter and cleared his throat and began.**

"**Bella, you are the chosen one…the one who was told to us would come," he began as Phil spoke again.**

"**Yeah, you said that already, will you get on with it already," he irritatedly replied.**

"**Patience my friend, I'm getting there," Old Quil said in a calming voice, as Phil rolled his eyes and leaned against his chair and huffed tired of waiting to see if his step-daughter would be okay.**

"**In order to explain all this to you I must tell you the story of one of our ancient Chief's," Old Quil said, before being interrupted once again by Phil which was getting a little monotonous.**

"**Okay, just get on with it already," Phil quipped again. Old Quil rolled his eyes, and began…again.**

"**Taha Aki was chief and also the first of our kind to transform into a wolf. Before he joined with his wolf, they were known as spirit walkers. Their spirits were able to leave their body and roam mother earth to keep her safe. There was a lot of things that happened after that, and it will be explained to you at the bonfire, but for now I will skip that part," he said as he continued.**

"**Taha Aki had stopped phasing after a time letting his sons who were many and also wolves protect their village as he enjoyed his wife and the running of their tribe. One day a male cold one attacked a group of protectors while on patrol and killed all of them except one. His name was Yaha Uta, and he tried to save his brothers, but was too late in doing so. He destroyed the male cold one, and with great sadness returned to his tribe and explained to the council everything that had happened," he explained and continued.**

"**Little did they know that the male cold one had a mate who took revenge on the tribe for killing her mate. She killed all she could find, Yaha Uta attacked her, but she did the one thing that can cause harm to a shifter…she bit him. He fell to the ground in pain as the female with her sharp claws ripped at his body," Old Quil lowered his head and sighed as if he was seeing it happen before his own eyes.**

"**And?" Phil asked bringing Old Quil out of his trance like state, nodding and then continued.**

"**Taha Aki watched as his son was being attacked, and phased into a wolf to fend off the cold one from doing any more harm to his son. With him not phasing in some time he had become older and he had weakened because it had been so long since his last phase, although he stopped her from bringing more harm to his son he was also losing the battle."**

"**The third wife had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She had heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other cold one was beaten. **

**She grabbed her son's knife that lay close to his body, and ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst," Old Quil continued.**

**Bella gasped as tears flowed down her cheeks. She remembered Phil telling her briefly of the Third Wife before she was to come to La Push. Sam smelled her tears and held her tighter and kissed the side of her head in comfort as Old Quil continued with the story.**

"**As the cold woman stopped her attack against Taha Aki it gave him time to wrap his teeth onto her neck and rip her head from her shoulders. He phased back to human form and pulled her to the fire and burnt her to ash, and ran to his wife and pulled her into his arms."**

"**My beloved,' he cried. 'Do not leave me. He begged'. His wife opened her eyes to Taha Aki and smiled. 'Do not fear my love for I will always be with you and our people,' she said. 'Look to the future for my coming, for another will take my place as protector of our people, she will be strong and will defy the physical world with her power to protect. You must live and protect our people until this time comes. It will be then that I will join you in our walk to paradise my love.' she replied and closed her eyes as her spirit left her," Old Quil finished.**

**The room remained silent for a long time as they took in what Old Quil had said. Bella and Phil were the only two that hadn't heard the complete story of the third wife and they had many questions, but they were speechless after hearing all that Old Quil had told them. After a few minutes Bella broke the silence.**

"**So what has this to do with me, how do you know I'm the chosen one?" she asked wiping away the silent tears she had shed on hearing this story. Old Quil sighed.**

"**We don't know for sure, but how else can you explain what you did in the woods after that demon found you?" Old Quil asked. Bella took a deep breath, and as she let her breath out slowly with a sigh she shook her head.**

"**I can't…but why me? I haven't even been here since I was two years old," she said confused.**

"**That's just it Bella, you weren't supposed to leave in the first place. Your mom not only messed up your life, but ours as well. You were supposed to learn the ways of the shaman to take my place. I learned long ago that young Quil was incapable of taking my place, it has always been you," he said as he walked over to Bella and sat down next to her and Sam.**

"**At first when I heard what you had done I thought that it was just some of the magic in your soul that you received from me as the shaman of this tribe, and although I can do certain things in the magic world it is nothing like what you portrayed in the woods the other day. It got me thinking that there was something else going on with you," he said shaking his head.**

"**I felt there was something I was missing, something I had read many years ago, but I couldn't put my finger on it, I couldn't figure out what I was forgetting. It wasn't until today as we talked about the third wife that it all came to light, and Billy confirmed it for me with the parchment that explained it all. You are the chosen one my dear," he said grinning wide once again. Bella sighed not knowing what to think as Phil once again became known.**

"**I'm confused…first of all if this third wife was just that, his third wife, how is that possible? I didn't think you could take on more than one wife. And secondly, if the chosen one was spoken of in the days of this Taha Aki, many, many years ago how is it possible for him to still be alive, and if he is why isn't he apart of this tribe? Where is he?" Phil asked. Old Quil looked over at him and smiled at how naïve he was. But of course how could he expect a pale face to understand the ways of their life; so he explained it to him.**

"**It is true that we only take one wife, but you must understand that in those days many men took more than one wife, but with reason. In Taha Aki's case he was chief of our tribe and was expected to bare a son to take his place," Old Quil explained.**

"**His first wife after marrying, found herself to be barren, unable to give him a child so he took another, who gave him many sons. His second wife took on a nurse maid so to speak; with having so many children she needed the help," he said and continued.**

"**One of the protectors offered Taha Aki his help by sending one of his own daughters to help out with the caring of his children. When Taha Aki looked into her eyes he was lost, and found her to be his imprint. There was nothing left for him to do but marry her as well. He couldn't disregard his other two wives, who by the way understood and accepted her into their fold, so they lived happily together from then on," he finished.**

"**But you didn't answer all my questions, where is this Taha Aki?" he asked.**

"**Taha Aki lived a long life, but he did die, his spirit lives on in his wolf form, and has done what his third wife had asked of him. He has watched over this tribe since his time, and has been seen and has talked too many of our chiefs since," Old Quil announced.**

"**Talked? How the hell could he do that?" Phil asked still confused as ever.**

"**The last to talk to Taha Aki was Billy's grandfather Ephraim Black who was not only chief of this tribe, but alpha of the last pack. He wrote of his meeting with said spirit warrior and placed it in the hall of records, which I will not get into at the moment. When something is really wrong or he expects something dire is coming he makes himself known. That's all you need to know," Old Quil said.**

"**Well why hasn't he made himself know now? After all something of a dire need is obviously happening don't you think," Phil said sarcastically. **

"**Indeed it has become dire, but you must remember that we have our priestess here with us now and Taha Aki knows this, he awaits the coming of his own priestess so he can rest with his third wife in paradise," Old Quil smiled as he looked proudly at his own great-granddaughter.**

**Phil didn't know what to say, he couldn't deny all that was told to him. He couldn't prove or disprove any of it. He had seen with his own two eyes that these young boys did indeed transform into huge wolves. So who was he to deny that magic existed?**

**He hadn't seen magic being performed himself, but with Bella explaining her time in the woods and what happened using the very magic they spoke of…well, he couldn't disrespect her word on the subject.**

**He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't lie about a thing like that, but Phil still resigned himself to quietly believe as much as he could until proven to him that what they said was true.**

**Bella was in shock, unable to form any words as she listened to what all her great-grandfather had told her and to what answers he gave Phil as he fired question after question at her great-grandfather.**

**She could feel Sam's arms tightly wrapped around her and she was grateful to be so near to him. She felt the warmth of his skin close to her and he kept her calm as she listened to all that was said.**

**She just knew if his arms weren't around her that she would have bolted from the room not wanting to hear any more. She turned enough to lay her head against Sam's strong shoulder and then bury her head into his neck breathing in the sweet scent of her mate.**

**She heard Sam purr as he cuddled her into his chest as she blocked out all that was left to be said. She just couldn't handle any more. She'd find out later if she had missed anything, as for now she wanted to be alone with Sam.**

**Sam realized what Bella needed and rose to his feet and carried Bella bridle style to her room laying her on her bed as he lay next to her. He pulled her as close to him as he could and held her until she told him or he felt what she needed next.**

**It wasn't long before Bella did just that. "Sam, will you make love to me?" she asked so softly that if he wasn't a wolf he wouldn't have heard her. He moved slightly away and looked into her eyes.**

"**Are you sure that's what you want baby?" he asked sweetly. Bella nodded her answer.**

"**Yes, please Sam I need you," she said softly, she did want Sam, but she also needed to forget even for a while of what she had just learned. Sam smiled and nodded his head in agreement. **

**He moved from the bed as did Bella. Bella pulled the blanket and the sheet back as she disrobed and climbed back into the bed as Sam walked across the room and locked the door.**

**He walked back and removed his wallet from his shorts and pulled out a foil wrapped packet and replaced his wallet back in his shorts and laid the foil packet on the nightstand. **

**He removed his shorts along with his boxers and slid between the sheets next to Bella and pulled the covers over them both. He then leaned down and kissed Bella passionately.**

**Without pulling his lips from Bella's skin, he moved across her jaw leaving small soft kisses as he went and continued down her jaw until he was between the beautiful soft pillows of her breasts. **

**He moved to one side and then to the other as he sucked in her pink nubs swirling his tongue over each. Bella arched her back with pleasure as a shiver ran through her whole body. "Sam," she moaned quietly as she ran her fingers through his silky black locks holding him in place.**

**She ran one of her hands down his body until she felt what she was looking for. She wrapped her fingers around his hard steel member and softly stroked up and down bringing a growl like moan from Sam's throat.**

"**Baby, if you keep that up I won't last long," he warned. **

"**I need you inside me Sam, please," she said as she removed her hand away from his erection and tried to pull him on top of her.**

**Sam grabbed the foil packet, ripped it open with his teeth, pulled out the condom, rolled it on himself, and moved on top of Bella holding himself up with his forearms as to not crush her beneath his weight.**

**He lined his hardened form at Bella's opening and moved slowly into her until he was completely sheathed inside of her. He moaned with pleasure as did Bella as he began to move slowly in and out of her.**

"**Oh Sam," she moaned as tears of pleasure streaked down her cheeks. "Yes, this is what I needed," she proclaimed as she began to keep in sync with his thrusts. **

**After a few more minutes Sam began to pick up speed, he was so close and he hoped Bella was as well, he needed her to come first. Together they grunted out moans with every thrust. Sam moved his hand down between them and began stroking her nub between her thighs.**

"**Yes, Sam…Yes, I'm so close baby…so close," she breathed as they both panted with the need to finish.**

"**Come for me baby, come now!" he growled as he placed his lips on Bella's as to quiet the yell he was sure to come. And yell she did between his lips as she let go.**

**Her warm walls tightened and her warm juices released around Sam's length causing him to release as well as he grunted and poured his hot seed into the condom.**

**He fell to the right of Bella taking her with him as they lay still connected, panting through their high. Sam pushed his head up and kissed Bella hard in a passionate kiss once his breathing became normal and slowly pulled himself free of his imprint.**

**Bella whined with him no longer between her thighs. Sam chuckled knowing how she felt as he disposed the condom.**

"**Feeling better baby?" Sam asked in his baritone voice that made Bella shiver all over again. She nodded as she laid her head on Sam's muscular chest.**

"**Yes, you always make me feel better Sam, thank you," she said.**

"**You're welcome, how are you feeling about all that was told to you earlier?" he asked. Bella was quiet for a few seconds before she answered.**

"**I don't know what to think Sam; you have to admit it seems a little strange, I mean how is it even possible that I'm this Priestess they are talking about when I'm just this nobody?" she asked mostly to herself.**

"**Hey," Sam said placing his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were special. I didn't know just how special, but I could feel great things coming from you, so don't put yourself down like that again in my presence. I love you baby and you'll always be special to me," he said.**

"**I'm sorry Sam, but you have to admit you are a bit biased when it comes to me," she said with a smile.**

"**That I am sweetheart, and if it was just me that thought that I'd say you're right, but I'm not. Everyone you've come in contact with seems to find you unique. So it doesn't surprise me in the least that you are this priestess baby," Sam said. **

**Bella sighed. She needed to think about this for a while before she'd allow herself to think she was this priestess that her great-grandfather thinks she is.**

**xXx**

**As Old Quil talked to Phil trying to make him see that there was more to this world than he has knowledge of. As for Billy his mind was still working. He had remembered something during Old Quil's story that made him think about something that he and Charlie had talked about a while back.**

**He needed to talk to Charlie about this, and then he was going to hit the books so to speak to find out if his beliefs were correct.**

"**Jake, take me to the hospital," Billy said. Jake's head swung around and looked at his father with worry.**

"**Are you okay Dad?" Jake asked jumping to his feet.**

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm not sick or hurt. I need to talk to Charlie," he said.**

"**Dad it's kind of late to visit him tonight, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Jake suggested.**

"**No it can't wait. I need to ask him about something and I need to know now! So just help me, take me to the hospital," Billy said being a little short to his son. He was tired and wanted to get this over with so he could get home, rest, and get back to it tomorrow.**

**He didn't want to say anything to anyone else until he was sure of what he suspected. Jake didn't argue with his dad and helped him as they said their good-byes telling them he'd talk to them tomorrow.**

**Old Quil was surprised that they were leaving so soon after he had just broke the news about Bella, but he knew that Billy must have been tired and didn't say anything about their departure.**

**Billy and Jake arrived at the hospital shortly before visiting hours were over. When they got to his room Billy told Jake to stay out in the hall as he had some business to discuss with Charlie.**

**Jake thought it was strange that his dad made him stay out in the hall, especially when he had never done that sort of thing before, but didn't question him and sat in one of the plastic chairs that lined the hall as his dad went in to speak to Charlie.**

* * *

**A/N: Well we've learned something new about Bella, but I wonder what's going through Billy mind this time…he's surely up to something…We'll see soon enough I guess.**

**And the lemon was a little short coming (no pun intended) compared to the last one, but I hope it was still satisfactory...lol.**

**We'll also get back to Jasper and Carlisle as they begin the meeting we've been waiting to see…coming up next so stay tuned…lol. Thanks for reading…bigg huggs.**


	32. Chapter 32

**From Hell to Heaven**

**Beta/Proof reader/Advisor: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

**Billy rolled into Charlie's room finding Sue sitting on the side of the bed holding Charlie's hand, and they seemed to be in a deep discussion. They looked up when they heard the door open and welcomed him into the room.**

"**What brings you out this late Billy?" Sue asked.**

"**Jake and I just left Old Quil's, and I figured we'd stop by here to let you both know what we've found, and discussed, concerning Bella; and, I need to talk to Charlie about something that's very important that may contribute to Bella's position in this tribe," Billy explained.**

"**Jake, where is he?" Sue asked.**

"**Oh, he's waiting for me in the hall," Billy replied.**

"**You do know he can still hear everything we say, right?" Sue said with a chuckle.**

"**Yes, I realize that, but at least it will be perceived as a private conversation even if it is overheard," Billy said with a chuckle, followed by Sue's.**

"**What do you mean Bella's position in this tribe? She just got here, what kind of position would she have with this tribe?" Charlie asked nervously, blocking out Billy and Sue's little fun conversation.**

**Charlie was worried, as her father he didn't want Bella to be stuck in all this supernatural crap. It was enough that she was imprinted to one of the wolves and not just any wolf, but to the alpha of the pack, he didn't want his child to get any deeper into any of this.**

"**Charlie, Bella is very special as you well know, but we have found things that prove she's more than an imprint, she very well could be the next priestess of this tribe, and if my suspicions are correct…she may be much more than that," Billy replied. **

**Charlie sat and stared at Billy for a few seconds as his mind searched for what Billy could be trying to tell him, remembering what was told to him of the histories of the tribe. **

**The only thing he could come up with was the story of the Third Wife. She too had powers, something like Bella had shown protecting herself from that demon she met in the woods, which he was told about by Sam when he was explaining all that had happened to Bella while he wasn't himself. Charlie shook his head.**

"**You've found the chosen one, it's Bella isn't it?" Sue asked. Billy smiled and nodded his head in answer to Sue's question. She smiled proudly; excited that yet again another prophecy had come to pass. Charlie swung his head to look at Sue, surprised she was happy about all this. Charlie continued shaking his head.**

"**No…no! I won't allow it, she's been through enough. She has no business getting involved in all this, this magical crap," Charlie spat.**

"**Look Charlie, if Bella is the chosen one, there's nothing you or I or anyone on this Reservation can do about it. So stop being a stubborn arse and just listen to me for just a few minutes," Billy said, causing Charlie to sigh and roll his eyes.**

"**Billy's right sweetheart, if Bella is the chosen one, you have no reason to worry about her. She will be more powerful than anyone on this Reservation, and she'll be the safest of us all. If she is what Billy says she is, she's more capable of defending this tribe as one of the protectors than even the pack is. She will far surpass even them," Sue said even more proudly if that was even possible.**

"**I think there's more to it, Sue, and that is why I'm here," Billy stated. Charlie snapped his head around to look at Billy once again.**

"**What are you talking about old man?" Charlie asked, shortly. Billy smiled at Charlie's comment, knowing he was the same age as he is.**

"**Do you remember a conversation we had many years ago, one where we talked about your family being part Quileute?" Billy asked. Charlie scrunched his eyebrows together thinking of that conversation, and wondered what that had to do with what they were speaking of at the moment.**

"**Kind of," Charlie said hesitantly. "What does that have to do with Bella's situation?" Charlie asked still a little hesitant. **

"**It might have everything to do with Bella's situation, Charlie. Didn't you say that your Great-great whatever lived on our land?" Billy asked.**

"**You're part Quileute Charlie?" Sue asked surprised, hearing of this for the first time. Charlie turned to look at her and nodded.**

"**Yeah, but it was like a hundred years ago, I have some paperwork concerning my family at the house in a folder inside that old chest I put in the attic when I moved in," Charlie told her. **

"**I found them after my parents passed on, they didn't make any sense to me, but I kept them in case they may prove important in the future, and the fact that maybe Bella would want them after I pass," he continued.**

"**Yes, they are very important, not only for Bella's future, but for our future as well," Billy said with a chuckle. Charlie looked at him and shook his head, still not understanding what he was getting at.**

"**What would a bunch of old papers that says my ancestors lived deep in the woods on the Quileute Reservation, forgotten by their own people that many years ago, have to do with helping you to find out what's up with my only daughter and our future as far as that goes?" Charlie said confused and getting a little irritated.**

"**Oh, no Charlie, they might have thought they were forgotten, but if they were on Quileute land, they would have been recorded as part of this tribe. They would have been named as such; it would be recorded, written down and placed in the hall of records, and as far as helping Bella…if my suspicions are correct, it has everything to do with your daughter my friend," Billy said proudly.**

**Charlie sat there for a few minutes letting what Billy said run through his mind. He looked at Sue who was smiling at him like she knew where Billy was going with this. He only wished he knew what the hell Billy was talking about.**

"**I need to see those papers you have on your long lost ancestors," Billy insisted.**

"**Well, it's kind of hard to get up and trot home and get them for you Billy, I am a little immobile at the moment," Charlie said sarcastically.**

"**I'll get them for you Billy. I know where Charlie sat that old chest of his," Sue offered. Charlie looked at Sue even more irritated with this whole situation.**

**It wasn't that he didn't want to help his daughter find her roots. It was that he was afraid that it might prove that she did have these special powers, and without thinking that they could be helpful, he thought she would be hurt by them, and he felt as though he had caused her enough pain for one life time. Sue, seeing this in his eyes, placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.**

"**Charlie, I can see that you're worried about all this, but if it helps Bella to become what she is destined to be then maybe she can put all that has happened to her in the past, and work on a better future for us all, including herself. This is a good thing honey, she'll be safe and become who she was meant to be…a part of this tribe and engraved into a life shared with you," she said.**

**Charlie hadn't thought of that, not that he wanted her to feel imprisoned on this Reservation, but to feel as if she belonged to this tribe, was welcomed by all as he felt he belonged.**

**And the good part is that he would be a part of her life until the end of his days, and that he would give anything for. He sighed and nodded his head.**

"**Alright, if it helps Bella then I'm all for it. When you open the chest there's a compartment on the lid that holds a brown sturdy envelope. Inside you'll find what you need," Charlie conceded.**

"**Great," Sue giggled and turned to Billy. "I'll go on ahead and find the envelope and meet you at the house as soon as you leave here, Billy," Sue said as she kissed her husband and left the two men alone.**

"**Are you sure this will help Bella?" Charlie asked.**

"**Yes, if my suspicions are correct, well…let's just say it will mean a great change is about to happen on this Reservation with Bella being its savior," Billy said.**

"**What exactly are your suspicions?" Charlie asked.**

"**I'd rather not say until I have a chance to read those papers of yours. Once I get a positive match using your paperwork and what the hall of records has on file, I'll get a better sense of what Bella is in for, and once I'm completely sure you'll be the first to know," Billy said with a smile, and with that he left to meet Sue to get those papers.**

**After picking up the paperwork that Sue found for him, Billy and Jake went home for some much needed rest. The next morning after breakfast Jake dropped is father off at the hall of records and left to help Sam with the preparations for the bonfire that would take place that weekend.**

**Sam not only needed the stories to be told to better inform Bella of their history, but he needed to have a meeting with the wolves. He had been to slack as of late, due to the massive imprinting that had taken place in the last few days. **

**He needed to set down a few rules and assign better patrolling statuses that will give the shifters more time with their mates, while still protecting their tribe and surrounding areas from whatever would prove life threatening.**

**Although, the guys had proved to be somewhat responsible with dividing up patrol in Sam's absence, which by the way Sam was very proud of the way they took it on themselves due to how busy he was with his imprint.**

**But he also wasn't naïve enough to not know that they would take time to visit with their mates leaving the Reservation unprotected, and that wasn't something he could let happen.**

**How did he know? Because he would have done the same thing if the patrols weren't organized properly, leaving little to no time to spend with their mates. He had to put things in prospective, get his mind more on his job without deserting his mate. **

**Somehow he knew all would be put right after this weekend, he didn't know why he thought this, but he was sure it would be. **

**Sam left Bella's side long enough to have a talk with Jacob and a few of the guys. He set up patrols for the rest of the week and promised things would be much easier after the bonfire. The guys agreed and left to do what they were told as Sam found his way back to his imprint.**

**Sam hadn't left Bella's side since he and Bella accepted the imprint, not because he couldn't, because he could, it was just not without some kind of pain or pull if you will. **

**With that set aside, he wasn't afraid of a little pain it was just that he needed to be sure she was safe, and after hearing all he had with the explaining of the Third Wife and the new introduction of Bella and her father, he felt his place was at her side until all of this settled down somewhat. With his own suspicions of what this bonfire will reveal, that could be this very weekend.**

**xXx**

**Jasper walked into Carlisle's office and stood on the other side of Carlisle's desk. His profile was stern, for he wanted Carlisle to listen to all he had to say, and he wanted him to know that he would follow through with all he would tell Carlisle if he didn't listen to him.**

"**What can I do for you Jasper?" Carlisle asked noticing Jasper's body language. He knew that Jasper left his own coven that he was the head of to be with Alice.**

**He also knew how strong Jasper was or could be if aroused to the anger point. The Major wasn't anyone he'd want to confront on any battle level, and what stood before him was none other than the Major himself.**

**Carlisle sighed; waiting to see what Jasper had to say, hoping he could pacify any anger Jasper may be feeling.**

"**Carlisle, I know you have a special place in your heart for Edward with him being the first you turned and the both of you spending many years alone together as companions," Jasper began.**

"**But you are the leader of this coven, and I know you hate calling this brood of yours a coven, but coven it is none the less. You have let them find their own way in this life which is alright to point, but when they start hurting others, with the threat of revealing us to the humans, which in fact will bring the Volturi down on our heads, I feel it is my place to step in and tell you that you are doing a piss poor job at being a leader," Jasper said then continued.**

"**I mean no disrespect to you Carlisle from one leader to another, but something must be done and if you do not take matters into your own hands, I will see to this matter and I don't think you will like what comes of it," Jasper commanded.**

"**Well, Jasper maybe if you told me what it is that I am in default of I can fix it. I assume it has something to do with Edward, so why don't you explain what it is I'm missing so I can deal with it," Carlisle said trying his best not to upset the Major, but also standing up 'metaphorically' to being the leader he thought he was and thought he was doing rather a great job of until now.**

"**I am speaking of what Edward and Alice are doing to the Quileute people. The same tribe you have a treaty with, and if you do not step in and take control over Edward and Alice they will start a war with the wolves and this coven," Jasper said as he started pacing in front of Carlisle's desk with his hands joined behind his back as he spoke.**

"**I felt something was wrong when the wolves came to visit us. I felt Alice's nervousness and saw the eye contact Edward and she tried so hard to hide. I realized then something was going on between the two of them, and felt they had something to do with the troubles the tribe was having, so I've been watching them rather closely," Jasper said.**

"**Alright, maybe if you tell me what you think they've done I can do something about it or at least talk to them and see what they have to say about this matter," Carlisle said a little too lax for Jasper's liking. Jasper swung around giving Carlisle the look of death.**

"**You have already asked them if they knew anything about the troubles going on, on the Reservation, and they told you they didn't, but instead of seeing how nervous Alice was about the situation you took them at their word and let the whole thing go, not giving it a second thought. Surely Carlisle you can't be so naïve as to believe that the two of them are above manipulating any situation," Jasper growled.**

"**Jasper, what kind of father would I be if I took everything they said as a lie? There must be respect between not just them but all my children, starting with Esme and myself. If they say they know nothing of what's going on over on the Reservation then I have to respect them at their word," Carlisle poorly explained.**

"**That's the point Carlisle, this is not a family, you and Esme are not our parents and we are not your children! We are Vampire's Carlisle, and it is in our nature to force the envelope! I know you wish that this could be a family, but it's just not possible. Yes, we can be somewhat humane, but we aren't human, and Edward is a spoiled child who needs your guidance constantly," Jasper raged.**

"**I overheard them discussing this situation in the woods while hunting earlier today. They hired a vampire with the power of mind control. Evidently Alice had a vision of said vampire attacking this girl they called Isabella, but it was foiled by one of the wolves and he ran away. Edward was enraged at hearing this. It seems he wants this girl for his own," Jasper replied. **

**Carlisle sat there with his mouth hanging open, shocked by what Jasper was telling him.**

"**I don't know what to say Jasper. Why would Edward want this human? Unless…" he said then stopped to think a few seconds. "Unless she is to be his mate," Carlisle said as a smile formed on his lips. Jasper sighed; not believing what he was hearing or seeing for that matter. He shook his head, and stared evilly into Carlisle's eyes.**

"**Have you not heard a word of what I have told you? She can't be Edward's mate; she's already mated to one of the wolves, and not just any wolf Carlisle, to their Alpha for Christ's sake. Do you have any idea what kind of mess that could wind up being? She's not his mate; I'm sure it's nothing more than Edward wanting her for her blood, it sings to him and he can't fight it nor does he want to. His manipulated even Alice into believing she has seen the two of them together for eternity, and as so she is helping him," Jasper explained.**

"**Are you sure Jasper, Alice is hardly ever wrong in her readings. Maybe there's something else to this that we're not seeing," Carlisle said. Jasper continued his pacing, shaking his head at how stupid Carlisle was acting.**

"**They met with Isabella's mother, they felt they could dazzle her into giving them Bella, but found out that her mother didn't want her to begin with. Her own mother was trying to figure out a way to get her back from her father so she could sell her to Edward and Alice, don't you see how wrong this is?" Jasper asked before continuing.**

"**It ended up with this vampire they hired draining Isabella's mother which set in motion the mind control of Isabella's father. This is wrong Carlisle, and I won't stand here and let this continue. Either you take matters into your own hands or I will, and believe me Carlisle you won't like how it ends," Jasper ended the conversation with a demand.**

"**Listen Jasper, I don't appreciate you giving me demands, this is my family and I run it as I see fit. If you don't like the way I run it you may leave at any time you wish, although you and Alice would be missed. I understand your concerns and I too find them very disturbing. I'm glad you came to me with this, and I will handle Edward and Alice, but what I decide stands. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. Jasper stood there with one eyebrow raised into his hair line, and after a few seconds of neither one of them speaking, Carlisle finished.**

"**I'll take that as a yes. Now if you would ask Edward and Alice to come see me once they have returned, I will get to the bottom of this in my own way," Carlisle stated, decisively dismissing Jasper from his room, but before he could leave Edward and Alice burst through the door.**

"**Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Edward asked as he leered at Jasper.**

"**Yes Edward, please come in, you as well, Alice. I wish to speak to the both of you, and Jasper if you wouldn't mind staying seeing that you were the one that brought this to my attention. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of this in due time," Carlisle said as Jasper closed the door and stood in the corner of the room to hear how this played out. If it didn't play out the way he hoped it would then he would know how to act.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, Carlisle is being evasive, I wonder how he will handle what was brought before him, and what will Jasper do if Carlisle doesn't do anything about it.**

**Will Bella be okay with what she learns about what she's destined to be? Will find out in the next update…thanks for reading.**

**In the next update Bella visits her father again and something amazing happens…stay tuned to find out what happens…bigg huggs. Peggy**


End file.
